A Visit to Amity Park
by Anomaly25
Summary: Danny Phantom Fairly Odd Parents Crossover FINISHED
1. It's Summer Vacation!

Okay, this is my first attempt at a DP/FoP crossover. I would greatly appreciate any reviews.

I am writing this for my brother because we both watch these shows and I am also looking to try to improve my own writing skills, since writing is something that I greatly enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Fairly Odd Parents.  
-------------------------------------------------

"Oh boy!" a small buck-toothed, pink-hatted boy (AKA: Timmy Turner) exclaimed as he gazed into the fish bowl on his dresser. "It's finally summer vacation, you guys! No more homework and no more Mr. Crocker! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had some stuff to celebrate with!"

"Of course, champ," Wanda exclaimed happily as she 'poofed' from being a goldfish, to her normal fairy form and hovered above the boy. "Why don't we start with a few celebratory balloons?" The little fairy waved her wand and the boy's bedroom was completely filled with not only balloons, but confetti and streamers of every color imaginable.

"Awesome!" Timmy cried as he dug himself out of the morass of party stuff, then dove right back in.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me try!" Cosmo cried in his usual inane demeanor.

"Cosmo, wait!" Wanda said, but it was too late. The room was now full of baboons instead of balloons. They all looked around a bit confusedly, then angrily let out a growl in unison and prepared to attack the first people they saw, who no doubt had something to do with interrupting their breakfast. Timmy and Cosmo froze in surprise. Thinking quickly, Wanda sent them back to where they had been 'poofed' from and the room was once again filled with balloons. "Honestly, Cosmo. Can't you do anything ri..." but she was interrupted by the ebullient laughter coming from the two.

"_Balloons_ to _baboons_!" Timmy hooted. "That's a classic!"

"Ha ha, yeah!" Cosmo chortled in reply.

Wanda couldn't help but smile, and join in the laughter fit, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh no! I wish all this stuff was gone!" Timmy whispered to his fairy godparents, who waved their wands and made the room void of any trace of what had been magically put there. They then transformed back into goldfish and swam nonchalantly around their fish bowl once again. Timmy opened his door.

"Timmy, would you mind keeping it down in there?" His mother's unhappy face poked through the doorway. "It sounds like there is a bunch of gorillas in there."

"Baboons" Timmy replied cheekily and snuck in a sheepish smile.

"Well, you certainly have quite an imagination," his mom said looking around his room, "I don't see how such a small boy can make so much noise, but after all, it is the first day of summer. I don't really blame you."

"It's the first day of summer!" Timmy's dad sang loudly as he danced down the hallway. "And you know what that means, honey!"

"It's off to the beach for us," the boy's parents said slightly over-perkily and in unison.

"Oh wow! We're going to the beach?" Timmy looked as if he would explode with excitement.

"Uh, I mean I have a beach _business_ _trip_ for three days. You can't come," his father said.

"And I have some beachfront property that I am trying to um, sell too." His mother quickly added.

"WHAT? I can't come with you guys?" Timmy responded sadly.

"Oh, but don't you worry, son. You'll be in the care of your favorite and loving babysitter, Vicky. She'll stay here while we're gone. It'll be so much fun."

For a moment Timmy could have sworn he heard the theme song for the Wicked Witch of the West, along with a crack of thunder in the distance even though it was a hot, sunny day. His heart sank as he shut the door and lay back down on his bed.

"Aw, don't worry, sport," Wanda said as she reappeared and tried to console the small boy.

"Yeah, you'll still have us," Cosmo added as he poofed back to his true form. "And just think, it's only for three days. You still have the entire rest of the summer to look forward to."

"That's true. Thanks, you guys. You're the best," Timmy responded. "Hey, maybe I'll be able to go over to Chester's or AJ's house and not have Vicky to worry about during the day, while she's here.

"There you go, Timmy! That's a great idea." Wanda declared.

"Let's try not to think too negatively about it. It'll be fine." Cosmo said.


	2. Ruined Weekend?

"WHAT!?!" Vicky yelled angrily at her parents upon hearing their news. "We're going _away_ for the weekend!?!"

"Uh, um, well, yes dear. Yes we are. You see..."

"I have to baby-sit for the Turners on those days! I am not going to give up valuable money-making time for some stupid trip."

"You um, didn't let us finish, d-dear, her mother replied a bit anxiously. You never let us go anywhere, but we thought it would be good for you and your sister to visit your cousin over in Amity Park. It's only a few hours away by car, and your father hasn't seen his brother in years, either. When we were invited, we jumped at the chance."

"Oh boy! We're going to Amity Park! We're going to Amity Park!" Vicky's younger sister Tootie announced happily as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Shut up, Tootie!" she snapped, and her sister froze. "Amity Park, eh?" Vicky pondered. "I haven't been there since I was really little. I barely even remember my cousin. Wasn't his name Dash, or something?"

"Why yes it is," Her father answered. "Apparently he's looking forward to seeing you again. He even offered to introduce you to his friends. He's such a nice boy."

"Well..." Vicky said slowly as she weighed her options. She liked the idea of seeing her cousin (whom she hadn't seen since she was three) and meeting some new friends (which she was desperately in need of), but she liked the idea of making money even more.

"You know," Tootie said slyly, "why don't you see if we can bring Timmy with us? You can ask his parents if it is okay."

"Why, that's a marvelous idea, Tootie." Her parents beamed.

"Who asked you, twerp?" Vicky answered angrily. "It's not like I don't know you're in love with the kid."

"Well," she stated a bit more quietly, "He'll not only have me to play with, but you'll still get paid while you hang out with Dash's friends." Tootie responded. A light seemed to turn on in her older sister's head. "Uh, Vicky?"

"Come to think of it, I'll see if I can take the other twerp too. I'll call Timmy's parents and invite him to come with us for a weekend of _fun_."

"That will be nice honey," her father said. He was happy that Tootie would finally have a playmate other than her big mean sister during their little trip. He and his wife also desperately needed an escape from their horrid daughter who was controlling their lives, and hoped Dash would help them with that, whether he knew it or not.

The Turners had more than welcomed the idea and a brief while later had sent Timmy over with a small suitcase of stuff he would need for the duration of the trip, which Vicky' parents loaded into the back of their van. (For some reason the boy had insisted on bringing his goldfish too). Timmy's parents had even offered to pay Vicky triple the normal fee, since she was taking on the "extra responsibility."

Timmy was extremely scared about being with Vicky's entire family at once, Tootie couldn't have been happier, for once Vicky seemed to ignore Timmy for the time being as she was lost in her own thoughts, and her parents were relieved to finally get a vacation. After they had all piled into the van, it pulled out of the driveway, and they began their long drive towards Amity Park. Timmy tightly clutched his goldfish bowl and his restraining order he had gotten to keep Tootie away from him.


	3. Unfortunate Encounter

_At the same time in Amity Park..._

"Wow Tucker, it was really nice of you to invite us over to hang out at your house for the day," Sam told her friend as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it was," Danny said. He couldn't help but notice the house's clean lines and contemporary feel as he sat down.

"Well, my house isn't as _grandiose_ as yours is, Sam," (she glared at him) "but I thought it would be nice to invite you guys over to waste away the first day of summer vacation," he quickly recovered.

"Who says we have to waste it?" Danny inquired. "There is so much we can do."

"Like what?" Tucker asked.

"Well, um... How about the movies?"

"Nothing good is out yet," Tucker answered.

"The mall?"

"Oh please." Sam remarked. "Like we don't go there every other day." She thought about inviting them over to her house, and then decided against it after Tucker's comment.

"Maybe I can convince Jazz to drive us to the beach." Danny thought aloud.

"You can try, but I doubt your sister will do that for us. Doesn't she have a job or something that she needs to drive to?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. I think she just got a job keeping records in some office. She says it is a 'normal' summer job for a kid her age. You know how she and record-keeping go hand in hand," Danny replied. "Maybe we should all just go get jobs some place," he sighed.

"Danny, in case you have forgotten, you kind of already have a job, and we already work with you." Sam said quietly. Tuck nodded his head in agreement. Danny took a deep breath and hung his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I was hoping to have a slight break this summer with fighting ghosts. I do want some free time, you know."

"I don't blame you," Tucker said. "Maybe there won't be as many evil ghosts to send back to the Ghost Zone this summer."

"You can't count on that," Sam said.

As they chatted, Tucker's mom came into the room, and their conversation immediately ceased.

"Danny, Sam, how are you kids? I haven't seen you two in a while. Are you relieved that you have finished your first year of high school?"

"Yes," they responded excitedly.

"I didn't think I'd pass finals, but with Sam and Tuck's help I did," Danny said proudly.

"Well congratulations, hun. Hey, I have some snacks in the fridge; you kids wouldn't be interested, would you?"

"Uh mom..." Tuck said a bit hastily, "I don't think..."

"Here you are. Dig in kids!" She set a few plates on the table. One was a platter on which she had some crudités (Celery sticks, carrots, etc. with dip in the center of the plate), popcorn, and crackers with tofu cheese. Tucker closed his eyes and put his hand over his face in defeat. He looked completely disgusted. Sam, on the other hand, looked in awe at what she saw as the greatest snack-feast in the world. She obviously couldn't have been more delighted at the vegetarian food. She thanked Tucker's mom profusely with a look in her eye that seemed to say, "Will you adopt me, please?" After his mom had left, they all started eating.

"So Tucker, is this why you love meat so much?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Both my parents have always been vegetarians, trying to feed me this garbage. I however, am a pure-blooded carnivore."

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Danny said.

"I'm not complaining," Sam said happily as she chewed on a carrot stick.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but it is getting awfully hot already. Let me go turn on the air conditioning. I'll be right back."

As he left, Danny suddenly gasped as a wisp of blue smoke quickly escaped his mouth, and his body started shivering as the room got colder at an unnatural rate.

"Oh no," he said. "I was dreading this." He and Sam both knew that it was not because of the air conditioner being turned on. They then heard that familiar, infamous voice behind them.

"Hello, ghost child. We meet again."


	4. On The Road

Wow! I actually got a review! Thank you so much! I am glad you like it so far.  
--------

_On the road..._

"Oh Timmy, I am so glad you could come with us." Tootie said as she dreamily gazed at Timmy.

"Oh great," Timmy thought to himself, "Through a strange twist of fate, I am stuck with my least favorite people in the entire world in a van going to meet others just like them. I can't wait." Instead of saying anything in response though, he just nodded shyly, and shifted his position so that he was facing the window, and his back was turned to Tootie. He liked car trips with his parents because he could always see new things, and talk about those things with them. Here, he was afraid to say anything, and just allowed himself to become somewhat hypnotized by the dashed lines rushing past him that were painted on the road. Every now and then he would glace behind him, and would see Tootie staring at him. She'd notice this and scoot closer to him, but Timmy would just hold up his restraining order and she'd back off.

He glanced over to Vicky who was sitting in the seat in front of him. She was asleep and snoring loudly. For the first time in a while, Vicky was the least of his problems. Her parents were quiet, because they didn't want to wake her up. (Heaven forbid _that_ happened).

"Um Timmy, do you want to play with the Crimson Chin doll you gave to me? I brought it along, just in case." Tootie asked quietly after an unusually long silence.

After thinking for a moment, Timmy thought it would be a nice thing to do. "Sure I will," he said quietly, and the two of them started to pretend they were super heroes too. Timmy picked up the _action figure_- (no it was not a doll) and remembered the fun, magical adventure he had had with it. However, at that very moment, the car hit a bump and Timmy lost his grasp on the toy causing it to fall to the floor. This triggered it to say one of its 'I-Hate-Vicky' catch phrases, that Cosmo and Wanda had magically given it in a previous FoP episode.

"Vicky is icky, and Chip Skylark never liked her!" The doll's voice box proclaimed loudly. Tootie grabbed it off the floor and tried to hide it.

Vicky's parents glanced back nervously upon hearing this, and their eldest daughter shot bolt upright in the chair she had been sleeping in. Timmy closed his eyes and covered his ears awaiting the imminent fireworks.

"Tootie! You still have that horrible thing? Give it to me now!" Vicky yelled angrily. She reached back and grabbed it from her little sister who started crying, and then threw the Crimson Chin out the window. "That takes care of that," she stated as she fell back asleep. The two adults didn't say a thing in fear of waking her back up.

Timmy looked over at Tootie, whose face was covered in tears. He looked at Cosmo and Wanda whose goldfish eyes were equally as upset.

"I wish she had the doll back," Timmy whispered to them. The two fish smiled, pulled out tiny wands, and the toy appeared on the seat next to them. Timmy picked it up and handed it to Tootie, whose face was buried in her hands. "This will be our little secret, okay?" he said quietly.

Tootie didn't understand how it was possible, but knew there was something special about Timmy Turner. She gave him a hug and would have kissed him, if he hadn't turned again to face the window again.

"That was a very nice thing you did, Timmy," Cosmo whispered just loud enough that Timmy could hear him.

"Yes, we're proud of you. And who knows, maybe Tootie will end up being a better friend then you give her credit for," Wanda said.

"Yeah, whatever," Timmy sighed. I just wish we'd get there already. This trip is taking forever, and I can't stand being cooped up in here anymore.

"As you wish," they whispered, and with a wave of their wands, Vicky's dad exclaimed, "Wow, here's the exit already! That was faster then I remember ever getting here. We should be at their house in a few minutes." Timmy looked out the window and saw the big green 'Amity Park' exit sign next to the freeway.

"Whew, what a relief!" he exclaimed, as the van followed the off-ramp.

Timmy was unaware, however, that they were being followed by a sinister looking black van. _Where have we seen that before?_ **(Dum dum dum...)  
**

** --------  
**

I promise you guys that it will all tie together soon. I am sorry if the beginning seems kind of slow. (I just want to get the plot all set up, before I get into the action.) If I get some more reviews, I may just post the next part.


	5. Something Strange

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next part. Just to warn you, I suck at writing "battle scenes," so it may seem a bit lame. I also apologize for the extremely slow plot. I promise it will get better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


_Back at Tucker's house..._

"Skulker!" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

"You seem surprised to see me, ghost child. Don't tell me you didn't expect me to stop hunting you down. Well, now I've found you."

Danny was about to answer as Tuck returned to the room and stopped in shock.

"Sk-Skulker?" He asked.

The frightening ghostly ghost hunter (That's an oxymoron, eh?) turned to face him. "Why it's the whelp who gave me this horrid device," he stated as he motioned at the PDA which was now fully integrated into his body armor. "Thanks to you, I now know more about purple-backed gorillas than I ever wanted or cared to know!"

"Uh, yeah. Heh heh, about that..." Tuck started.

"...It doesn't matter now, though. I have found the child I have been seeking." He turned back towards Danny, and some kind of small cannon unfolded out of his armor. Danny looked in shock as he stood up and backed away. Skulker fired a huge glowing net out of it at him, but Danny dodged out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" He said aloud. "I'm going ghost!"  
As he said this, two glowing blue rings emanated from the middle of his body, one moving up while the other moved down. He felt his body becoming both light as a whisp of smoke and cold as the energy rings changed him into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. His jet-black hair was now white, and his ice-blue eyes were glowing bright green as he floated in the air. Danny was now a ghost, too.

"Ah ha! I see you will make this a challenge for me, boy. How pleasant." Skulker barked.

"Hey, wait!" Sam announced. "You're forgetting that Danny helped break you out of jail in the Ghost Zone. Don't you owe him something?"

"I helped him get out too. I'd say we're even." Skulker said. "Now, to finish with you..." He fired a particularly strong beam of ectoplasmic energy at Danny, but Danny phased through the wall of the kitchen and headed outside before it reached him." The beam burned a whole in the wall.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled. "You're going to pay for that, preferably before my mom comes back down here!" But they were gone. Tucker and Sam climbed out through the steaming hole in the wall and saw what they assumed to be a fight. Danny and Skulker had both turned invisible, but when either one was slammed against something, Sam and Tucker would hear it and see the results on whatever they were slammed against.

"Danny where are you?" Sam yelled, not knowing which way to direct her question. She heard a loud bang, and saw a car's hood now had a huge dent in it. The alarm went off, blaring loudly. Danny turned visible, crumpled in the indentation. He looked in pain as Skulker kicked the car, and the alarm turned off.

"Guys, get the thermos! It's in my bag in the house!" he pleaded as Skulker became visible and hit him with a blast of energy. Danny fell to the ground. Before he could regain his composure, Skulker was on top of him. The hunter grabbed him by his throat and held a glowing blade up to his neck. Danny knew he could not phase through another ghost, so he struggled violently, but to no avail. He then remembered he could use his powers to make a shield. He held his hands up and concentrated, causing a green energy bubble to appear around him. Skulker was thrown away from it when the energy shield touched him. Danny got up and fired an extremely powerful ectoplasmic energy ray at Skulker, throwing him back even further.

Skulker became enraged and charged at Danny. The two flew through the air punching and kicking each other; Danny in defense, while Skulker seemed driven to kill him once and for all.

Sam and Tuck ran back into the house looking for Danny's bag, when Tuck's mom ran downstairs.

"What's all the commotion-" she stopped and her mouth gaped open at the huge hole in the wall.

"I can explain! Tucker said nervously, trying to divert his mother's attention from what was going on outside. He then noticed Danny's bag under the table and motioned to Sam where it was. She got the hint, grabbed the whole back pack, and ran outside, leaving Tucker to receive the full blast of his mother's chastisement.

Sam ran outside, and saw the faint silhouettes of two ghosts battling brutally in the sky a few blocks away. She dove behind a bush. "Thermos, thermos... Darn, where is it?!" she muttered as she desperately rifled through the bag while crouched unseen behind the shrubbery. After pulling out a camera, cell phone, Fenton Fisher, and Fenton Peeler, she finally found what she was looking for. "Aha! At least he comes prepared," she cried as she held up the thermos, just as Danny was captured in yet another glowing ectoplasmic net Skulker had fired at him. This one he couldn't phase out of.

"Struggling will do you no good! As you can see, I've had some upgrades, boy," Skulker remarked as he surveyed the battered and bruised hybrid. He pressed a button, and the net got tighter and tighter around Danny. Danny cringed in pain as the strange net constricted him until he could hardly move. Unable to stay afloat, Danny fell to the ground landing flat on his back, followed closely by Skulker. "How I have awaited this day!" Skulker said proudly standing over his prey. He then held a small spherical device next to the boy's head.

"Get off me!" Danny yelled as he saw Sam running over with the Fenton thermos in hand. He knew it would take her a few moments to reach him- more time than he knew he had. _I have to distract him before he sees her, somehow_, Danny thought. "Skulker, why don't you hunt Vlad Plasmius?" the hybrid asked the hunter desperately while he was hopelessly entangled in the net. "He's a halfa too, you know."

"Plasmius?" Skulker asked with a slightly surprised laugh. "He's the one who hired me to capture you in the first place. However, you have really ticked me off, and it was taking a lot of self restraint on my part to not skin you right now and mount your head on my wall."

"Well, gee thanks," Danny said a bit sardonically as he watched Skulker thrust the orb in front of his face. He closed his eyes not wanting to know what this sinister device would do to him. A thought then crossed his mind. "Hey wait, Plasmius hired you to capture me?"

"Enough, child!" the hunter growled and pressed a button on the orb. "This will ensure that you won't cause me any trouble while I take you to Plasmius." A red mist started to spray from the orb. It burned Danny's eyes even though they were half-closed. He struggled again, but the ghost boy started feeling weak as the world was going black. "That's right, boy. Go to sleep now," Skulker cackled.

"What... are you... doing...to...me?" Danny asked, feeling weaker and weaker but still holding on to consciousness.

"This is a special gas that will make you sleep just long enough for me to bring you to Plasmius. It works because you don't have to breathe it in- you're a ghost and don't do that anyway. The effects will wear off in a few minutes, so you needn't worry," he hissed. "For now..." he added a bit maliciously with a sly grin showing his toothy metal smile.

He was interrupted by a musical beeping coming from his arm. "What now?" He whined as he glanced at the PDA.

"Drop and give me fifty!" he read the words that flashed across the tiny screen aloud with great inflection. "WHAT?!" he scowled as his mechanized suit automatically caused him to drop to the ground and start doing push-ups. As he looked up confusedly, he saw Sam with the fully charged thermos pointed right at him. He stared a bit stupefied at her, but it was too late for him. She turned it on and it sucked the tiny glob that was Skulker, along with all his armor and his little sphere into the container. The goth girl quickly threw the cap onto it, and both she and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that little stalling tactic, Tucker," she said into her cell phone.

"No problem," she heard Tucker reply on the other end as he put his own PDA away. She also heard his mother continuing to yell at him as he did so. Sam hung up as soon as he got her message, then turned to Danny.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but the boy had fallen completely asleep, and inadvertently changed back to his human form. The bizarre ectoplasmic netting also dissipated around him, since Skulker was now gone. "Hello? Danny? Wake up!" she said loudly, but he was completely out cold. "Um, okay... I heard Skulker say that this would only be for a little while. I'd better wait for him to wake up so we can send Skulker back to the Ghost Zone," she said to herself as she dragged Danny out of the street and hid him behind yet another bush. She couldn't help but notice some of his injuries; his shirt had a few blood stains, his arms were bruised, and she could tell his legs were too, because his jeans had sustained some tears below his knees. He also had a faint scratch on his neck from where Skulker's blade had touched him.

A few minutes later Danny's eyes slowly opened, as he came to his senses. The memory of the fear he experienced came flooding back to him, and he tried to push it out of his head. His body ached all over.

"Oh Danny, you're awake," he heard Sam's voice proclaim happily.

"Yeah, thanks for your help. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Let's not think about that. Right now, we should get you home."

"What about Tucker?"

"Oh, he's still trying to explain the huge hole in his kitchen wall to his mom."

"Oh, about that..."

"He'll make up a good story Danny," Sam said calmly, and helped Danny to his feet. "he won't give away your secret."

"Thanks," he said as he tried to steady himself and keep his legs from buckling underneath him. After gaining his composure, he and Sam started walking towards his house, where he would send Skulker back to the Ghost Zone through the portal in his basement. As they turned the corner, he noticed Dash's house and the two quickly crossed the street to stay away. Just as they did this, a van pulled into the driveway, and the big blond bully himself came out to greet his relatives. (Parked down the street was an ugly green spinach truck). -wink wink-

Danny, however, had become too preoccupied with thoughts about Skulker, Plasmius, and excuses to tell Tucker's mom about the huge hole in her kitchen wall to even notice them right away. That was of course, until a completely new sensation came over him. Instead of the characteristic blue mist and shivering chills that he always felt when a ghost was near, both he and Sam saw a pink mist escape his mouth and he felt a warmth spread over his body while the pain went away.

"What was _that_?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but it was weird," Danny replied slowly in astonishment as he noticed a small boy with a pink hat exiting the van carrying a fishbowl. The little boy was followed by a girl with dark hair and funny glasses who was about his age, as well as by another older girl in a green shirt who had red hair. Dash and his parents came over to greet them, but Dash had a look on his face indicative of pure boredom. The small boy made a break for the house and disappeared inside, before he had to talk to anyone. As soon as the little boy with the fishbowl was out of sight, Danny's pain returned.

"A different kind of ghost, perhaps?" Sam inquired as she saw Danny's confused look.

"It could be," Danny answered. "But maybe it's not a ghost at all."

----------

Well, that's it for now. Those of you who have seen the FoP episode (maybe it was a movie- my memory's a bit fuzzy) with the spinach truck will know where I am going with this.

If you want the next part, PLEASE REVIEW! It may take me a while to write it though, with schoolwork being as it is. Thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any suggestions, let me know. (I don't normally write these kinds of fics, but I am having fun with this one!)


	6. The Arrival

Thanks for all the great reviews! I am so happy that you are enjoying it so far.

Oh, as far as the pink mist, it hadn't occurred to me that I was being bias towards Wanda or anything. I just like the color pink. I guess I could make it purple or white or some other color if you think it would make the story better.

Also, I just guessed at the names of Dash's parents. His father is Flash (ha ha) and his mother is Lisa. (I couldn't think of another name that rhymed.)

This part back-tracks a little to Timmy and co. as they enter Amity Park. I know you're waiting for Timmy to find out Danny's secret or vice versa, but you'll just have to wait.

Nah nah nah! (Actually, I haven't written it yet)

----------

As the van exited the ramp and entered the town of Amity Park, Timmy became somewhat more interested in the landscape. He couldn't help but notice all the interesting buildings, parks, etc. that passed by outside. One particular place grabbed his attention.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed as he stared, beady-eyed, at an ice cream store. He saw people walking in and out with various flavored and colored treats, and his mouth started to water. He normally would have asked his own parents to stop, but knew better with Vicky sitting right in front of him. He also knew he could just wish for some ice cream, but that would expose Cosmo and Wanda. He slumped back down in his seat.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we stop for something to eat at that restaurant?" Tootie asked quietly, pointing across the street from where Timmy had been looking. He turned his head and saw a small fast-food eatery named "The Nasty Burger," and wondered to himself who would ever name a place that if they wanted customers to go in.

"Uh, no Tootie darling," her mother answered cautiously glancing back at her eldest daughter. "After all, we are almost at your cousin's house."

"Oh, okay," She said and became quite once more.

Timmy continued looking out the window, as he saw building after building pass by. He noticed a rather large one with the words "Casper High School" written in big letters over the front doors. "Oh great, at least there are more kids who are Vicky's age to come pick on me," he mumbled to himself. "Plus, they're all on summer vacation too."

"What was that, Timmy dear?" Tootie asked with a look of reverie on her face. "I didn't hear you."

"I wasn't talking to you," Timmy replied a bit angrily. Tootie was really getting on his nerves, but he backed down. He knew they would be at these peoples' house any minute, and he could then hide from her. (He hoped they wouldn't pinch his cheeks.)

"Five more minutes at most, kids!" Tootie's father said as they turned a corner. "That was the fastest time it ever took to drive here. At least that I remember," he chuckled with a nervous laugh.

As the van turned, Timmy and Tootie saw a looming building that they couldn't help but marvel at. Timmy sat transfixed by this oddity of a house as they got closer (at least that is what he assumed it was since it was in a residential neighborhood). It reminded him of some alien base out of an episode of Crash Nebula, and he could only imagine the type of people that lived in it. The house appeared as a normal, brick, colonial-style family home, until his gaze reached the roof. There he saw all kinds of strange machinery and something that vaguely reminded him of a humongous satellite dish (or perhaps a UFO) that towered above it. Pipes and wires meandered throughout it all, and they seemed to have no beginning or end. This morass of metallic equipment dwarfed the actual house which supported it all. In the parking lot was another big metallic vehicle that left the boy with more impressions of space ships.

"What is all that stuff?" Timmy pondered aloud and in awe. "And what's it for?"

"That's the weirdest RV I've ever seen," Vicky said both angrily and grumpily as she eyed the vehicle out the window. She had woken from her nap and was now sitting up, but hadn't noticed all the stuff on the house's roof. "ARE WE THERE YET!" she yelled a bit off topic.

"Uh, almost, h... honey," Her mother said wearily.

Timmy was looking through the rear window watching the house as it disappeared. He could have sworn he saw an alien walk out, dressed in a blue jumpsuit with huge bulging red eyes. "What is that place?" He asked aloud again to no one in particular.

"I'm not entirely sure," Vicky's father answered. "The last time I was here they were still building some of that stuff on the roof. They're some kind of crazy scientists or something."

_Wow_, Timmy thought. "Have you ever met them?"

"Well actually, come to think of it, I did. Before the kids were born we came to help my brother and his wife move into their current house. The husband came over and started talking to us. I think his name was Jack or Joe or something. Anyway, I seem to remember him rambling something about his work, but it was so long ago. Honey, do you remember what he said he did for a living?" He turned to his wife.

"It was something odd. I talked to his wife, who had brought over a cake as a housewarming gift. Right as she gave it to your Uncle Flash, he asked why it was glowing. She was surprised and grabbed it away. She then ran back to her house yelling something about it being _contaminated_ with something."

"Oh yeah, _ectoplasm_, I believe she had said. I remember now because they were so odd." Her husband replied as the van turned another corner. "Wait, I remember! As soon as she ran off, her husband told Flash to call him if he saw a ghost. I think he hunts ghosts for a living. What weirdos. How could I have forgotten?"

"Ghosts! Cool!" Timmy cried.

"Big Deal." Vicky said. If that's how they plan to waste their lives, that's their own problem. What a waste of a city.

"Neat!" shrieked Tootie.

Timmy was somewhat excited as he glanced at his goldfish, who seemed perfectly content floating in their little castle. The van finally pulled into a driveway and both of the adults announced happily, "We're here!"

Timmy got out of the van to stretch his legs, when he noticed a strange spinach truck parked down the street. He glanced at it quizzically as if it jogged some memory of his, but he couldn't remember which one that was, or where he had seen it. Before he gave it too much thought, he saw Vicky's relatives come out. Her cousin was huge, and Timmy knew he'd better run if he was anything like her.

"Well hello there cuties!" Tootie's aunt said to both her and Timmy. Tootie gave them each a hug and then introduced Timmy to her aunt, Lisa and uncle, Flash. He, however, quickly escaped into the house, clutching his fish bowl, before he had to speak to any of them. He didn't see the boy and girl standing across the street staring at him in confusion.

"He's kind of shy," Tootie told her aunt and uncle as they went to greet to her worn out parents.

"Well, _you_ must be my cousin Vicky," Dash said as he approached the van. He gave Timmy a quick glance as he rushed by. "I only remember pictures of you."

"Yeah, same here," Vicky said with a nervous laugh, trying to make a good impression. Dash however, eyed her again and didn't see how he could be seen hanging out with this obviously 'unpopular' girl (especially in front of Kwan and Paulina). Well, she _was_ family and he would have to- that would be his excuse. It was only for a few days, right? He got out of her way as she left the van.

"Get out of my way, Tootie," Vicky barked at her sister as she carried her suitcase into the house, and pushed the little girl out of the way with her free hand. Dash noticed the meanness in her voice. Maybe they would get along after all.

"Dash, why don't you help them carry in the rest of their stuff," his mother suggested.

"But mom..." the jock whined.

"Just do it!" She snapped.

"Oh fine," he replied as he grouchily set about bringing in the luggage. Out of his peripheral he saw Danny and Sam across the street walking slowly. A crafty little smile crossed his face as he went in the house.

"Hey Vicky!" He said.

"Yeah Dash?" She replied. Her ears perked up as she heard her named called.

"How would you like to meet the geeks across the street?"

Vicky thought about the thrill of picking on someone new. "Geeks, you say," she said as an evil snicker came over her. "Let's go."


	7. More Trouble in Store?

Wow, thanks for all the positive remarks about the story! I am sorry if this section is a little short and slightly off on a tangent as far as the idea goes, but schoolwork and studying for midterms comes first on my priority list. If it seems a little rushed, you now know why. I just had a little free time to mess around, (and I haven't even decided what will happen next yet)  
I hope you like it. _  
_

_-----------------------------------------------  
_

_In the Ghost Zone..._

"I told you, Skulker, that you either come back with the boy, or don't come back at all!" Vlad Plasmius yelled aloud at Skulker in frustration from within the Ghost Zone.

Skulker eyed the PDA permanently attached to his arm and growled, knowing if it hadn't been there, he would have succeeded in his mission. "Well, I..." he started, but was interrupted.

"I gave you everything you said you needed, and I paid you more than I usually prefer to pay _anyone_. Skulker, I didn't want to have to do this, but you're fired!"

"WHAT?" the hunter asked in pure shock and detest.  
"You've disappointed me for the last time! I'm afraid that I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. Your incompetence is obvious."

"But the new netting worked! It was just _this _awful device that caused me to lose the boy," he said as he gestured at the PDA. "The mini hand-held ghost scanner I built also worked perfectly. That's how I found him so easily."

"What?" Vlad said surprised. "I don't care how you found him!" he yelled. "But, the netting _did_ work, you say?" The halfa regained his calm, yet dangerous attitude. "Daniel wasn't able to phase through it?"

"No sir, he couldn't. My gas even put him right to sleep."

"Hmm. Interesting, _very_ interesting, considering ghosts don't breathe," the evil hybrid thought aloud as a tiny smile escaped his otherwise emotionless facial features. "I have decided to give you one more chance," he sneered. "You'd better not mess this up again." His glowing red eyes glared down at the hunter.

"Not again, sir. I'll just have to make sure the boy's friends are kept out of the picture so this gadget doesn't go off again." (He pointed to the PDA again) "My scanner also works like a charm, so that shouldn't be a problem. There is just one thing I need though..."

"Swell," Vlad said sarcastically rolling his eyes as if he was uninterested. "What is it?"

"I'll just need more of that special netting. I used up what I had of it. Where did you get it?"

Vlad surveyed Skulker for a brief moment before answering. "I bought it from some maniac who talked about this new textile he invented on a website about fairies that I happened to come across. I thought it would be worth a try, at least. His name was Denzel Crocker, and I just convinced him I was a fairy-enthusiast too. It didn't take much to get him to sell me some and send it to me.

"_Fairies_?" Skulker asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes," Vlad chuckled in response. He seemed less stern to Skulker now. "The man is a complete crackpot. But, he _did _develop this unique, fascinating material somehow; he's fairly intelligent in that regard. I doubt he'll have much luck catching fairies since they don't exist, however, my hypothesis has been confirmed in that we now know thst it works on ghosts.

"Where is this man now?" Skulker asked. His flaming hair seemed to intensify with the onset of a new hunt.

"I don't know, but I can easily consult my private satellite orbiting above the earth in space to find out." Vlad replied. "Come, Skulker. I suppose you'll also need my portal to return to the human world, right?"

"Yes," Skulker said knowing that the Fentons's portal was now closed. The two flew through Vlad's gateway and appeared back at his castle in Wisconsin. There, Vlad used an obviously expensive and high-tech computer system to operate the satellite.

"Skulker, this satellite can find just about anyone or anything on earth." Vlad said, obviously impressed with what he was able to attain with his vast fortune.

Skulker looked on while the computer zoomed in on a spinach truck parked on a street in the United States. 'Mr. D. Crocker' was projected across the screen, and a red bull's-eye highlighted the truck. The words 'AMITY PARK, USA' scrolled across the screen next.

"Ah!" Vlad said enthusiastically. "What do you know?" His eyes narrowed evilly. "At least you won't have far to go to find them both, Skulker. Just steal as much material as you need from Crocker when you get there."

"Yes, Plasmius," Skulker replied as he gathered his gear and his mini ghost scanner. "I will bring you Danny Phantom."

"You'd better. Remember, don't disappoint me again," Vlad said firmly as he changed back into his human form. Skulker flew off and within minutes was in Amity Park again.

-----------

Well, let me know what you think.  
Review review!  
I don't know when I'll get to add another part, but the best is yet to come! I know you're all waiting for it. Well, you'll just have to wait some more.  
(Yeah, I'm so mean. Bwahahahaha -cough- cough- hahahah)  



	8. A Bus?

Well, I had a moment of inspiration, and I typed this part in record time. (I actually almost got hit by a bus) Anyway, it's going to start really coming together in the next few chapters. I am also trying to keep it G-rated. Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash yelled as he and the red-headed girl emerged from his house. The blond jock reminded Sam vaguely of a gorilla as he romped towards them with clenched fists. His red-headed accomplice had a sneer on her face that only indicated to both her and Danny that they were in for double trouble.

"Oh great," Danny said to Sam as they tried to walk a little faster in the opposite direction. He was still sore from his battle with Skulker, so it wasn't _too_ much faster.

"Hey Timmy, look!" Tootie called as she watched the four teens outside the window; two across the street, and the two approaching them.

Timmy set a now empty fish bowl on the dresser of the guest room he had been hiding in, and carefully as a clownfish emerges from its anemone, poked his head out of the door. When he saw that no one was within grabbing distance of him, he quickly made his way down the hallway and to the front window. He glanced at his smiling pink wristwatch and new green jacket nervously as his godparents both gave him a reassuring wink in their new forms. (Hey, Timmy couldn't keep carrying around his fish bowl all the time, you know!) "What is it Tootie?" he asked the pig-tailed girl.

"For once Vicky isn't picking on us," she said. "Maybe she even made some new friends."

Timmy looked out the window, but his happiness ebbed as he heard Vicky's shrieking voice saying loudly, "So, I hear you're the geeks. Your reputation precedes you." The two approached the smaller boy and girl, but both she and Dash stopped short as they saw Danny's ripped and blood-stained clothing.

"Whoa, Fenton," Dash said slowly. "What happened to _you_?"

"Danny's had a long day," Sam said firmly. "He doesn't need any trouble from you."

"Who got to you first?" the blond behemoth asked Danny.

"Uh... a uh... a bus," he said as one passed by.

"A BUS?" Vicky asked.

"Heh heh- umm, yeah. Danny here got hit by a bus," Sam replied quickly as she played along.

"Man, that's harsh. I guess I'll give you a day off then," Dash said as he stared at the battered boy before him. "Just one, though." He turned, "Hey Vicky, how about some football? I can call up some of the guys and we can get a game started over at the schoolyard."

"That sounds great, Dash!" Vicky exclaimed, happy to meet new people (especially boys). She was also very good at violent sports, so was even happier. "Tomorrow, you two better watch out!" she said to Danny and Sam as she followed Dash.

------

"Man, that kid looks like he was hit by a bus," Timmy said eyeing Danny from the window as Dash and Vicky walked away, and Danny and Sam continued on their way. "I wonder if he is okay."

"At least Vicky and Dash left him alone," Tootie said.

"Yeah, well-" Timmy started, but just then his eyes became wide as the huge metal vehicle he'd seen earlier drove by, then stopped and backed up. It was driven by that same blue alien with the red eyes he had seen as well.

"Hey kids!" Maddie said happily as she rolled down the window. "Need a ride anywhere? I was just heading to the hardware store when I saw you and -" She noticed Danny's condition and stopped immediately. "Danny! What on earth happened to you?"

Danny tucked the Fenton Thermos deeper into his back pack and out of sight before Sam answered for him.

"He got hit by a bus, Mrs. Fenton."

"Just a little bit," Danny added.

"WHAT? How on earth? Did the driver even stop?"

"Uh, no," Danny answered. "I uh, don't think they saw me."

"Well, that's just appalling! Get in the RV, you two. I'm taking you right to the doctor, young man! Then, I'm going to complain to the bus company!"

"I really don't think that's necessary, mom. I'm feeling better already. I'd just like to go home and rest." Danny said quickly.

Maddie looked at her son and decided to let him have his way. At least he hadn't been severely injured. She drove him to the house.

------

"Wow!" Timmy exclaimed. "That kid's mom is an alien!"

"No, Timmy," Tootie corrected. "His mom was just wearing some kind of suit with red goggles."

"Way to ruin it for me, Tootie," he responded coldly. "Hey, I think I'll go for a walk and try to find that house again."

"I'm coming with you!" Tootie declared.

"Oh no, I am going to find that house and meet those aliens- I mean scientists. Maybe I'll see a ghost. You'll be too scared."

"Will not! Ghosts are neat!"

(Well, as things ended up, Tootie ended up going along with Timmy.)

"This is just great," whispered Timmy sarcastically to his watch.

"Aw, it will be fine. Tootie's really nice," Wanda replied.

"A little_ too _nice, and it's not just her. Now I can't make any wishes as long as she's around, or it will blow my secret."

"Maybe you won't need to make wishes to have an adventure today," Cosmo said.

"For once, you've got a point," Wanda said.

"Yeah, okay," Timmy said. "At least you'll still be here with me."

"Come on Timmy, let's go!" Tootie said as she grabbed his arm and started walking. "It's a few blocks away, and that's a long enough walk we can enjoy _together_." she swooned.

"How nice," Timmy said despite the fact that he really wanted her to leave him alone already.

"I wish there was a shortcut," he whispered to his godparents. A path appeared in a puff of fairy dust in front of them.

"Let's go this way Tootie," he said, and the girl followed.

------

"...But I'm still going to write an angry letter!" Maddie fumed to her husband and to Sam as she paced in the kitchen while Danny changed and washed up upstairs.

"About what?" Jazz asked as she walked through the door. She had decided to come home for her lunch break.

"Danny was hit by a bus!" Maddie said.

Jazz looked shocked for a moment, then replied simply, "Yeah, sure he was." She knew Danny's secret and knew that he fought evil ghosts on a regular basis, but had never told anyone else. "He'll be fine," she assured her parents after they gave her a strange look. She then went upstairs to check on Danny for herself.

"I'm going to go talk to Danny again and get all the details," Maddie said aloud.

"Uh, there's something I didn't tell you, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said. "I didn't want to scare Danny in his weakened state, but..." she stopped for a dramatic pause.

"But what?" Maddie and Jack asked.

"The uh, driver was a uh, ghost," Sam lied. "Really, I could tell. I don't think the bus company should be blamed if there are malicious ghosts running amuck driving busses for unsuspecting people."

"Good heavens!" the two adults exclaimed. They grabbed their ghost gear and ran out the door. "We'll put a stop to this once and for all! Don't you worry, Samantha! Keep an eye on Danny for us!" They ran out the door.

"Whew!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief that Danny's parents were distracted enough to leave him alone. The bus company was sure in for a surprise now.

"Nice save there, Sam," Jazz said as she came back downstairs and set about making a sandwich for herself. She had heard what Sam said.

"I just thought Danny should be alone, without his parents making everything worse," Sam said leaving out the details about why she had really sent them away.

"Uh huh," Jazz said eyeing Sam in a way that seemed to say, 'I know you're lying' but she left the conversation at that.

Danny came back downstairs, and looked fine except for the mark on his neck which was already almost gone. "Hi Jazz, thanks for coming to check on me before."

"Of course, Danny. I am sorry about the bus," she said quietly. "You're very lucky. Just promise me you won't get caught in that situation again. I'm worried about you."

"Well, thanks for your concern, but you know how things go," he said trying to change the subject. Luckily for him, the doorbell rang. Jazz stood up and went to answer it. At the same time, Danny gasped again as the pink smoke emanated from his mouth and he felt that familiar warmth spread over him again.

"Hi!" a small boy said to Jazz. Standing next to him was a little girl about the same age as he was. "I was wondering if this is where the ghosts are."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we're almost at that critical meeting of the two heros, but I am mean and like creating that "dramatic tension" (dum dum dum....)  
Well, as always, please review, and let me know what you think so far. THANKS SO MUCH!  
I am so happy you guys like it so far. I am also having fun with it!


	9. The Crockermobile

Thanks so much for all your positive remarks! I think it is so exciting that people from all over the world are reviewing this story. (I get a kick out of that.)

Anyway, just to clear some stuff up; Danny wasn't really hit by a bus- he just lied so he wouldn't have to tell anyone his secret. I'm sorry if I was a bit vague about that.

Also, a little note about this section- I make a lot of references to FOP episodes- (i.e. the whole "sailor" business at the end, etc.) Someone mentioned it in a review, and I thought it would be cute to add. Also, I have had a bit of writer's block, so I didn't put a lot of time or effort into this, and I don't think it is as good as my other chapters. I also haven't been feeling well, and this section was basically my stress-relief.

I'll stop ranting now.

Well, aside from that, I hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you, Turner; so young and naïve. Enjoy this nice day while you can, because soon I, _Mr. Crocker_, will finally capture your FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

It would have appeared as if the man had an epileptic seizure to anyone who had seen him as he said these final three words somewhat louder to himself from within his van (which was now disguised as a spinach truck).

"Yup, that has to be the guy," Skulker said as he stifled a chuckle. He had been listening quietly and invisibly from outside the van to make sure he had found the right truck. He then phased into the "Crocker-mobile," looking to steal the lunatic's special material so he could make a new net out of it.

He couldn't help but be somewhat impressed by the equipment he saw within, despite the fact that it was so obviously all cheaply acquired and home-made. Old TV and computer screens encircled the outer walls of the van, which were monitoring everything going on outside. Blinking lights illuminated the otherwise dark interior, and machinery and various other instruments whirred as Skulker took in his new surroundings. He noticed that hundreds of yellowed papers with notes illegibly scribbled on them were strewn around the interior as well as antennas that spun around annoyingly. Amidst it all, was a skinny figure hunched over in a chair grasping a screwdriver in one hand, and a smaller, tissue-box sized metal apparatus in the other. He was making some kind of adjustment on it. Skulker approached cautiously as he peered at what the man was holding. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it looked a little like his hand-held ghost detector. It even had a screen on it that was about the size of a post-it note. The ghost hunter had no idea what all this was for, but set about looking for the fabric.

"So, I see you have a little girlfriend, Turner," he heard Crocker cackle aloud to himself as the man spied on the two from a surveillance screen as they made their way to the Fenton's residence. "But, without your FAIRY GOD PARENTS, (he took a brief breath before he finished his sentence) you'll have and be nothing! They'll be mine! ALL MINE! And I will rule the world! NEW WORLD ORDER! HA HA HA!"

Skulker paused momentarily as he realized the man was out hunting fairies again.

_What an idiot_, he thought to himself as he resumed his search for the netting, but found nothing. He started to get frantic when he couldn't find the stuff. He placed his hand-held ghost tracker down on top of one of the computer displays, and started scouring through all the junk scattered about the tiny cabin so he would be able to find it faster.

"Gah! Who's there?" Crocker yelled aloud at the faintest sound of Skulker's rummaging. He jumped up and spun around, almost knocking his chair over.

Skulker was tired with this little charade, and became visible.

"What the-? Who are you?" Crocker asked perplexed as he stared at the glowing armored creature in front of him with flaming green hair. "You're not a FAIRY!"

A sly smile crossed Skulker's mouth. "No, I'm not a fairy, but I'll be blunt with you, _DenzelCrocker_..."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" The scrawny man asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"...As I was saying," Skulker continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I want the netting you invented, and I want it NOW. You _will_ get it for me!"

"But that's for catching fairies only, and it's not cheap. Do you know your hair is on fire?"

The hunter was losing his patience, so grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and held him up in the air. His feet dangled as Skulker looked him the eye. "Don't make me repeat myself. Get it for me _NOW_." His flaming hair blazed as he became angrier.

"Gah, don't hurt me," Crocker choked. "I'll get it for you."

"Good answer," Skulker replied as he put the man down. He vaguely reminded him of a stick bug.

"It's... it's right over here," the man stuttered as he slid open a small hidden door built right into the floor of the van. He typed a combination into a keypad that had been revealed, and a long compartment opened.

"Aha! That will do," Skulker proclaimed as he pushed Crocker out of the way (and incidentally into the side of the van). Crocker scowled and cringed as Skulker kneeled down and took the roll of fabric out of the compartment. "Thank you for your hospitality," the hunter concluded as he stood and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Crocker called. "What _are _you?"

"Take a good guess," The ghost answered. "BOO!"

The disgruntled school teacher was thrown off balance by the surprise of this remark and fell backwards onto the floor. Skulker went to pick up his mini ghost-tracker and flew out of the van quickly, leaving a very confused Denzel Crocker in his wake.

_He said_ _Boo?_ _Was that a ghost?_ He wondered to himself as he pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Maybe everyone's right; maybe I_ am_ crazy," he supposed as he got up. However, a small beeping sound caught his attention from the top of one of his computer monitors, and Crocker turned. "What's this? It isn't mine."

He picked the instrument up and examined it. It was a tad smaller than his 'mini fairy detector' he had just finished tweaking up before Skulker intruded, but yet it was beeping and an arrow appeared on the screen.

Crocker's eyes widened. "That creature must have left this here, and taken mine!" he exclaimed when he realized the detector he had just built was missing. He climbed into the front seat of his van and looked out the front window, since there were none in the back for him to look out of. He stared in the direction the arrow was pointing, and saw Timmy and Tootie talking with three older kids (obviously teenagers) at the strange house down the street.

"Well, there's Turner, at least, and his fairies must be with him!" he said happily. "...And this must be a fairy-detector too, because it's pointing in his direction! Plus, it works better than mine, anyway." An evil grin came over the man's face as he stared at the group as they entered the strange household. "So what if that jerk stole my net? I'll just find those FAIRIES first! All I have to do is follow Turner."

He glanced down the street again, but this time saw a mob of sailors heading in his direction.

"MMM- SPINACH!" they were saying louder and louder as they approached.

"Egad!" Crocker was awakened to reality as he was almost swarmed by hungry sailors with Pop-Eye "ish" accents. _This seems somewhat familiar_, he thought as he pressed a button in the van and its exterior transformed back to the normal, black color it had been before. The sailors looked around a bit confusedly, then left. Crocker breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled up closer and parked right across the street from the Fentons.

"Watch out, Turner, because I'll get your FAIRY GOD PARENTS if it's the last thing I do!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I assure you, the next chapter will be when Danny meets Timmy, but I thrive on that dramatic tension…


	10. A Tour of the Lab

I just wanted to say that I am sorry for taking so long to update. In all honesty, school work and studying take precedence. Anyway, thank you for the reviews- especially those of you who wrote real criticisms. I really appreciate when you tell me how I can improve.  
Anyhoo, I don't know how you'll like this part since I wrote it in a hurry, but here you go anyway.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh great, not another tourist," Jazz sighed to herself and rolled her eyes as she looked down at the small boy with the green jacket who had just asked about ghosts. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Timmy, and - "

"And I'm Tootie!" The small girl cried out, apparently just as excited as Timmy was.

"Timmy, and Tootie. That's cute," Jazz said in an impassive, blasé tone. She obviously wanted to get back to eating her sandwich.

"Achem, as I was saying..." Timmy continued casting an angry glare at Tootie for interrupting him, "We heard that crazy scientists and ghosts live here, and we were just wondering if we could meet them," Timmy said eagerly and a bit quickly.

"Crazy scientists, eh?" Jazz thought aloud with a slight chuckle. "Actually, you're not too far from the truth. My parents _are_ unhealthily weird." She stopped to think as she raised her hand to her chin, but continued after a moment of silence. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just contemplating my life. Would you two like to come in?"

"Oh boy, would we!" Tootie said before Timmy could even answer.

"Yeah," Timmy said defeated. He thought it would be safe to not try to sneak in another word before Tootie. "We'd love to."

The two were led in through the front door, when they heard a voice call from the kitchen, "Hey Jazz, who was at the door?"

"Just some kids who are curious about ghosts, Danny," Jazz replied furtively. "Your specialty, if I'm not mistaken..." she yelled back. Sam gave Danny a panicky look.

"What?" Danny asked as he stood up and walked to the front of the house. "What did you mean by that, Jazz?" he asked a bit cautiously.

"Well," she paused then added, "You just seem really interested in what mom and dad do. You'd know more about ghosts than I would," she cocked her head at her brother, as she noticed he became a little less tense at these words. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah, heh heh," Danny answered, then noticed the two small children standing in the doorway. He immediately recognized the pink-hatted boy and the goofy-looking girl from Dash's house. "Hey, it's you!" Danny said surprised, then felt the pink mist escape his mouth again along with the warmth. He turned away for a moment, so no one would see it.

"...And it's you!" Timmy said, as he remembered seeing Danny all beaten up from inside Dash's house. "What happened to you before?" the small boy asked as he surveyed the raven-haired teenager. He was obviously surprised that he looked so much better already.

"Oh, you saw that? I was um, well..." Danny stammered.

"-hit by a bus," Jazz finished his sentence for him.

"Hey, I was right!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Oh great," Jazz sighed again. "Well, you're welcome to have something to eat or drink if you'd like, but I have to get going soon," Jazz said. "Hey Danny, would you and Sam mind showing them around? Are you up to that?"

"Sure, no problem. I'm actually feeling much better now," the boy replied as he tried to conjecture the connection between this boy and the new sensation he experienced whenever he was around.

"Good," she said as she opened the fridge to get their guests some drinks, being careful not to disturb her parents' ectoplasmic residue samples that were in the meat drawer being chilled.

"So, how did you find out about my parents and ghosts?" Jazz asked the children as she poured them some juice.

"My daddy told us that he and my uncle met your mom and dad when they first moved here," Tootie said.

Danny chimed in. "I saw you at Dash Baxter's house. You wouldn't be related to _him_, would you?"

"He's my cousin," the little girl answered.

"Not mine," Timmy said. "I just got stuck coming along on the trip. Her sister is my babysitter."

"That girl with the red hair who was with Dash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that was her," Timmy said as he turned to face the goth girl who had just spoken.

"Man, I feel for you," Danny said, obviously somewhat concerned about the future well-being of these two younger children. After all, Dash beat _him_ up just about every other day.

"Timmy, it's so hot out, why don't you take off your jacket? You can hang it on the chair," Jazz said. She watched him give his green jacket a contemplative look as if asking it if it was okay, then he nodded to it then turned to her and nodded again as he placed it on the kitchen chair behind him. "...Okaaay..." Jazz said slowly, then turned as the front door opened again.

"Hey Tucker!" Danny and Sam said in unison as the computer nerd ran in, apparently out of breath.

"Escaped your mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, for now at least," the boy replied as he glanced behind him, half expecting his mother to be there just ready to yell at him again in regards to the hole in the wall.

"I'm not even going to ask," Jazz replied to this curt conversation and walked away to wash her dishes off in the sink.

"Hey, are we going to see any ghosts, or what?" Tootie asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" Timmy continued excitedly.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other for a moment, before seeming to come up with an unspoken consensus.

"Okay, you two," Jazz started.

"We'll give you a tour of the lab, but it will have to be a quick one, and you can't touch anything," Danny said. "After all, our parents aren't home."

"Yippee!!!" the two children shouted.

"... but we can't guarantee that you'll see a ghost," Sam and Tucker said together.

"Great. Now that we're all set, I have to go back to work," Jazz said. She returned to the kitchen, grabbed the remains of her sandwich along her keys, and walked past her brother on her way out of the door. "Make sure you don't let them touch anything in the lab," she whispered to him as she passed, and he nodded in agreement.

--------------------------

"WHAT?" Skulker yelled angrily as he looked at what he had thought was his new ghost detector. "This must belong to that bizarre fairy guy. I must have grabbed it by mistake, but that would mean he has _my_ ghost tracker. What am I supposed to do with_ this_?!" he roared.

He glared at the device furiously as he prepared to throw it far away. The device, however, as if sensing its imminent doom, started buzzing as two egg-beaters popped out of the top of it and started spinning, as if trying to madly whip the air in front of it. "Yeah, this is_ real_ nice," the ghost hunter said rolling his eyes. However, as Skulker wound up and was about to release it, the mechanism did something unexpected. It started beeping madly, and the screen came to life displaying yet another lit-up arrow pointing towards the Fenton household.

"I can't afford any more delays, but I know that is where the ghost boy lives. I wonder..." he said as he followed the arrow. "Fairies don't exist, but maybe I should check it out anyway. Perhaps this has something to do with Daniel."

--------------------

"So you see, my parents hunt ghosts for a living," Danny told his two younger guests. He tightly clutched the Fenton Thermos as they headed down the stairs that led to the basement laboratory. Sam and Tucker followed, turning on the lights so they could all see where they were going.

Timmy, Tootie, (and Wanda unnoticed while disguised as a wristwatch) looked around in wonder as they noticed all the ghost hunting equipment.

"This is the lab, and you cannot touch _anything _down here," Danny insisted again.

"But, we can show you what all this stuff is for," Tucker continued. The teens were all experts at the operation of the gear the Fentons invented, (mainly because they had to use it on a regular basis).

"Cool!" Timmy and Tootie exclaimed as they looked around in sheer amazement. There were all kinds of instruments laying around, but Tootie was interested in the thermos Danny was holding.

"Do you like soup? You've been carrying that thermos around the whole time we've been here," she asked pointing to the thermos.

"Oh this?" Danny asked holding it up. "This isn't for soup. It captures ghosts, and then I can return them to the Ghost Zone where they belong."

"The Ghost Zone? Is that where they live?" the little girl asked in wonder.

"Well, yes," Danny replied.

Timmy wasn't really listening, but was rather fascinated by the huge circular device against one wall. He approached it slowly.

"Whoa there! Hold it kid," Sam said as she watched him walk towards it. "That's a huge no no."

"Why?" the boy inquired as he stopped. "Is it a gateway to the spirit world or something?" he asked with a smirk and a laugh as he poked the metallic circle.

"Actually, it is," all three answered in unison.

"Sometimes evil ghosts come out of it that are either dangerous or cause a lot of trouble for everyone. We use this thermos to catch them and send them back," Danny reiterated for the boy. As if on cue, the portal vibrated, and then opened as a greenish light cast an eerie glow on everything in the basement.

"Oh no, get back!" the elder kids shouted aloud and all jumped back. Danny felt chills and the blue smoke emerged from his mouth as he grabbed the thermos. _Not now_, he thought to himself.

He, Tucker, and Sam jumped in front of the kids. Timmy, Tootie and Wanda watched wide-eyed since they had no idea what was going on. They then saw a figure emerge from the gateway wearing what appeared to be a postal-worker's uniform. He was a bit chubby and wore a little hat, not to mention the fact that he was transparent and floated in the air before them.

"Oh great, not him again," the teens said at the same time, and backed down.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the ghost exclaimed loudly while he waved his hands in front of him for dramatic effect. "And I have escaped to wreak havoc in your world once again!"

"Don't you get tired of this?" Danny asked him.

"As I was saying," the Box Ghost continued, "I am the Box Ghost, and I shall join my corrugated, cubical minions to bring you to your doom! Muwahaha!" The ghost raised his hand and all the boxes in the room levitated and flew towards the group.

"Oh my Gosh!" Wanda exclaimed to Timmy. "What kind of magic is this? I hope Cosmo is okay upstairs where you left him!" Timmy couldn't answer, and both he and Tootie cowered behind a lab table.

"Get down!" the three heard the teens yell at them as the boxes soared by, barely missing them.

The Box Ghost guffawed idiotically as he exploited his control over 'all things square.' "You cannot hide from me, THE BOX GHOST, and not you, nor your **cylinder of doom** can stop me!"

Danny looked at the children and knew it would be so easy for him to just transform into his alter ego and catch the Box Ghost, but he couldn't risk revealing his secret. Instead he took out the Fenton thermos. "Eat thermos, Box Ghost!" he called, as he opened it. The device emitted a piercing blue beam of light which enveloped the Box Ghost and sucked him inside.

"Nooo! My boxes and I shall return! You have not defeated me yet, ghost boy!" was the last thing they heard him say before Danny threw the cap on, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What on earth just happened?" Timmy asked as the lights came back to normal, and as Danny sent the Box Ghost back to his own realm. The two children emerged from their hiding place and approached Danny.

Danny gasped again after he had finished his task as the pink mist emanated from his mouth once more, and the comfortable warmth spread throughout his body. He looked at Timmy quizzically for a few awkward moments.

"That was the Box Ghost," Tucker answered for him when the blue-eyed boy didn't reply.

"He is one of the easier ghosts to catch," Sam added. "He just likes to cause trouble, and likes boxes even more."

The two children looked at the now closed gate, then shouted "THAT WAS _SO_ COOL!" as loud as they could. As Tootie babbled animatedly, Timmy remembered the final words he had heard the Box Ghost say.

"Why did he call you _ghost boy_?" Timmy asked Danny.

"Uh... um, because I do this on a regular basis," the boy replied, but Timmy could tell he had broken into a sweat. This question had obviously startled him.

"Uh, why don't we put everything away down here," Sam piped in to change the subject.

"Great idea, Sam!" Danny and Tucker answered together, loudly with fake smiles.

"But it's a mess down here, and it will take forever!" Timmy whined. "I want to see more ghosts!" He then thought of an idea. "Oh my gosh! What's _that_?" he shouted loudly and pointed to the ceiling. The entire group looked up trying to figure out what he was talking about. Timmy turned to Wanda and whispered, "I wish everything was neat and tidy again."

The pink watch on his wrist smiled and raised a little wand. In a 'poof' the lab was spotless.

"What are you talking about, Timmy?" Danny asked eyeing the ceiling, but just then, he felt something else strange. Just as Wanda had granted the boy his wish, Danny's body started tingling in addition to the warmth. It was almost like the 'pins and needles' one feels when their circulation is cut off, except this was rather pleasant. His hands also became somewhat numb. He then looked around in disbelief as he saw everything (and every box) was in its rightful place. "What the-?" he started but didn't finish. Sam, Tucker, and Tootie had the same amazed look on their face.

"What...just...happened?" everyone but Timmy asked aloud in sheer befuddlement.

"Uh, it's clean now. Let's go see more ghosts!" Timmy said.

"You were lucky to see even one," Danny said, still in disbelief that the lab was cleaned so quickly and that he was experiencing these strange sensations around this tiny kid. "At least we-" but he stopped as the pleasant feeling ceased and his ghost sense kicked in once again. His two best friends saw he was shivering.

"Not _another_ ghost!" the trio said while they worriedly glanced at Timmy and Tootie. A crash came from upstairs.

"Oh my gosh! Cosmo!" Wanda said to Timmy when she was out of earshot from the others.  
------------------------------------------

Well, hate to leave you hanging, but I have had practically no time these days. (Luckily I am a fast typer). Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and don't be scared to say you hate it if you really do. You won't hurt my feelings and I really want to imporve my writing. Thanks again! 


	11. Cosmo's Error

Okay guys, first, I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I also think it is sweet that you print this out for your little sister, FireHedgehog. I'll keep that in mind and try to live up to your expectations.

Second, I want to apologize for the slow update. I have had so much work to do- (college will do that to a person) and between doing research until 2 in the morning, and writing research papers until 7 in the morning, I haven't had much sleep. (I have almost forgotten what the word means.) I also have had some writer's block and haven't really been inspired to continue this. But, I was today, (-_staring with blood-shot eyes at the computer screen-)_ so here is another chapter.

Finally, I am making the plot slow on purpose. You'll see why in later chapters.

Enjoy and let me know what you think! Sayonara until next time!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll go check it out," Danny told his friends. "Make sure they stay down here," he added as he pointed to Timmy and Tootie. Tucker and Sam nodded as they looked at the kids. The girl had an expression of sheer excitement on her face, but Timmy displayed a worried gaze as the teen ran off.

"Can't I come to see what's going on?" he asked.

"Not now," Tucker said. "Jazz probably just came back because she forgot something before. Maybe she knocked something over."

"That's funny," Tootie piped up. "She didn't seem to be the forgetful type."

"How astute," Sam mumbled as she led the children away from the staircase that lead up to the kitchen. Danny, on the other hand, ran halfway up the stairs, then transformed into his ghost self once he was sure he was out of view.

Sam noticed Timmy looking in the direction Danny had gone. "Hey, let's go over here," she suggested and beckoned the children to follow her away. "There is more stuff to see on the _other side_ of the lab." The children complied and followed, while Tootie babbled happily, asking an unending amount of questions about ghosts and everything else she saw.

"Timmy, I'm really worried about Cosmo," Wanda whispered as he walked. Her eyes seemed a bit red and puffy, even though she had the guise of a small watch.

"Relax, Wanda. Danny went to check it out."

"I know, but I just have a funny feeling about something. You get that way when you've been married as long as Cosmo and I have been. That was an awfully loud crash, too."

"Okay, let's go see what happened. I wish I was invisible," the boy whispered even quieter than before. With a poof, his wish was granted, and he headed back to the stairs unseen.

Tootie glanced behind her to make sure that she was still an arm's length away from her 'love,' who had been walking right behind her. "Hey Timmy, where'd you go?" she called aloud when she didn't see him. Tucker and Sam whirled around. "Oh no! He just vanished!" the small girl exclaimed as tiny tears welled up in her eyes. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks of alarm, since they knew there was really a ghost upstairs.

"Tootie, we have to find him! He couldn't have gotten far, but we have to make sure he doesn't go upstairs. It could be really dangerous.

"Why?" the girl asked.

Tucker rolled his eyes. Would this girl ever stop talking or asking questions? "We just don't want anything bad to happen," he replied.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few moments earlier...(Right after everyone went downstairs)_

Skulker phased through the wall of the Fenton's kitchen, his eyes intently focused on the screen of Mr. Crocker's so-called 'fairy detector.' His gaze darted about the room, but he saw nothing unusual as he hovered above the floor. The device started beeping madly again, and the whirring egg-beater antennas were really starting to get on his nerves. "This is ridiculous!" Skulker exclaimed and went to crush the instrument to get it to stop making noise.

The arrow on the screen started blazing at the last minute though, blaring in the direction of the green jacket slung over the back of one of the chairs next to the table. Skulker drifted over, holding the detector closer and closer to the jacket, which made it beep louder and almost start to smoke as the gears inside spun almost out of control as he got closer in proximity. Cosmo had been taking a nap and promptly awoke to a pair of glowing red eyes staring him in the face.

"Hey Jorgen!" the jacket said aloud. "I'm lik'n the new battle suit- it's COO-EL, and makes you look even scarier than you normally do!"

"What?" the surprised hunter yelled as he saw two eyes looking back at him and heard the jacket talk to him. He jumped back slightly, then became enraged. Nobody caught him off guard like that- ever. He eyed the jacket quizzically. "What kind of joke is this?" he inquired. "Are you the Jacket Ghost?"

"...and I like the fiery hair too. It's a good look for you Jorgen..." the fairy continued blathering as if Skulker hadn't said anything.

"QUIET!" Skulker said loudly. "Who _are _you?"

"Hey, lighten up, Jorgen. I may not be as big or strong as you, but that's no excuse for not even recognizing me. At least I recognized _you_." The fairy said in an offended attitude.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Cosmo," the jacket said, and then after looking around, he poofed back into his true form when he saw no one else around. "Recognize me now?"

"Whoa, I don't believe it!" Skulker said in amazement as he bent over to investigate this tiny green-haired specimen with wands, wings, and a crown. "You're really a fairy?"

"Well duh, silly Jorgen. Do you have amenes- amnesi- _amnesia_ or something? I'm a fairy, just like you."

"This is wonderful! I didn't think it was possible, but this is a truly rare and unique find. Wait, did you say '_just like you?'_ And what does '_Jorgen_' mean anyway?" Skulker blinked as he had an epiphany. Obviously this creature wasn't very intelligent and took him as someone else. "Right, just like you," he said kindly, not wanting to scare it away.

"WOW! You say _I'm_ rare and unique! Do I feel special! I'll have to tell Wanda that _you_ said that about me!"

"Who?"

"My wife," Cosmo said slowly as if he were talking to a baby. He looked at Skulker, thinking that there was obviously something wrong with his head.

"So there are_ more_ of you? This is great! I shall capture you all and be the greatest hunter who ever existed!" He raised his cannon armed with the newly-acquired netting and aimed it at Cosmo floating in the air, who was blissfully unaware of the imminent danger. "Prepare to be caged!" he shouted, but the musical beeping of his PDA instantly caused him to power down.

"NOT AGAIN!" he shouted as Cosmo started dancing to the tune, and mechanical flight wings popped out of his armor which knocked into the pantry door. This caused all kinds of dishes, pots and pans to crash to the floor. "I'll be at the zoo, but I'll be back for you, fairy!" the frustrated ghost said as he flew up and phased out of the room.

"Bye Jorgen! Hope to see you soon too!" Cosmo said happily and changed back into a jacket. No doubt the kids had heard the crash, but he couldn't clean up the mess unless Timmy wished it so. However, no sooner had he returned to his former jacket form, he saw a boy with glowing green eyes, white hair, a black lab suit, and a ghostly aura fly from the basement steps and float around the room. Cosmo gasped and kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to himself, because the boy seemed almost human. No- he was a _ghost_.

The glowing young man nervously looked around the room, keeping an eye out for anything strange. He quickly saw the pantry and all the stuff that had fallen out of it. He breathed a sigh of relief, and changed back into his human form.

Cosmo gasped as he saw the two blue rings form and move along the boy's body, changing him back into his human self.

_Oh my gosh! It's the kid we met before! He's a ghost?_ Cosmo thought to himself as the boy called down the stairs that everything was okay. He then promptly started to pick up everything that had fallen and return it to its proper place. He stopped when he felt that now familiar sensation when he walked past the green jacket. Was it looking at him? Did he just see two_ eyes_ close? He walked over to it and picked it up for a closer look.

"Nah, it's just a jacket," he said aloud to no one in particular, and put it back down.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man," Timmy said as he reached the top of the stairs, still invisible. (He had unknowingly just missed the action.) "I guess there aren't any ghosts after all. Some plates just fell out of the pantry."

"Well, that's a relief-" Wanda started but saw Danny eying the jacket. "Uh oh. You have to distract him before Cosmo does something stupid!" she said quietly.

"Okay." Timmy walked around the corner and out of view. He then stated, "I wish I was visible again." It was done as soon as it was said, and Timmy returned to the kitchen.

"Ahh!" Danny jumped as his body instantly went numb again. It had startled him this time. He looked around and expected to see Timmy, and sure enough he did.

"Hey, you okay?" the small boy asked the taller one.

"Yep," Danny said, his eyes shifting from the boy to the jacket and back again as if he was trying to figure something out.

_This kid is weird_, Timmy thought to himself.

"So what was all the commotion?" Sam asked as she, Tucker, and Tootie emerged from the basement. "Oh my," she said as she noticed the dishes, and the two stated to help Danny pick up everything.

"Timmy!" Tootie shouted. "I thought I'd never see you again! Don't you ever disappear from me again!"

"Uh..." he started.

"She's right, Timmy." Tucker said, looking up as he bent over to pick up some frying pans that had fallen. "You should have stayed with us, even if you were only gone for a moment. While you are here, you're our responsibility, and we were worried about you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what was going on. That's all."

"You wouldn't know how this happened, would you?" Danny asked and raised an eye brow.

"No, sorry," The boy said.

"Okay, but since you're so fast at cleaning, why don't you do it again and help us out here," Danny said with a slight smirk. He was going to find out this kid's secret if it was the last thing he did.

"Uh, I kind of had a caffeine rush from the soda I had before," Timmy lied. "It's wearing off now, but I'll help." He didn't want to pressured into talking about his fairy god parents.

"Uh huh," Danny said, a bit disappointed as the boy slowly picked up the remaining plates. "I seem to recall that you had orange juice, not soda, before. I never had a caffeine rush from juice before, and I'd say that's the first time I've ever heard of such a thing."

"I guess I'm a freak of nature," Timmy replied quickly then added, "Well, thanks for the tour, it was interesting, ghosts are cool, and we_ really_ should be going now."

"Hey, I want to see more ghost stuff, Timmy!" Tootie whined. "We haven't been here that long."

"Are you forgetting that _long_ walk back to your relatives' house?" Timmy asked, anxious to leave and stop being questioned.

Tootie's eyes seemed to have little hearts appear in place of the pupils as she grabbed Timmy's arm and pulled him out the door with a look of ecstasy on her face. The three remaining teens saw the look of sheer horror on his face as he was pretty much dragged out the door.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! I finished this part! Woo hoo! (Does a little dance) To those of you who are upset that the secret hasn't "officially" gotten out yet, do you really think Cosmo can keep a secret for long? –hint hint-

Also, I haven't forgotten about "Da Rules" yet, either.

I don't know when I'll get to post another chapter, but I do like to read your opinions of my writing, so please review and tell what you like, don't like, etc. (or don't- I can't make you)

"Until next time, Son." -Vlad


	12. The End of Day One

YAY! I had some more time to write and I finished this part too, in about an hour. Hooray for me:-l

----------------------

Timmy cringed as Tootie made him walk her around the town instead of taking the shortcut back to Dash's house. As he listened to her annoying high-pitched voice swooning over him, he was kind of relieved, in a way. That boy, Danny, had been asking way too many questions that may have eventually led Timmy to reveal his secret. He sighed and figured that he might as well put up with Tootie for the time being, since he didn't know what he would do without his fairy god parents. He had even seen a real ghost, which made him extremely happy.

As they approached Dash's house, he looked at his pink watch, (which aside from winking at him, also displayed the actual time). In addition, he pulled his green jacket tighter around himself despite the sweltering heat of the early evening. This feat was easier said than done, since Tootie was walking almost sideways with her arms fixed unyieldingly around the boy, an elated smile on her face. Timmy had found this interminable hug awkward at first, but soon gave up and attempted to walk/shuffle back to the house once he realized that her grip only got tighter when he tried to pull away. Now their destination was in plain view.

The boy's thoughts turned to the delicious smell which wafted through the open windows of the house. The two had arrived home just in time for an early dinner that Dash's mom and Vicky's parents had prepared for everyone. The smell was so good that it seemed to draw Timmy into the house as if it were sending out a form of subliminal message. The two shuffled up the stairs of the front porch, but Timmy knew that there was no way he and Tootie would make it through the front door in their current position.

"Um, Tootie, I know you've been practically suffocating me for the entire walk back home, but I'd really like to go inside." She didn't flinch, and he got angrier. "In order for that to happen, you have to STOP HANGING ONTO ME SO WE CAN FIT THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"Oh, sorry Timmy," she replied a bit startled, but released him. The boy caught his breath and walked through the door. His eyes became wide as he saw the food being brought out and set on the table. Tootie's aunt looked up after she had placed a large dish containing corn-on-the-cob on the counter.

"Well there you are sweeties! You're just in time to eat. Did you have a nice day out on the town?" Tootie's aunt asked.

"Hey honey," her mom said happily. Obviously the absence of her eldest daughter caused a world of change in the woman's overall demeanor.

"Well-" Timmy started but was interrupted by the arrival of a group of kids talking loudly outside. He instantly recognized Vicky's voice above the others, followed by that of Dash's. The two walked into the house, covered in mud and wearing smiles.

"See ya guys!" Dash shouted out the door to the group. "Great game!"

"You're telling me!" another teen football player named Kwan yelled back. "I'd say it was all Vicky in the end! I think I'll be sore tonight, but you're a beast, girl!

"Thanks Kwan!" she replied. "It was nice meeting you guys!"

"Are we on again tomorrow?" another jock asked.

"You bet!" Dash and Vicky answered, smiling widely as they gave each other a high-five and headed inside. The assembly outside slowly dispersed.

"That was so much fun, Dash! I have never let so much anger out at one time, except when I watch the twerp-" she shot a sudden evil glare in Timmy's direction, and the boy cowered. However, her good mood seemed to linger as she and Dash went to wash up for dinner.

"How was the game?" Uncle Flash asked when they returned, now clean.

"It was GREAT dad!" Dash said as if he were about to burst with happiness. "Vicky's the best thing to happen to our team since well, _me_."

His father gave a proud look and patted the two on the backs. Timmy and Tootie rolled their eyes. "Well, that's just great. I'm glad you and your cousin have something in common." he said as they sat down to eat.

"Hey Uncle Vic, how's it going?" Dash said to his uncle as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"Uh, just... just great, Dash. I'm glad you and Vicky had a good time," he responded as he nervously watched his older daughter sit down and scooted his chair in the opposite direction. "She seems very happy. I haven't seen her this happy before." However, Dash had already lost interest in the conversation and had started eating before Timmy and Tootie even sat down.

Timmy automatically went to the other side of the table from where Tootie sat, and although she seemed disappointed, Timmy was not. He then remembered his godparents and ran back to his room, where they changed back into goldfish and swam around their fish bowl once more.

"Sorry guys, but we can't have anyone finding out about you. Thanks for coming with me today." He said to them.

"Uh yeah," Cosmo responded while Wanda nodded. "Hey listen Timmy, there is something I should tell you..."

"It will have to wait. I'm gonna go grab some food. I'm starving. See ya later!" as he hurried from the room to eat. Cosmo sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Timmy even arrived at the table, he heard talk about ghosts. Tootie was telling her family everything about what they had seen in the Fenton's basement. They appeared enthralled with her story, but it was obvious to anyone older that they were just being nice. Her story seemed nothing but outrageous.

"So you say you saw ghosts at the house down the road?" her mother asked.

"That's stupid. Ghosts don't exit!" Vicky yelled angrily. "Grow up!" Everyone at the table started chuckling. (Everyone, but Dash.)

"That's not true! We saw one - he was the Box Ghost!" the little girl replied. "Timmy was there too. Tell them!" she turned to the boy, a pleading expression in her eyes.

"So Turner, you saw '_The Box Ghost'_ too?" the evil babysitter smirked.

"Actually we did!" he retorted. He didn't mean to defend Tootie, but she didn't deserve this humiliation, (especially because her story was true). "Danny sent him back to the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, he, Sam and Tucker were so brave!" Tootie chimed in.

"_Whose_ house did you say you went to?" Dash asked. "I know you can't be talking about the geeks."

"The boy's name was Danny Fenton, and his sister was Jazz," Tootie answered.

The blond boy's mouth hung open. If these kids were to be believed, then the ghosts definitely had something to do with Danny and his friends. He had never been in their basement, though. The only part of the house he had seen aside from its strange exterior was its seemingly normal kitchen, because that is where he sat when he was being tutored by Jazz.

Despite the fact that he didn't want to admit it, he had actually seen a fair share of ghosts as well. He never said anything though, in fear of being made a laughing stock at school. At the school dance, he had seen a dragon ghost, as well as a white-haired ghost boy who rescued his friend Paulina at the same time. He had also seen a giant glowing green insect at school as well, not to mention the meat monster that everyone seemed to have forgotten about. There was also another bizarre incident at a football game, but he didn't really remember much of what happened except for the fact that he was tackled by every member of the opposing team at the same time.

Dash _briefly_ pondered about what the children had said, and then returned to his normal dim-witted self as he lost interest in thinking_ yet again_. He just concluded with the phrase, "I knew Fenton's family was weird." He promptly returned to stuffing a hot dog into his mouth whole.

Everyone continued eating in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Timmy returned, the sky had grown dark and a warm wind rustled the vegetation outside the window. The waning gibbous moon shone brightly despite its sliver-like appearance as the last ribbon of orange sky slowly faded to black above the western horizon. As Timmy approached his two 'goldfish' he heard them speaking quietly from inside their little castle, but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was so quiet in fact, that if one didn't know to listen they wouldn't have heard it at all.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked after shutting the door of his guest room (and locking it).

"Oh nothing," Wanda said angrily. "Cosmo_ just_ told me that Jorgen showed up at the Fenton's house. Why didn't you let me know sooner!"

"I was um, preoccupied," Cosmo said seriously. He had planned on telling Wanda about the ghost kid, but when he saw how angry she had become about Jorgen's 'surprise visit' he had decided to stay quiet (momentarily, at least).

As Wanda and Timmy allowed this sentiment to sink into their heads, Timmy asked, "What did he want?"

"Oh, I guess he just wanted to say 'hi' and show off his new battle suit."

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda exclaimed. "He doesn't just show up for a stupid reason like that. Maybe it was a surprise test or something! Maybe he won't let us be Timmy's godparents anymore!"

"Relax, Wanda," he answered. "He told me I was _rare and unique_. Then he said he'd see me around, or something."

Wanda's eyes relaxed a bit. "He said that about _you_?" she inquired out of shock. "Well, I'm proud of you, sweetie. I know you're special, at least to me and Timmy." She swam over and gave him a hug with her fins.

"What does Jorgen need a battle suit for?" Timmy asked.

"Who cares!" Cosmo exclaimed as he regained his asinine manner. "It's cool, and the mask distorts his fake accent!"

"Whatever," the boy replied as he changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed. After he returned from brushing his teeth, he took one last look out the window before he was overcome by exhaustion. He could have sworn he saw what looked like a glowing green dragon flying in the distance. He squinted in disbelief as he saw a smaller streak of light soar up to it, and a blue ray seemed to stem from it. It vaguely reminded him of the beam that originated from the Fenton Thermos when Danny had used it to capture the Box Ghost. The ray enveloped the dragon, and it instantly disappeared. Then the sky went dark again as if nothing had happened. Timmy squinted again, trying to catch another glimpse of it, but his efforts were to no avail. The whole thing had happened so quickly, he thought he may have imagined it. Maybe there were fireworks in the distance, the light playing tricks on his eyes. Perhaps it was lightning or some other atmospheric phenomenon.

_Oh well. Too bad it wasn't a real ghost. That was_ _**so** cool though, when the Box Ghost came out though that portal thing. Hey I know! I'll just wish to see another ghost tomorrow!_ "Good night Cosmo and Wanda!"

"Good night, Timmy," they replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew!" Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he phased through his bedroom wall with the Fenton Thermos in tow. That dragon ghost girl had escaped from the Ghost Zone again, and boy was she mad about not going to the ball!

He transformed back into his human self and walked into the basement to send her back where she belonged. He passed Jazz, who had gotten home from work a short while earlier. She gave him a quizzical look as he passed, but he ignored her and continued down the stairs, where he completed his task. As he headed back up to his room, his parents returned lugging all their ghost gear behind them.

"Why Danny, you look great!" his mother told him as she examined her son. No evil bus-driving ghosts will hurt my little boy!"

"Have you been at the bus company this whole time?" Danny asked her.

"Yup, but can you believe there was not one ghost to be found?" his father interjected angrily. "Those buggers are always one step ahead of us!"

"It's okay, guys," Jazz said. "Danny's fine now. Just let him go to bed and get some rest."

"That sounds like a plan, Jazz," Danny said, smiling at his sister. "Thanks." She always seemed to say the right thing at the right moment, almost as if she was trying to help him keep his secret. (Go figure)

------------------------------------------------------------------

However, unknown to the ghost boy and Timmy, two creatures were planning their next course of action for the following day. Skulker was determined to find that fairy again, and was making some excuse to Vlad for taking so long to capture the boy. Crocker, on the other hand, was studying the readouts from Skulker's detector. For some reason those 'fairies' were still in that weird house. He'd catch them in the morning after he got some much needed rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad paced the floor of his castle impatiently as he waited for Skulker to finish his task. He was starting to lose faith in the hunter, and decided that if he didn't return with Daniel fairly soon, he'd personally get involved. He was now more determined then ever to have Danny as his own "son" and make him his apprentice. He also knew that once he had the boy, his mother would come soon after.  
...

Well, there you have it- finally the end of **DAY ONE**. I love slow plots, and I am the queen of making them up! A little info: secrets will soon be revealed!

As far as "Da Rules" go, I was kind of heading in that direction anyway. (You reviewers pretty much guessed it!)

Well, let me know what you think. Also, if you want it to get more PG-13ish, or if you think it is too boring, let me know, and I will try to make it more exciting. Thanks!


	13. Secrets Revealed

Okay, I decided I kept you guys hanging way too long. I had some more "off time" after one of our professors made us participate in some "research study" at our university and let us out early. Yee haw!

I hope you like it!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Timmy awoke the following morning to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked downstairs. The one positive thing about being here was all the good food that Vicky's aunt cooked. He looked over at his goldfish and saw they were still asleep, floating contently, and unconsciously smiling as they were snuggled next to each other inside the little plastic castle within the fishbowl. Timmy grinned, and thought how they were the perfect couple.

He dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast to find Tootie already at the table waiting for him. He noticed her face light up when she saw him.

"GOOD MORNING TIMMY!" she beamed as she ran over to give him a hug. Timmy held up his restraining order that he had forgotten that he had. She stopped, practically in mid-air, and frowned as she sat at the table.

"Good morning to you too, Tootie," Timmy said as he snickered to himself.

"Well, I see you finally woke up," Aunt Lisa piped cheerfully to Timmy. I hope no _ghosts_ had anything to do with it," she added and chuckled aloud as Tootie's mother overheard and joined in. Timmy glared. "You still woke up before everyone else, though."

"That was such a cute story you two told us all last night," Vicky's mom declared to Timmy. "We all needed a laugh."

Timmy was about to protest her comment, but decided it was a mute point. Dash's parents were just like his own in that they never seemed to believe what a 10-year old kid said to them. He saw that Tootie didn't push the subject either. She was just happy to sit and watch her 'true love' from across the table. The boy sighed as he reached for some bacon. Perhaps it was a good thing that no one believed him. At least today he would wish to see another ghost.

A loud, obnoxious yawn interrupted his thoughts as he saw Dash saunter down from his room still clad in his plaid pajamas. 'Good mornings' were exchanged amongst the non-sleeping family members, and soon Vicky followed; still half-asleep, she looked more dangerous than ever. Instead of a happy greeting, she simply grunted to acknowledge her family's presence. They merely nodded and didn't say anything. (Better safe than sorry!)

After he had finished his meal, Timmy brushed his teeth and returned to his room before Tootie had a chance to follow him. He shut the door behind him and locked it once again. He turned to his fish and saw them slowly opening their eyes.

"Way to oversleep, you guys," Timmy chuckled.

"Well, good morning Timmy!" Wanda piped up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought I saw something outside the window last night, but I must have imagined it."

"Well that's nice, I suppose," Wanda said as she 'poofed' into her normal fairy form. Cosmo yawned and followed her example as he transformed into his green-haired self and the two floated above the vanity.

"Well, it's Saturday, and you know what that means!" Timmy said happily.

"Wishes galore!" Wanda and Cosmo said joyfully.

"And I already know what I'm going to wish for," Timmy exclaimed.

"What's that, sport?" Wanda asked. She grabbed her wand and held it at the ready, as did Cosmo.

"I wish I could meet another ghost!"

A light went on in Cosmo's head as if he suddenly remembered something. "Ooh! Ooh! Let _me _grant this one!" He waved his wand, and in a puff of fairy dust, a sleeping boy wearing pajamas appeared in front of them on the floor. It was Danny Fenton.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few moments earlier..._

Crocker waited outside the Fenton's house until the sun slowly made its appearance the following morning. With his eye still on the readout screen, he saw that the arrow was pointed to a window on the second floor. "Oh this is perfect!" He cried. "I'll get you, FAIRIES!" He scrambled back into the driver's seat of his van and pressed yet another button on the dashboard. The outward façade became that of an ice cream truck.

"No, that's not what I need," the school teacher whined, and pressed one more button. The truck transformed yet again and was now the shape of a cherry-picker, complete with an extendable ladder folded along the roof. The man quickly put on a costume that made him appear like a maintenance worker who repairs cable wires on telephone poles. With the scanner in hand, and a disposable camera, he made his way into the basket at the end of the extendable ladder and, grasping the controls, allowed it to lift him up to the second-floor window. He peered inside and saw a sleeping teenage boy.

"What is this? I didn't go through all this trouble to find some snoozing kid!" He said to himself as he looked around for the fairies. As he mumbled frustratedly to himself, the boy simply vanished out of thin air, leaving nothing but his wrinkled sheets where he had been seconds earlier.

"EGADS!" Crocker said elatedly. "I had no idea fairies were disguising themselves as humans and living amongst _us_, now! This is incredible! At least I _now_ know where one is living. I wonder if he was onto me in the first place." He looked back at the screen, and saw the arrow pointing in the opposite direction. "Ah ha! I'm onto you, fairy boy! I'll get you and force you to make me ruler of the world! HA HA HA! Then I'll get Turner's fairies too!"

"Uh, excuse me?" he heard someone say, and looked down. He saw a rather large man wearing an orange lab suit standing next to the truck looking up at him with a questioning look. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Um, your telephone wires needed to be fixed. I just finished," Crocker replied, lying through his teeth.

"Really?" The man stood dumbfounded. I was unaware of a problem, but thank you." He went back inside, and Crocker smiled.

"Now, to find you, FAIRY!" he said evilly as he pressed a button and brought himself back down. He took off the maintenance jacket and buckled himself into the front seat, turning the ignition. He drove off following the arrow, and cackling to himself that way only Denzel Crocker could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cosmo, what did you do? Why is _he_ here?" Timmy asked. Wanda looked angry again.

"One more minute mom," the black-haired teenager muttered under his breath, with his eyes still closed. His hair was messy, and he unconsciously tried to pull the sheets up over his head. Since he was no longer in his warm bed, the blankets were not there, so he rolled onto his side and drew his knees to his chest to stay warm. He started snoring again.

Wanda groaned. "I'll send him back before he wakes up. Luckily he likes to oversleep."

"But he's a ghost!" Cosmo exclaimed. "I saw him!"

"That's crazy!" Wanda started, but then noticed a pink mist emanate from the boy's mouth. "What was _that_?" she asked in amazement. Danny started to groan, and when his body started tingling, it was enough to get him to stir.

"Aw, man," he groaned.

"Quick, you guys! Change back into fish before he sees you!" Timmy said, obviously scared. The two fairies complied as Danny opened his eyes.

"What the - ?" he started as he looked around. "Darn! I must have fallen out of bed again." Groggily he sat up and looked around. He turned and saw Timmy looking right at him.  
"Ahh! Why are you in my room?" He looked around and realized he wasn't where he thought he was. "What am I doing _here_?! Why am I in_ your_ house? Wait, this is_ Dash's _house!" Oh no, I have to get out of here!" He shot bolt upright and saw Timmy still staring at him. The pink mist came out of his mouth again. The teen gasped, froze, and turned away.

"All right, what's going on!" both he and Timmy said at the exact same time to each other.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked, as if he had no reason to ask this.

"Like, why am I here? I know I don't sleepwalk. I also know there's something funny about you that I can't put my finger on." The boy said a bit angrily. "Are you some kind of ghost or something?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that," Timmy replied coyly.

Danny's expression instantly went to that of panic. "Um, what did I do in my sleep?" he asked quietly, not wanting anyone else in the house to hear him.

"Well, for one thing, there was that pink mist that came out of your mouth." Timmy answered coolly.

"I was, uh, cold without my blankets," the boy thought up a quick fib. "Maybe the light was playing tricks on you."

"Oh. Well, I- "

"Listen, Timmy. I don't know how I got here, but I need to get home NOW."

"Um, okay then. You can just sneak out the door- "

"HEY TIMMY!" an all-familiar high pitched voice called from behind the door as if on cue. Of course it had to be Tootie. "Are you in there?" She rapped loudly on the door.

"Oh no! I can't let anyone see you!" Timmy said.

"No duh," Danny said nervously, still confused about what he was doing there in the first place.

"TIMMY TURNER!" the small boy heard as another voice screeched his name loudly. This time it was Vicky. "My sister wants to play with you, and you'd better come out and play with her. Dash and I are leaving soon, and if you_ don't_ come out, you can be our football!" Timmy winced and backed away from the door.

"You ready to go, Vicky?" the two could hear the Jock outside the door as well.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Timmy to come out so I don't have to watch the two twerps," Vicky replied to him.

"Oh, I'll wait here with you then," the boys heard Dash reply.

"Great, all my least favorite people are right outside the door," Timmy said.

"I can't let Dash catch me in his house!" Danny replied fearfully. He knew there was only one way he could get out without being seen. He didn't want to see Timmy made into a football, either. This was the worse thing that could have happened to him, and he was stuck with a difficult dilemma. Finally, when it seemed Vicky was about to knock the door down, Danny gave in. "All right, Timmy. If I tell you a secret, you have to tell me yours. Do you want to get out of here?"

Timmy looked worriedly at the door, and nodded his head as he tried to come up with something to tell him.

"Okay," Danny said. "Now don't let this scare you." Danny concentrated and a ring of pure blue energy formed halfway up his body. The ring split in two, and each one moved opposite each other, transforming the boy into a ghost, who hovered before the amazed Timmy Turner.

"So you _are_ a ghost!" Timmy said still in awe. "Cosmo was- " he froze and covered his mouth. Danny smiled and held Timmy's hand. A strange sensation came over the boy- a brief deathly coldness overtook him, but then subsided. He looked at himself, and realized he couldn't. They both were now invisible! He felt Danny pick him up and flew at the wall.

"Oh my gosh, Cosmo! We have to follow him!" Wanda exclaimed, as the two poofed outside, and reappeared as mailboxes.

"Stop! You're going to hit the wall!" Timmy cried, but they were already outside. "Hey, how did that happen? Did we just fly _through_ the wall?"

"Yup," Danny said, as he concentrated again, turning them both visible as he flew down. Timmy noted his now white hair, glowing green eyes, and black lab suit. As soon as they landed, Danny changed back to his normal self again before they were seen, breathing a sigh of relief that Dash hadn't seen him in his house. Standing before Timmy in his pajamas once again, he said "now it's your turn."

"Well, I'm uh, I'm..." he stuttered slowly.

"Come on, can't be worse than me," Danny said jokingly.

"Um, heh heh. I'm lactose intolerant." Timmy said in a serious tone. "Why do you think I'm a ghost anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, I can sense them, and I have been sensing something strange about you." the teen replied as an angry driver rolled down his window from the street and yelled at him to put some real clothes on. Danny ignored him and continued staring at Timmy. "You're not lactose intolerant."

"Well, that's my secret, and if you don't like it, tough!" Timmy said. "At least I'll keep yours."

Danny stopped, and a gentler look came across his face. "Really? Thanks." The teen then laughed. "If Dash found out, I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry," Timmy said.

"See you around, then?" Danny said as he turned to head for home.

"Yeah," Timmy said. He watched Danny turn the corner, completely thrilled about what had just happened. He had made a friend with a ghost, or at least a half/ghost. He figured he should take a walk, wait for Dash and Vicky to leave, then return to his godparents.

"Hey Timmy!" Cosmo said as a green mailbox. The boy looked up and saw two mail boxes smiling at him; one green the other pink.

"There you are, you guys! Did you see that?"

"Yeah. Danny seems pretty nice... for a ghost," Wanda said. She suddenly displayed a look of terror as she saw a figure approach.

"There you are, fairy!" A booming voice called. It was Skulker, looking intently at his tracker's screen.

"Hey Jorgen!" Cosmo yelled again, changing back into his fairy form and waving.

"Cosmo, hide! That's not Jorgen!" Wanda yelled, instantly realizing she just gave herself away. Skulker whirled around and looked at her, raising his cannon.

"STOP!" Timmy called, but Skulker just pushed him away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny approached his house, he froze. His ghost sense had just gone off, and he immediately started to rush back to where he had just come from.

"Hey, Danny!" he heard two voices call as he passed. It was Sam and Tucker. "You're out early."

"Nice pajamas," Tucker called as he passed.

"Guys, ghost trouble!" their friend called back.

"I guess we should help out, then," Sam said, and Tucker nodded. They rounded the corner, and gasped in disbelief. Skulker was towering over Timmy who seemed to have fallen on the ground, and there were two little creatures frozen with fear in front of him. One had pink hair, the other's was green. Danny's breath turned pink and then blue.

"Are those...fairies?" all three asked aloud, astounded.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, it happened. Please review to let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon. I guess I should really write my paper, but procrastinating is WAY too much fun!

I know I didn't mention Vlad, but I promise he is coming. There is only so much I can do in one chapter without it becoming ridiculous, ya know!

"Fright Knight" airs on Friday! (In the U.S. at least!) Happy Halloween to everyone if I don't get a chance to update before then!


	14. Da Rulez

Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy- college will do that to you. I also had some writers block because I had absolutely no idea what should happen next. However, I had some time over the weekend to add to this and came up with this idea. I am sorry if it seems a bit rushed, and unedited. (I just really wanted to get it done.) Oh, as far as some 'love' between Danny and Sam, maybe I'll try in later chapters, but let me warn you, I am _not_ good with romance writing. I also don't know when I'll get a chance to write another part. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three stared transfixed at the strange sight before them. Timmy and the two fairies were frozen in fear as Skulker raised his net-shooting cannon and aimed it at the two tiny, hovering creatures. Danny, Sam and Tucker knew they had to do something.

"Hey, stop it Skulker!" The three friends yelled as Danny transformed for the second time that morning into his ghost-self.

"YOU!" the fiery-haired hunter yelled back. "I'll get YOU next!" Skulker took out the sleeping gas-emitting sphere he had used before, and held it up. Danny however,

was ready for him now.

"Not this time, Skulker!" he yelled as he swooped down and fired an extremely powerful ectoplasmic energy blast at the sphere which caused it to be knocked from the hunter's grasp and thrown several yards away before it could be switched on. Enraged, Skulker flew at Danny, and the two fought in mid air. Sam and Tucker ran towards Timmy and his fairies, (who seemed to disappear) and told them to hide. Tucker readied the thermos, and his PDA just in case.

This time, Danny happened to have the upper hand, but the hunter still had his netting, and his punches and kicks seemed to be coming from every direction. _If only I were behind him, I'd catch him off guard_, Danny thought to himself as a punch caught him square in the jaw and he flew backwards, slamming into a telephone pole. He pictured what the outcome would have been had he been behind the hunter instead of in front of him. He got up and before he knew it, he felt very odd.

His body started glowing green, and much brighter than before. He also felt his body become much lighter than it usually did in his ghost form for a brief moment; lighter than a wisp of smoke. Something seemed to be tugging at his very essence, and he couldn't fight it. Then, as quickly as it had come on, it stopped. Suddenly, his mind was registering both the view of Skulker's face, and his back at the same time. Danny was now seeing two things at once, and even though his normal body mass returned, everything else seemed doubled. Not only was he looking at both the front and back of Skulker's heavily-armored body, but he could hear sounds coming from different directions at once. It was quite disconcerting, and Danny felt a headache coming on.

The entire phenomena had happened within only a few seconds time, and Skulker hadn't noticed a change except for the confused look on his opponent's face. He swiftly flew up to Danny and pinned him against the ground, and the boy gasped as he saw what was revealed behind the hunter's back. He was looking at himself floating in the air.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Tucker gasped as well when they saw_ two_ Dannys now. One was being held down, while another seemed to be dazed as he hovered in the air.

"What... just... happened, Tucker?" Sam asked slowly in amazement.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Tucker replied. He had had the thermos aimed at Skulker, but now that he had Danny, it was too risky to use it. He didn't want to accidentally hit his friend.

"Wow, he can double himself. So, what _else_ can he do?" Timmy asked.

"Uhh..." Sam started as she crouched lower behind the green bush they were hiding behind. (The adjacent one was pink.) "I... don't... know," she answered.

-----------------------------------------------

Danny (number 1) writhed as he tried to escape Skulker's grip again, but he couldn't phase through another ghost. _Great, we're back to square one_, he thought. _But maybe..._

It took all his might to concentrate on the other Danny hovering behind Skulker. He focused his mind on his other self, which was strange to do since he was seeing what the other Danny saw as well. It was as if he were in two places at once. Because his mind recognized two different points of views, it was very difficult for him to focus on just one. His senses were flooded with stimulus from 720 around him instead of the normal 360. He felt like a fly with those crazy compound eyes.

"Stop squirming, runt!" the hunter yelled at him, as he tried to hold the boy still enough to fire the netting at him. He knew he would have to back up a little to get a proper shot due to the way his cannon was calibrated, but if he did that, he'd have to release Danny. The two were at a stalemate.

Danny suddenly remembered he didn't have to phase_ through_ Skulker to escape, since he was pinned to the ground. He simply phased himself through the ground beneath his foe and disappeared from under the hunter's grasp. (Which was a good thing, since the hunter was simply going to hit him in the head to knock him unconscious, so he wouldn't have a problem.) Danny then flew back up again and rammed him, which knocked the ghost hunter backwards.

"You will pay for that, whelp!" he cried.

He and Danny fought again, more viciously than before. Danny glanced over to where his friends were hiding. He was glad they seemed to be okay. He also found it strange that nobody had looked out their windows and seen anything. Well, it _was_ a Saturday, and many people slept in on weekends. At least everyone in the Baxter residence seemed oblivious to the fight going on in front of their house. He also remembered the fairies. What had happened to them? Had he imagined it?

A ray of ectoplasm caught Danny off guard from an awkward angle. Skulker chuckled to himself. "You're worth more to me alive boy, than dead. You might as well give up."

"Never!" Danny cried and in his head he screamed, _Attack!_ as he looked at his other self. His other self, which had started to fade, seemed to regain its color and spring into action as soon as Danny had thought of attacking. Danny number two started fighting, and Danny number one felt as if he were fighting two Skulkers at once, even though there was only one. He soon had overcome his opponent, and Skulker lay unconscious on the ground. Danny's other self disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, leaving the original very confused, but relieved. _Whew! Thank goodness!_ Danny thought as he changed back into a human. He had no idea what had just happened, and he looked at himself in utter bewilderment as Tucker picked up the thermos and prepared to suck Skulker into it. However, he was interrupted by a booming voice that resembled that of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Timmy Turner! Your secret has been revealed!" It roared in that oh-so-familiar voice. The sky became dark as an ominous pall encircled the block where they were all congregated. The swirling, circular clouds formed a vertex that came down and touched the ground resembling a tornado funnel, but without any wind. Lightning bolts shot off in all directions, and time itself seemed to stand still as the vertex died away to reveal a very muscular man wearing the camouflage attire of a military soldier and holding a very big magic wand capped with a huge blazing star. Everyone (including the bushes) let out a brief yelp as this frightening figure came into view.

"No!" Timmy yelled as he got up from his hiding place. "It was an accident!"

"What was an accident?" Sam asked the small boy.

"SILENCE!" The man bellowed and held his huge glowing wand out in front of him aimed it at the two bushes, which 'poofed' back into their normal fairy forms. Danny, Sam, and Tucker both looked surprised as their suspicions were confirmed once they saw the little creatures again. Danny's body started tingling again and the warmth spread over him; more so now since there were_ three _fairiespresent.

"Jorgen, wait!" Wanda cried. "Please don't make us leave forever!"

"Hey Jorgen!" Cosmo said happily. "Do you recognize me now?"

"Be quiet, puny fairy!" Jorgen said as he summoned an enormous book which seemed to fall from the swirling clouds above with a thud onto the pavement. On its cover were written the words, **Da Rulez**. "Timmy Turner, your fairy godparents have been seen by human eyes, and they must be taken away immediately!"

"NOOOO!" Timmy and his godparents cried together.

"Cosmo, Wanda, you can't go!"

"Wait a second. Can someone _please_ explain what's going on here?" Danny asked the monstrous muscular fairy. "These fairies didn't do anything to anyone."

"No, you are wrong, boy. They broke 'Da Rulez' by appearing in plain sight of humans." He flipped through the book and put on a tiny pair of reading glasses as he pointed to a passage. "Section eight, paragraph three states that once a fairy godparent is discovered by a human other than their assigned godchild, they must leave that child forever, and the memories of all must be erased."

Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo were bawling. He hugged them as the book opened and became a threshold that would take them back to fairy world.

"So Timmy has fairy godparents?" Tucker asked, still surprised.

"Tucker, we work with ghosts, it shouldn't be that surprising." Sam answered. "And he's about to lose them. We have to do something!" She declared.

"You're right, Sam." Danny agreed. "And I know just what to do. Come with me." The three walked over to Jorgen as he took his glasses off. "I don't know which humans you're talking about, since there aren't any here- just ghosts."

Jorgen stared in surprise. "You must have some identity issues, kid." He answered as he stared at the pajama-clad teenager. "_That's_ a ghost," he said and pointed to the unconscious Skulker. He then turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "You two, enough with the hugging! It's time to come with me."

"No! We aren't humans! Sam, Tucker, and I are halfas- we're all half ghost.

"Wha-" Tuck started, but he received an elbow in the ribs from Sam and stopped short.

"Shut it!" she whispered.

"Half ghost?" Jorgen asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I'll prove it," Danny said as he raised his arms and transformed into a ghost. He flew into the air and hovered at eye-level with Jorgen. "Do 'Da Rulez' say anything about _halfas_ knowing about fairies?" Wanda and Cosmo looked up hopefully and Timmy stopped crying.

"That's astounding," Jorgen said as he reached to touch the glowing boy out of curiosity. Danny turned intangible, and Jorgen's hand went right through him. "Why I've never..." he started, but turned to Tucker and Sam. "Prove to me you are _halfas_ too!"

Danny swooped down so that he was touching each on the shoulders. He whispered, "Play along," so that only they could hear him.

"Oh, we can do that too," Tucker said.

"Yeah, what he said," Sam added. They both assumed a dramatic battle-like stance and Danny used his powers to make them intangible too as he touched them on their shoulders. Jorgen checked to make sure he couldn't touch them. He glanced at Danny and said, "You, go over there," and he gestured him to stand away from his friends.

"Uh oh," Timmy said to himself. "They really aren't ghosts."

Danny hesitantly backed off and his friends became tangible again as soon as he let go of them. At the same time, Skulker began to stir on the ground. Danny noticed this, but also saw the metal orb on the ground. He picked it up and found the button on it that would turn it on. He knew Skulker would fully awaken soon, so he swiftly flew behind Jorgen with the orb aimed at his head. _I know I'll regret this, but it's the only thing I can do for now..._ He pressed the button and a red mist sprayed away from him and towards Jorgen.

"Well, do it already!" Jorgen yelled at Sam and Tucker.

"Maybe we don't want to right now," Tuck said with a smirk and folded his arms in an indignant manner.

Sam tried to think of something to do, but noticed a red mist coming from behind the enormous fairy's head.

"Do it again or the fairies...will..." He fell over onto the ground snoring. He balled up his fist and started sucking on his thumb. Danny was revealed behind him when he fell forward and he quickly pressed the button again to turn it off before the mist touched him.

"Well, you put him to sleep. Now what do we do, wise guy?" Sam asked Danny knowing that Jorgen would not be happy once he woke up. They only had a few minutes. "That was really stupid," she added as she glanced at the snoring hulk of a fairy.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Danny replied. "Timmy, take it away!"

The small boy shot up and knew just what to do. "I wish Jorgen was back in fairy world in his own bed, and that he'll think it was all a dream when he wakes up!" he cried.

"Good one, sport!" Wanda said and raised her wand.

"Yeah, I'll go with that," Cosmo agreed and the two granted the boy's wish and Jorgen disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you so much, Danny! Timmy cried as the dark clouds dissipated and bright rays of morning sunlight started to shine through them until they were all but extinct.

"You're welcome," He replied and looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "You're secret's safe with us."

"You're alright, Danny," Cosmo said and flew up to him.

"Yes, thank you everyone; Danny, Sam and Tucker," Wanda said as she turned to each as she said their names. She and her husband extended their hands to shake, which were just big enough to grasp one of Danny's fingers.

"Hey, you guys! Someone's coming!" Timmy said. Time seemed to have resumed around the group when Jorgen disappeared and they saw people emerging from their houses. They could hear Vicky and Dash's annoyed voices coming from inside the house. Cosmo and Wanda changed themselves into pink and green squirrels, just as Jazz rounded the corner.

"Um, shouldn't you do something with _that_?" Sam asked as she pointed at Skulker. Tuck took out the thermos, but the cap was jammed and he couldn't open it.

"Darn, it's stuck!" he cried. "Quick, before Jazz sees him!" The group jumped in front of Skulker's body so he was out of view, and so Danny could figure out what to do with him.

"Danny? What are you guys doing in front of Dash's house?" Jazz asked as she walked towards them. "and still in your PJs?" She saw Timmy standing there too. "Oh, hey Timmy."

"Hi." Timmy said.

"Uh, what are _you_ doing here, Jazz? Heh heh." Danny replied.

"Mom and Dad sent me on an errand to walk over to the bakery and pick up some bagels for breakfast. What's your excuse?"

"Um..." Danny's ghost sense went off and he glanced over his shoulder. Skulker was no longer there (and some annoying music from an ice cream truck could be heard approaching). _This is **not** my day_, Danny thought to himself as panic started to set in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha! Evil cliffhanger! Please let me know what you thought of this part, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know. THANKX!


	15. Crocker and Skulker Strike Back

Wow, as always, thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad you like it. I wish I had more time to work on it, though. This story is mainly my stress relief, so I add to it when I have time and when I need to vent- thus it will probably be much longer.

In regards to questions, **Da Rulez** don't say anything about halfas, since not even Jorgen had previously heard they existed.

Anti-fairies, huh? What a great idea, Zelda-Rules! I hadn't considered it before, but now I know just how to incorporate them. Maybe I'll try it in a later chapter. Let me know any other ideas you may have that I may be able to use. THANKS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh,_ my_ excuse, Jazz?" Danny said as he gritted teeth. He knew Skulker had to be close by, but he also had to convince his sister that nothing was wrong so she would leave. She gave him an impatient look as he tried to search for the right thing to say. "Umm..." he attempted to come up with a quick excuse when Timmy did it for him.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I thought I saw a ghost, so I looked up your number and called Danny to come over right away with the Fenton Thermos. I told him it was an emergency," the small boy told her. Sam and Tucker caught on quickly.

"Yeah, and we saw Danny running over, so we thought we'd help him out," Tucker said as he held up the thermos, which wasn't too far from the truth. "After all, he doesn't use this thing too often, and I thought I'd be able to help him figure it out. You know me and technology..."

"Yeah," Sam added. "Luckily we didn't even need to use it." She looked around, obviously worried that Skulker might appear any moment. She also didn't like lying; she had already done it once today and knew they used the thermos on a regular basis.

"A ghost?" Jazz asked slightly surprised. (Not really)

"Yeah. Danny had shown us that thermos thingy in the basement and said how it supposedly sucks up ghosts, and I thought he'd be able to bring it over and take care of it for me." Timmy replied.

"Well," Jazz answered as she thought about what she had just been told. "This is just great. The kid hears about what my parents do, and now he is imagining ghosts. He'll probably have nightmares for weeks. It's amazing what a little talk about ghosts will do to the fragile psyche of a child."

"Hey, I just happen to be ten, and rarely have nightmares!" Timmy said in a huff. Jazz looked up and realized she had muttered her previous thoughts aloud even though she hadn't meant to. A thought then flashed into her head. _Does he know what Danny is? _

"Sorry Timmy, I just-" she paused as two pink and green squirrels caught her eye. They were right next to the buck-toothed boy's feet, and seemed to be perfectly at home among their little group. They each happily sat as they nibbled on acorns and seemed unfazed by the fact that humans were close enough to step on them. "Those are the weirdest squirrels I have ever seen. I've never seen them so mellow around people- or with that unique coloration for that matter. It can't be natural," she assumed. "That pink one looks kind of fat, too," she added. The pink squirrel stopped chewing and glared at the girl, who didn't notice. The green one covered its mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh, I guess they just like us," Timmy said hesitantly as Sam tried to divert her attention.

"I just knew that AXION facility outside of town was harming the environment by discharging toxic chemicals into the surrounding environment. Now we have proof that the genetic material of wild animals is being adversely affected. Let's start a riot! Sam balled up her fist and punched the air in false anger. She also saw a wisp of blue mist escape from Danny's mouth.

"Wow, I'll help you out Sam," Jazz said. "Let me just go pick up the bagels down the street. I'll be right back after I bring them home." Jazz turned to go and started to resume her escapade to the bakery, but saw a red mist out of her peripheral vision. Before she had even turned back around, she heard four bodies fall to the ground. She spun around and saw her brother, his two best friends, Timmy, and the two squirrels unconscious as they lay sprawled on the sidewalk. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "Wake up you guys! What on earth just happened?"

She ran back to the group when a huge figure suddenly appeared, hovering in the air, looking down at them. He was holding the sphere that Danny had dropped after he had used it on Jorgen, and it was spraying the searing red mist down onto them. He had a metal complexion, fiery green hair, a ghostly aura, and more gadgets than a normal human could possibly carry. He turned off the 'sprayer' once it had briefly made the kids pass out, and landed on the ground as he eyed his prey. Jazz froze in both fear and surprise.

"NOW at last, I have you, ghost child!" he said as he looked at the unconscious boy, completely ignoring his sister who stood frozen on the spot. "You have eluded me for the last time, and Plasmius will be quite pleased." He went to fire Crocker's net at Danny, when his 'fairy detector' started beeping and pointed at the two squirrels. The egg-beater antennas started spinning madly. "Huh?" he said slightly confused, but then realized the fairies must have changed shape, and were really the squirrels. "Pink and green! Of course, what luck- catching _them _too!" he exclaimed and picked up the squirrels, who were already starting to stir, and trapped them in the netting as he shot a small amount of it at them out from the mini cannon which unfolded out of his armor. "Now, for you, child..." he turned to Danny.

Jazz realized she had to do something. Summoning the bravery she had exhibited when she faced Penelope Spectra at school, she reached into her purse and pulled out the all-too-familiar device which resembled a small firearm. "Excuse me, but you'd best step away from my brother or I'll peel your very essence into oblivion, including that ridiculous armor of yours." She stared menacingly and determined as she held up the Fenton Peeler and aimed it at the hunter.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me!" She pressed the button which activated the invention, and a protective metal suit formed around her, which seemed to have unfolded out of the gun-like device as it closed around her. She stood unyielding and ready.

"Ahh!" Skulker shrieked as he realized she wasn't bluffing. He had learned about this device when he saw Spectra back in the Ghost Zone after Jazz had used it against her. It had peeled away many layers of Spectra's ghostly essence, leaving an old, withered woman in its wake. If Jazz hadn't stopped, there would have eventually been nothing left of her. Skulker cringed when he thought about what would happen if Jazz used it against _him_.

The hunter backed away from Danny who was starting to wake up, as were Sam and Tucker. "Uh yes, of course," he said uneasily as he hid the squirrels behind his back. "I'll be back, though." He flew off with them in tow and pulled out yet another device, complements of Vlad Plamius. It allowed him to return instantly to the ghost zone, to the place where Vlad's portal opened into. He flipped a switch and instantly vanished.

"Whew!" Jazz said as she pressed the button again and the Fenton Peeler returned to its original state as the suit disappeared. Jazz placed the instrument back into her purse. (She had started carrying it around since the incident back at school) She looked at Danny, and pondered. "Ghost boy, huh?" she said under her breath as his eyes opened. Tucker and Sam soon awoke, as well. **(A/N: How nobody else noticed any of this is beyond me, and it's still only morning of the second day!)**

"What happened?" Tucker said faintly.

"You guys all fainted," Jazz answered. "But then just woke up."

Sam sat up, held her head, and groaned. "What a headache," she said.

Danny sat up and saw his sister smiling contentedly, with a slight glimmer in her eye. He knew what had happened as far as the mist went, since Skulker had already used the strange spray against _him_ once before. But then why were they still here, and what was Jazz smiling about?

"TIMMY, there you are!" a very concerned looking Tootie cried in her shrill voice as she opened the door to the house. Timmy woke up quickly, sat up, and gripped his head as he groaned. "Hi Tootie," he replied solemnly.

The girl then noticed the teenagers as they stood up. "Hey guys!" she shouted. "I thought I was the only person who liked sleeping on the front lawn. I do it all the time at home, but mostly to escape my big sister."

"Cute," Sam muttered.

"Hey FENTON! What are you and the rest of the geek squad doing in my front yard?" the whiny voice of Dash called to the boy, who was still in his pajamas. He romped out of the house, with his fists clenched. "You look much better today, Fentino. I haven't seen any busses, either. I'd say I owe you twice the daily beating, since I gave you yesterday off." Danny cringed and prepared to run as Vicky followed her cousin outside.

"Yeah, we'll have to remedy that unnaturally quick recovery, dork," she added to Dash's unfriendly sentiment. "Hey, we can put them all in a fun box!"

"What's a fun box?" Dash asked.

"Oh, the twerp knows," Vicky answered with an evil look in her eye. Timmy anxiously looked around for his godparents.

"Achem," Jazz said and the two bullies looked at her as if she had rudely interrupted a very important conversation. "You will not touch my brother, unless you want me to stop tutoring you. Even though it is the summer, you still need a lot of help, unless you want to be stuck in high school much longer than everyone else will be, Dash" she declared.

Dash understood her reasoning and backed away. "Yeah, alright." He turned to Danny and sneered. "But hear me Fenton, your sister won't always be here to fight your battles for you!" He grabbed his football and he and Vicky walked off to the schoolyard to continue the football game with everyone else from yesterday. As they left, the unmistakable sound of 'ice cream truck' music could be heard approaching, but no one paid it much mind.

Danny couldn't help but feel deep gratitude towards his sister for standing up for him against the bully that was constantly ruining his life. He was slightly angry with Dash's comment, however. _If only he really knew..._ He smiled at his sister, and looked at his wristwatch. He was amazed that it was still earlier than 10:00 AM, despite all that had already occurred today. "Thanks, Jazz," he said.

"No problem, Danny. Now go put some real clothes on," she told him. "Don't listen to what that jerk said."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Tucker jumped up. "SuhWEET!" he yelled as he saw the ice cream truck coming towards them. "I've never seen one come by this early! Hey, maybe it'll stop here!" he started flailing his arms hoping he'd be noticed.

"Tucker, do you honestly ever think about anything besides food and technological gadgets?" Sam asked.

"Sure I do, what about all the video games we play?"  
"I'd put that under 'technological gadget' category," she answered.

"Oh."

"I still think you guys should wait until later, but who am I to argue? You do what you want," Jazz stated.

"YAY, ice cream!" Tootie yelled. She had been smothering poor Timmy with another big hug, and as soon as she released her grip, he gasped for air. (He had started to turn blue) "I'm going to go ask mommy if I can get some too! I'll be right back Timmy," she called as she ran into the house. The truck stopped right in front of the group and the side window opened.

Timmy's eyes grew wide as he saw the man inside. "CROCKER!" he yelled.

"Hello, Turner," the crazy teacher said. He was wearing the same clothes he normally did, but now sported a paper dairy hat. "I am not going to return to Dimmsdale without A FAIRY, and since yours always seem to slip out of my grasp, I'll simply just catch myself a different one. Then everyone will see that I'm NOT CRAZY!"

Timmy looked around for his godparents again, but they were no where to be seen. _At least, they aren't here, but I wonder where they went_, he thought. "He's crazy," he whispered to Jazz.

"No kidding," she said, then faced Crocker. "What are _you _talking about?" she asked. "And how do you know Timmy?"

Crocker didn't answer, but held up his own net-shooting cannon and aimed it out the truck. "Did that ghost really think I wouldn't have an extra supply of _my own_ netting? He couldn't take it all from me, DENZEL CROCKER!" the man cackled to himself just loud enough that everyone could hear, even though he was talking to himself.

Danny recognized the type of cannon immediately, but before he could do anything, the man fired it at him, and it wrapped around the boy, knocking him to the ground. He yelped in surprise as he was quickly reeled into the truck and the window slammed shut. The truck then transformed into the black van it had been before, and everyone stood astonished.

"Danny!" everyone (including Jazz) yelled. No one could believe what had just happened. Sam and Tucker tried to open the door, and Jazz heard the engine start. She would not let anyone take her little brother- especially some crazed kidnapper. Without thinking about her own personal safety and acting purely on adrenaline, she leapt onto the back of the truck and held onto the back doors as it accelerated and sped away, grasping on for dear life.

"Come on! We have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton what happened!" Sam said and they ran to their friend's house.

_Oh no_, Timmy thought._ I have no idea why Crocker thinks Danny's a fairy, but I have to do something right away_. "Hey Cosmo, Wanda! Crocker's gone, and you don't have to hide anymore. Come on out." He waited the few moments it usually took them to reappear in front of him, but they did not. "Guys?" Still nothing happened. "Oh no!" he suddenly remembered Skulker. _Had he captured his godparents?_ He looked around some more, and his theory became more realistic when they were nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember anything that would help. "This is terrible!" he cried and ran off to find Sam and Tucker, since they were the only ones who probably could help him.

"Hey, where'd the ice cream man go?" Tootie asked as she stepped out from the house clutching some money in her hand that her mother had given to her. A bit disappointed, she noticed Timmy running down the street, then he turned a corner. "Hey Timmy, wait up for me!" she called as she ran after him, but he didn't hear her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Is that a good enough cliffhanger? Let me know what you thought about this part. It is always appreciated! (I kind of think the plot is coming together nicely, even though I didn't really plan it out!)


	16. Strange Predicaments

Hooray for another chapter! Just to warn you guys, it gets a little intense from this point on (but I'm still trying to keep it G-rated). Please let me know if you think I should raise the rating.

I have been feeling horrible and angry recently, so I take out all my bitter emotions on our heroes._ But_ _don't worry, I promise a happy ending, though_.

As far as questions go-

**Windwaker**: I was actually really trying to avoid making Timmy half ghost, because it has been done so many time in other fanfics that I have read. I wanted to write something a little different. However, if a lot of people want me to, I may be willing to make an exception... Why don't _you_ make a fanfic the way _you_ want it?

**cakreut12: **I haven't really planned this out much. I just started writing, and it seemed to just fall together. I have so much fun writing it that I keep getting inspired by new ideas, and it is great stress relief after a busy day of school.

**mdizzle999872**: Maybe I will. We'll have to see how the story plays out, because I don't even know yet!

Oh, one more thing; I introduced another character into this section, but he is not my own. Hans Wolfe, the werewolf, is a creation of **_White-Wolfen_**, over at deviantArt. She created a neat story about him, and I don't know if I got his accent down, but I couldn't resist throwing him in:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmo awoke with a start. He was still in his green squirrel form, but had a really bad headache. He rolled over and slowly sat up on his haunches; however before he fully took in his surroundings, he looked for his wife. Luckily he didn't have to look far, since she was right next to him.

Wanda was only semi-conscious, and her right hind leg slightly twitched as Cosmo shook her gently until she woke. "Hey Wanda, are you okay?"

Wanda's eyes flew open and she sat up with a start. "Wha- Cosmo, what happened?" she asked, but quickly grabbed her head and grimaced as the sudden movement caused a throbbing pain in her temple. Cosmo consoled her, for his headache was now wearing off.

"I don't know; I don't remember anything," he said. "And I don't know where Timmy is either."

"Oh my goodness! Timmy!" Wanda cried. "We have to find him!" she stopped and waved her hand, so that her wand appeared. Cosmo also summoned his own to appear in his hand. "But _where_ are we?" she asked.

The two allowed their eyes to adjust to the darkness and the faint greenish glow that surrounded them on all sides. They realized they were in some kind of floating cage with what seemed like metal bars, but obviously weren't due to the fact that they emitted some kind of glowing green ectoplasmic energy. Cosmo hesitantly reached a paw out to touch the bars, only to be thrown backwards from a strong shock. His hair stood straight on end.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried. "Are you okay?"

"Remind me not to do that again," her husband replied. His usual goofy attitude had now turned to that of worry and fright. His crown had become slightly tilted as it floated on his head. She reached up and fixed it for him, then gazed out beyond the bars. Draped around their cage was a type of netting material that was emitting a faint purple glow, and was tied in a knot below them so the cage was completely surrounded by it. The actual threads that made up the net seemed no thicker in diameter than fishing line, but the energy it was emitting made both Cosmo and Wanda uneasy.

"I want to try something," Wanda said and promptly turned into a long pink snake with a wave of her wand.

"Be careful," Cosmo said as he held onto her tail to keep her from falling. She nodded and carefully slithered between the cage bars until she came to the odd material, being careful not to touch them. She reached out and saw there was enough room between the glowing threads that she probably could fit between them. However, as she approached, a strange energy seemed to force her back, and she couldn't even get near enough to it to try to squeeze through. It seemed to literally create an impassable barrier. Exhausted, the two slumped back onto the small cage floor.

"I just tried using magic, and it didn't work," Cosmo said. Wanda waved her own wand hopefully, but the wand simply made the sound of a deflating whoopee cushion and wilted like a dying flower. "I wonder why magic doesn't work," Wanda pondered. "Do you think that netting somehow is negating the effect of our wands?"

Cosmo gave her a quizzical look, and Wanda realized he probably didn't know what the word 'negating' meant. She sighed and began looking for another way out. As she looked, she noticed Cosmo was getting very sweaty (for a squirrel) and he was starting to shake.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Wanda asked him. "Don't you worry; we'll get out of here. Maybe if you help me- "

"Wanda, in all the years we've been married, have I ever told you I'm caustrobalobic? I get all antsy when in cooped-up spaces..."

At first Wanda couldn't help but chuckle to herself over her husband's terrible vocabulary skills. "You mean, _claustrophobic_, honey," she replied. "And no you never told me. Just take deep breaths and- "

Cosmo suddenly started mumbling incoherently. He was losing it, (more so than usual). Wanda was only occasionally able to make out certain words as he said them quickly and nervously. "Gotta get out, gotta escape!" His whiskers twitched spasmodically, and his eyes were darting in every direction.

"Cosmo, you have to calm down," she said coolly, not wanting to make him more upset. However, when he started running around in circles it became unbearable. Wanda jumped out at him, and quickly coiled her now snake-like body around his fluffy rodent one. He started screaming. "Cosmo, shut up and GET A GRIP!" she said sternly and slapped him across the face with her tail. He instantly stopped and the jolt seemed to bring him back to his senses, at least for now.

"Um, can't... breathe..." he gasped.

"Oh, sorry honey," Wanda replied and released her grip. "Now listen to me. We have to keep our cool. Whoever brought us here is sure to be back soon. We can't let them know what we are, so we can't resume our true form. Which reminds me..." she changed herself back into a squirrel, so their captor wouldn't notice a difference. "Now we have to formulate a plan..."

Before Cosmo could answer, a forlorn voice was heard coming from next to them. It had a heavy German accent. "You can't get out, I've tried vay too many times."

The two fairies looked beyond their cage and saw another one float by. Beyond that cage, there were literally hundreds of other metallic enclosures emitting faint green glows and slowly hovering in place. There were also many levels of cages; some were stacked on top of each other, others were arranged in rows. As they strained their ears to hear the sad voice, they heard the pitiful and dejected wails and moans of the other captured spirits. "What do you mean?" Wanda asked in the direction the voice seemed to come from.

The creature in the adjacent cage turned, and they both made out the figure of another teenage boy around Danny's age. "I said, I don't think ve can get out. This is de lair of Skulker. He hunts creatures dat are rare and unique, and puts us on display. Ve are, so to say, his 'trophies.' Spirits from all over dis place, or 'Ghost Zone' as they refer to it as, come on a regular basis to gawk at us."

"So this is like a type of _zoo_?" Wanda asked astonished and looked again at the other cages and the creatures within them. Most were other ghosts.

"Ja, you can say dat," the boy answered.

"But why are _you_ here? You're just a kid," Cosmo asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm a werewolf. My name is Hans," the boy answered.

"Ha ha! _You_, a werewolf?" Cosmo laughed.

The boy snarled and lurched as far as his cage would allow. His face was now gray and furry, his eyes blazing a supernatural yellow color. He bared his now long fangs. "And vat are _you_? A talking green squirrel? I could eat you for breakvast!" he snarled, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to resume his previous human form after a bit of concentration, even though he hadn't completely finished the overall transformation in the first place. He was still a bit furry when Wanda spoke, but she could tell he could control his transformations at will.

"Wow!" Wanda said. Cosmo was speechless. _I wonder if **Da Rulez** say anything about werewolves knowing about us? I guess they aren't completely human either_. _If so, maybe we can help each other_, Wanda thought. A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Aha, I see my two newest inmates have awoken," a thundering, familiar voice boomed. "I hope your accommodations are comfortable." Skulker announced as he floated through the entrance door to his lair, which was right outside of where Vlad's portal opened into the Ghost Zone. He sneered at the two fairies, and the 'squirrels' covered their faces in fear. "You can shed those ridiculous disguises," the hunter said. "I know who you are, fairies, and just for the record, it was very easy to catch you."

Cosmo and Wanda didn't answer, and proceeded to act like squirrels by grooming the fur on their tails with their paws.

"Okay, quit the charade, or I can arrange a spot in here for your human friends as well!" He roared. "And your half-human friends too, which reminds me..." he appeared to go deep into thought. "So...you're really not Jorgen?" Cosmo asked stupidly. Wanda hit him on the head.

After realizing that Skulker was _not_ Jorgen in a high-tech battle suit, Cosmo and Wanda stared at him in shock. Would he dare? They didn't want to risk anything, especially since Timmy was their godchild, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker had helped keep it that way. "Okay, you win," they both said at the same time and 'poofed' into their true forms. _At least our magic still works **in **the cage,_ Wanda thought. Hans gasped in surprise as he stared at two tiny fairies. He felt sorry that he had threatened to eat them.

Skulker snapped back to reality as his contemplation about finally catching Danny Phantom ceased. "That's better. Now, behave yourselves, you two. I have some more hunting to do." He started to leave, and banged on a few cages maliciously as he moved away. Hans growled a deep guttural snarl as his caged was tapped, but the hunter ignored him and just moved on to others as he headed back towards the dark, glowing door to exit the lair. Before he reached for the handle, though, the door flew open and Skulker was greeted by the red-eyed, glowing form of Vlad Plamius hovering before him.

"_What_ is taking so long, Skulker?" he scowled. "You promised me you'd have Daniel by now! I am growing very impatient!"

"Sorry, sir. I was just... going to get him right now."

Vlad eyed him questioningly. "That's what you told me yesterday. I am feeling charitable today, thus will give you one** final** chance. However, if you do not soon deliver the boy to me, you are through!"

"Yes sir. I'll bring him right away."

"What have you been doing all this time? Hunting _fairies_?" Vlad jested and chuckled to himself as he referred to the crazy Mr. Crocker. "Now repeat what you are going to do so you do not get distracted this time," Vlad told him.

"I will bring you Daniel Fenton, and I won't screw up again," Skulker said as he rolled his eyes like an immature child.

"Very good. I'll be waiting for you. Now go!" Vlad yelled. Skulker promptly flew out his door, leaving his boss still in the lair._ Maybe I'll actually take a look at some of Skulker's collection while I'm here_, Plasmius thought to himself as he looked around. Suddenly, a pink mist escaped his mouth. He gasped as a friendly warmth and tingling sensation spread throughout his body. He looked in the direction the mist wafted, and saw two tiny creatures huddled in a cage. They had little magic wands, wings, and crowns. "No way- it's impossible!" he said aloud. "Can it really be?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny yelped in surprise as he had been quickly captured by some crazy ice cream man who had the same net material that Skulker did. The whole thing had occurred so quickly that he barely remembered how it had exactly happened. He only remembered becoming entangled, falling over, somehow being hastily dragged into this vehicle, and now laying on the floor. Had the man said something about _fairies_?

Danny tried to move, but the net was wrapped tightly around him, constricting him in the same way that Skulker's had. His arms were pinned at his sides, and his legs were bound together as well with the glowing purple material. He felt like a freshly-caught fish in a net. Then the cold, hard, reality set in. _Oh my gosh, I was just kidnapped by a psychotic maniac_, he thought. _Plus, I can't use my powers to escape. What am I going to do? This is the kind of stuff you only hear about on the news. _

Danny considered going ghost and trying to phase out of there, but knew it wouldn't work anyway. He also didn't want to reveal what he was. He looked around the dark interior of the truck and tried to survey his situation, which was hard to do from the position he was in since he couldn't even sit up. Dark forms were all around him, and he heard an annoying beeping noise. He realized he was lying on top of a pile of old papers. He rolled onto his stomach, cocked his head, and squinted in the darkness to try to make out what they said. It was still too dark, so he made his eyes glow green, and emit a small amount of light. On almost every sheet, the word **FAIRIES** in bold, capital letters could be made out, among other illegible scribbles. _Okaaay..._ the boy thought. _He must have been trying to capture Cosmo and Wanda, but how does he even know about them?_

"So, fairy-boy, are you comfortable back there?" Crocker asked, in a surprisingly kind voice.

"Fairy boy?" Danny asked nervously. "I'm not a- "

"You don't have to deny it. I saw you disappear this morning right out of your own room."

"Dude, don't even tell me you were in my house."

"No, but my FAIRY detector told me where you were!"

Danny strained his neck so that he could view the driver's seat where Crocker was sitting. He found it would be much easier to twist onto his side and scoot himself perpendicularly, so he was looking straight at the front of the van. This process was difficult and by the time he finished moving, he was sore and the net was digging sharply into the skin on his arms. "What do you want with me?" Danny asked, becoming more frightened when he saw the eccentric look on the driver's face.

"Aha!" Crocker shouted with a strange air of satisfaction. "My plan is simple. Since you are a fairy, I will make you grant me a wish to rule the world. NEW WORLD ORDER! HA HA HA! But first I will rub the fact that I finally captured a FAIRY into the faces of my colleagues!"

"You're crazy!" Danny shouted. "I'm not a fairy, and I'm sure the cops are after you by now, since my sister and my friends saw the whole thing! And if my parents catch you first..."

"Quiet! First of all, my FAIRY detector doesn't lie, and I saw you with my own eyes. As far as the police go, they will never be able to find this van because I can transform its outer appearance with the push of a button."

"Impressive," Danny said half-heartedly.

"Yes, it was one of my better ideas. That and the netting you are now trapped in. I see it actually works to keep fairies contained. Of course, that was its purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"The fibers that the net is made out of are coated with a special resin which repels magical energy, and keeps you contained. Are you feeling weak yet?"

"What?" Danny figured he'd play along, although he didn't feel weak at all. "Kind of," he lied. _It must have different effects on fairies than it does on me_, he thought.

"Fantastic! It worked! HA HA! And the energy generator is working like a charm!"

"_Energy generator?"_

"Of course! The generator is located in the firing canon, and stabilizes the anti-magical energy that the resin emits! I have to keep you near it, or the net will dissipate."

"You sound like my parents," Danny said quietly. _But that must have been why Skulker's net vanished after he left, the last time he captured me in it_. _If I could just get far enough away from the canon..._ He realized it was in the passenger seat next to Crocker because he saw the glinting end of it sticking out over the center console of the van.

In the silence that ensued, Danny tried to get out of the net, but it was wrapped too tightly around him that his efforts were fruitless. He had to get out of here, because who knew what this guy would do when he found out he wasn't a fairy. He also didn't know where they were driving to, and didn't want to get lost. He decided to try something.

"Um, sir, I have to go to the bathroom. Can you stop?"

"You think I'd fall for that one?" Crocker sneered. "I'm not that stupid, like some people think."

_Well, it was worth a try_, the teen thought as the van suddenly lurched to the left and the momentum caused him to be slammed against one of the metal cabinet/computer tables next to him. For a brief moment he heard a shriek, that was not his or his captor's. It sounded like Jazz, but then it stopped. _I must be hearing things_, he thought, then groaned as he felt a small trickle of blood running down his head from behind his ear. It had stung for a brief second, but the pain was going away.

"CRAZY DRIVER!" Crocker yelled out his window. He turned the wheel back to the right, and hit the acceleration as the van lurched back to the lane it had just been in, and Danny was thrown the other way.

"Ow! Learn to drive!" Danny yelled. "When I get out of here, I swear..."

"Don't tell me how to drive, fairy! When I rule the world, no one will care!"

"I'M NOT A FAIRY!" Danny screamed, then felt a slight gap in the netting near his right hand that was wider than the rest of the spaces between the threads. The slight imperfection in the material was just big enough for him to reach his fingers through, but he couldn't rip it any wider.

------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! That's it!" Jazz said to herself. She couldn't take this any longer. She had been hanging on for dear life, grasping the rear door handle so tightly that her knuckles had turned a pallid white. Her hair whipped in her face, her eyes were tearing, and the wind screamed in her ears as the van sped forward. Crocker's terrible driving skills had almost caused her to lose her grip more than once, and fall to an almost certain death. She didn't care though; her brother's life was in the hands of a maniac, and she would do anything to get him out of there. She also had a feeling that the glowing net Danny had been wrapped in was preventing him from phasing out of it; otherwise it would have been easy for him to escape.

Her muscles were becoming exhausted, locked in this tense state, and she knew she would not be able to hang on much longer, especially if this "Crocker" kept driving like he had been. However, she knew if she shifted her crouched position, she might lose her balance, as she was perched precariously on the fender. She had to come up with a plan, but she knew that as long as the guy was driving, he couldn't do anything to Danny. Luckily, the van pulled up to a red light on a desolate street and came to an abrupt halt after the breaks let out a shrill squeak.

"I know this is stupid, but I can't hang on any more," she said to herself as she lowered herself down and walked coolly to the driver's window. "Excuse me sir?" she asked loudly but sweetly as she knocked on the window.

"What is going on out there?" Crocker asked. Danny prayed that it was the police. The tinted window rolled down just enough to reveal the face of the crazy teacher to the orange-haired girl. Danny looked up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I am a state vehicle inspector, and not only is your van overdue for an inspection, but there is a serious problem." she said. Danny recognized his sister's voice immediately, but didn't want to say anything to put her in danger. This "Crocker" didn't seem dangerous, just ridiculously eccentric, but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"You look kind of young for a vehicle inspector, and where's your uniform?" Crocker asked.

"Um, me? Young? Why you're such a flatterer. I'm technically off duty today, but I saw your truck leaking a hazardous trail of gasoline and oil onto the road as you were driving. The smallest spark could cause your truck to explode!" she said as she pushed a lock of her knotted hair behind her ear to get it out of her face.

"What? My truck isn't leaking anything!"

"Oh yes it is. Can you please step out of the vehicle sir?" Crocker glared at this request.

"No," he replied and went to step on the gas even though the light was still red. Jazz stepped in front of the truck and he hit the breaks. "Get out of my way, girl!"

Danny seized the moment and yelled loudly, "Ahh! The fumes! Get me out of here!"

Jazz was happy and relieved to hear her brother's voice, but she couldn't see him from where she was. "That's it! I'm going to take care of this once and for all. It will take all of two seconds to fix," she declared as she ran to the back of the van and pulled on the doors. Of course they were locked, but Danny turned his legs towards the doors and with a massive effort he deployed a kick hard enough to make the doors fly open.

"No, wait!" Crocker yelled and got out of the truck to run after her, but she had already seen her brother tied up in the purple glowing netting lying on the floor of the vehicle.

"Jazz!" he said happily. "Listen; get me out of here and far away, quick!"

"Danny!" she replied happily and prepared to get him out, only to be pushed into the back by Crocker who had come up behind her. She sat up next to Danny on the floor of the van, angrily.

"I truly doubt you're a vehicle inspector, but it doesn't matter. You've seen too much as it is." He said.

"You can't do this to people!" Jazz screeched as Crocker whipped out a set of handcuffs, and quickly fastened one on her left hand, and the other to a metal bar along the inside wall of the van before she had even realized it. She looked at him angrily. "Hey! Let us go!"

"That should keep you out of trouble. I knew I had those for a reason." he said. "But don't worry, I'll let you go when I get back to Dimmsdale. By then I will be ruler of the world, and the police won't arrest me!"

"Ruler of the world?" she looked at Danny hesitantly. Danny just shrugged. "Man, he _is_ crazy."

"At least he isn't a serial murderer or anything," Danny said. "I guess that's a plus side." The two felt the van begin to move again, and pick up speed. "By the way, how did you find me?"

"I was on the back of the van."

"So I did hear you! I thought I did!"

"Yeah, but little good it did. Look where my oh-so-brilliant, spur-of-the-moment plan landed us." She tugged on her hand that was handcuffed to the wall. She tried to get it off, but was unsuccessful. Danny watched her efforts, then got an idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffie! How will our heroes escape their strange predicaments? We'll just have to see...

Isn't Jazz a wild woman? _Hee hee!_ She'll do anything for her little bro, just like me!


	17. AntiFairies: enter stage left!

Okay, just a few brief words from me-

First and foremost, I am so sorry for taking so long to update- I have been busy with school and I do have a life (not much of one, but hey). Thank you so much for being so patient, and thanks to all my great reviewers- you had some wonderful ideas that I tried to add in the best I could. I hope you all like it so far, and I will add more in the future. Also, I had originally tried to make Crocker seem much dumber than he actually is- I thought it would be fun. I am glad you actually thought I stayed true to the character- that was a nice surprise to hear that.

Secondly, I removed my e-mail address from here, because I do not appreciate having my life threatened if I do not finish the story. I received multiple e-mails like this, and you know who you are. I also know that they all came from the same person- next time don't always spell the same words wrong and put commas after every four words in each of your letters. I'm not stupid, and it doesn't make you seem more "grown up." Hopefully, you were just being immature and didn't know any better, so I'll let you off for now and attribute it all to a lack of intelligence AKA: a "brain fart". (I am a very forgiving person) Just DON'T DO IT AGAIN or I won't write anything. I suppose I should feel flattered that you like my story enough to… threaten to kill me if I don't finish it? You better not have been serious, or I **_will_** report you next time. Well, I'll let it slip for now, and I do intend to finish it for your information. Have a nice day.

Well, with that out of the way, here is the next part! YAY!!! I finally got to writing it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(_So let's rewind just a little_)

"Oh my gosh!" Sam, Tucker, and Timmy cried as Crocker's van was pulling away with Danny and Jazz in tow.

"We have to do something NOW!" Tucker exclaimed as both he and Sam turned to each other.

"Yeah, but first we have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton what happened!" Sam answered as they turned towards the Fenton residence and started to run as fast as they could, leaving Timmy looking somewhat bewildered in their wake.

_Oh no_, Timmy thought._ I have no idea why Crocker thinks Danny's a fairy, but I have to do something right away_. "Hey Cosmo, Wanda! Crocker's gone, and you don't have to hide anymore. Come on out." He waited the few moments it usually took them to reappear in front of him, but they did not. "Guys?" Still nothing happened. "Oh no!" he suddenly remembered Skulker. _Had he captured his godparents?_ He looked around some more, and his theory became more realistic when they were nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember anything that would help. "This is terrible!" he cried and ran off to find Sam and Tucker, since they were the only ones who probably could help him.

"Hey, where'd the ice cream man go?" Tootie asked as she stepped out from the house clutching some money in her hand that her mother had given to her. A bit disappointed, she noticed Timmy running down the street, then he turned a corner. "Hey Timmy, wait up for me!" she called as she ran after him, but he didn't hear her.

"Tootie, honey!" she heard her mother call from inside. The little bespectacled girl stopped, turned around, looked back towards the direction Timmy had run, then turned back towards her mother and ran inside.

"What is it mommy?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Did the ice cream man leave already?"

"Yes. He didn't even wait for me!"

"Aww, that's okay dear. I guess it is better not to have any ice cream in the morning anyway. By the way, you didn't clear your breakfast plate from the table. Please do so before you go out to play."

Tootie nodded silently as she watched Timmy disappear from view as she gazed after him from the kitchen through the window. She sighed quietly to herself, and rinsed her dishes off in the sink before placing them in the Baxters' dishwasher. At least her horrid sister was gone and was occupied with other things. She handed the ice cream money back to her mother and sadly went back into the guestroom she was staying in, took out a diary, and started writing more poetry to her beloved Timmy Turner.

-------------------------------------------------

"MR. AND MRS. FENTON!!!" the two teens yelled at the top of their lungs as they pounded on the front door of the Fenton residence. A small, cylindrical device with a glowing orange light extended out from the peephole in the door, and a mechanized voice shouted rather excitedly, "Ghost directly ahead!" Then, after it moved from Tucker to Sam and back again scanning the two of them, it stated in a rather disappointed tone (for a computer) "Oh, never mind."

Jack Fenton opened the door a bit hastily with an anxious, toothy smile. He seemed even more excited then the computer's voice had been. "There was a ghost?!"

"No, that thing says that for just about everyone who comes here, dear," Maddie said as she approached her husband from inside. "I really need to get around to fixing it."

"Oh, I should have asked that repair guy who was here this morning. Apparently there was a problem with the telephone wires, and he just came and fixed them a little while ago."

"There was a problem with the wires?"

"Well…"

"Will you PLEASE listen?" Sam and Tucker yelled to quiet their bantering. Maddie and Jack looked up at them, somewhat startled.

"Something terrible has happened!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Danny was kidnapped by some psychotic maniac and Jazz is hanging on for dear life on the back of his van!" Sam said quickly and in one excruciating breath.

Maddie and Jack stood petrified. "Are you serious?" they asked.

"Would we lie about something like this?!?" Sam said a bit angrily.

"I just saw him sleeping in his room when I got up this morning," Jack said as Maddie ran up to see if he was there.

"He came out earlier to help me with something," Tucker said quickly as Maddie bolted back downstairs.

"Neither of them are here!" she said. "And Jazz never came back from the bagel store! Oh my god honey, we have to call the police! I'll do that, and-"

"-And I'll start up the RV!" Jack said in a hastened tone and ran off to start up the **Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle**. "No psychotic maniac is gonna get _my_ children!"

"Thanks for telling us, kids- we're going out to look too. What did the van look like?" Maddie asked.

"Well it transformed from an ice cream truck to a black van," Sam said.

"It transforms? Oh great," Maddie said sadly. "That will make it tougher to find, but thanks for the info kids," she said as she ran to call the police. She came back a few minutes later. "The police are going to look for them as well," she said as she thanked the two and ran out to join her husband in the search. "Don't worry, kids," she tried to say, but Sam and Tucker could tell that she was very upset.

"Don't worry honey," the group could hear Jack call from outside. "I brought the **Fenton Anti-Creep Stick** just in case!"

A few seconds later Sam and Tucker could hear the RV pulling out of the driveway and roaring down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------

Panting heavily from running so fast to catch up, Timmy half knocked on/half fell against the Fenton's door as he watched the strange metallic RV speeding away down the road. It was promptly answered by the two teens who didn't give the computerized ghost scanner time to pop out and examine the little boy.

"Oh, it's you," Sam said. Timmy could see her eyes had become glassy. Both she and Tucker were obviously on the verge of crying. She gestured for Timmy to come in and he complied.

"What's the big deal?" Timmy asked. "Danny can just phase himself out of there- he can just transform himself into a ghost and come back, right?"

"Wrong," Sam explained. "The netting he got tangled up in prevents him from phasing through it. He has already been trapped in the same stuff before."

"He _can't _escape," Tucker said sorrowfully.

"Well that hunter ghost took Cosmo and Wanda. I am going to try to get them back, and when I do, I'll just wish Danny back!"

"I think the netting would prevent magic from affecting its contents," Tucker said.

"Oh you're probably right, especially since it was invented by Mr. Crocker."

"So how did you say you knew him anyway, Timmy?" Sam asked.

"He's my crazy teacher who's obsessed with capturing fairies," Timmy said. "I don't think he'll hurt Danny- just freak him out a little at most. He should be fine- he's no deranged killer if that's what you're worried about."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah- I've known him for a while. He's harmless."

"Well that's good- sort of," Sam and Tucker said in unison and they each heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well you said Cosmo and Wanda are gone too?" Sam asked. "Well we have to get them away from Skulker. The police will deal with Crocker if he is as harmless as you say he is. Hopefully they will catch him before the Fenton's do- they'll go easier on him!"

"Yeah- true," Timmy chuckled. "So where do you suggest we start?" he asked. "I have to get them back, but I have no idea where they went!"

Tucker and Sam turned towards the portal that led to the Ghost Zone- it glowed an ominous green as if beckoning them to enter, but it still left them with an icy feeling- both literally and figuratively. "Skulker must have taken your godparents back to his lair in the Ghost Zone. That would be the logical place to start looking." Tucker said. "To the Specter Speeder! Oh, and I call dibs on driving."

The three piled into the Specter Speeder, and Tucker sat down at the controls. Sam pushed him over. "_I_ will be driving. You and Timmy buckle up." The two did as they were told, but Tucker noticed a look of apprehension on Timmy's face.

"I'm scared for them, you guys," Timmy told them quietly.

"Don't worry Timmy. I promise you we'll get them back."

-------------------------------------------------

Vlad Plasmius peered at the strange specimens in the cage in front of him. They were like nothing he had ever seen- no spirit resembled the two creatures he saw huddling together in front of him. They seemed somewhat drowsy, and were fighting to stay awake- apparently the energy from Crocker's net was making them tired.

"Would you look at that," he pondered aloud to himself. "They have wands, wings, and crowns. Could they possibly be _fairies_? If they are, imagine the possibilities- I could be all-powerful!"

Hans immediately realized the severity of the situation and leaned as far out of his cage as possible so that he could talk to Vlad. He didn't know who Vlad was, but he knew he felt obligated to protecting the fairies, and didn't want them exploited. He also felt bad about threatening to eat them earlier, and felt he owed them something. Hans hadn't changed completely back to being human either, and his face was still a furry grayish color and his eyes were glowing that supernatural golden color as he called to the red-eyed apparition floating freely before him.

"Nah, those aren't fairies," Hans told Vlad. Vlad turned and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are they? Well first, answer me this; what are _you_?" he asked.

"I am a verevolf" Hans said in his thick German accent.

"That's funny, you look like a furry kid to me," Vlad chuckled.

"Vell, laugh at me if you vish," Hans retorted coldly as the last of his fur disappeared replaced with pale skin and his eyes became the bluish-green color that was natural to his human form. "But those are _not_ fairies, and I vouldn't get too close if I vere you."

"Why not?"

"You've never heard of dese two before? They're tricky little devils, and rumor has it that Skulker was planning on using dem against you."

"WHAT?!?" What are they?"

"Vell, dey are spirits dat assume da form of your deepest desires. It is deir special and unique power that Skulker prizes dem for."

Vlad eyed the boy with astute reservation, however he backed away. "Prove it."

"Um, okaaaay…" Hans said nervously as he tried to think of something else to say. "Psst, you two, wake up!" he said to them. Wanda hadn't completely fallen asleep and had overheard the conversation, so she woke her husband. Vlad pushed Hans's cage close to theirs, and Hans winked at her. She understood immediately (being as sharp as she was) and whispered something to Cosmo who hadn't been aware of what was going on. In a poof, the two became pink and green squirrels again. "Mmm! I haven't had squirrel for _breakvast_ in a long time!" Hans said as he licked his lips and pretended to be really hungry. Cosmo darted to the opposite end of the cage, but Wanda stopped him and they stood there staring at Hans.

"So you're telling me that your deepest desire is a squirrel to eat?" Vlad asked.

"Vell, vhat do you expect verevolves to eat? Ve only get ghost mush here, which I can't eat since I'm not dead yet." Hans said with a malicious smile. "And I'm starving."

"Okay, you've proved your point. I suppose they would assume the forms of Maddie and Daniel Fenton for me because those are my deepest desires, but explain how Skulker was going to use that fact against me and why he even would do it in the first place?"

Thinking quickly, Hans responded. "He doesn't like you, it's dat simple. He was um, going to have dem assume da form of dese two people of whom you speak when you got near enough to dem, and den you would go after dem instead of the real people. I assume he uh, though it vould be funny. He vanted to publicly humiliate you or something when you found out the truth."

"Oh really?" Vlad said as his eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I overhear Skulker ranting to himself all da time," Hans replied with a shrug.

"So, he thinks he'll make a fool out of me, huh? Well we'll just see about that. I assume they were in the form of fairies because Skulker wanted to capture some so badly?"

"You got it."

"Thank you wolf boy, you have been a great help to me. Just for that, I'll set the three of you free. You can eat them if you wish."

"I can't really eat them, they're ghosts, ja know," Hans said with a smirk.

"Ha ha!" Vlad chuckled. "You're a clever boy, I'll give you that. You would even make a great apprentice, but that spot is taken already by young Mr. Fenton, soon to be young Mr. Masters. I'll leave it up to you to decide what to do with those two then. You'll have to find a way back to the world of the living on your own though, for I must leave now. Thanks again for the information, boy. Remind me to get you some real squirrels to eat," Vlad said as he released Hans. "You can let _them_ out if you wish, I just don't want to get too close to them, you know."

"Sure, bye! Go plot your revenge!" he called as he freed the two tiny fairies, who woke up instantly. He decided to tuck away the netting which didn't seem to disappear here in the ghost zone, into a pocket in his pants, just in case.

"Wow, that was genius, Hans!" Wanda exclaimed. "Do you really eat squirrels?"

"Nah, I can't stand dem," Hans replied with a snigger and smiled at the two.

"Well thank you, Hans," she said.

"It's the least I could do."

"Oh my gosh, _Timmy_!" Cosmo blurted. "We have to find him!"

"Yes, but first we need to find our way out of here," Wanda said. "Jorgen hasn't gotten on our case yet about another human learning of our existence- I guess that means we can help each other since you are half werewolf, Hans," Wanda said. "I wonder if he has even woken up yet."

"Great, but before we leave, don't ja think we should free everyone else here?" Hans inquired as he glanced sadly at the desperate, moaning spirits.

"YIPPEEE!" shouted Cosmo as the three went around releasing all the unique, imprisoned spirits. They each flew happily from Skulker's lair as their cages were opened by hand- magic had no effect on objects in the ghost zone.

"This is fun!" Cosmo said gleefully after pulling open a cage door.

"But hurry up," Wanda said. "We don't know how long we have before Skulker comes back. We also have to find a way to warn Danny and his mom about what Vlad is planning."

Hans nodded in agreement as he opened another cage and watched a very thankful ghost fly out.

"The exit is over there," it gestured and flew in that direction.

"Thank you!" they all said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"We are_ so_ lost," Sam said. "We've never been to Skulker's lair before, and the Ghost Zone is infinitely huge- it goes on forever! By the time we find the place, we'll be about ready to reside here ourselves. Ugh- that's a scary thought."

"Can we ask for directions?" Timmy asked.

"Uh, no." Tuck responded quickly. "The last time we did, that ghost dragon girl tried to kill us!"

"Well, that's a comforting thought." Timmy said sarcastically, but his mood became more somber. "So, they're lost forever?" he said a bit more sorrowfully. Sam and Tucker saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well we will try everything we can Timmy. Maybe we'll have a stroke of luck-" Sam was cut off as a very familiar spirit floated in front of them. Timmy saw that she was quite beautiful, and carried an ornate bottle in her hand.

"Desireé!" Tucker exclaimed. The spirit floated beside the speeder, but couldn't touch it- humans could not be touched by anything in the Ghost Zone.

"What is it that you desire? Truly you must want something…"

"Yes!" Timmy cried. "You grant wishes too?"

"Whoa there, Timmy!" Tucker said. That's Desireé- she grants wishes, but they come at a price- you have to be careful what you wish for, or she'll make things turn out for the worse. I learned that the hard way."

"We don't want help from _you_, Desireé!" Sam called and steered the speeder away.

"Wait, maybe you can ask her for directions at least," Timmy said.

"Yeah, it can't hurt, I suppose," Sam replied. "Hey Desireé! Do you know where Skulker's lair is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, can you tell us where it is?" she said in a frustrated tone.

"I could," she said maliciously. "But why would I want to tell _you_?"

Timmy was getting angry. "You mean you won't even help us? This stinks! I just wish Cosmo and Wanda were here to…"

Desireé's eyes widened and an evil smile crossed her face. "…And your heart's desire is my command," she said as she waved her hand and swirling green smoke enveloped them.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean to actually make a wish for you! I was just stating a fact…" Timmy cried as Sam and Tucker took cover under their seats, not wanting her spell to affect them. "Wow, I guess I'm so used to making wishes that I don't even realize I'm doing it anymore." When the smoke cleared, Desireé was gone, but two all-too familiar characters were taking the place of Cosmo and Wanda. "Oh no!" Timmy said as he glanced at the bluish forms of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, who upon realizing they were free from Fairy world, bore very malevolent grins that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Well well, we are free from that ghastly prison in Fairy World, my dear," Anti-Cosmo said to his wife as he adjusted his spectacle and took a sip of tea from a cup that had magically appeared in his hand. His refined British accent took Sam and Tucker by surprise. "I dare say, we should start some mischief."

Anti-Wanda was of course munching away at a sandwich and answered him with her mouth full, which made her stupid-looking expression appear even more brainless. "Yeehaw! Y'all better watch out now, ya hear? chew chew "We're back!" chew chew. She flapped her bat-wings happily as she blissfully finished her sandwich.

"Wait!" Timmy thought aloud. "It isn't Friday the 13th, and we didn't see any black cats, ladders, or anything. What gives?"

"Well, you're exactly right! It isn't Friday the 13th, but yet here we are," Anti-Cosmo said. "Tally ho!" he shouted and lunged for the group with his wand raised; Sam, Tucker and Timmy screamed as all the mechanical instruments on the dashboard started to spark, and the Specter Speeder started to lurch violently back and forth.

"Well, this is some rotten luck," Timmy said as he braced himself and readjusted his seatbelt.

"I dare say I shall concur, my good fellow," Anti-Cosmo said as Anti-Wanda poofed up more sandwiches and started throwing them at the humans.

"Who _are _they?" Sam asked as she caught a hurled sandwich and ducked under the path of another. It splatted against the windhield.

"Hey, that one was roast beef!" Tucker said. "You WASTED a roast beef sandwich! You…shall…PAY!" he cried as he was hit by a barrage of ten more, and a control panel exploded next to him. "Eh, never mind."

"They are anti-fairies, and they bring bad luck. They are the exact opposite of Cosmo and Wanda. Every fairy has an anti-fairy, but they are usually imprisoned in Fairy World by Jorgen; but they can usually escape only on Friday the 13th."

"Well we better find the real Cosmo and Wanda soon!" Tucker and Sam said as they dodged the flying sandwiches and tried to keep the speeder under control.

"I warned you about making a wish with Desireé!" Tucker yelled as the Speeder lurched backward. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were laughing wickedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz stared at her brother tied up in the glowing purple netting that he had been captured in. He was trying desperately to move his hand into a certain position.

"What _are _you doing?" she asked him as the van accelerated.

"I'm trying to… ah, there it is!" he said as he found the gap in the netting that he could fit his fingers through.

"Can you rip that?" Jazz whispered hopefully.

"No, unfortunately I can't." Danny whispered back, but rolled over to his sister, being careful not to lose track of where the tiny hole in the netting was. He just needed to get a little closer, and Crocker helped him out with that as the van reeled through traffic and he was thrown against his sister. He felt her leg with the tips of his fingers that were outside the net, and as she braced herself, he briefly turned himself intangible while he touched her. She instantly felt her body turn cold and light as smoke, and in the moment she was intangible too, the handcuffs slipped through her wrist and off her. Danny let go and in about a second, she was back to the way she was. It had happened in a blink of an eye.

She sat in surprise when she realized the handcuff was no longer around her wrist. "Danny, what is going on?"

"Um, our luck just turned in our favor," Danny said quietly.

Jazz sighed. _Why doesn't he just tell me? _"If you want my help to get out of here, you're going to have to tell me the truth," she declared. (Of course she knew already, but wanted to hear it from her brother)

Danny had known he would have to tell her his secret if he wanted her help, but he decided to keep it simple. He was a little upset as he tried to find the words to explain to his sister. "Um, you know that accident in the lab?"

"Yes…" Jazz said slowly. She couldn't believe he was really going to tell her.

"Well, it gave me the ability to do that."

"Oh. Well that's uh, great. Is that's _all_? You can't fly like a ghost or do anything _else_?" she looked at him knowing that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. He gave her an odd, questioning look, but maintained his story.

"Well, um, heh heh, I got you out, didn't I?" he said. "Pretty cool, huh? Please don't tell mom and dad. Hey, you're not freaking out- you're actually handling this better than I thought you would."

Jazz sighed. "Yes it is, and I won't." She wasn't happy that he still didn't completely trust her, but she accepted what he had told her- after all, how could she not? They were in the back of some guy's van who was apparently teetering on the fine line of insanity. That explanation would have to do for now, and he had said something to her about it at least. "I kind of had a feeling about something," but she stopped, not wanting to give away any more of her knowledge right now. She changed the subject. "So what can I do to help?"

"Well, I saw he double locked those back doors after I had kicked them open before, so I doubt we'll be able to open them again from the inside. I could phase you out the bottom when he stops next time but I can't go with you…"

"No, absolutely not! I won't go without you."

"Okay then. Well, he told me that cannon- (Danny gestured to the metallic object visible in the passenger seat) has a little generator in it that keeps the energy that makes up this net stable from a given range. If I get too far from the cannon, this netting will disappear. So if…"

"If we get it back here, you can phase it out the bottom of the truck, it will land on the road, and when we get far enough away, the net will vanish and we can escape!" Jazz finished happilly.

"Yeah, provided Crocker doesn't notice us trying to get at it."

"Okay, it sounds like a plan. I'll try to grab it when he isn't looking and bring it back here." Jazz said.

"It won't be easy to be that stealthy," Danny warned. "Especially since he's right there."

"Oh don't worry."

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Crocker asked. Jazz returned to where she had been and pretended to still be handcuffed to the side of the van. Crocker didn't notice her little maneuver.

"Oh nothing," she said.

"Well, Ms. 'vehicle inspector,' don't be messing with my FAIRY!" Danny and Jazz both rolled their eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Crackpot"

"WHAT?"

"Er- Crocker. He's fine."

"Good." He turned and continued concentrating on the road.

"I wonder why he even had those handcuffs," she whispered. "Well, wish me luck Danny." Her brother nodded as he watched her creep up to the front of the van and crossed his fingers.

Ever so slowly Jazz made her way to the front. She was quiet as a mouse as she stealthily made her way to right behind Crocker's seat. She could see the glinting end of the rifle-sized cannon just about a foot and a half in front of her. (**A/N- yeah, I'm American**) If she could only reach it. She extended her arm slowly towards it, and about halfway there, Crocker turned on the radio- she snapped her arm back, and both she and Danny held their breaths as they listened to Crocker start to sing along with the music (badly). She waited until she knew he wasn't looking, and tried again. This time, she felt the end of it, and closed her hand around the barrel of it. She slowly lifted it. Now it would be hard to slip it out of his line of sight; but she was amazed she had even gotten this far without him noticing anything.

_Almost there!_ Yes, she thought she would be home free, when the van hit another bump, and she dropped it- the metal clang it made when it fell grabbed Crocker's attention immediately, but Jazz grabbed for it again anyway. His eyes narrowed in surprise and anger and he grabbed the other end of it.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted as he pulled.

"Watch the road and hold the steering wheel!" Jazz shouted as she grunted from pulling it so hard. Crocker didn't seem to hear her.

"Give it back!" he cried. "It's miiiine!" he growled as he pulled the other direction, but Jazz didn't let go. Danny gasped as he felt the van accelerate, rather than slow down.

"Let go!" she snarled as the van started weaving and darting in and out of traffic. Horns blared at them, but Danny couldn't completely see what was happening from his position.

_Oh no!_ _If I don't let go, we'll crash_, Jazz thought, and released it.

"Aha- got it!" Crocker cried as he recoiled, but this action caused him to completely lose control of the van. Danny and Jazz were tossed violently backwards as the van slid across the road, and neared the edge of a cliff. Jazz knew this area well, having driven around here before. She knew one could look over the edge of that cliff and see a highway overpass below. Under that was another road that was not as busy, but they were both a good way down. She pulled herself up and realized they really were about to go over the ledge.

"Danny! We're about to go over the cliff! Do something!"

Danny knew he couldn't make something as big as the van intangible without first transforming into his more powerful, alter-ego. As he was debating this fact in his head, he realized that he'd rather reveal his bigger secret to his sister than to see her dead- duh! (The logical choice, of course.)

"DANNY! DO _SOMETHING_!!! I _**KNOW** _YOU CAN!" he heard her screech with fear as she saw the edge right in front of them, and their vehicle showed no signs of slowing down fast enough. He knew what he had to do. He concentrated with all his might as two blue energy rings moved over his body while he was still inside the netting. They transformed him into that well-known white-haired, green-eyed ghost, Danny Phantom. He still couldn't phase through the net, but he reached his gloved fingers through it, and focused everything he had on making the van and everyone in it intangible. He succeeded as the van threw itself over the edge, and both Jazz and Crocker felt that cold feeling right before they felt themselves as light as the air itself. The van flipped over in the air, but then miraculously righted itself as Danny closed his eyes and focused on keeping it intangible. A thought then crossed his mind- they would keep falling through the ground even after it came to the bottom. He'd have to stop it before then.

Crocker was screaming, Jazz was frozen with a mixture of fright and relief, and Danny was more focused then he ever was in his life. He felt them phase through the over pass, and he yelled for Jazz to hang on (If one is intangible, yes they can hold onto other intangible objects- it's a rule of ghost physics). She held on as Danny made them all go back to normal, and the van 'gently' crashed down onto the road beneath the freeway, and rolled a few inches before it heaved and came to a stop.

Jazz and Danny breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been killed, and Danny had made sure that not too much damage had been done to the van, considering the distance of their fall. Once they had all gone intangible, the van had become lighter, and was thus falling slower when they had landed. Jazz let out a cry of joy as she glanced at her now ghostly brother. She had only seen him in this form one other time, and she was glad they were all alive, (or half-alive, in his case). "Danny, are you okay?"

He groaned, but answered, "Yes."

She looked over to Crocker, and saw that he had been knocked unconscious when they had landed- he must have hit his head against the steering wheel. She checked his pulse and saw he was still alive and would probably wake up soon. She pulled him into the back, and after finding the handcuff keys in his pocket, opened them, and attached him to where she had been before. "That should keep you out of trouble," she mumbled as she locked the cuffs and tucked the key into her own pocket. She eyed her brother, who was glowing and semi-transparent, when the two rings appeared around him and transformed him back to normal. She jumped with a start, but smiled when Danny opened his eyes and smiled at her. She winked at him, then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Can you start it?" Danny asked.

"Well, we'll see," she replied as she turned the key and the engine started right up. "Well, what do you know?" she said as she pulled it to the side of the road and stopped again. She then grabbed the cannon from next to her, opened the door and climbed out. She crossed the empty street while the loud noise from the cars on the busy overpass leading to the freeway made her somewhat uneasy. However, she walked up to the bottom of the cliff and smashed the cannon against it over and over as hard as she could. Inside the van, the net vanished from around Danny, and he jumped up and stretched his arms and legs which were now very stiff. He stepped carefully over Crocker's unconscious form, and climbed out the way his sister had (through the front door). He walked up next to her as she continued slamming it against the rock. It was so dented up that he could barely recognize it from the pristine rifle-like device he had seen earlier.

"I think you killed it, Jazz," he said with a smile.

His sister stopped, dropped it and gave him a huge hug. "Oh Danny, thank goodness! You saved us, you know, and I won't tell mom and dad your secret.

Danny backed up a little. "Um, thanks Jazz. I didn't tell you that I was half ghost before because I, well-"

"You didn't want us thinking you were a freak, you didn't want mom and dad experimenting on you, you thought it was your responsibility to keep us safe, shall I go on? By the way, I've known for a while. Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize you when you saved me from Spectra at school? I'm not stupid."

Danny didn't seem that surprised from this information. "Well, thanks for being so understanding."

"I'm your sister, that's my job. Now we need to completely destroy this thing," she said as she held up the beat-up cannon.

"Not a problem," Danny said as he threw up his arms and transformed back into Danny Phantom. Jazz couldn't help but be impressed even though she had already seen him do it before. He floated up into the air. "Throw it up here," he told Jazz, who complied. Danny fired an ectoplasmic energy blast at it, which was so hot, the metal melted immediately, and the molten machine fell to the ground and cooled into a blob of steaming, liquid metal. Danny floated back down. "I'm sure dad can recycle this when he builds his next invention," he said with a grin.

Jazz picked up the blob once it had cooled, and placed it in a cabinet in the back. She climbed back into the front and started the van again. Danny phased through the roof and landed in the passenger seat, where he transformed back into his human self. (He was still in his pajamas despite the fact that it was now afternoon.) Jazz pulled away and headed for home. As they drove onto the overpass to get onto the freeway, they found themselves stuck in standstill traffic. "This is okay, we'll get home eventually," Jazz said as she sat back and Danny looked around.

"Hey, there's the zoo! I've never been to the city zoo coming from this direction before."

"Yes, you and your friends worked hard on that gorilla research, but let's just focus on getting home now."

"Hey Jazz, thanks for everything," Danny told her after a brief but awkward silence ensued her statement.

"Hey Danny, thanks for everything," she added. The two siblings chuckled as the traffic started moving a little.

--------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya have it- let me know if ya liked it or didn't. The next chapter is coming shortly. Suggestions? Criticisms? Go for it.


	18. Happy Ending?

YAY! Another chapter- I'm on a role with this! I just wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their kind sentiments, and yes **Mdizzle999872, **I do feel very special. Thank you for the honor of being on your 'Author Alert' list. I'll try to live up to your high expectations.

Also, I won't take any more requests to add stuff- I have planned out the rest of the story and know where I will be heading with it. Thanks again to all of you who gave me some great ideas, though! Without you, the story wouldn't be what it is.

**Zelda-Rules**: I threw in that author's note in the last chapter because some people were hounding me about not using the metric system in my descriptions; so I thought I should clarify that yes, I do live in the US and use our weird system of measurement. I didn't mean to annoy anyone with that- just showing my own kind of patriotism I suppose. :P LOL!

Other than that, I am glad everyone likes the story still, despite my style change.

Finally, if you haven't realized already, I decided to make this into a triple crossover with **White-Wolfen**'s original character and story about Hans Wolfe. As far as his accent goes, it's supposed to be German, but for some reason I think it sounds like Dracula. Oh well- sorry about that. Whitie was nice enough to send me all the details about him, so practically everything in the story about him is pretty much exactly what she told me. I just took a few artistic liberties with the rest of it to tie everything together. So that's the disclaimer for that, and I suppose I should say that DP and FOP belong to Butch Hartman, (as far as I know). I haven't said that in a while, but it's back in the beginning somewhere. Now onward with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Back in the Specter Speeder_)

"Ahh! I'm hit!" Timmy cried as he was hit by a sandwich hard enough to be thrown back.

"Yee haw! Take that, ya little crouton!" Anti-Wanda said as she bit off a piece of another sandwich and then threw it. (At least she was smart enough to know a good sandwich when she saw one.)

"I believe you mean 'cretin' dearest," Anti-Cosmo said in his matter-of fact way as he adjusted his spectacle again. "But who cares? Ha ha ha!" He raised his wand, and the seatbelts came alive and started strangling the three of them.

"Let- us- out!" Tucker cried.

"Why is their magic working here?" Timmy thought aloud to himself.

"Well, it's funny you should inquire about that," Anti-Cosmo answered having overheard. "We are the exact opposite of your godparents. Their magic doesn't work here, so ours does."

"Great- that's just perfect," the boy replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Sam yelled loudly. "You- no- good- rotten-" but she stopped mid insult as she came up with an idea, and her eyes brightened. "Hey you two, I would absolutely _hate_ to suddenly appear in Skulker's lair. That would be so _unlucky_ for us if we happened to find ourselves _there_.

Tucker caught on and winked at her as the seat belt wrapped itself tighter around him. "You are _so_ right. I shudder to think about what would happen if we were to find ourselves in that terrifying place."

"Oh no… _not there_…" Timmy added as he fought against the seatbelts.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda looked at each other, and both nodded with those wicked grins spanning their little evil faces. "Well I guess I know what we should do next!" Anti-Cosmo said as the Specter Speeder stopped lurching about.

"Yer darn toot'n!" Anti-Wanda said, for once putting down her favorite snack. They both raised their wands, and with a '_foop_' they appeared in Skulker's lair.

"Cheerio!" Anti-Cosmo said happily as the seatbelts unwound themselves from their human captives and the doors opened.

"Y'all have fun now!" Anti-Wanda called as they all left. The two then decided to follow the group to bring them even more bad luck.

"Ooh- I'm like, _sooo _scared, heh heh," Timmy said as he left the speeder while Anti-Wanda hovered over him. A breadcrumb fell on his shoulder, but he brushed it off and looked around. The lair appeared as dark and dank as a dungeon with the heads of creatures and spirits great and small mounted on the walls; however, all the cages were empty. "Actually, this _is _pretty scary- and creepy," he corrected himself. "Hey is that the head of a jackalope?" he pointed up at the small head of a rabbit with antlers hanging slightly above him.

"Hey, there's a dragon- and a unicorn!" Sam said in awe as she pointed to the heads on the wall. "I didn't know they even existed!"

"Well they don't anymore," Timmy said. "I hope the same isn't true for Cosmo and Wanda."

"But why did he have to _kill_ them? They are such magnificent creatures." She said sadly. Timmy gave her a look of impatience. "Right, your godparents need our help!"

"Which way should we go?" Tucker pondered aloud.

"It looks like we should follow this corridor," Sam said and pointed in the logical direction to head.

"Hey wait, I hear voices on the other side of this wall," Tucker said a bit more quietly.

Timmy leaned up to listen, and was surprised to find his head went right through the wall! He pulled back in shock, then slowly thrust his arm through to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

"Oh yeah!" Tucker remembered. "Humans and stuff from our world phase through everything in the Ghost Zone. Here, _we_ are the ghosts."

"Then shouldn't we be falling through the floor?" Timmy asked.

"I guess so, but I don't understand the principles of ghost physics," he replied. "Hey, I wouldn't question a good thing though."

"Well let's go," Sam said as she led the group (heavy two anti-fairies) through the wall into the room on the other side. Even Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were a bit nervous in these new surroundings.

"Timmy!" They all heard as Cosmo and Wanda happily greeted their godchild; they had been on the verge of leaving. Hans looked up anxiously at the new arrivals. Anti-Wanda flew over to him, and he tripped over his own feet. He growled despite now being human, but picked himself back up.

"Hey you guys!" Timmy cried happily as he ran over and hugged his godparents. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We thought the same, sport," Wanda announced. "But boy are we glad to see you!"

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, TIMMY!" Cosmo cried and started bawling in happiness. "I don't wanna be a squirrel ever again! I don't wanna!"

Hans smiled to himself and headed over to the group. "This is quite a touching reunion, but I suggest ve leave as fast as ve can.

"Who are _you_?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"My name's- "

"-He helped us escape, but we'll explain everything when we're outta here!" Cosmo said, wiping away a tear of happiness. "We have to hurry!"

"The speeder's over this way," Tucker called, as he led the group back the way they had come.

"Hey, you can valk through valls?" Hans asked.

"Well, we humans can- and fairies," Tucker answered. "Anyone from the living world can."

"Then how come I couldn't go through the cage I was in?" Hans asked.

"Skulker must have built it partially from materials from our world," Wanda answered. "We couldn't get out of ours either, and we couldn't use magic since it doesn't affect anything here. The netting also kept us from poofing out."

"Makes sense to me," Sam added as they continued.

They had all about reached the speeder, when the anti-fairies decided to start some more mischief again. "Oh y'all won't be going nowhere _quickly_ for a while!" Anti-Wanda called and waved her wand. Everyone found they couldn't walk quickly at all- everything seemed to be turned into a slow-motion movie; it was like they were all trapped in mud and were fighting to move through it. They could see the speeder right in front of them, but couldn't seem to move fast enough to get to it.

"Dis is crazy," Hans thought as he slowly reached into his pocket. About a minute later he had grabbed the net and slowly was moving it to catch Anti-Wanda in it, who was hovering right next to him dimly chewing on her sandwich in real-time. Luckily, she was so unintelligent, that she didn't even realize she was ever-so-slowly being captured in the glowing purple net that Hans had saved from earlier. A few minutes later she was caught (and still chewing). This would have taken only a few seconds if time hadn't been slowed down.

As soon as he had caught her, time seemed to speed up a little more as her magical powers couldn't be used outside the net. The others looked around, and realized what he was doing. Cosmo and Wanda gave him a thumbs-up as they could all move a little faster.

"No!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Let my love go!" He was so flustered, that he forgot about slowing time down, and everything resumed to the way it had been. Hans was on top of him in an instant, but they all realized that he no longer looked human.

The other humans all gasped as he leaped at the second, smarter demon-like anti-fairy and had caught him in the net in under a second. He tied it at the top and glared at them with his glowing golden eyes, then slung it over his shoulder, and started walking with the others.

"That was awesome!" Timmy cried. You have reflexes like a, well a- "

"A volf," Hans replied staring with his now golden glowing eyes and his kind, furry gray face as he turned around to reveal a thick, bushy tail that seemed to sprout from just above the top of his pants. They all also noticed his feet resembled that of a wolf's rather than a person's, and his hands looked like paws with long claws. Hans closed his eyes, and returned to being human once again.

"You definitely have to explain that to us," Sam said as they all raced into the Specter Speeder. "Come on!" she gestured to Hans who stopped, and dropped the netting with the Anti-fairies in it. They gave him a confused look.

"You can surprise Skulker vhen he comes back," he said with a malicious grin and ran to join his new friends.

Once inside, Tucker set the scanner to scan for the Fenton portal, which was a 'real world item'. It quickly detected it, and they zoomed off for home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Darn it, I went to the ghost boy's house and he wasn't even there!" Skulker fumed in frustration. "Maybe I can convince Vlad to let me use that spy satellite of his to locate him." The huntsman then had a second thought. "No, I can't do that. He won't think I'm a good enough hunter, and he told me not to return without the boy! Darn it!" A musical beeping seemed to startle him. "WHAT NOW?" He peered at his PDA.

The words "GO TO THE ZOO TO PHOTOGRAPH PURPLE-BACK GORILLA" flashed across its screen.

"Aw, man! Not again! He said angrily as two mechanical wings sprung from his suit and he flew off with a look of defeat across his metal face. His flaming hair seemed fainter. "I'll make it quick."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Can this traffic get any worse?" Jazz wondered aloud to her brother. They had inched up a grand total of about five feet in the last ten minutes. She revved the engine to show her frustration.

"Um, maybe everyone is coming out of the zoo at the same time over there," Danny volunteered trying to lighten the situation.

Jazz turned to her brother and smiled. "Eh, it doesn't pay to get all worked up over rush-hour traffic. But I'm sure mom and dad are worried sick. I guess we'll get home eventually though. I'm just glad we're all okay."

Danny turned to look into the back to make sure Crocker was where they had left him. He was still asleep, mumbling something subconsciously about fairies. He couldn't help but wonder again why he was so obsessed with them and how he even knew about them in the first place.

"So he thought you were a _fairy_?" Jazz interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess he must have seen my ghost routine and thought it was some kind of magic or something. I don't know." Danny remembered that Jazz didn't know that fairies really existed.

"Well it_ is_ very cool."

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes when suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. He gasped as a chill spread down his spine and his hair briefly stood on end.

"What the heck was _that_?" Jazz asked, as she had noticed the blue mist come out of his mouth.

"My ghost sense- um, a ghost is near," Danny warned.

"You can _sense_ ghosts too? What else can you do that you haven't told me about?"

"I don't even know. I just learned I could do something new this morning," Danny said nervously glancing around out the window. He remembered that the mist had wafted towards the zoo, so there was a good chance that was where the ghost was.

"Can you see anything?" Jazz asked, but was cut off by the deafening sound of sirens blaring behind them.

"Attention! This is the police! Please pull the vehicle over to the shoulder of the road."

"Oh thank goodness!" Jazz yelled. Mom and Dad must have called them-"

"And Sam and Tucker must have told them what the van looked like so they could find it," Danny finished.

Jazz pulled the van over. "Man this is one time I am happy a traffic cop pulled me over!" she said relieved. "Now they'll call mom and- " but she noticed Danny's ghost sense go off again, except stronger this time.

"It's closer!" Danny said tensing up, he still couldn't see anything, so he made his eyes glow green and gazed out the window. It was enough to let him see the ghost, even though it was invisible to other humans. It was floating out from the zoo when it stopped, noticed Crocker's van on the side of the road, grinned an iniquitous smile, and began flying faster at them.

"Oh no, it's Skulker- again!" Danny said aloud. He must think Crocker is still hunting for me and is going to take his scanner back!"

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, get ready to drive REALLY fast!" he said as the cop pulled up behind them and was getting out of his car.

"What? We can't do that! There's a cop, and not to mention the fact that traffic isn't moving anywhere fast!"

"Drive up the shoulder, because no cop is going to be able to protect us from _that _ghost. Now STEP ON IT!" Jazz gave him a nervous expression as she turned the van on again, and set it on drive. The cop ran over when he heard the engine turn on, but the van sped away down the side of the road before he reached it.

"What the- ?" he cried and ran back into his car, calling for backup over the radio. The sound of multiple police sirens could be heard approaching as he stepped on the gas in hot pursuit of the alleged maniac kidnapper. People stopped in traffic looked on curiously as the vehicles raced past them on the side of the road.

"I'm going to get arrested… I'm going to get arrested…" Jazz was mumbling to herself.

"It's better than being dead!" Danny cried. "That ghost would have probably killed you if we hadn't moved and he found out we were here! He wants to take me to Plasmius, and you're expendable if you get in his way!"

"Who's Plasmius?"

"I'll explain later! GO FASTER!"

"This is as fast as it goes, and this lane is ENDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

Danny stared in horror as he saw the shoulder of the road disappeared as the highway lanes narrowed directly in front of them. "I'm going ghost!" he cried for the first time since Vlad had made fun of his so-called 'battle-cry,' and the boy once again became a ghost; his aura illuminated the entire interior van. "When I tell you to, do exactly as I say!' he yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------

"… there are also minor delays on the Amity Expressway, so if you're traveling eastbound today, you may want to plan an alternate route. This is Harriet Chin reporting from news Traffic-Copter 1 and reminding all you motorists to drive safely. Now back to you, Bob." The reporter flipped the switch that turned off the connection to the news studio from the cockpit controls, and threw off her broadcasting headphones in disgust. Her friendly smile had now become a grimace. "I can't believe I'm doing the _traffic_ report for some town in the middle of nowhere!" she complained to the pilot. "I had the career of my dreams working for the Milwaukee Journal, traveling all over the world, but they fired me because they wouldn't believe my story that ghosts are real even though I saw them myself! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, JACK FENTON!"

"Uh, Harri?" The pilot asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Pete?" she fumed, the corners of her mouth were turning into a snarl, and she clenched her fists.

"Whoa, sorry _Harriet_," he corrected himself. "But I thought you might be interested that there's a high speed police pursuit over there, and it looks from here that the lead car is about to crash."

"Oooh, a police chase! Fly over there, and turn the cameras on! It may not be the story of the century, but it may boost the ratings and I may get a raise!" she said happily and clapped her hands as the helicopter turned around and zoomed directly overhead of where the black van was speeding towards the end of the lane it was in and right at a bunch of cars merging together.

--------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jazz didn't hear the helicopter following them over the sound of the now multiple police sirens that were quickly gaining on them.

"Crocker's running from the police," Skulker chuckled to himself. "But I still need my scanner back. This should be fun." He powered up his armor and still invisible to humans, flew even closer to the van. "Man, he _is_ a terrible driver. I guess I'll have to stop him from crashing, or my ghost detector will be ruined and I'll never find the boy again." Skulker prepared to stop the van when his eyes widened in surprise.

Danny tightly gripped the seat and closed his eyes after he saw Skulker directly in front of them. "Now!" he cried as he turned the van and its occupants intangible again. Jazz, now intangible herself, veered the car over, and they literally drove right through car after car- still at full speed.

"The ghost boy's in the van?" Skulker said to himself. "Now _this _changes everything!" he said gleefully as the cannon and other types of his ghostly hunting 'stuff' unfolded out of his armor and he flew faster at them.

------------------------------------------------

"Tell me you got that on tape!" Harriet screeched as she and Pete sat astounded by the fact that the van which was about to crash suddenly vanished and disappeared from sight beneath them. (When something turns intangible it also turns invisible.) They stared at the police cars which came to a screeching halt, a few of them slamming into each other, but they had had enough room to stop before the lane had ended, and nobody had been seriously injured.

"Yeah, I did!" the pilot shouted. "The cameras were on," he added.

"Oh thank goodness! Vanishing vans- maybe this might be the next big story! I'll come up with a proper headline for it later. For now, let's keep flying around. Maybe we'll notice something!"

"Aye aye."

------------------------------------------------

After getting over her initial fear of driving undetected through countless cars, Jazz smiled. "Hey, this is actually pretty cool," she said excitedly as she stepped on the gas and the van went a little faster. "I wish I could do this whenever I wanted. I guess we can go through buildings or anything now, huh?"

"If you want," Danny answered without breaking his concentration.

"Egads! What's going on?" Crocker asked as he groggily woke up and looked around at the cars that they seemed to be moving right through.

"You're having a bad dream," Danny said without looking up. "Go back to sleep." Crocker obeyed and soon was snoring again. "Yes, mother dear."

"I'll pull off over here," Jazz suggested as an exit ramp came up, and she drove through a few slower moving cars before she saw a odd-looking but familiar one drive past them on the road they had just pulled onto.

"Danny! Make us visible again- mom and dad just drove by in the RV! I bet they're looking for us."

Danny opened his blazing green eyes and took his hands off the seat as he became visible himself. The van immediately turned solid again in front of a very surprised driver, who blinked in shock as a dented-up black van suddenly appeared in front of him. Skulker took advantage of their now being visible and fired a volley of ectoplasmic energy blasts from one of his many guns. Even though ghosts can see each other while they are invisible, he now had something he could focus on a little easier. The ray slammed against the top of the truck, and Jazz swerved to dodge the next torrent of explosive discharges.

-----------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Jack asked his wife who had been just as surprised as her husband was. Maddie looked out her side mirror and gaped at what she saw.

"Jack, it's the black van at last! Drop back and follow it!"

"Hang on kids, we'll save ya!" Jack hollered, and slowed down, allowing the RV to drop behind the swerving van. Behind them, a news helicopter had noticed the van reappear a few miles away through their zoom lens on their camera and was in hot pursuit.

--------------------------------------------------

"Jazz, keep driving," Danny told his sister. "I'll try to fend him off," he said as he turned invisible and flew out of the roof.

"Be careful, Danny!" she called desperately trying to avoid the next barrage from Skulker.

Danny flew up to the hunter. "Hey over here!" he called, trying to lure him away from Jazz. They were both invisible to the humans, but could see each other quite clearly.

"Aha, ghost child. Here I thought it would be hard to catch you again, but you proved me wrong. Danny scowled at the hunter as he felt power welling up in his hands and he aimed an enormous ectoplasmic ray at Skulker who dodged it easily.

"One of you is much easier to handle than two," The hunter said as he aimed the cannon at Danny again.

"Oh not this time!" Danny cried as he sped out of the way. He tried to double himself again but couldn't. _How did I do it before? I don't even remember what exactly I did- it just kind of happened on its own and I don't know how to control it_. He didn't have time to concentrate on it though. He saw Skulker pull out another orb, but Danny blasted it out of his hand. Enraged, the hunter pulled out a crossbow and fired a glowing arrow at him.

"That was my last orb, child!" Skulker yelled as he fired at his prey.

"Danny reached out and snatched the arrow out of the air before it had hit him, and promptly threw it back at full force. This little maneuver had surprised even Skulker, and the arrow knocked square into his chest. Although it did little damage to his battle suit, Skulker was distracted enough to turn visible, while Danny stayed invisible. Skulker didn't seem to care- he could still see Danny and continued fighting anyway. The two went at it and violently kicked and punched each other. Danny soon found himself thrown to the ground. He quickly got up, but found Skulker already had taken aim at him again and fired more ectoplasmic blasts at him.

Danny threw up his arms forming a green energy shield around himself which deflected the blast back up at the hunter, but it dissipated before it reached him.

"Ha! Is that all you've got, child?" Skulker asked mockingly.

Danny flew up and started laughing.

"What's so funny, boy? You won't be laughing when I take you to Plasmius." Suddenly a glob of ectoplasmic goo sailed through the air, encasing Skulker in its stickiness.

"_That's_ what's so funny," Danny said to himself after his parents had fired the goo from the RV. He had seen them preparing to fire a split second before.

"What? No!" he cried as he struggled to free himself from the glowing glue-like substance.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Maddie called to her husband. Jazz had pulled over, and her parents had as well. She got out and explained that a ghost was attacking them, and that the 'kidnapper' had been incapacitated. Jazz also told them Danny was in the back of the van. Her parents were so thankful that they were both okay that they didn't question her any further. As soon as Skulker had become visible, Maddie took aim at him, and as soon as he had floated into range, she fired.

"Way to go, honey!" Jack called as he whipped out a bigger Fenton Thermos from the glove compartment. Danny had lost his somewhere earlier that day. "I built this a while back after my original mysteriously disappeared, just in case. I never thought I'd actually have to use it." He announced as he opened it, and sucked Skulker into it. "Wow, this one actually works! Huzzah!"

Danny stood up, brushed himself off, and breathed another sigh of relief as he flew into the van and turned human. He jumped out of it and greeted his parents happily.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh thank heavens!" Maddie and Jack said as they both embraced their children, tears welling up in their eyes. "We thought we'd never see you again," they said.

"Let's just go home," Jazz said and they all piled into the back of the RV. "It's been a long day."

"We have to call the police and let them know we found you and you were safe," Maddie said.

"We have to make sure the police find Crocker too," Jazz remembered. Maddie nodded and made the call on her cell phone. After telling the police where they were, they soon arrived and arrested Crocker. They made sure Danny and Jazz were okay before hauling the skinny man away, even when he was half asleep, and a tow truck came to haul away and impound his van.

The RV pulled away with a very happy reunited family within it. It headed into the sunset which had just begun to appear.

"So, Jack Fenton," Harriet Chin said from the helicopter. "You caught another ghost, and I have the footage to prove it. Maybe we'll have to have a little chat sometime. I think it's time I arrange another interview."

----------------------------------------------------

"Whew, back home at last!" Tucker cried ecstatically as the Specter Speeder pulled through the Fenton Portal and stopped in the lab.

"I started to think I was dead, myself," Sam said. "I usually am the one who has a bleak outlook on life, but right now I feel like happily singing on a Swiss mountaintop like Julie Andrews did in _The Sound of Music_ to express my glee.

"Wow Sam, really?" Tucker asked astounded.

"No."

"Well I'm glad we're all back safe and sound," Wanda said as she and Cosmo hovered up next to Timmy. "And speaking of such, we wouldn't have gotten out without your help, Hans. Thank you."

"Ja, it vas no problem," he responded as they decided to all go outside and leave the Fenton's basement lab.

After clamoring up the stairs and exiting the house to go outside, they noticed Hans started to walk away. "Hey Hans, where are you going?" Sam asked. "We just met you. Why don't you join us and tell us about yourself?"

"Vhat? Oh vell, dere's not much to tell," he replied.

"Well where do you go to school, man?" Tucker asked.

"I go to Casper High School vith my brother."

"No kidding! We go there too! Did you just start?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you around," Sam said.

"No, I've lived here since I vas nine, and I keep mostly to myself. My parents sent me here from Germany."

"Why? Were they werewolves too?" Timmy asked curiously. Hans looked at the ground sadly.

"Vell I suppose I should start at the beginning of my story. My family and I lived in Frankfurt, Germany. My twin brother, Franz and I got along very vell. Ve all lived together in a modest house in the suburbs before the day that changed all of our lives forever."

"What happened?" Wanda asked.

"Vell, our parents vere invited to go out to dinner vith some of their friends. Franz and I stayed home. Ve started vatching a movie on TV vhen a huge racket startled us from outside. I heard glass break from in the kitchen, and a snarling noise- Franz and I both thought it was a big dog that had gotten in and broken da vindow, so I raced to the kitchen to see what had happened, but I shouldn't have.

"Oh no!" Cosmo said as he listened to Hans's story.

"The dog vas enormous, and it stood dere in da kitchen; it's hackles raised and its teeth bared. I froze in fear as it stood up on its hind legs, and I realized dat it vas no ordinary dog- it vas a verevolf. I tried to yell to my brother in da other room to get help, but da verevolf leaped at me and knocked me to da floor. It clawed at me, but I couldn't escape- it left several deep claw marks across my chest before my brother had reached the kitchen to see what had been going on. Vhen he saw us and saw that I vas badly bleeding, he tried to help me get away, but the verevolf lunged at him. I didn't vant it to get him too, so I grabbed its foot, and it tripped before it reached him, his outreached claws stopped inches from Franz's face.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam exclaimed as Timmy's mouth was agape at the terrible story.

"Ja, but luckily da neighbors heard da noise and called da police, thinking dat dere vere burglars at our house. Ve heard police sirens approaching, and dey scared off da creature. It ran into da living room and crashed out da front vindow dere, and disappeared into da darkness.

Vhen da police came to see if ve vere alright, dey saw our situation. Franz vas fine, but I vas cut up pretty badly vhen the creature had scratched me. They asked what had happened, and ve both said that it vas just a large dog that had gotten in. Franz nodded, because he knew if he told dem da truth, da police vould take me away forever. They called some medics who came and took care of me, and gathered some info from Franz about the "dog" so that they could go look for it.

Vhen our parents came home and saw the scene, they vere vorried about us. Once everyone had left, they asked us again what had happened. I told dem da truth, because I knew dey would be in danger if I didn't. They believed me."

"So what did they do?" Tucker asked.

"Vell, dey knew dey couldn't keep me at home in case I transformed and hurt someone, so dey sent me to live at my Aunt and Uncle Schultz's cabin in the boro of Forest Park, which isn't too far from here. Dey took me in just fine, and even built a special basement for me to stay in during da full moon."

"But you can transform at will. It wasn't a full moon," Sam said.

"No, I can transform _partially_ at vill," Hans answered. "I can kind of change halfway between forms if I need to. Dey call it a volfa- half human, half volf."

"A wolfa?" Sam said.

"Hey, that's kind of like what the ghosts call Danny, but he's a _halfa_." Tuckered whispered to her.

"Shut it," she quietly scolded back. She was still worried about Danny, but knew Jazz was with him, and that they could probably handle what ever came their way. She changed the subject. "So what's it like being a full werewolf?" she directed her question back at Hans.

"I don't really know. I have no control of it, and my Aunt and Uncle lock me in da basement before I transform on da night of da full moon, so I don't hurt anyone. I vouldn't vant to hurt anyone, like the one that got me, ja know. Vhen it's all over, I never remember anything."

"Well it's a good thing it's not a full moon tonight!" Cosmo said.

"Yes," Hans said.

"Does it ever get lonely?" Sam asked.

"A little, but my brother came to stay vith me after I had been gone for 6 months. Apparently he couldn't bare to be alone without me, since we had always been together. He ran away and was able to catch a ride to France from a friend, and from there he gave him some money for a plane ticket to fly here. Our parents begged him to go back to dem vhen he arrived here, but he persisted to stay vith me, and I was delighted to see him again. Mom and dad finally let him be, ve stayed with Aunt and Uncle Schultz until they passed away recently."

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry." Wanda said. "Who do you live with now?"

"Vell, dey left deir cabin and deir fortune to us vhen ve ver 15. Dat vas a year ago."

"So you two live by yourselves?"

"Yes. Hardly anyone knows my secret. You are the only ones I have told besides my family, my girlfriend Cherie, and somehow Luis found out."

"Who's Luis?" Timmy asked.

"I suppose you can call him my arch foe. I can't stand him- he's a vampire from Spain."

"Well golly," Wanda said. "You sure have had some rotten luck. Maybe the anti-fairies had something to do with it."

"I don't know, but I try to make da most of it."

"Speaking of bad luck, how did you get captured by Skulker, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he caught me while I was trying to sleep about a veek ago. I awoke to find myself face to face with him, but before I could do anything, he held up a metal sphere, and it released some kind of burning red gas that knocked me out. I awoke to find myself in a cage. I have to call Franz and Cherie to tell them I am okay. They are probably vorried after all dis time."

The Fenton's RV pulled up next to them as Hans finished his story. They sky was getting dark, and the summer air was getting a little cooler as the doors opened and all the family members got out.

Cosmo and Wanda changed back into the green jacket and pink wristwatch that they had been earlier, as Sam and Tucker let out a happy cry of relief that Danny and Jazz were okay. They both hugged their friends.

"We were so worried about you guys!" Sam said.

"Yeah, don't ever let that happen again!" Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA and typed a message: "**Remember to stay away from crazed kidnappers**."

"Hey, you look familiar," Jazz said as she saw Hans. "Are we in class together or something?"

"Ja, I think so," he replied.

"Oh, you're that quiet kid who always hangs out with Franz and Cherie, right? Hey, you look like you could be his twin."

"I am his twin- my name is Hans. Do you know my brother?"

"Not too well, but I have seen him around. You'll have to introduce me to him and Cherie sometime; they seem very nice."

"Of course."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Hans," Danny said as he walked over and extended his hand to shake.

"Same here," he replied as he took it.

"Well, are you hungry, Hans?" Maddie asked. I'm just about to make dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Hans's eyes lit up. He was so hungry he had forgotten about being hungry (if that's somehow possible). Having nothing but ghost mush to eat in the ghost zone hadn't done much to fill his stomach. His stomach growled as he remembered just how hungry he really was. "Vell okay, but I need to make a call to Forest Park first."

"Well you are welcome to use the phone," Maddie said.

"Thank you," Hans replied as they made their way back into the house.

Timmy took one last look at the now darkened sky as he noticed the sliver of moon that shone was nowhere near to being full. "Well guys, I guess we can stay for dinner and head back to Dash's house. I'm so glad to have you back- I was so worried."

"We we worried we'd never see you again, either," Cosmo and Wanda replied as Timmy walked inside after everyone else.

"Okay!" Jack said. "I'll be right up- I'm just going to release this ghost back to where it belongs!" he said as he anxiously ran down the steps and released Skulker back into his own realm of the dead. He closed the portal's doors and ran his hand over the Specter Speeder as he made his way past it and back up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, nothing like a little happy ending (for now). Day two still hasn't completely ended yet- Muwahahaha! I'll tell you right now that the next chapter will be entitled "Dinner Disaster" so you can imagine what that will entail. Oooh, I'm so evil, but still trying to live up to the rating. Let me know what you thought- I love reading your critiques so I can try to improve my writing. Thanks again to all of you!

I don't know how long it will take me to finish the next part. I will be away for a while, but I will get to work on it as soon as I can.


	19. Dinner Disaster

Okay, y'all! Here's the next chapter. Let me warn you, it may get a little PG-13ish here, but I was getting bored the other day. One of the reasons I started writing this fic in addition to trying to improve my writing and to make a story for my brother, was because I was feeling a bit of writer's block on my own original story that I have been writing for years. I then figured I'd try my hand at another fanfic to "jumpstart" those creative vibes again- I used to write ones for Stargate, Startrek, etc. (yeah, I am a mega nerd, but oh well) but I thought I'd try this one because I am also a fan of DP and FOP- they make me laugh. Well, I wrote a scary part in my other story, and got really into it, so I wrote a scary part of this one too. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll try to tone it down a bit. Well either way, I hope you like it. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's not much- mostly leftovers, but I hope it's still good," Maddie said as she started to bring the food over to the kitchen counter. Jazz decided to give her mother a hand while she brought out the meal, and everyone else gathered around the table.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all slightly, but pleasantly surprised when none of the foodstuff started talking, or doing anything else that it shouldn't. They had already experienced something along those lines with hot dogs once. Jazz also looked relieved when the meal appeared normal. Sometimes a simple microwave was such a wonderful thing.

"Well, what are you guys all staring at?" Maddie asked. "Go ahead and dig in!"

The kids all started taking helpings of mashed potatoes and meatloaf, (Sam of course, ate salad), but Jack looked up at his wife and saw that she didn't join the rest. He got up and walked over to her. "What's wrong Maddie?" he inquired.

"Look at them, Jack," she said quietly as she motioned towards her children. "I was so scared that I would never see them again. It's a miracle we found them as soon as we did, and that they are both okay."

"Absolutely, honey. That Crocker guy had one too many screws loose in that head of his, but luckily he didn't hurt them- he just called Danny a fairy or something. Besides, we should be proud of the kids for handling everything so well and for taking charge of the situation at hand. Even the police were impressed with their ingenuity. I still don't completely understand all the details on how exactly they subdued him though."

"Yes I know; Jazz really does love her brother- no matter what she says out loud- she'll do anything for him. Also, the police told me that they were going to take that man to a psychiatric ward. I just don't want to pressure the kids to talk about the ordeal. It could scar them for life."

"Nah, they're fine- just look at 'em. They look happy to me. They even made some new friends."

"Yes, by the way, who_ is_ that little kid and the one who is eating like a starving animal?"

"I don't know, but why don't we all sit down so we can talk to everyone."

"Alright, honey. I love you."

"I love you too," Jack replied.

The two adults sat at the table and surveyed the scene. Jazz was looking at Hans with a visage of disgust as he scarfed down his food. He normally didn't eat this way, but again, he hadn't eaten in a week and could barely control himself at the sight of anything to eat. She was also surprised that Sam didn't say anything, but kept passing him plate after plate of meatloaf and whatever else she could find to give to him. "Boy, you sure have quite an appetite," Jazz said after a few minutes.

Hans looked up, a little embarrassed, and started to chew slower. Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Timmy glared at her, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I'm glad at least_ someone_ likes my cooking," Maddie said after an awkward silence interspersed with the sound of chewing filled the air.

"It's delicious," Hans said after he took a drink. "Thank you so much, and just stop me when I get to the plate!"

"Yes, thank you," everyone agreed more or less in unison.

"Well, you're all very welcome," Maddie said as she scooped some peas onto her plate and passed them to her husband who silently stuck out his tongue and passed them on to Sam. "And what's your name?" she asked as she turned towards the pink-hatted boy with the green jacket and pink wristwatch.

"Oh I'm Timmy, and I'm just visiting with uh, friends," he answered as he gulped down some food. "Danny, Sam, and Tucker gave me a tour of the lab before and told me some things about ghosts."

"GHOSTS!" Jack cried happily as Maddie's eyes lit up. "I can tell you all you ever wanted to know about ghosts!"

"And more," Jazz muttered slyly but then held her tongue.

A noise in the basement grabbed their attention and a deep purple mist escaped Danny's mouth. The mist was such a dark shade that it could have been mistaken for being black if the lighting was not as bright. Sam and Tucker saw it as well while Jack and Maddie had shot up and raced down the basement stairs yelling "GHOST!"

"Well that one's new," Danny said as Hans gave him a questioning look.

"What _was _that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny said as he nervously looked around and stood up.

"What is it Danny, another ghost?" Jazz asked. Sam and Tucker looked at her astounded.

"Yeah, she knows," Danny said to ease their startled expressions.

"I have no idea what-" but Danny stopped short as he heard laughing and then felt the spine-tingling chill and blue mist that always accompanied a ghost's presence.

"Well well ghost child, you had quite an escapade today," the iron-clad fiery-haired ghost hunter said as he appeared and bared his metallic teeth while he clenched his mechanized fist. "You just keep slipping out of my grasp, but now finally- "

"Leave us alone, Skulker," Danny said as he stood up from his seat, but the hunter's attention turned on Hans, whose eyes started to glow a bright gold, although he didn't change into his wolfa form.

"YOU!" the hunter said to Hans, but turned back to Danny. "I'll deal with you in a minute." He turned back towards Hans. "That little gift I found must have been from you, and I am sure you also had something to do with all my _empty_ cages too! I don't know how you escaped, but you shall pay!"

"Uh, heh heh- vhat gift?" Hans asked as if he didn't know.

"For_ these _little monsters that started up such a ruckus when I was returned to my lair!" he howled and held up the net containing the two anti-fairies. Timmy's jacket and watch gasped as they saw Skulker showing the net with the two cackling creatures, and Danny's breath turned purple again. "I stumbled over them on the floor, and accidentally set them free. They then conjured up Johnny 13's bad luck shadow and the three of them ruined my lair! It took all my superior hunting skills to catch them again, not that it was much effort. I just gave the one a sandwich and the other followed her right back into the net, while the shadow went back to its master. I don't care how rare they are- I am planning on returning them to you." The hunter sneered at Hans. "They should keep you busy while I get the ghost boy."

"Vhat 'ghost boy?'" Hans asked.

"Why, young Daniel over there," he answered.

"So he must be the _halfa_ Tucker was talking about before," Hans said to himself. Tucker glanced at him questioningly, but realized he must also hear as well as a wolf to have heard what he had whispered to Sam.

"Now for you, Daniel- " the hunter hissed as Danny clenched his fist and prepared to transform when his parents ran back up the stairs and gasped at the sight of Skulker hovering before the group.

Without wasting a minute, the two of them grabbed the new FENTON THERMOS and aimed it at him. "Back off from my kids!" Maddie and Jack shouted loud enough that it even made Skulker jump. He turned and recognized the device that had just captured him earlier and returned him to the ghost zone. He sneered again, and opened the net containing the anti-fairies. "I'll be back, boy," he said and vanished before their eyes.

Thinking the anti-fairies were ghosts too, the Fenton's opened the thermos and tried to suck them in, but to no avail.

"That won't work, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, those aren't ghosts!" Tucker yelled as the anti-fairies waved their wands and two adjacent table legs suddenly snapped in half, causing the table to fall over, spilling everything onto the floor as everyone jumped back just in time to not get pinned underneath the edge of it.

"Well that was odd," Maddie said.

"What a mess!" Jack called, but the anti-fairies had one more unlucky trick up their sleeves. They raised their wands and with another "foop" they started cackling once again, but nothing seemed to happen.

"_Okaay_- so what did they do?" Tucker asked, nervously awaiting something to fall on his head while Sam braced herself. Danny, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie had no clue what they were looking at or what was going on. Danny kind of figured they were evil little fairies or something, but he didn't have a chance to ask Cosmo or Wanda before Hans keeled over on the floor and started to cry out in pain.

"Hans, are you okay?" everyone asked as they rushed over.

"I know the Heimlich maneuver, if you choked on something," Maddie said.

"He doesn't look like he's choking- " Jack said as he looked at the boy who seemed to be having convulsions on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Jazz cried, as she tried to help him sit up and Danny came to her aide.

"Someone call 911!" Maddie yelled, as she tried to help ease his breathing. Despite being a super-genius in the field of science, she thought any medical problems should be left to professionals. Tucker whipped out his cell phone and started to dial frantically.

Hans's eyes started blazing, and he tried to get up, but fell back onto his knees as everyone tried to figure out what to do. His body was shaking uncontrollably, and he was clenching his teeth tightly as his muscles tensed up.

"Something isn't quite right," Sam said as she looked around and tried to think of a way she could help.

"Timmy, can Cosmo and Wanda do something to help him?" Danny asked the boy quietly as he was running to get Hans some ice; his skin felt like it was burning.

"I don't know."

"Well see if they can do anything."

"But magic won't affect him because he's a- " but he stopped as Danny ran off.

"He must be possessed by a GHOST!" Jack said as he whipped out one of his inventions and aimed it at the teen with the glowing eyes who was fighting to keep from screaming in pain, but was panting heavily.

Hans looked in horror out the window and what he saw made his blood run colder than it already was. "Oh no… the…moon- !" he murmured as he tried to point at it through the glass. Sam heard what he had said and looked out the window; the moon was now full.

"Impossible- it's too soon," she said in shock and then heard the evil laughter of the anti-fairies once more.

"Well, quite a show, eh dearest?" Anti-Cosmo said aloud as he sipped some more tea.

"It shouldn't be long now," Anti-Wanda said between chews.

"How _unlucky _for all of you, but we must dash. Cheerio my good lads and lasses!" Anti-Cosmo said happily and raised his wand.

"Oh no you don't!" Timmy cried.

"Timmy, grab the salt shaker and go into the bathroom, quick!" Wanda said so that only he could hear her. The boy ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once there, he slammed the door behind him. He then proceeded to spill all the salt, and then threw the shaker at the mirror hard enough to break it. The anti-fairies appeared before him.

"Now yer jus' askin for bad luck, kid," Anti-Wanda said as her husband nodded.

"Not so fast!" Cosmo and Wanda cried as they appeared in their true forms and with a "poof" made the door to fairy world appear and open.

"It's the end of the line for ya'll!" Timmy said as he pushed his godparents' evil opposites through the door and slammed it shut before they even knew what had hit them.

"We'll let Jorgen deal with those two," Cosmo said as he waved his wand and the door disappeared. "Adios amigos! Laaaaa…. cucaracha, enchilada blah blah blah…"

"Cosmo, stop singing random songs in Spanish!" Wanda said. "We have bigger problems. The anti-fairies made the moon become full, and Hans is turning completely into a werewolf!"

"Oh no! Come on you guys!" Timmy said as he ran down the stairs. He reached the bottom just in time to see Hans complete his transformation. His skin had become furry while Timmy had been upstairs, and now his face had become elongated, like that of a dog. His tail was present, and the boy now stood over seven feet tall. His muscles rippled, and his clothes were tattered. He stood on his haunches, still somewhat trembling, and his sharp fangs glinted in the moonlight that shone through the window. He was an awesome yet terrifying sight. Timmy noticed his eyes; the kind eyes that had been Hans's were still there, and he heard one last word echo from the creature's throat before those eyes turned wild and untamed and the pupils dilated almost entirely- "RUN!"

"Oh my- " Jack started while everyone else was frozen in fear. He grabbed the FENTON ANTI-CREEP stick that he had brought in from the car before dinner had started and took a few swings, but missed every one. The werewolf was too fast and too agile to be stopped. It darted back and forth, jumped over furniture, etc. as it dodged and snarled at Jack. "Danny, get back!" he shouted. "I never thought these things were real, but I'll give it a run for its money!"

The creature suddenly turned, and lunged at Jazz. It knocked her to the floor, pinning her under its immense size. Jazz screamed as the creature snarled at her, but Maddie jumped up and prepared to fight it with all the strength she had. Jack ran over to help her, but he was at a great loss since he knew none of his ghost-hunting inventions could help them now.

"We have to do something!" Sam cried and Danny nodded. He had an idea, and he didn't plan on watching his friends and family become mincemeat. He threw up his arms, and concentrated. Two blue rings of energy formed around him, each moving apart and transforming him (for the ump-teenth time that day) into our favorite hero.

"Danny?" his parents asked, both stunned at the sight of the semi-transparent white-haired green-eyed ghost that was now their son. But Danny ignored them- his one focus was the creature that was about to maul his mother and his sister.

"Okay," he said so himself. "I've never tried this before with an animal, but I've only got one shot at this." He flew quickly at the creature, who had its back turned to him, and he became intangible. He flew right into the creature, and its blazing golden eyes turned into a bright shade of green as Danny took control of its body, overshadowing him so he would not hurt anyone.

The werewolf (Danny) stood up and backed away from Jazz who scooted backwards quicker than a jackrabbit. He sat back down in the middle of the room, and winked at Timmy, then nodded his head at the boy, who knew just what to do.

As the adults approached him with extreme caution and weapons raised, Danny put his head down as Timmy moved away and wished the moon back to the way it had been. With a "poof" the moon was no longer full, but rather a waning gibbous.

Danny felt something strange within his host as he saw Timmy had wished the moon back to the way it was supposed to be. He felt the body changing, the bones, muscles, and sinews shrinking back to their smaller, human form. It was somewhat painful, but not nearly as bad as it had seemed for Hans as he was transforming _into_ the creature. Danny stayed with him until he was completely human, then left his body. Han's eyes had stopped glowing, and the boy was unconscious on the ground. Danny floated above the group as an ambulance arrived that had been sent by the 911 dispatcher. The whole thing had happened in just under ten minutes.

"Good job, Danny," Sam and Tucker said at the same time to the ghost boy.

Maddie and Jack were at a complete loss for words and Jazz smiled proudly at her little brother, even though she was still a bit shaken from the encounter. (Who wouldn't be?)

Danny changed back to his human form and ran to his sister. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "How many times do you have to save my life in one day?" she added with a chuckle. Danny smiled and looked at his parents, who were still too shocked to say anything. Danny assumed he could probably wave his hand in front of their faces and they wouldn't have even realized it.

A knock was heard at the front door, and Jack let the paramedics in, who had just arrived. Hans was only starting to regain consciousness, but was not completely awake. The medics took one look at his tattered clothes and the condition of the house and asked the only logical question. "What happened?"

"There was a big dog that attacked him," Sam and Tucker said in unison as they pointed to Hans.

"Yeah," Jack and Maddie supported quietly as they stared through unblinking eyes at their son and they boy who had become a werewolf, who was being carried out on a stretcher. They didn't know what had happened to the other two creatures, and they still seemed somewhat in a daze due to the shock of finding out their son was a creature they spent their whole lives trying to catch. "It was a big dog."

-------------------------------------------

Heh heh- I love being evil sometimes (but not _too_ evil)!


	20. End of Day Two

Hello again! I know I seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth, but I am back with another chapter. A lot has happened in the series since I last updated, so I tried to incorporate some more of that. The show also seems to be getting a bit darker, and more mature, but hey, it's all good. I also have heard rumors of one or two hour-long DP episodes scheduled for next season, and more Jimmy/Timmy Power hour things. (Don't quote me though, I could be wrong).

Anyhoo, since I haven't written anything like this in a while, I may be a little rusty, and the style may be a bit choppier than it has been in the past. There is a lot of stuff I am trying to tie together and there is only so much I can do at once! It has also been hard to keep them all in character, so you can write me a nasty review if you feel the characters are not themselves. So, to cut to the chase, I hope you enjoy.

"I'll uh, be right back- heh heh," Danny muttered as he ran out the door, heading towards the ambulance where Hans had just been carried into. His parents still appeared a bit dazed as they looked at him. Maddie suddenly snapped back to reality.

"You wait one second young man!" she shouted sharply. "Just when were you going to tell us about all this?"

"Mom, no time! We have to go get Hans back NOW!" Danny exclaimed as he watched the ambulance pull away. "I'll explain later!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Fenton," Sam agreed. "If they do any tests on him they may find out what he really is."

"…or if they accidentally get scratched or come in contact with his blood, we could soon be dealing with more werewolves, even though he isn't one anymore," Tucker added.

"But he's…" Jack started.

"No longer dangerous… directly." Jazz interrupted. "Listen to them. They know what they are talking about. You saw it yourself- he's a really nice guy."

Maddie opened her mouth as if to protest, but nothing came out. Jack just looked on stupidly and in sheer confusion as she nodded her head. "You'd better be careful, Danny." She then turned to Jazz. "And you knew about all this?"

"Well the werewolf was a bit of a surprise, to say he least, mom."

Maddie hung her head and turned back to her son after a bright light flashed in her peripheral. She realized he was no longer there. Instead, Sam and Tucker were gazing out the door, following his now ghostly aura with their eyes as he raced after the ambulance, whose sirens were blaring faintly in the distance. A warm summer breeze rushed in through the open door and the sliver of a moon faintly lit the streets in addition to the streetlights, causing long, but faint shadows to appear.

"And you two knew too?" Maddie asked Sam and Tucker.

"Duh," Sam said blatantly. "We're his best friends." Tucker nodded and the two continued staring out the front door.

Jack broke the awkward silence that followed when he declared, "Well I guess he's going to need a place to stay until tomorrow. I'll go get the guest room ready."

Danny caught up with the ambulance fairly quickly, despite the fact that it was rushing down the street. Its bright flashing lights were somewhat blinding as he approached, and phased through the back door. He overheard one of the paramedics commenting that she was surprised the dog hadn't seemed to harm Hans physically- his clothes had only been torn, and he appeared to have just fainted.

"We'll still do some tests when we get to the hospital to make sure he is okay," another answered. "For all we know, he could have had a reaction to something he ate before the dog even got in."

Danny invisibly flew in and touched the semi-conscious Hans, turning him intangible. The boy vanished, much to the surprise of the ambulance crew, but before they could do a thing, Danny had flown his new friend out and back towards his house.

"This night keeps getting weirder," the female paramedic said to no one in particular as they gazed at the empty space where the strange boy had just been, pondering what they should do, and contemplating their sanity.

Danny flew Hans back into his house, turned visible, and set him down on the living room couch. Hans began to groan as the bright lights were blurring his vision and a pounding headache started to set in; a common side-effect of his transformation. He still seemed unable to speak, despite the fact that he appeared fully human.

"Oh good, you're back," Sam announced as she entered the room.

"What? They're back?" Maddie and Jack asked loudly from the kitchen. They had started cleaning up from the previous fiasco in the living room, and had stopped to make themselves and their guests some cold lemonade. Maddie quickly made her way to the living room again while Jack closed the dishwasher, then stopped and gazed at who they had once called 'Inviso-Bill,' floating above their werewolf houseguest.

"Hey Danny! I see you were able to get Hans back," Timmy said as he sipped his lemonade. He seemed completely at ease to Maddie despite the specter floating before him. His jacket and wristwatch blinked at the ghost-boy. She wondered just how many people had known about Danny and Hans.

"Yeah, but I think he should get some quiet until morning at least." Danny replied, his voice echoing a bit, as it always does when he is in his ghost form.

Jack came out from the kitchen and spat out his lemonade upon the sight of his son, still in ghost form. He automatically reached for his '_jack o' nine tails_,' another of his devices which captures ghosts, but placed it back in his pocket when Danny jumped back in the air.

"Oh, right," Danny remembered and floated down from where he had been above the couch, and with a flash of light and two blue energy rings later, stood before his parents in his normal human form on the floor. Jack regained his composure.

"I uh, fixed up the guestroom so that Hans can stay the night."

"Thanks. I am sure he'll appreciate it." Danny replied while Jazz smiled at him. "I'll bring him upstairs."

"No, Danny," Maddie said. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and you with the pink hat can do that. Don' let him scratch you." She pointed at Timmy, and the other three teens before turning back to her son. "_You_ are going to come and explain _everything_ exactly as it happened. Let's go in the basement."

"Well, this is it," Tucker said as he, Sam, Jazz, and Timmy carried Hans upstairs and placed him on the bed in the guestroom.

Danny looked at his parents nervously as he followed them down into the basement lab. Maddie was holding some kind of scanning device, but was eyeing her son with nothing but loving eyes, as was Jack.

"So you being a ghost would explain why all our inventions go off when you walk by," Maddie said. "But I need to know how it happened and how long you have been like this."

Danny knew he shouldn't be afraid, but he had kept this secret for so long, it was difficult to tell even his parents, the most efficient ghost hunters he knew. He started trembling and covered his face.

"Oh honey, it's okay," Maddie comforted him and gave him a hug.

"Yes son," Jack said. "No matter what, you are still our Danny. Your mother and I will always love you."

"Thanks you guys," Danny felt a little more comfortable revealing his deepest secret. "Well, I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of what you would do," the teen said. "This all started a few months ago; back when you were first working on the Fenton Portal. Remember how it all of a sudden started working?"

"Why yes," Jack said.

"Well, I had gone in to look at it because it was kind of interesting, but I somehow turned it on from the inside accidentally. There was a burst of energy that was so painful I blanked out, but when I woke up, I realized I had all the abilities of a ghost, but was still half human."

"So you're… half _dead_?" Jack asked.

"I don't really know, dad. I guess so."

"Fascinating," Maddie mumbled. "I bet your body somehow fused with the spectral energy from the Ghost Zone in the accident at the molecular or even subatomic level. I don't know how the process could have happened, but I may be able to work on an antidote, after I examine your friend Hans, of course. Thank goodness you weren't killed- uh _completely_."

"Antidote? Examine Hans?" Danny exclaimed.

"Well first we'll have to run some tests on you and your friend, but hopefully your mother and I can eventually find a cure for the both of you."

"But…but…" Danny was at a loss of words. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't tell you in the first place! I don't want to be experimented on. And who will send all the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone when they escape?"

"What are you talking about, son?" Jack asked.

"Well, I uh, also fight the evil ghosts that come into our world, and send them back through the portal with the Fenton Thermos."

"Really? So that's where the first one went. Wait, all this time you have been fighting ghosts? They are very dangerous!"

"No kidding, dad."

"Well good going son! That's so cool!"

"So why on earth did you attack us and the mayor at City Hall during that massive ghost invasion, _Inviso-Bill_?" Maddie asked.

"It was a set up. The mayor was possessed by a ghost who wants to ruin my life, so he made it look like I was the bad guy. I also thought you were overshadowed, and if you had been, my blast would have been harmless- it would have just rid your body of a ghost possessing it. I was wrong."

"Well, uh, thanks son. We are both very proud of you, and since you're a ghost, you can help us catch even more of them!" Jack said proudly.

"Dad, I catch more ghosts in one night than you and mom combined."

"Well you can't stay like this," Maddie said. "We have no idea of the long term effects. Who knows what toll it will take on you in say, twenty years."

"Umm- funny you should mention that-"

"Can't we use the '_Fenton Ghost Catcher_' to separate his body and the ghost within it?" Jack asked his wife, referring to the dream-catcher like device.

"Well I suppose, but given that the spectral energy is fused with his very essence, I doubt he would be able to survive for long, separated from that energy. It seems to be completely part of him, and he is not possessed." Maddie said.

"Too bad- Danny, don't go near that thing."

"Been there, done that. You don't have to tell me twice."

"Well there is nothing we can do about 'your _unique _condition' now," Maddie said. "But I want you to know that we are very proud of you, and thank you for saving your sister. You two have been through quite a lot today, and I am just thankful that you are here with us right now. It must have taken a lot of guts for you to tell us all of this, especially after keeping it a secret for so long. Plus those powers of yours can come in handy to help me clean those cobwebs off the ceiling with the vacuum!"

"Uh, heh heh- I would have never thought of that, mom."

"And I can run some more tests to see everything you can do!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Uh dad, take it easy. Listen, while I'm at it, I might as well tell you another deep, dark secret.

"What, are _you_ a werewolf too?"

"No, no- it has to do with your old friend from college; you know, Vlad Masters?"

"Vlad? That creep?" Maddie said as she balled up her fists. "Though he does make good pancakes, come to think of it…"

"Uh yeah, him. Listen, I'm going to need your help because I think he's going to come here soon..."

"Well I am going to have to head back sooner or later," Timmy said.

"Yeah, us too," Tucker answered. "And mom is going to yell at me some more for the hole in our wall." His eyes lit up and he whispered, "Why didn't I think of this before? Hey Cosmo and Wanda, any chance you can um, help me out?"

"Well we'd love to Tucker, but Timmy has to wish it himself. It's all in '**Da Rulez,'" **Wanda said.

"No problem. I wish Tucker's house was fixed so that he won't get in trouble," the boy whispered to his godparents. His watch and jacket whipped out their little wands and with a "poof" they assured Tucker that his house was repaired.

"Thanks, dude!" Tucker said as Sam winked and got up to leave.

"I am going to go say goodbye to Danny and thank the Fenton's for dinner," Timmy said.

"Yeah, I guess we all should do that," Sam agreed and followed the boy downstairs. He saw the three; Danny was sitting on a chair with a concerned look on his face, while Maddie and Jack seemed just as shocked as they had been before. Danny saw his friends, and patted his parents on the backs as he stood up.

"I'll just let all that all sink in, while I see everyone out."

"Well thanks for everything!" Timmy said to his new friends as they all headed their different ways for the night. They all nodded.

"Call us if anything happens, or if Skulker comes back!" Sam called to Danny.

"Will do," he called back. _I just hope my parents aren't taking what I just told them too hardly_, he thought.

As Timmy watched Sam and Tucker head away for the night, he turned back to Danny. "You know, if you think it would help you, I could wish myself to be half ghost like you to help you fight Skulker and this Plasmius dude."

Danny looked more surprised than his parents, but then walked over to the young boy, a warm smile on his face. "That is very generous of you Timmy, and I appreciate it, but I'd have to advise against it. Magic doesn't work on ghosts, and Cosmo and Wanda may not be able to change you back from being a hybrid."

"Oh that's okay. I could be your sidekick or something, it will be fun."

"I guess that would be cool, but being a ghost isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, you've got the cool new abilities, but you are well, kind of half _dead_. It takes a while to learn to control your abilities, and even I cannot fully do it yet. Also, when you are a ghost, your physical body vanishes. You can't feel much, unless you are hit with some kind of ghost weapon. You are merely an echo, or just a shadow of your life. I didn't ask for this, but is that really what you want? Weigh the options for yourself, but I'd say it isn't worth it. But I do thank you for considering it to help me. At least you have fairy godparents, which I would say is even better than being part ghost." Danny leaned towards Timmy's wristwatch and whispered, "Don't let him do anything foolish." Wanda winked and Danny then straightened up to look back at the young boy. "Now be careful when you cross the street. Those busses can be vicious," the teen said with a sly smirk as he headed back inside and shut the door before Timmy could respond.

"He has a point, you know," Cosmo said as Timmy headed for home, with his head hung low.

"That may have been the most intelligent thing you've said all day," his wife answered. Cosmo beamed, but then was distracted when he saw a nickel on the ground.

"Philip, you came back!" he cried. Timmy and Wanda rolled their eyes.

"Oh well. That _was _quite a day, eh, guys?" Timmy said after Cosmo had retrieved what he thought was his long lost nickel.

"Thank goodness we are all back in one piece," Wanda said.

"Well he isn't home yet. Vicky, Dash, and Tootie should be there now," Cosmo replied.

"Great," Timmy said aloud. He knew he could have just wished himself there and he'd save some time, but he really was too excited to go back, considering all that had happened that day. He also didn't want to confront those people who Cosmo had just mentioned. He secretly wished to himself that he could feed Vicky to Hans in his werewolf form, but knew his godparents wouldn't approve. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud car horn. He turned around to temporarily be blinded by bright headlights, but after shielding his eyes with his hands, he saw a shiny sports car driven by none other than his friend and pop-singing sensation Chip Skylark. The street lamps illuminated the car as it screeched to a halt.

"Yo Timmy! How are you doing dude? What are you up to here in Amity Park, little man?"

"Chip Skylark! I haven't seen you in like, forever! I'm fine, just visiting. How about you and your shiny teeth?"

"Can't complain. I got a new last-minute gig here for tomorrow evening. Kind of weird how it all worked out. Apparently the record company organized it without telling me- I guess they thought it would be good for publicity or something. I am supposed to be doing a series of duets with some woman I have never met before. I don't think she is too happy about it, but it's a one time thing."

"Well that should be fun for you," Timmy said. "And if you need any backup singers…"

"Aw thanks, little dude, but I think all that is taken care of already. This Ember McLane sure comes prepared."

"Ember McLane? Never heard of her."

"Neither have I, but I get paid either way (not much, but it's better than nothing). Well I gotta go, Timmy. It was nice to see you, and I hope you enjoy your visit. Hey- you should come to the concert if you get a chance. I've got back stage passes with your name on them."

"Well maybe I will come tomorrow _if I get a chance_. Bye!" Timmy said.

"Alright. Oh, do you need a ride anywhere? It's kind of late to be out alone."

"No thanks, I'm good. Take care Chip!" he called as the car's engine revved and Chip waved and sped down the street.

"Wow, Chip Skylark!" Wanda said. "That was such a nice surprise to see him again. I am surprised he remembered you."

"Well Timmy did find his teeth after all," Cosmo said.

"At least it was nice of him to have stopped to say hi," Timmy said. "But as much as I hate to admit it, I think we should get back before any more ghosts come out." He saw Dash's house and headed toward it, dreading making contact with anyone within it. Timmy crept up the front steps, and opened the door. He could hear Vicky's shrill voice talking excitedly about something, and Dash's own nasally voice accompanying it. He vaguely made out the word "football" before he headed back to where the guestroom was.

"TWERP!" he heard Vicky cry, then froze in his tracks expecting the worse.

"Ye… yes…" he stammered as he peeked from around the corner.

"You didn't join us for dinner. Do you want anything?"

"You… you're offering me _food_?" Timmy said aghast with amazement.

"You want to make something of it," she said as she balled her hand into a fist. "I'd come now, or it will be a _knuckle sandwich_ instead of a cheeseburger. Oh by the way, your girlfriend has been looking for you all day."

Timmy groaned and wasn't hungry, but ran over, and sat opposite Vicky and Dash at the table. He figured he'd take advantage of Vicky's kindness while he could, and didn't want to make her angry. Hanging with Dash must have somehow softened her a bit even if they always seemed to be playing rough football games. Maybe she really was happier to have some friends. He looked around and realized the adults were all talking among themselves in the small back yard on the patio, which was illuminated by tea lights and a big blue bug zapper hanging above the patio. Timmy could hear their voices through the screen which led out to them.

"TIMMY!" Tootie cried suddenly as she ran down the hallway to the kitchen table upon seeing him there. Timmy turned around to face her. "You left me all alone! Did you go back to Danny's house before?"

"Uh yeah, Tootie."

"You have been spending a lot of time over there," Dash said. He then looked around and asked in a quieter voice, "Did you see any more ghosts?" He said the word "ghosts" even quieter than the others.

"Uh, no."

"So why are you still hanging with those losers? You should play football with us."

"WHAT? HIM?" Vicky asked.

"Why not?" Dash asked. "It will be fun to pulverize the kid."

"Now you're talking!" Vicky said and smiled cruelly at the boy.

"I prefer not to get pulverized, thank you," Timmy said quietly.

"Suit yourself, but I don't see why you want to hang with geeks like them over us."

Timmy was about to answer when Dash's father rushed in, excitedly. "Hey guess what kids? I just got off the phone with a good friend of mine who I haven't seen in years. He and some of our other old pals are all going to be in town tomorrow morning. He said he could stop by. Isn't that exciting?"

"I can barely contain my glee, dad," Dash said sarcastically. "Do I even know this guy?"

"No son, you have ever met him, but he is the one who gave me my nickname, Flash, back when I played on my college team." He pointed to his jersey which had those letters sewn on in green and gold.

"So he was on your team when you played football in college? Cool."

"Yup, and he even went on to play professionally. We called him "The Unstoppable" but I am sure he'd prefer if you called him by his real name, Ray. Oh and kids, be on your best behavior. I haven't seen him or the guys in years."

"Sure pops. Whatever." Dash said and ate a piece of cake for dessert. "Hey Vicky, maybe he'll give us a few pointers."

Danny headed back into the house as Timmy left, to find his parents once again right behind him. Jazz had come into the room because the talking had stopped, and she wanted to make sure they were all okay.

"Now Danny, are you sure you told us the truth?" Jack asked. "I find your story a bit odd, considering Vlad was my best friend back in college."

"You find that weirder than anything else that has happened today?" Maddie asked her husband. "In fact, the last time I saw him, he turned out to be quite a creep. He even asked me to leave you and stay with him."

"He did? You never told me that."

"Well I'm still here aren't I?"

"And no one is happier about that than I am, honey," Jack said, then rumpled his brow. "What a creep!"

"So the ghost that grabbed me and possessed your father at the college reunion was Vlad all along?" Maddie said. "I still can't believe he'd do such a thing, but now that I remember what happened with the prototype ghost portal and all that time he spent in the hospital-" she hung her head. "I can see why he'd be so bitter."

"Well mom-"

"And to think he wants to kill me!" Jack interrupted. "After all those years of being best chums…"

"Well times change and we won't let that happen, dear," Maddie reassured him. "And we won't let him get you either, Danny. Which reminds me- there are some tests I want to run on you…"

"Mom, enough already, PLEASE! We don't have time! Right now, another ghost named Skulker has been trying to kill me for months. Now he's working for Vlad though, doing his dirty work, and trying to catch me to bring to him. He was the one chasing us in Crocker's van, and he could appear at any moment."

"And Crocker thought he was a fairy," Jazz said as she entered the room.

"Well that's just ridiculous!" Jack said. "There are no such things as fairies." Danny rolled his eyes as Jack continued. "Well I can fix the house's ghost shield if I take your mother's anti-ghost belt apart and use those parts. It will take no time at all- I'll get to it right now."

"I'll give you a hand," Maddie said then turned back to Danny. "Don't you worry sweetie. Leave everything to us." Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"You get it Maddie," Jack said. "I'll go fix the shield and be right down." He ran off as Maddie answered the door.

"_Harriet Chin?_"

"Hi, Maddie," the pony-tailed reporter answered as she looked past Maddie and surveyed the house and kids from outside. "Uh, forgive me for showing up so late at night, but believe me, I don't want to be here either…"

"Oh not a problem, Harriet." Maddie assured her. "I must admit I am a little surprised to see you, especially after what happened at the reunion, but come on in. Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," she said as she walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"You remember Danny and Jazz from the reunion, right?"

"Oh yes yes. Good to see you again, kids."

"Hi Ms. Chin," Jazz and Danny said in unison as they left the room, but listened in from the kitchen.

"Now Maddie, I came here because of you and your husband's 'world renowned expertise' on all things relating to ghosts and paranormal activity."

Maddie nervously looked to the kitchen where she knew her kids were listening in, then glanced upstairs to where Hans was sleeping, but refocused her attention on her guest. "Um, what would you like to know?"

Harriet took out her voice recorder and pressed the record button. "I got some footage of a van that just vanished, then I have you guys on tape firing some kind of energy ray thing into the air. I want to know exactly what went on, and if that _Inviso-Bill_ ghost kid had anything to do with this."

"Inviso-Bill?" Maddie asked slowly, her eyes wide.

"Yes, don't tell me you never heard of him. Rumors are spreading everywhere faster than wildfire. Please tell me what you know about any of this, or if it is at all related somehow. I am a believer in all this stuff after what I saw happen to you, and I know your kids saw something too. I have them on tape as well, getting out of the van. This could be the story of the century!"

"Well, I- uh," Maddie started as Jazz walked in.

"This is ridiculous!" the red-headed girl stormed. "Yes, Inviso-Bill was there, but he saved us from an evil ghost hunter who was using us as bait for him. The van would have crashed if he hadn't made it intangible."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Harriet said happily. "So you say Inviso-Bill isn't evil?"

"No," Jazz said, eyeing her brother. "He's quite friendly."

"How would you know for sure, unless you talked to him?" she inquired as she looked at Danny and Jazz.

"Well he uh, didn't hurt us- " Jazz covered when Jack came clamoring down the stairs.

"Hey honey, the shield is working like a charm-" he stopped when he noticed his former classmate from the old college days. "Hey Harri! Harri Chin! Ha ha ha! What brings you here?"

"Ugh," Harriet groaned and muttered, "they never change."

"_Harriet_ wants to know about our ghost fight earlier. She caught it on tape from the news helicopter." Maddie said.

"You did?" Jack asked nervously. Any other time, he would have happily gone on and on about his ghost hunting escapades, but today was different. "What else did you get on tape?"

"Oh nothing else of much importance, but I came here to ask you what you knew about it. I saw you and your family were there. I want a real story, something the news channel will believe, and I am not leaving until I get it. Now I have proof after being made a laughingstock at the Milwaukee Journal."

"Well Inviso-Bill saved us from a crazed kidnapper. That's all I know," Jazz said.

"Uh yeah," Danny added. "He's the coolest nicest ghost I know."

Jazz leaned over and whispered, "Nothing like tooting your own horn, Danny." Her brother just shrugged and winked.

"Of course," he whispered back.

"Wait wait, you _know_ him?" Harriet asked.

"Uh…heh heh. Not on a _personal_ basis." Danny lied. His family gave him a disappointed/worried look for practically blowing cover. "I uh… met him today when he saved us if that is what you mean." Harriet backed down and all four breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come now Harriet, the kids have had a long day. Let's lay off the questions, and let them get to bed," Maddie begged.

"YES!" Jazz said. "Let's all go to sleep. I am SO TIRED. Goodnight everyone. Come on Danny, NOW," she practically pulled her brother by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"Bye Harriet," he called.

Once upstairs, Jazz turned to him. "Okay hotshot- that was too close. Thanks to your semi-gloating, Ms. Chin almost got on to something."

"Well I covered it up, at least. She doesn't know a thing."

"Well I guess that's all that matters, but be careful in the future."

"Alright Jazz, goodnight."

"Same to you, and try not to worry." His sister said as the headed down the hall, to their own rooms. They walked past where Hans was sleeping, and smiled. (He looked very comfortable, and his right foot was twitching slightly. He was snoring quietly as well, and the two figured that as a good sign.)

Danny watched his sister shut her door, then decided he'd make sure Harriet left fairly soon. He turned into his ghost form, turned invisible, and phased through the floor, hovering invisibly and silently above his parents and Harriet on the couch. It was clear she was bothering his parents, and they really wanted her to leave. Every time she asked another question, they groaned, and for the first time, tried to move away from the subject of ghosts. Finally Maddie could stand it no longer.

"Look, Harriet. It was lovely seeing you again, but it is getting late. I am sure something important must be happening _somewhere else_ that you should be covering."

"Not at the moment. Besides, I am just getting started with the interview."

Danny saw the looks of disappointment on their faces, and thought he'd help out. He overshadowed her body; her eyes turning the same glowing green color his were, and he said in his most girly-voice he could muster, "Well you are right. I have outworn my welcome, and it was wrong of me to bust in on you like this." He (Harriet) got up and walked to the door. Maddie and Jack eyed her with uncertainty. "Mom, dad, it's me, Danny," he said through Harriet. His parents seemed anything but surprised- more relieved than anything.

"Well that's interesting," they both said.

"Just play along, guys," Danny said. His parents nodded and he opened the door. The glowing green ghost shield shone brightly outside. Danny couldn't pass through it himself, but he knew it wouldn't affect humans. "Bye you two," he said waving as Harriet.

"Bye Harriet," his parents said. Danny left her body, and invisibly floated back into the living room. "I know that is a very important story you just told us that you have to go cover now," Maddie said.

"Good luck with it," Jack added, practically pushing her out the door.

"What? How'd I get here? I don't remember getting up to leave," the confused journalist asked. "What story are you talking about?"

"Why you uh, just were telling us about a terrible earthquake in uh, Kenosha," Maddie said. "You'd better hurry or you'll miss your flight." She added.

"Oh, and just walk through the anti-ghost shield. It won't affect you," Jack said, quickly closing the door behind him trying to not appear rude.

"That was weird," Harriet said to herself. "I don't remember saying anything about going to Kenosha." She then looked back at the house behind the energy dome of a shield. "I don't know what's going on here, but I am going to find out." She turned to head back, when she was startled by a set of loud footsteps approaching. She whirled around to find none other than Chet Ubetcha. He saw her and chuckled.

"Why Harriet Chin, the famed reporter who fell from the top of her game to be practically shunned from modern society. Pleased to actually make your acquaintance." He reached out his hand to shake, but she didn't take it. "How funny I run into you right here."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" she replied angrily.

"Well my helicopter pilot is friends with your helicopter pilot, Pete. Pete told him about your story, and he told me. I figured I'd talk to the Fenton's, the most famous (or infamous, you be the judge) paranormal 'experts' I know of."

"Well you didn't beat me to the story. I already interviewed them, and they are probably going to sleep at this very moment."

"Is that so? Well in that case, I'd be willing to share what I know with you."

Harriet gave him an odd look. "You know stuff about the ghosts?"

"Why yes, that Inviso-Bill is quite a character."

"And what's my end of the deal then?"

"Why accompanying me for a breakfast date tomorrow morning."

"Whoa whoa- you're asking me out after you just insulted me?"

"What can I say? Guys often say dumb things when a beautiful woman graces them with her presence, or in my case, towers over. Perhaps I was intimidated by your determination, nose for news, and good looks. So whatdaya say?"

Harriet looked down at him in sheer confusion. "Well I guess that_ is_ kind of sweet, in an odd way," she said. "Sure, I'll meet you for breakfast tomorrow."

Next chapter: guest appearances by Wulf, the Box Ghost again, Vlad, Ray, and some new ghost powers may emerge. (It may take me a while, so don't expect it soon) If I get some reviews, maybe I'll work a bit harder to get it done sooner!


	21. Day Three finally

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while- I've been extremely busy. So, I regret the shortness of this chapter, but figured I should write something anyway. I hope you like it!

* * *

A new voice in the Baxter household woke Timmy from a relatively uneventful midsummer night's dream the following morning. Of course, "uneventful" by now signified anything but, except the ghosts and werewolves in Timmy's mind dissipated as the small boy opened his eyes and the light shining in through the window temporarily blurred his vision. He rubbed his eyes, and for once realized that Tootie wasn't standing somewhere near him. Looking around, he noticed his godparents had already awakened and were swimming in their bowl, waiting for him to get up. It seemed like such a normal, summer morning. He wondered if everything that had happened in the past two days was all a dream, but then he realized he still wasn't in his own house when the bed was not his own. 

"Well you finally woke up, Champ," Wanda said happily as she 'poofed' into her fairy form and then with another wave of her wand, Timmy was wearing a clean pair of clothes. (He had collapsed from exhaustion the night before and hadn't even bothered getting changed.)

"Thanks Wanda, he said as he heard the voice again downstairs. Timmy couldn't make out everything the new man was saying, but he figured it must be Dash's father's friend that he was talking about the previous night.

"Are you going to go to Danny's house again today?" Cosmo asked.

"How can I not?" Timmy answered. Suddenly, the door shot open, but it was neither of the people he was dreading to see. Timmy shot a glance at his godparents, who had quickly changed into pink and green bedsheets.

"There you are dear!" Vicky's mom poked her head through the door. "Everyone is downstairs, Timmy. You are welcome to meet Ray; I bet you'll like him a lot. He's a nice guy."

"Yippee," Timmy said solemnly as he dragged himself downstairs. The man's words became more understandable as the boy approached, and Timmy realized that he was telling a story. Tootie, who seemed utterly enamored by the way she looked at him, was intent on listening to the large man. For once, she didn't notice when Timmy entered the room. He sighed. It was an odd feeling to suddenly not have her chasing after him. He also noticed Dash and Vicky sitting at the table, who also seemed very interested in what he was telling them.

"And so, there were only two minutes remaining in the last quarter, and it didn't look good for us…" Ray was saying with a glint in his eye as Timmy came in. He was obviously enjoying telling the story. "Hey, another kid! Want to hear a story of how we won at the Superbowl? Hey, is that a baseball hat? You'd better take it off, kid."

"Uh… sorry?"

"Nah, just kidding," the man laughed as he extended a large, muscular hand to Timmy and offered to shake. "I'm Ray Nitchky. Nice to meet ya, kid. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Uh… not really, but I think Mr. Baxter did mention you yesterday. I guess I have a short attention span, and wasn't really paying attention. But I'm Timmy and it's nice to meet you too."

"Aw, that's okay. I was actually just telling your friends here about football. It's what I know a lot about. I was a Green Bay Packer back in the day."

"That's nice," the boy said as he yawned.

"Don't you get it?" Vicky howled. "This guy was one of the greatest players in history! Even _I_ wouldn't want to get in his way!"

"Yeah," Dash continued. "He's an awesome dude- don't go belittling the name of Nitchky."

"So what do you say now, twerp?" Vicky asked raising a fist.

"Eep! Wow, you are sooo cool, Mr. Nitchky!" Timmy replied with a look of fear on his face.

"You don't have to make him say I'm cool or anything, though I am," Ray said to himself with a chuckle. "You kids are troopers, if I do say so myself."

"Well Ray here and I go way back," Mr. Baxter said as he slapped ray on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "He taught me everything I know about the greatest sport in the world."

_These people seem a bit obsessed with football_, Timmy thought to himself. _It's just a game, isn't it?_ "Well as much as I'd love to stay and listen to _every_ detail of your glorious victory, I really have to go," Timmy said aloud and rushed out the door, grabbing his green jacket and watch, even though it was very hot out already. Tootie watched after him, knowing where he was going. She was afraid they might run into another ghost, but as Ray continued telling his story, she figured she would go keep an eye on him later.

"HOLD IT!" Vicky yelled. "You're going to sit here and listen to his story whether you want to or not!"

"Uh, he doesn't have to- " Ray started.

"Shut it!" Vicky commanded, but then backed down once she realized who she was talking to.

"Uh, okay, but I have to go to the bathroom first," he said anxiously as he ran back upstairs. "I wish I was invisible," he said once he got there, and his godparents granted his request. The boy quietly walked out of the house, though Dash did notice the front door open and close. He didn't say anything, and figured it must have been the wind.

* * *

As Timmy arrived at the Fenton household, the family was already up and about. In the basement, Maddie and Jack were running tests by having Danny do various things in his ghost form. Each thing seemed more impressive then the last. 

"Ooh, ooh!" Jack exclaimed like an excited child. "Fly again! Fly again!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Jack, stop it," Maddie said as she poured two carefully-measured glowing solutions together into a beaker. "I can't work on Danny's antidote with you talking so loudly."

"Aw, mom. Do I have to take an antidote? What about Vlad?"

"Your father and I will handle him, honey. I just want you to be back to normal. I'll even get to work on Hans's once he wakes up."

"Why don't you make some for Vlad too?" Jazz asked as she came downstairs.

"Because I want to shoot him with the Fenton Bazooka!" cried Jack.

"_Because_," Maddie corrected, "Everyone's genetic blueprint is different, and I'd have to play around to find the right dosage for him, or it won't work. It could not do anything if there isn't enough, or it might kill his human side if there is too much. I doubt he'd let me test it on him."

Danny's eyes widened at the thought of getting too much for himself, but relaxed, knowing that his mother would never let him take it if she wasn't sure it was measured exactly right. He sighed, then gasped as a pink mist escaped his mouth.

"What the heck was that?" Jack asked confusedly.

"We have a guest," Danny said and headed upstairs.

* * *

Timmy had just passed through the Anti-ghost shield surrounding the house and was about to knock on the door and try to scare Danny by playing an invisible trick on him for fun. However, the door opened before he even knocked. 

"Hey Timmy," Danny said looking straight at him, his eyes were faintly glowing green.

"Hey, no fair! You can see me, can't you?" Timmy whined, but in a joking tone.

"Of course I can," Danny replied. "Why don't you wish yourself visible before my parents come up here and find out your biggest secret too." Timmy nodded and wished himself visible, and it was granted.

"Oh hi, Timmy," Maddie said as she came upstairs, just missing his 'appearing' act. Danny and Timmy jumped. "Oh I didn't mean to scare you, but since you're here, I am going to have to ask you to not say anything about this, well you know, _situation _with ghosts and werewolves. We already have a pesky reporter up our tails and I don't want anyone else knowing. Vlad may even take the public's hysteria and turn it to his advantage somehow."

"You don't have to worry about me, Mrs. Fenton." Timmy said.

"And we won't tell anyone else either," Sam and Tucker said as they stood at the open front door.

"Hey guys," Danny said. "Come on in." No sooner had they entered the living room, Hans walked sleepily down the stairs, fully dressed.

"I just wanted to apologize for yest- "he started but was interrupted by Maddie.

"No problem Hans. Just make yourself at home."

"You are too kind, but I really must be going," he said looking out the window.

"Can I drive you home?" Jack asked, coming up from the basement.

"I actually have a ride," Hans said pointing out the window. A girl and a boy eerily identical to Hans were making their way up the path, eying the house suspiciously. "I called my girlfriend Cherie, and my brother yesterday from your phone, and they said they could pick me up this morning."

Maddie opened the door and invited them in. "Don't worry, you can walk right through the shield," she said as they stared questioningly at the glowing barrier. They hesitantly entered.

"Hey guys!" Hans said happily, as he gave his twin brother Franz a hug and pecked a kiss on Cherie's cheek.

"Hans, we have been so worried about you for the past week! Where have you been?" Cherie asked, obviously concerned.

Hans tried to reassure her. "I vas captured by a ghost hunter and held as an 'attraction' in a zoo in the spirit vorld."

"Oh my god-" Cherie started. By now, she would believe any paranormal stuff Hans told her; she and Franz had been the only two who knew Hans's secret.

"But these people saved me," he said, motioning to the group.

"So they know your secret too?" Franz said quietly.

"Yes, but I trust they'll keep it safe."

"I thought I saw a full moon last night," Cherie interrupted. "Did anything, um, happen?"

"Nothing too terrible," Danny said approaching them.

"Yeah, nothing a good night's rest couldn't cure," Jazz added coming into the room.

"These kind people took care of me," Hans said, introducing them all.

"Well we can't thank you enough," Franz and Cherie said after pleasantries had been exchanged.

"Can I invite you to stay for breakfast?" Maddie asked.

"Well that's very kind, but I think we should be going," Franz said motioning for Hans to follow. Suddenly, Danny felt a familiar shiver and blue mist escaped his mouth. Fortunately, only Sam and Tucker saw it.

"- well in that case, I'd like to take some fur and blood samples so I could work on an antidote for you," Maddie said. Hans looked up curiously.

"You mean you vould be villing to do that for _me_?"

"Of course. Just come downstairs for a sec and I'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cherie asked hesitantly. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Well Jack and I are scientists and take every precaution when doing our research with the paranormal."

"Bonzai!" Jack called from the basement, followed by the sound of a small explosion, undoubtedly from some new invention he was working on.

"I mean _I_ take all necessary precautions. You needn't worry guys." Maddie reassured them. "I am also working on an antidote for Danny's condition, if you know what I mean." Cherie and Franz gave puzzled looks, but Hans looked at Danny and nodded.

The group made their way back downstairs; the smoke of Jack's invention was still in the air, and Hans's astute sense of smell picked up on it immediately.

"I'm okay!" Jack said.

"Now this will only take a sec, Maddie said as she gathered some supplies, when suddenly the Fenton Portal came to life, much to the surprise of Franz and Cherie.

"That's just a portal that opens into the world of the dead," Tucker said to calm them down. Sam slapped him on the head.

Jack slammed his thumb down on the genetic lock, but it had no effect as a huge hulk of a beast emerged from it, glowing and furry.

"Wulf!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Ahh! It's the ghost from school!" Cherie, Franz, and Danny's parents said at the same time. Maddie and Jack picked up their weapons, but Danny, San and Tucker jumped in front of them. (**A/N: Cherie and Franz also go to Casper High if you didn't read it before**)

"Ah! Mi amikos! Kiel vi as?" the hulking creature asked in the language he was most fluent, Esperanto. He gave them each a slobbering lick of affection, and Danny, Sam and Tucker gave him a hug back.

"We're fine, and you?" Tucker asked. He could somewhat understand what the looming wolf ghost was saying. Everyone in the room who hadn't met him were extremely confused.

"Good," Wulf said in English. (He did know a little)

"Sounds like you've been practicing," Sam said happily.

"Yes amikos, my friends. But I came to warn you about Plasmius. El malo fantom potenca."

"What about Plasmius?" the entire room save for Cherie and Franz asked in unison.

"Well Walker was after me again. I was on the run, and I didn't want to be put back into el karcero. I was hiding, when I heard Plasmius appear before Walker and tell him his plans for you, Danny.

"What can you tell me?" The teen asked.

"All I heard is that he is planning a huge invasion with every ghost in the ghost zone. He will blackmail you and your mom to go with him or else he will unleash them all into the living world. He also said something else about you that I couldn't quite make out; it wasn't very clear. Vole v vin! Militi dangera!"

"Oh my- " Jack started. "Are you sure?"

"Do you dare doubt me!" The wolf ghost snarled, baring his fangs and huge claws. "I didn't come all this way, through ilpordo to lie to you. Danny Phantom is my friend."

"Well he'll never get his way!" Danny fumed.

"What can we do?" Jazz asked.

"We have to organize a rebellion!" Maddie said. Find people to fight. We have to convince everyone in the world what is going on!"

"Heh- good luck," Jazz said sarcastically. "I am sure they'll believe us."

"That's the spirit, Jazz!" Jack said happily.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I was joking, dad."

"Well we can't fight every ghost alone," Danny thought aloud.

"I'll be willing to fight with you," Wulf said.

"Well there's _one_," Sam said, here eyes seemed worried.

"We'll fight too," Franz and Cherie said. "And we have no idea what is going on anyway, or who Danny Phantom is."

"Well since I've been on a roll with revealing secrets, I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said. Franz and Cherie still looked confused, but Danny left it at that.

"And me too, though I doubt I'll be much help," Hans said.

Wulf turned towards Hans, and his eyes widened, and then he smiled mysteriously. "You and I are similar, friend. Do not be afraid." He approached the boy, who cautiously stood his ground.

"Vhat… vhat are you doing!" Hans asked as Wulf extended his sharp claws and raised his massive paw. It looked like he was going to take a slice out of him.

"What's going on?" Cherie asked Franz, and then both raced over to try to help Hans. Hans jumped back out of fear, but Wulf just grabbed him and held him in the air. Danny wasn't sure what he was going to do- he had seemed so friendly in the past. Why was Wulf doing this now? As Hans was struggling to escape, he planted his feet firmly and transformed into Danny Phantom. After the two blue energy rings appeared and dissipated, he flew up in the air, prepared to defend Hans at all costs. However, Wulf swung his arm and the claws sliced right through Hans before Danny could get there.

"Hans!" Everyone cried and ran over to the boy who Wulf had just dropped onto the ground. Cherie and Franz were the first ones at his side.

"Why did you do that?" Maddie screamed at Wulf as the group surrounded Hans. Jack grabbed the Fenton Bazooka and aimed it at the ghost. Danny flew up to fight him, as well when everyone realized that Hans had not been injured at all. He sat on the floor as if nothing had happened. The claws had passed right through his heart as if they had not existed in the first place. He looked questioningly at Wulf.

"Vhat did you do?" he asked.

Timmy looked hesitantly at his watch and jacket, whose eyes had now moved to the sleeve right above Wanda. "Guys, what happened?" he asked them.

"I don't think Wulf was trying to hurt Hans, but I don't know what the purpose of that was," Wanda said.

"Ahh! That was really scary!" Cosmo exclaimed just loud enough for Timmy to hear him.

"You'll thank me the next time the moon is full...," Wulf said and winked.

"You mean…"

"Yup, pretty much." Wulf turned to the group who had backed down their attack. "Sorry to scare you, I should have warned you first. Now I must go and help you round up some more ghosts to help you fight. Sini y sancon mi amikos! We'll meet again." He then disappeared back into the Ghost Zone.

"Thanks, Wulf!" Hans said and turned to Maddie. "I guess I won't be needing that antidote anymore, Mrs. Fenton."

* * *

In a small café in downtown Amity, two reporters were sipping coffee and picking at pancakes. 

"So what can you tell me about the ghosts?" the female asked her companion.


	22. Noon

Well here's another chapter. I haven't had much time to write, so I skipped a lot of the detailing and dialogue- you'll just have to skip around. I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah- some of you requested some D/S "ness" so I finally agreed to do some of that. Now keep in mind I suck at writing romance, so it will be subtle, but there. I had to come up with a new plot device to accommodate that, since I was originally not going to do that- so here it is.

* * *

Chet Ubetcha stared dreamily at the woman sitting across from him at the table. (Of course he had requested a telephone book to sit on so he could converse with her at eye-level.) Her question seemed to tear him from his dream-like trance. "Wha- what?" he asked languorously. 

"I said, so what can you tell me about the ghosts? You mentioned Inviso-Bill and I only agreed to come here with you because you said you had information for me," she replied while crossing her arms and pouting in frustration. He could hear her tapping her foot impatiently under the table.

Chet blinked a couple of times absentmindedly, and then came to his senses. "Oh erm, of course. The ghosts- um yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"I hear that Inviso-Bill has been wreaking havoc throughout this town. He is Public Enemy number one."

"Duh! Everyone knows that!"

"Really? How about the fact that there was a van that vanished earlier."

"Hey pal, that's my story, got it? You only know about that from my pilot- I'm gonna kill him."

"All's fair in the world of reporting."

"What kind of reporter are you? Were you planning on learning what _I_ know and stealing my story? You'd better not be withholding information from me- we had a deal!" she said angrily, her eyes narrowing.

"That's all I know, I swear!" he said, eyes wide. "I was about to interview the Fentons to learn more about him, when I ran into you!"

Harriet's eyes looked defeated at the thought of getting her hopes up. "So you basically know nothing," Harriet sighed; an exasperated sigh escaped her mouth. "Why did you trick me?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious to a woman with such an accomplished and magnificent sense of deductive reasoning as you seem to possess. Anyway, I didn't lie; I told you what I knew."

Harriet looked at him with a sneer of disgust and irritation. "Are you still trying to back-handedly hit on me?"

"Why do you bother even asking me that?"

For a moment, Harriet's sharp expression softened as she considered his words, but then it was back just as fast as it had left. She balled up her fist and prepared to slam it on the table to take out her annoyance on something, but then stopped and reconsidered what Chet had said. He had gone out of his way to take her out to breakfast, and had more or less openly confessed to liking her. Nobody had ever said that to her before, and she wasn't quite sure how she should react.

"Listen, I'm sorry for fooling you," Chet started, "and I regret it, but in order to make it up to you, I'll help you gather the information you need."

"Huh? That's a generous offer, but I don't want you taking all the credit for the story- no offense."

"No- that is normally something I would do, but I'm willing to make an exception to help you publish the story that will make your career…again. I'll just be an anonymous helper for once."

Harriet didn't know what to say. That was a very generous offer coming from the famous reporter with a reputation for his ruthlessness in regards to his line of work. However, she had been in the business for almost twenty years too and knew the ropes well. Journalists couldn't be trusted- especially if he was anything like she was._ But hey, who knows?_ She thought to herself. _What to do, what to do…_ she pondered. _Gah, how I despise him! Who does he think I am? Then again… _She glanced at him, and Chet displayed a rather sheepish smile. _Well maybe I can take advantage of this- and he is kind of cute, in a puppy-doggish kind of way. Hey, where did that come from?_ She mentally slapped herself in the face and turned back to him.

"What's _really_ in this for you?" Harriet asked aloud.

"Just being in your presence is enough for me. So what'll it be?" Chet asked.

Harriet's eyes widened at this, but then she held out her hand to shake and he took it. "You can't be anymore forward, can you? Well anyway, you've got yourself a deal… partner." She said the word 'partner' with extreme caution, but saw the smile on his face as he hailed the waitress and paid the bill.

"I'll get to work right away!" he said as he got up to leave and walked out the door hastily, leaving Harriet to brood over their previous conversation.

"What? He didn't even walk me to out or offer to hold the door? Not quite the gentlemen," she said quietly to herself, but as she stood up to leave, she looked outside and couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

"So what else can we do to help out, guys?" Tucker asked after Wulf had returned to the Ghost Zone, his question aimed at anyone who could answer. Sam was about to respond with a hopeless retort, when she heard another voice. 

"Wait, wait," Cherie interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You're _Inviso-Bill_ and your family hunts ghosts?" she motioned to Danny, who was still hovering above the group, his eyes glowing and his ghostly aura gleaming.

"Danny Phantom. PHANTOM!" the boy corrected. "Whoever came up with that stupid name can- "

"Danny, it's alright," Sam assured him.

"Sounds like you need a publicist," Franz added, trying to help. Jazz chuckled.

"So, you're not evil?" Cherie asked.

"Of course not- who do you think keeps all the evil ghosts who escape into our world at bay? Oh, and that thing with the mayor was a set up to try to ruin my life."

"I see."

"I trust you won't tell anyone, especially at school," he asked with pleading eyes.

"Dude, we've had to keep Hans's secret for a much longer amount of time." Franz said. "No worries."

"Thanks," the ghost boy smiled.

"Danny, come down," Maddie said. "We have to figure out what we are going to do and make a plan." Her son floated down and transformed back into himself, the glowing blue rings illuminating the basement lab even brighter than before for a split second before they dissolved into nothingness and a normal boy stood in place of the ghost.

"Now," Maddie started, "We have to find Vlad's weakness and play off it if we want to defeat him somehow," she stated in a mater-of-fact manner.

"You mean besides you and Danny?" Tucker asked. Jack stopped his fiddling and looked up angrily and Danny and Sam looked ready to slap him. Tucker held his hands up innocently. "What? It's the truth!"

"Well don't remind us!" Sam said.

"Well he _is_ right," Maddie answered sullenly.

"Well Vlad doesn't know that you guys now know my secret," Danny said, "as well as his."

"Well that's a start," Jack said as the group looked on. "At least Danny can't be swayed if Vlad threatens to reveal his secret to us."

"Timmy, are you willing to lend us your 'unique' talents in the fight against Vlad too?" Tucker asked.

"Oh no, I don't want him involved," Maddie said. "He's too young."

"I'm already involved- " the boy started.

"Hey, you're going to need all the help you can get," the goth girl said quickly. "Plus he has uh, superpowers too," she winked at the boy, who got the idea and played along.

"Oh yeah, I can uh, do stuff just by wishing it so in my head," he said. "Heh heh."

"Well I'll believe just about anything at this point," Maddie said, rubbing her temples partly in desperation and intrigue. "Does that mean you are telekinetic?"

"Whatever that means- I mean uh, sure. I can also uh, run really fast and move with amazing spider powers and- " Timmy was getting ahead of himself. Sam placed her hand on his shoulder almost pleadingly.

"Whoa, easy there, pal," Sam said quietly so only Timmy could hear her. "Don't push it."

"All this time Timmy, and you didn't even tell me?" Jazz exclaimed, but not in the least bit surprised considering the events of the last two days. After all, her brother had only 'officially' told her _his _secret the day before. "This I have to see!"

Timmy remembered that Jazz didn't know about his fairies. He quietly wished to be able to do all those 'super' things and in a "poof" it was so and he was a certified superhero too.

"Just think about doing that stuff and you'll be able to," Wanda whispered. Cosmo winked and smiled goofily.

"Well?" Jack asked anxiously, oblivious to the fact that the boy had been whispering to his jacket sleeve. "Show us what you've got!"

Timmy, anxious to try out his 'powers', jumped up onto the ceiling and stuck there, crouching upside-down, then scurried around the walls faster than a speeding bullet. His body became a blur of color as he scurried around the walls, and the faint wind generated from his actions caused several loose papers to get blown off the table tops. Timmy stopped, swung down from a web, and extended his hand towards some boxes containing ghost-hunting equipment. They floated easily into the air and hovered briefly before he made them spin in a circle and then set back down again. This action would have made the Box Ghost jealous.

"Okay, you've proven your point," Maddie said, obviously impressed, but still exhibiting a stoic expression. Not much would have surprised her at this point, and she was just itching to study this new phenomenon, especially since she had never heard of a person who had such abilities, but she suppressed the urge. Jack stood speechless; whatever he had been toying with in his grasp dropped to the floor.

"Cool!" Timmy said as he continued zooming around. Jazz stared surprised as well, and although she wouldn't admit it, she was a bit jealous that she didn't have powers too. She felt kind of useless, but remembered that she was really good at using the ghost hunting equipment and had excellent aim that would have rivaled that of William Tell.

After the initial shock had worn off Jack, he handed Cherie and Franz a pair of Fenton Thermoses in addition to a smaller Fenton Ecto-Gun for each and explained how to use them. He handed Tucker and Sam a thermos each, as well as a few other assorted gadgets that Jack and Maddie had recently built, including a _Jack O' Nine Tails_ for Sam and a smaller, less bulky, and more refined set of _Ghost-Grabbing Gloves_ for Tucker. The rest of the gadgets were split up and placed in backpacks that the two could wear.

"Thanks, Mr. Fenton," Sam said, shuffling through her bag, eying the gadgets within and only imagining what they did.

"We'll try not to let you down," Tucker said, while Franz and Cherie remained quiet and both showed obvious signs of uncertainty. Hans tried to reassure them when Jack interrupted his efforts.

"Don't worry, even a complete novice can operate these," he said, and picked up a Fenton Bazooka for himself. "Now_ this_ baby is for professionals!" he gloated and heaved it over his shoulder, loosing his balance and almost falling over if the two hadn't caught him. "That's right. I was just testing your reflexes and you passed," he said awkwardly. Cherie and Franz shook their heads.

"So… did that wolf ghost cure you for good?" Franz and Cherie asked Hans as Jack regained his composure.

"Yeah, he wasn't very clear about what exactly he did," Cherie added.

"Yes, I must see if he still has symptoms of his uh, _condition_," Maddie said, remembering about Hans. She was beginning to lose track of everyone's abilities. "Can you still turn into your _partial _werewolf form?"

"Well if he's completely cured, he shouldn't be able to," Cherie said.

"Vell, I'll try it," Hans said and as he concentrated his skin became somewhat furry, he sprouted a fluffy tail, grew a pair of fangs along with a set of claws, and his eyes started to glow a golden-yellow. He gasped as he looked at his hands in confusion. "But- dis isn't supposed to happen- he said I vas cured!"

"Um, technically he said _pretty much_," Tucker said.

"Always pointing out the obvious, huh?" Sam added dryly.

"I'm sure he did the best he could," Danny assured him, also wondering to himself what Wulf had really done.

"Well maybe he took away your full, uncontrollable werewolf form." Maddie suggested, "but we'd have to wait for a full moon to test that hypothesis."

Hans nodded hopefully and reverted back to his human form. "Here's hoping."

A sudden shuddering noise alerted the group to the fact that the Fenton Portal had again automatically turned itself on and had opened.

"Huh?" Jack said questioningly, then in a louder tone, "How many times do I have to fix that darn genetic lock?" he banged his fist down on a table top for added emphasis when a white-clad ghost in a hat followed by several of his apparent minions in addition to the all-too-familiar form of Skulker emerged from the swirling greenish etherium that made up the Ghost Zone. The Fentons and company jumped into action, weapons armed, (Jazz still had the Fenton Peeler armed and ready) and Franz and Cherie suddenly found themselves eagerly and bravely jumping into action and they stood prepared to fight with their ecto-guns at the ready. Hans changed into his 'wolfa' form, ready to spring into action as well. Danny hadn't had time to transform again, so he just grabbed a Fenton Foamer that was propped up against the wall next to him, held it at the ready and hoped that he wouldn't have to use it.

"Haven't you trashed my life enough, Walker?" The teenage boy asked the jailer of the Ghost Zone, who was apparently in cahoots with Vlad. "What are you doing here?" Sam and Tucker ran over to him, ready to defend their friend at any cost. Timmy stood, prepared to fight as well.

The white ghost smirked and sneered at the weapons the group all had focused on his group. Tiny red pinpoint laser-targeting lights from the guns shone brightly against the white of his forehead and hat. "Those won't do any good, for I come bearing a message for young Daniel, and harming me will only harm you more in the future if you do not respond to it." Walker's cronies crossed their arms and chuckled to themselves at their boss's words. Skulker also sneered, his fiery hair raging. Apparently Vlad had made him attend this little info session as well to make up for lost time in his search for fairies, since the creatures he caught were apparently not what he had thought they were. Unfortunately for Danny, he seemed to have forgotten about them and refocused his attention back on him, though none of the hunter's guns were raised.

"Danny, you know these guys?" Maddie and Jack asked in unison.

"Yeah- long story though- " Danny started to explain but was cut off by his father.

"Listen mister ghost! If you lay one hand on my kids- " Jack started and waved a fist at him when Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder to shut him up.

"Let him speak, dear," she muttered to him under her breath.

"Thank you, Maddie," Walker started.

"Hey, how do you know my- " Maddie asked, but the ghost continued.

"As I said, I come bearing a message for you, Daniel." Danny balled up his fist, but stayed quiet. "My boss, Vlad Plasmius, wants to meet with you privately at the Nasty Burger restaurant today at noon. That means ALONE. He has an intriguing proposition for you." He eyed Jack and Maddie, not wanting to give too much info away in front of them.

"No doubt the same thing he always wants. But why doesn't he come here himself instead of sending you as his messengers?" Danny demanded.

"Quiet, whelp!" Skulker roared, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "Do not question Plasmius!"

"And what if he doesn't show up at noon?" Jazz asked sternly.

"Ah yes, I was getting to that." Walker said. "As a little incentive," he snapped his fingers, and two of his henchmen flew into Sam and Tucker, overshadowing both of them before they could do anything to stop them. Their bodies lurched momentarily, before their eyes glowed the same reddish color of their possessors' momentarily before returning to their normal hues. "I'll be keeping these two with me," Walker finished.

"Noooo!" Danny cried as he rushed forward to transform into his alter ego so he could grab the unwanted spirits out of his friends. Sam and Tucker's bodies walked over to Walker. Everyone else in the room seemed horrified and didn't know what to do. Maddie and Jack scrambled for some gadget that would help them, but it was too late. Franz and Cherie fired their weapons at the intruders, as Hans tried to jump on the ones they weren't firing at, but they quickly dodged all the attacks by using their speed and intangibility abilities.

"Bye guys," Sam's possessor said through her voice to everyone before stepping into the Ghost Zone, followed by Tucker who followed. "You'd best meet with Plasmius if you want your friends back alive," Tucker's voice unwillingly spoke as he disappeared through the portal and it automatically slammed shut moments before Danny reached the gateway.

"No! NO! NOOO!" Danny cried as he stood, pounding on the door. He slid down it in defeat, slight tears welling up in his glowing eyes that he hoped no one had noticed. He wiped them away and shouted, "We have to go and get them back!"

"Danny, as much as I agree with you, it is coming up on noon. You'd better hurry to get to the Nasty Burger in time, or Tucker and Sam may be in even more danger," Maddie said, and her husband nodded. "We'll do the best we can to get them back."

Danny looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "All right, I'll see you guys later!" he said frantically as he ran out of the door.

"Wait a minute, young man!" Jack said. "Your mother and I will be there secretly- there's no way we're willing to let you go alone. We'll be in the back room, monitoring everything."

Jazz looked up. "Uh guys, I think you should try to be a little less conspicuous if you are going to spy on them."

"What do you mean honey?" Jack asked. Maddie stood just as confused in her blue hazmat suit and red goggles.

"Well for one thing, wear normal clothes for a start, so you won't be the first people he notices." Maddie and Jack nodded.

"We could go and pose as employees," Cherie volunteered. "I doubt this Vlad guy knows who we are."

"He knows me," Hans said, "but you may be on to something."

"That might work out better," Jazz brainstormed aloud.

"Just be careful," Hans told her and gave her and his brother a hug.

"Right then," Danny said, a determined look on his face.

"What can I do?" Timmy asked quietly.

"We need help rounding up people to help us fight. See if you can convince anyone to join us. Maybe that Jorgen guy? You know, if Vlad's ghosts do invade and take over the world, fairy godparents everywhere would be directly affected. Maybe even that Crocker guy can help us- er, somehow at least. "

"I can go to Fairy World and see if the fairies there would be willing to help. Crocker is probably locked up in some psychiatric ward."

"Thanks," Danny said a bit desperately. "You must convince them."

"But our magic doesn't work on ghosts directly," Wanda said, out of earshot of the others.

"Then you'll just have to get creative," Danny answered, turned invisible, and flew out the door, racing off to the Nasty Burger followed closely by Franz and Cherie, who were running to keep up.

Unbeknownst to the group, a little girl had been crouched outside one of the small basement windows and had heard and seen everything. Her dark pigtails waved in the wind, and a slight tear welled up behind her glasses as she rumpled her brow, clenched her teeth, and balled up a fist. Danny's friends were in danger, there was a bunch of really mean ghosts, and both Danny and Timmy were superheroes. No wonder Timmy always seemed to be hiding some kind of secret from her! Determined to help the boy she loved, she stood up, wiped the dirt from the back of her skirt, and marched up to the front door of the Fenton residence after Danny and the other two had left. She was going to make sure Timmy and Co stayed safe if it was the last this she did!

Walking up to the house, she passed a bush and tripped, catching herself before she fell completely. She was startled when the bush said "excuse me."

The little girl screeched, but the bush moved and a man's small arm emerged. "Shhh! I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get a story," it said.

"Who are _you_?" Tootie asked in her shrill voice.

"Chet Ubetcha, ace news reporter _and _anchor. This little meeting never took place."

"What are you doing in a bush?"

"Oh um, just trying to learn about scary creatures. You know this house may be um, haunted."

"The ghosts don't live here," Tootie said matter-of-factly. "You have to uh, go to the _other_ side of town. Far away from here."

Really? Thanks, kid!" the newsman jumped up and ran to catch a bus to the outskirts of town, hoping to find a ghost or any info that he could use to prove that they were real and win Harriet's affection.

Tootie smiled to herself, and continued on to knock on the front door.

* * *

Vlad Masters, multi-billionaire and one of the most powerful men in both the economic and ghostly worlds sat in one of his finest suits twiddling his thumbs in one of the booths in the back corner of the Nasty Burger. True, this was not a place he would typically eat at, but it was close to Daniel's house and was an inconspicuous meeting place. He grimaced as he thought of Skulker's constant failure at bringing the boy to him, and realized, not for the first time, that if you want something done, one has to do it themselves. He glanced eagerly at his watch, then to the clock on the wall, then back to his watch. _11:50. Well he still has ten minutes, and he'd better show up!_ He thought. _Well, if he doesn't, I can always offer him an ultimatum, since Walker captured his friends_. 

A sigh from one of three men sitting at the booth behind him caught his attention. This man was bald and sported a small goatee, and was slightly heavy-set. He looked somewhat depressed and bored and was holding a book of poetry by T.S. Elliot as well as an old photograph in one hand, and a hand of cards in the other. They were apparently playing poker, but weren't gambling. (Keeping it G-rated kiddies)

After a while, one of the men showed his hand and announced he was the winner with a straight flush; the others agreed, shook hands, and got up. The bald man chuckled and announced, "Good game everyone. I now proclaim this meeting of 'The Lonely Single Men in their Forties Club' officially closed. See ya next week guys." He waved as his friends left.

Vlad's ears perked up and he whirled around. "Excuse me, but did you say 'The Lonely Single Men in their Forties Club'?" he asked, intrigued.

The man laughed. "Yes, unfortunately. Some friends and I just get together once a week. That's what we call our so-called club, since we have all either been divorced or never married, and have no wives to tell us to do otherwise. Ha ha," he chuckled. "Gives us something to do and keeps us busy."

"Ah, lost love. I know the feeling all too well."

"Well my sister, my uh, _real _sister, just remarried and I can't help thinking I will be alone for the rest of my life. I am the president of the so-called 'club' we have so affectionately dubbed and every time less and less people show up to the meetings.

"Well do you always play cards?"

"Eh sometimes. We mostly read depressing poetry, wallow in self-pity or go play golf, hoping to maybe meet that special someone." We normally arrange to go on a trip once a month, or meet in the park, but few people are coming to meetings anymore. Some guy named Chet was supposed to show up today, (new member) and he agreed to meet us here, but I guess he cancelled. Maybe he found someone else who he'd rather spend his time with."

"Well perhaps you'll meet the right woman sometime."

"I'm still waiting."

"Ever consider getting a cat?" Vlad chuckled.

The man looked stunned. "Now that's a good idea! Maybe I will if I continue on this darn bachelor streak. Are cats good companions?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well thanks for the idea, at least."

Vlad frowned. "Well I would join, but I do not live locally and I have known the woman I love for quite some time. She just doesn't feel the same way about me." He hung his head pathetically, then perked up when he realized just what he was doing. I also don't like to wallow in self pity. I prefer to take action, and I intend to."

"Ooh, tough luck, but that's the spirit!" the man replied. I know that feeling all too well, but I wish you luck at winning back her heart. I think I'll go to the animal shelter and find myself a cat now."

"Uh, good luck to you."

The man stood up and turned to leave, almost stumbling over a black-haired teenager who had come up quickly behind him, moving at a very quick clip. The boy stopped short, before the man had a chance to fall over him as he stood up from the booth. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!" the man exclaimed as Vlad regained his 'evil' composure and smirked evilly as he saw that Danny had made it in time. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to run inside buildings, Fenton? If we were in school, you'd have detention!"

"Mr. Lancer! I'm so s-sorry. It won't happen again." He puffed, looking extremely nervous as slight droplets of sweat dripped down his forehead, even though he had just transformed from his ghost mode behind the restaurant before running in.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said slowly as the corners of his mouth raised into a flat smile. "Glad you could make it," he said in a tone that anyone else would have thought friendly, but Danny recognized as his normal, wicked tone. "Have a seat."

Danny grimaced, and took a deep breath without sitting. "Mr. Masters, I- " he started when Mr. Lancer interrupted him, a surprised expression on his face.

"Masters? As in Vlad Masters? You know, I thought I recognized you from somewhere!" Vlad gave a nervous nod and Lancer continued. "I saw you on the cover of _Affluence_ magazine! You were billionaire of the year! I knew I'd seen your picture before!"

"Shhh!" Vlad insisted, not wanting other restaurant-goers to recognize him and swarm them both. "Um, yes but- " Vlad started.

"Real quick, do you have any tips for making a quick fortune?" he asked eagerly, his eyes as wide as an anime cartoon child on Christmas morning. "I'm a mere school teacher."

"Try invisible secret insider trading," Danny muttered under his breath. Vlad glared, and he shut up, remembering is friends' lives were in his hands.

"Um, work hard, invest wisely, and always pay attention to stocks. That's what I did."

"Sounds easy enough. Thanks," Lancer said and walked out the door. Vlad watched him leave and turned to Danny, an evil glow brewing in his eyes.

"Now, back to business," he said in an almost kindly manner. He was interrupted yet again by the waitress.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but can I take your order?" the girl asked kindly. Danny looked and saw it was Cherie; her straight, shoulder-length brown hair was tucked behind a Nasty Burger paper hat that was part of the uniform she had 'borrowed' from the back room. He noticed her look around anxiously before any of the real workers noticed she wasn't supposed to be there. Franz sat down at the bar stool across from them with a newspaper and held it up to cover his face. Maddie and Jack were undoubtedly hidden outside, monitoring their ghost-scanning machines. Danny pretended not to recognize her as Vlad ordered a coffee. Danny told her he didn't want anything.

"Suit yourself," the older man answered and shrugged as Cherie walked away, keeping an inconspicuous eye on the two.

"_Now_," Vlad said, exasperated after all the interruptions. "On to business."

* * *

I promise the next part will be more exciting. 

Spoilers-

Appearances by: Vlad (of course), Walker, The Box Ghost, Ember/Chip, the dairy king, Jorgen and others, and maybe even the ghost of Sam's great grandfather who invented the deli toothpick cellophane twirling machine. Ahhh! I'm so excited. (Eh)

Please let me know what you think so far. I love hearing what you liked/didn't like. I'll try to improve. Thank you.


	23. Conversation with Vlad

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I assure I haven't died! YAY! Here's some more. I know some of it may be a tad unbelieveable, but oh well. pbbbbb!

* * *

Timmy was out of breath. He had been running around for about fifteen minutes or so throughout Fairy World trying to find anyone who would be willing to help in the imminent battle, but not one fairy had volunteered. Even with his new super speed, he was starting to get tired and he knew that he had to save his energy for later.

"Man, you would think he's really desperate to find help in this battle between the dead and the living," Cosmo mused.

"Yeah, go figure," Wanda retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cosmo; we have to help him recruit before it's too late! I also hope Danny and the others are okay."

"Yeah yeah. I'm right behind you," Cosmo muttered.

"Well I think it would be best to get Jorgen involved. We have to find where Timmy went and get him to talk to him. Jorgen's the only one who can really get all the fairies' attention."

"You mean even more than a three-headed hydra?" Cosmo said eagerly preparing his wand.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Wanda exclaimed and grabbed his wand before he could make the vicious monster magically poof into existence to wreak havoc. Luckily, Timmy returned at that very moment.

"Oh Timmy! There you are!" Cosmo and Wanda said together.

"You guys, this is pointless. No one is listening to me long enough to hear what I have to say. Those that did hear what I said either didn't believe me or said they had other things to do and couldn't be bothered," the boy panted, out of breath.

"Well then let's go talk to Jorgen, provided he woke up." Wanda said and poofed them all to the Tooth Fairy's gleaming white palace.

"Hey, I thought we were looking for Jorgen," Timmy said.

"Well after he married the Tooth Fairy, he moved in with her," Wanda said.

"WHY!" Cosmo cried, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Wanda hit him in the head and he regained his composure with a sniff.

"Makes sense," Timmy said as he rung the bell, which sounded a lot like the tinkle of loose change being shaken around within a pocket or purse. "After all, who wouldn't want to live in a giant castle made of teeth?"

"I would, but you don't see me complaining," an annoying voice answered from behind them. Wanda gasped and Cosmo turned around happily.

"Momma!" he cried to the snooty fairy who had just appeared behind them.

"Oh great," Wanda answered and covered her face with her hands. I can only imagine how she plans to kill me this time."

"I see you came back to mommy, Cosmo lo lo honey!" she cried as she hugged her son who smiled stupidly as usual and started to suck his thumb.

"You again?" Timmy whined, while Momma Cosma just smiled innocently.

"We are on urgent business to try to save the world from total destruction. You can hate me whenever else you want, but please do not get in our way this time." Wanda begged.

Momma Cosma turned. "And you are?" she sneered at her son's wife that she hated for taking him away from her.

"Listen, there is a massive army of ghosts preparing to attack the world. We have to stop them!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Ah, if such an army destroys all living life on the planet, then my Cosmo will be out of a job, since he won't have any more godchildren to look after and he can come home with me."

"That's it!" Wanda cried as her face became bright red and she prepared to lunge at the older fairy when the door opened. A fairy dressed in a butler's uniform answered the white-enameled door just as both Wanda and Momma Cosma had gotten their hands around each others' throats. They all froze and floated away from each other, ashamed of their own behavior.

"Can I uh… help you?" The butler asked the group slowly, after surveying them all. "The Tooth Fairy isn't in right now."

"The Tooth Faaaiirry," Cosmo said dreamily. Wanda glared angrily again.

"Well," Momma Cosma said happily after seeing Wanda so upset. "I'll leave the happy couple for now," she chuckled and disappeared in a poof.

"Uh yes!" Timmy said after a short but awkward silence. "We need to speak with Jorgen immediately! The future of the world is at stake!"

"Well he just woke up, but if you put it that way," he replied. "I'll go get him right away." He floated off and soon returned followed by the looming hulk of a fairy.

"Timmy Turner! What do you want now?" he boomed as he rubbed his eyes. "Man, I had the strangest dream about ghosts- but that doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"Uh- it wasn't a dream, exactly." Timmy said quietly. Jorgen's eyes perked up.

"We have information that states that a huge army of ghosts is planning on engaging in battle with the world of the living," Wanda continued.

"So, that ghost child was real? I assume this has to do with him?" Jorgen asked.

"Well, yes. The other ghost that was there before while you were here was evil." Wanda answered, leaving out the part about Danny and the sleeping gas.

"Why should I care?"

"Because if all the people on Earth are killed, there will be no god children for us," Cosmo said. "And loosing them and everyone else would be horrible, sad, and unnecessary."

"Plus," Wanda continued, "since you train us fairy godparents, we all would be out of jobs."

"Could you help us convince all the fairies to get involved?"

"I suppose, but I still don't know. I just got married and am happy. I don't want anything to happen to me or my wife."

"You can scramble the fairies," Timmy said and winked.

"Oooh! I love scrambling the fairies! You got yourself a deal!" Jorgen said happily. "I'll even talk to the pixies for you."

"Thanks!" They all said together and poofed back to earth.

Jorgen pulled out an enormous bull-horn and after the others had left, and shouted in a voice that would have crumbled mountains, "NOW LISTEN UP EVERYONE! MY ENORMOUS MUSCLES AND I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU AND YOU **_WILL_** LISTEN!"

* * *

Jazz ran to catch up with the others. She had stayed behind to recharge her Fenton Peeler, but now it was good to go. She slipped it into her purse and ran outside, without even closing the door behind her to start her car. She turned the key frantically, but it didn't start. She turned the key again, the engine stuttered, but stopped. She tried a third time and the engine didn't even turn this time.

"Shoot! Just my luck. It hasn't broken down at all, but now it chooses be a pain!" she said and opened the door and undid her seatbelt. "I'll probably get there faster if I just ran."

She slammed the door and locked it behind her out of habit, and started to run down the street in the direction of the Nasty Burger. Luckily, everything was reasonably nearby in this city. She turned a corner and saw a large man outside Dash Baxter's house, who looked at her and called her name.

"Excuse me, miss? I see you are in a hurry, but are you Jasmine Fenton, by any chance?" the man asked.

Jazz froze. "Um, may I ask who you are?" she said, being careful to keep her distance.

"I'm Ray Nitchky from the Greenbay Packers, and I am going to be giving out one of the annual all-state academic scholarships for high school juniors this year. I am sure you must know you are a recipient."

Jazz stood dumbfounded. "Well yes. I did get the letter a month or so ago. But I really have to go- "

"I just thought I'd congratulate you now. I was given your picture and student information because I am supposed to talk about your achievements at the awards ceremony next week, since school has let out. I figured you must be her since you look just like the picture."

"Well I am very flattered, Mr. Nitchky, and I am glad you will be presenting the award." She shook his hand. "Now I am sorry, but I really do have to uh, go to um, tutor some kid and then volunteer for something in the community. Bye!"

"Hey Jazz!" Dash said as he came out of the house followed by Vicky.

"Hey Dash," she replied as she turned to go.

"Well you sound busy. Take it easy then and good luck with everything!"

"Thank you, and I'll see you there, Mr. Nitchky," Jazz replied as she ran off at full speed.

"She's such a well-rounded person," Ray said to himself and went back inside.

* * *

"Well this isn't good," Sam said in her normal dreary attitude as she opened her eyes and looked around at her new surroundings, which was difficult to do due to the darkness.

"I don't believe I know where we are," Tucker said. Looking around, they both saw that they were in a type of cell with iron bars in a dark and dingy basement. The only light shone in through a small window at the top of the ceiling at the end of the hallway outside of the cell. They both shivered; it was cold in there too.

"This is kind of like a medieval dungeon, from what I can make out," Sam mused, touching the cold, damp stone walls and feeling some soft moss that was growing in the spaces between the bricks where the mortar was starting to slowly rot away. She felt some old rusty metal shackles that were attached to the wall by a chain, and she backed away and made her way over to where Tucker was standing. She realized he was trying to bend the bars with his bare hands to no avail. "Did you really think that would work?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but it was worth a try."

"How did we even get here? I don't remember a thing," Sam thought aloud as she pulled a hair pin from her hair and reached through bars, grabbed the lock and started to try to pick it by feel in the darkness and obscurity of the place.

"That won't work, dear," a voice said, "and that hair pin trick only works in the movies.

"Walker!" The two teens said, looking for the source of the voice.

"That's right," the warden replied and appeared before them. His bright ghostly aura illuminated the room, causing shadows to dance across the walls. "As to your question, you walked yourselves down here because you were possessed by my henchmen."

"Wonderful," Sam said sullenly.

"That's not fair!" Tucker said.

"Life's not fair, and neither is death- for some," the warden replied. "Ha ha ha."

"But if we are in the ghost zone, shouldn't we be able to walk right out of here?" Sam asked Tucker quietly.

"I heard that little missy, and you are_ not _in the ghost zone. You are still in the human world, and you aren't going anywhere."

"What happened to Danny?" Tucker asked Walker.

"Oh, he'll be very careful from now on, knowing that his enemy has you two right where he wants you."

"You mean Danny is being threatened by Vlad, I assume?" Sam asked.

"My, aren't you a clever one." Walker answered, tilting his hat in mock respect.

"And Danny will do whatever he is told since he doesn't want anything to happen to us," she continued.

"That's the plan, miss."

"You're monsters! All of you!" Tucker said.

"Maybe so, but there is nothing you or your friend Daniel can do about it. Just chill down here for a while. Ta ta for now." The evil ghost warden disappeared in a flash and the room became dark once again.

"Well at least we are okay for now," Tucker said.

"Yeah, but I hope Danny is. How long is this supposed to last?"

* * *

_YES! They left the door open_, Valerie Gray thought excitedly to herself as she poked her head through the Fentons' front door and looked to the left and the right, confirming her suspicions that no one was there. She crept slowly into the house; she had never been here before. She closed the door closed behind her, but as soon as she did, the little orange cylinder popped out on the inside portion of the door this time and the bright orange light flashed in her face, scanning her biological makeup.

"You are not a ghost. Have a nice day." It said in a happy, computerized voice then folded itself back away into the door.

"Well that's a good thing," Valerie said after the initial shock had worn off. She continued on into the house.

"Now what was it that Tucker said? The Fenton's are ghost hunters and they keep their equipment in the basement. Yeah, that was it. I guess I'll check downstairs first."

Valerie quietly made her way down the stairs, making sure there weren't any motion detectors or sensors on the way down. Luckily for her, no alarms went off.

_You'd think they were so smart they might install some alarms_, she thought to herself, then froze, her jaw dropped and her tongue started to hang onto her chin. She shook her head in disbelief at all the amazing ghost gear. "This is a dream come true!" she said to herself. "Now, I just have to restock on some of my weapons, since that Skulker dude stole them from me and used them as bait for his hunting traps in that horrible ghost realm. I never did get them back. Wait- Ghost _Zone _I think is what that ghost kid called it. Ugh- to think I teamed up with him. Me and a ghost! He did seem kind of nice however. I bet it was some kind of trick though."

She wandered around and noticed a set of Fenton Thermoses. "Hey, I have one of these," she said. Maybe the Fenton's work with that Vlad guy on his inventions. Anyway, I'll take one of these, and one of those, and one of these things- I'll figure out what it does later. She continued on throughout the basement, gathering various types of ecto guns, and putting them into her school bag until no more fit. She turned to leave and noticed the closed and quiet ghost portal along the wall. _That's one fancy door_, she thought and headed back upstairs and out of the house without even wondering where it led to.

As she walked down the street, she grasped her bag happily. "I'll get you ghosts, if it's the last thing I do!" she said angrily.

"Excuse me, but did you say ghosts?" a female news reporter asked the girl.

* * *

"Um, yes I did," Valerie answered, hesitatingly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harriet Chin, the reporter for the um, oh never mind. I am doing a story on ghosts and I am wondering if you could give me any good leads?" The woman smiled and leaned forward anxiously with a mini tape recorder and note pad at the ready.

"Aren't you the traffic reporter?"

"Well I WON"T BE FOR LONG!"

"Riiiight. Well you want to know about ghosts, huh?" Valerie asked and raised an eyebrow. "Well they ruined my life when they destroyed my father's state of the art security system that he built and he got fired for it. We lost everything, and I even had to sell some concert tickets that I had to help pay for the moving van when we moved to our small apartment. Things are extremely tight now, and I swear I will get my revenge!"

"Well, that's… terrible!" Harriet said, her hand feverishly scribbling down notes on her pad. "Just what do you plan to do to reap your revenge?"

"Hunt them _all _down- especially that ghost boy that everyone seems to call 'Inviso-Bill.' I don't think that's his real name, though."

"So you're a ghost hunter?"

"You can say that, but don't tell anyone."

"Honey, I'm a reporter. Can I get your name?"

Valerie looked angrily at Ms. Chin. Some reporters would say anything just to boost their own careers- even if it was at the expense of others. "Jane Doe," she answered.

"Okay, well how do you detect the ghosts?"

"I have a um, sponsor, that helps me out with that," she answered, then walked away, leaving a somewhat upset Harriet in her wake. True, she had gotten some leads, but she would have liked to have learned who this 'sponsor' was.

* * *

"Now Daniel, let's talk," Vlad said in a rather kindly yet dangerous tone.

"Only if you tell Walker to let my friends go." Danny replied.

"My dear boy, you are hardly in a position to be making bargains. Your devotion to keeping your little friends safe is what will drive you to do everything I say," he chuckled. Danny glared, his eyes momentarily glowing green before they returned to normal a split second later. "Now don't do that whole 'angry eyes' thing again. Didn't you learn last time?"

Danny stared angrily, then slumped in his chair and exhaled loudly, "What do you want, Vlad?" Danny asked, defeated.

"A couple of things. As I know you know, I want you to renounce your father and become my own son and evil apprentice."

"And as I know you know, I will say no."

"But your friends may meet an untimely end if you do not comply."

Danny looked at him again angrily. "How can you _do_ this? I would never renounce anyone in my family- I love all of them- even my sister. Didn't you have parents that loved you too? What if we switched places and you were me? What would you do if I told you I wanted to marry your mother and kill your father?"

Vlad's eyes looked as if they would bulge from his head, then he smiled. "You are wise beyond your years son, but your efforts to deter me are futile. As for your little reverse psychology attempt, I never knew my real parents and my adoptive ones never got along with each other, let alone me. I didn't have much of a childhood. When I met your mother in college, she was the only thing that truly made me happy, while Jack was merely the comic relief of our little trio. Good for a laugh, but hardly anything else. In fact, the three of us remind me a lot of you and your two friends; the smart one, the one obsessed with gadgets, and the lonely average, geeky kid."

Danny eyes widened. He had never thought of that. Was Vlad comparing himself with Danny directly? Vlad continued on.

"I wonder who Miss Manson may end up with in the future. Your friend Tucker, maybe you, or perhaps someone else altogether."

Enraged, Danny raised his voice, but blushed slightly. "How dare you even talk about that! She'll make her own decision if she ever wants to do the whole relationship thing."

"You're right. Maybe that was stepping over the line. Anyway, I guess I went off on a tangent. I apologize."

"You'd better."

"Ooh, I am sooo scared. Anyway, onto more business. Your little comment before about how I obtained my fortune isn't entirely incorrect, but would you like to really know how it all started?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. When I was in college, I was a science major, as were your parents. At nights I interned at one of the laboratories run by the school. I learned quite a lot there from the professors; I learned stuff that even now helps me with my experiments on ghosts and ectoplasm. However, they did a lot of genetic engineering and disease control stuff there."

Danny was actually somewhat interested in the story, and listened a little closer.

"I knew that kind of stuff would be the wave of the future. At the time, that kind of gene-splicing technology was brand new, and they kept it somewhat of secret. They even had a security guard on patrol with a trained watchdog to make sure no one was trying to steal anything."

"It must have been something."

"Yes it was. I knew it would be big someday, and decided to invest in it. After the accident that ruined my life, I spent quite a long time in the hospital, thinking. I figured that perhaps if I made a lot of money, Maddie might choose to be with me forever. Now I know that she isn't that type of person, but I was young naïve back then. Well, as I predicted, the stocks of the company that our college's lab did its research for skyrocketed, and I did make a great deal of money. I decided to buy out the company, which was called Axion, and I decided to keep the old name."

"_Axion?_"

"Yes. Axion did so well that the government became interested in it and eventually asked to buy it out. I figured what the heck, and they paid hundreds of millions for it. There are now several Axion facilities that have been built. One is in Wisconsin, one is in California, and one is here, in Amity Park. They must be doing exceptionally well. I really don't know what they have done to the place, or what they are doing now, but I know they have made it so top secret that they even used to have so many guard dogs you could hear them barking for miles. Not that I really care now."

"Guard dogs. No kidding, heh heh," Danny said nervously. Cherie and Franz looked up, trying to make out as much as possible of their conversation.

"Not that it would be difficult for me to find out what they are up to these days, but my attention has been elsewhere the last twenty or so years. However, right before the accident, one of my pals from work, Damon, decided to continue on his family's business of creating and installing security systems. He had been an engineering major and quite the whiz at creating electrical systems. He was a lab technician at the time I knew him and installed all the new instruments and equipment in the lab. I was quite friendly with him, and when I owned Axion, I offered him the job of being my chief of security. He was more than happy."

"Whoa whoa- was his name Damon _Gray_?"

"Why yes," Vlad said rather slowly and smiled evilly, as if he was keeping a delightfully malicious secret, but continued. "Damon installed very good security systems, but when I sold the company to the government, they added those loud, smelly guard dogs in addition to the security systems that he maintained. I don't know why they were so worried about people stealing their research or whatever they were developing in there, but it makes no difference to me now."

Danny took a moment to process what he had just been told. A thought then hit him. Damon's daughter Valerie had devoted her life to hunting ghosts, and although a bit of a novice, had become a skilled, hard-core hunter, almost up to par with the abilities of his own parents and maybe even Skulker, within a reasonably short amount of time. He knew they now were dirt poor, but she had an impressive arsenal of ghost hunting equipment. How did she get the money for all that stuff? Was there possibly a connection between her hunting and Vlad? He blinked twice when he noticed Vlad staring at him as he had seemed to zone out for a second, and once more focused his attention back on his adversary.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah- please continue."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I see my story has caught your attention and may even interest you to a degree. Very well, I'll continue. I lost contact with Damon once I sold the company. He got married and had a daughter sometime after that, and we both went our separate ways. I was surprised to read in the paper fairly recently that there was an unexplained intrusion in the facility here, and that he lost his job. I came and did some invisible spying and learned the daughter was bitter about loosing her wealthy lifestyle- spoiled brat- but I was delighted to learn she had turned her attention on destroying you. I figured I'd help her along, since I could be considered an old friend of the family."

Danny sat up straight. "So you are using her to get to me!"

"Well, how do I put it? Yes. I figured I'd help destroy you from the inside of your social circuit out. I'd turn all your friends against you, until you had no choice but to come to me. I was quite amazed at the stunt Walker pulled. I hadn't even known about that until he did it; I must say I was quite pleased how it all seemed to work out in my favor, since he turned the whole town against you. Everyone hates Danny Phantom, or as I should say, _Inviso-Bill_."

"I don't care if they all hate me."

"Strong words, son."

"Don't call me that!"

"All I have to do is send the word over to Walker and your friends are history."

Danny backed down. "So why are you even telling me all this? I don't care how you came to amass your fortune or that you are trying to turn everyone in school against me."

"Well there _was_ a bit of that invisible insider trading going on as well, but as for why I am telling you this, it is because I have nothing to lose. Also, when I was back in college, Axion funded our Ghost Zone Portal research in addition to everything else. Not only do I know more about it then your parents do, but I also have been doing studies for years to test my own condition with my own personal portal. I have found that due to the fact that you were exposed to so much more of the Ghost Zone's ethereal ectoplasm when your lab accident occurred, it changed your body's physical makeup so much, that I have calculated that you have little more than half a year before your human self no longer can sustain itself merged with your spirit half. In other words, you have a little less than half a year to live. Come with me and I may be able to help you, since your parents don't know your secret, and wouldn't be able to help you even if they did. If not, you and your friends can spend all of eternity wandering the Ghost Zone."

Danny looked at Vlad, an expression of sheer horror on his face. "A-are you certain?" he said after a long pause. He hated this. If Vlad was right, he had no choice but to go with him to try to fix it. If not he would die, and his friends surely would too. _Could he be lying?_ Danny thought to himself. He didn't know, but he couldn't risk anything.

"You have until tonight to decide what you want to do. Come with me and let me help you find a way to live, or stay here, and condemn yourself and your friends to certain death. Oh, also if you do not say yes by then, I will have my army of spirits come and destroy every living being on earth! Danny looked horrified, although he had already bee told this fact by Wulf.

"How can you do that!"

"Quite simple- I'm evil. It's your choice, son. Oh, and just to make sure you don't try anything funny…" Vlad took out a small but familiar device from his suit pocket that faintly resembled a glowing green tuning fork, and held it in such a way Danny knew he was going to get poked with it.

Danny knew he couldn't move out of the way fast enough, and his desperate expression alerted Franz that something needed to be done. He signaled to Cherie who quickly ran out with a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, this is late sir," she said. Vlad froze, and placed the _Plasmius Maximus_ on the table.

"Why thank you, Miss," he said, then picked it back up. Franz got up and ran over to Cherie, pretending to knock her over. She fell into Vlad, who dropped the instrument that temporarily removed ghost powers for three hours, onto his lap. A strong current seemed to electrify him and he shouted a vehement exclamation that everyone heard and they all looked up at him. After the current ceased, Vlad sat there, his hair smoking, fuming. "Drat, I lost my powers for three hours… AGAIN!" he whispered to himself so no one would hear him. He glanced at Danny, who sported a happy smirk. He turned to Cherie. "Darn it, you clumsy girl! Watch it next time!"

A real waitress looked at her amid all the commotion, and noticed something wasn't right. "Hey, you don't work here!" she exclaimed. Cherie looked around hesitatingly, looking for an escape. Vlad looked positively outraged.

"So, did you plan this, Daniel? Is this a friend of yours?" he seethed.

"Um, um- HEY EVERYONE!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs. "IT'S VLAD MASTERS, VOTED BILLIONAIRE OF THE YEAR BY _AFFLUENCE_ MAGAZINE! COME GET HIS AUTOGRAPH AND FREE FINANCIAL ADVICE!

Everyone in the restaurant got up and ran over, mobbing the man who could be described as the epitome of evil.

"No wait! Get away from me! Ahhh!" Vlad yelled, as he was swarmed by a morass of people, realizing that he couldn't use any of his powers to escape the mob for three more hours. "Curse you Daniel!" he shouted, before being completely overtaken by the mob. Danny, Cherie, and Franz, ran out to Maddie, Jack and Hans, who were waiting outside in the Fenton RV. They could see Jazz running to catch up from around the corner.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, out of breath.

"Everything. Let's get out of here." Danny said. "And figure out where Sam and Tucker are. I am sure they are now in serious danger due to that little stunt of ours. Well Vlad should be pretty busy for three hours, at least."

"I hope Timmy and Wulf had some luck recruiting," Hans said. "Ve're all going to need as much help as possible by tonight."

Maddie and Jack nodded sullenly as they started the RV and drove away in a streak of metallic silver.

* * *

Vlad Masters had never been more upset in his life. Well he had been, but this proved true for the last day or so, at least. He quickly demanded to see the restaurant manager, right after a crowd of people had fallen onto him, demanding financial advice and handed him napkins to sign for his autograph. He was surprised to find that the manager in fact, had been standing right next to him. After a moment of talking, the manager made a phone call, then nodded his head. Vlad stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I appreciate your uh, appreciation, but I just bought this fine restaurant establishment, and I now declare it closed for the day- no make it the rest of the week. The food here is no good anyway". You all have to leave." No one moved. "GET OUT NOW!" There was a frantic rush as everyone left. "Thank goodness!" Vlad said. When the restaurant emptied, Skulker flew in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Vlad boomed.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you told him."

"No, I told him he was going to die, and I believe he took it rather well. He seriously believed me."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I couldn't think of any other way to get him to my lab. If I told him the truth, told him of the true power that dwells within him and how he is unknowingly the most powerful being in both this world and the next, he would never do that. If he figures out how to tap into that power, that I unfortunately DO NOT POSSESS, then I don't know what I'll do; there will seriously be no hope for _any_ of us. For now he has to think I am more powerful than he is. It took me twenty years to master everything I am capable of, but I had to figure it all out on my own and I have reached my limit. He knows what I can do, and thus, what he has the potential for. Luckily, he hasn't discovered his untapped abilities that can destroy me, as well as the power which the rest of us can only dream of; the ability to bring the dead back to life."

"How do you know _that_?" Skulker asked amazed at the final detail which he had not been aware of.

"I assure you I am not mistaken."


	24. New power, and Crocker's out

"So what happened?" Maddie and Jack asked in unison with eyes wide in both curiosity and worry. Hans, Cherie, and Franz looked on as well, curious. After all that had taken place, they couldn't help but wonder what they should do next.

Danny recapped the previous conversation in excruciating detail, covering all that Vlad had told him including how he became rich, his connection with Valerie and her family, how he still wants to kill Jack, marry Maddie, and make him his evil apprentice/son. He continued on about how Wulf had been right about a planned ghost invasion as well if he did not comply and only wished Vlad had told him where his friends were. Danny paused to let everyone soak in what he had just told them, and to give them a chance to prepare for what he was about to reveal to them next. Finally, he told them that Vlad said he was destined to die if he didn't go with him to his lab to work on a cure.

Jack's enormous body stiffened straight as a board as he drove the Fenton RV, while Maddie let out a quiet gasp from the passenger/copilot seat, trying to think what to do. Hans, Cherie, and Franz hung their heads, obviously distressed about the situation. Jazz was the one who broke the silence.

"You aren't going to believe him, are you?" she said. "I mean, after all he has done to you and the rest of us, don't you think this could all be a ruse to lead you into some kind of trap?" The look of determination on her face was extremely convincing.

"Uh, yeah! That must be it," Hans said, a bit over-happily as he tried to ease the somber mood that had suddenly come to dominate the RV.

"I guess it could be," Danny said, "but you never know. He's had much more experience with this kind of stuff than I have."

"But he's had these abilities for over twenty years," Maddie argued, somehow finding her voice. "And _he_ is still here."

"He said it had to do with the amount of ectoplasm from the Ghost Zone that I was exposed to," Danny answered.

"Well that's a possibility," Jack said. "After all, you were probably exposed to at least ten times more of it than Vlad was in the proto-portal experiment that went wrong. Your entire body was also exposed; with Vlad, it was just his face."

"Hmm, I'll have to do some experiments and calculations when we get back home, to figure this all out. I honestly have no idea about this, and I know I can't do any research on this, since I am pretty certain that I won't find any information about your condition in any medical textbook." Maddie thought aloud.

"Wait a sec- we don't have time to be worrying about this now!" Danny said as if something had suddenly just slapped him in the head. "Even if Vlad wasn't lying, he said I still have six months left. Anyway, we have to act fast to find Sam and Tucker. He lost his powers for three hours, so I think if we go rescue them, we should go now!"

"But we don't know where they were taken," Cherie said

"He probably took him to his castle," Jazz said. Everyone looked at her as if she had just delivered an awe-inspiring Nobel-award worthy speech and had just hit upon some fact that would change the world. "Back when he held the college reunion, I took the liberty to look around before I found the movie-screening room. Do you know how huge that place is?"

"Yes, we were there." Danny said as if he caught her drift. That sounded like Plasmius- another way to lure him to his own castle and laboratory. _I suppose he wants to save my life so I that I have to owe him something_, Danny thought. _And in return I'd have to stay there with him. Either way, I lose_.

Jazz glared at him, but dismissed his sarcasm. "Anyway," she continued, "I went down this dingy old staircase and found myself in some kind of dark, medieval-esque dungeon. I didn't go any farther because it creeped me out, but I figured since it was an old castle, he was probably keeping it like that to preserve the antiquity of the place. After that, I came back upstairs and found the screening room. I figured I'd just stay there, where nobody would know my last name- uh, heh heh…" she stared at her father's expression reflected in the rearview mirror. "No offense, dad. Anyway, I bet that is where Vlad would keep them."

"You're probably right," Hans said. "After all, there are very few places he could keep a human prisoner in the ghost zone, save for Skulker's lair, which I suppose could be a possibility."

"Let's hope it's not," Danny said. Suddenly, his eyes flashed a bright shade of white momentarily and he froze. A second later his eyes returned to normal and he gasped.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Jazz asked. "What he heck just happened?"

"I…don't…know, but I uh, I have no idea," he said slowly.

"Tell us how you felt," Maddie said, trying to figure out the cause of her son's sudden odd behavior.

"I felt scared, as if I had just seen a ghost. I also saw Tucker, and it was dark."

"You had a vision of where they are?" Jazz asked.

"That's kind of cool," Franz said.

"Yeah, have you done that before?" Cherie asked.

"No, but I didn't see Sam. I just knew I felt very afraid, and then I was back here."

"Well that's interesting," Maddie said.

"It looked like stone walls- I think they have to be in Vlad's castle. It only makes sense. I can fly us faster than if we drove this at top speed."

"What do you mean, Danny?" Jack asked.

"I have enhanced strength in my ghost form- I picked up and threw a ghost dragon once. This car should be no sweat, plus, the last time we clocked it, I could fly 112 miles per hour. We have to beat Vlad. I am sure he probably sent for his own private jet or something to bring him back."

Maddie did the calculation out loud. "If we are flying, there's no traffic, 112 mph,… hmm, I doubt we'll make it in about three hours. It took us two days before, but we were driving much slower and stopped for the night. I suppose we can try though. it's the only chance we have." A thought hit her. "But won't you get tired, honey?" she asked, looking at Danny.

"Can't afford to. My two best friends are in danger- " and with that he froze again, his eyes flashed a brilliant white before the blazing ceased and he returned to normal.

"TUCKER!" he cried aloud, then frantically turned into his alter-ego in a flash of brilliant blue light, illuminating the RV momentarily before he stood there, semi-transparent, his green eyes aflame brighter than they ever had been before. His ghostly aura also was a bit brighter to Jazz, who noticed a few beads of sweat running down his forehead, as if what he had just seen was more terrifying than anything he had ever seen before. A look of solid anger and determination crossed his face. He glared at no one in particular as his aura glowed brighter and changed to a different color than normal. Instead of his normal white, he was now glowing the same blue color as the rings that transformed him into a spirit. "I won't let you hurt them!" he cried, then vanished in a flash of light.

"I can't believe you got us out of that prison cell with a couple of packets of 'Nasty Sauce' and your PDA," Sam whispered as they both made their way out of the cell and into the hallway towards the old, wooden dungeon door.

"You never can be too prepared," Tucker answered.

"No wait, scratch that," she said. "What impresses me more is that you even had those packets of 'Nasty Sauce' in the first place."

"Compliments of the Nasty Burger. I kind of stole a handful of extra packets the last time we were there. I guess I still had some in my pocket. It's their secret ingredient, you know."

"Well I still think it's amazing that you even thought of this escape technique in the first place."

"Thank Alcatraz for that. The salt content and overall chemical formula of the sauce turns extremely corrosive when charged with a DC current, which could be generated from my PDA. All I had to do was put the stuff on the bars and add a little juice to it." Tucker said proudly. "And voila! It will eat away at iron, just like salsa, but much more potent. I've heard that this stuff can even become explosive if heated to extreme temperatures."

"Well I doubt that will ever again work in the real world, but I am not complaining now," Sam said. "All right mister MacGyver, how do you propose getting through this _wooden_ door?"

"Well I could set a spark and burn it down."

"Great, we can attract the attention of our captors and suffocate from the smoke at the same time. I'm all for it."

"Well what do you suggest, Ms. Cynical?"

"Well, uh, um-"

"WELL GOSH AND GOLLY DARN!" a happy voice interrupted their banter through a clearly Canadian accent. "Whatar a fine coople of youths such as yerselves doin all the way down 'ere?" An almost transparent, glowing, somewhat heavy-set figure floated down, with a smiling, jolly face, wearing stately robes and carrying a scepter with an ice cream cone at the end. He looked very regal in all his silliness, and instead of a crown, wore a cheese-head hat upon his head.

"Who are _you_?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Well I'm the Dairy King kiddos, don'cha know?"

"The Dairy King?"

"Why sure. This was my castle when I was alive, and I'd hate to see ya down 'ere in this dreadful part of it. I never used it myself. Now, it looks like you could use a spat of help dere, don'cha know?" he said.

"Yes, please! Can you help us out?"

"Sure!" The Dairy King grabbed the two, turned them intangible and phased them out through the walls and the ground, up to the outside of the building and placed them on the well-manicured grass of the front lawn.

"There ya go, kiddos," he said.

"Thanks a lot, sir," Sam and Tucker said, turning around.

"No problem," the king said, then stared at Sam confusedly. "Are you sure we have never met before, dearie? You look awfully familiar."

"I don't think so."

"Oh well, I could of sworn-. Oh well. Take care now at least." And with that, he was gone.

"Well that was awfully nice of him," Sam said.

"Yeah, but I'll never eat anything at a _Dairy King_ ice cream shop the same way again." Tucker added.

"Well, let's get out of here," Sam said, practically pulling him away. "I have a feeling this is Vlad's place. It is just the way Danny described it- even down to the Green Bay Packers door-knocker and green and gold decorations."

"Yeah, creepy."

The two made their way down the driveway, but an unusually long black limo pulled through the front gates, which closed behind it. "Quick, over here, Tucker said, as he pulled Sam behind a large, flawlessly trimmed rhododendron bush next to the driveway whose large purple flowers were in full bloom and went well with the green and gold décor of the house. It didn't take them long to notice it was shaped like a perfectly symmetrical football, resting on its side.

Sam started to sniff, but held her hand in front of her nose. Tucker looked at her questioningly. "I hate having allergies," she whispered.

They peered through the bushes and saw who they assumed to be Vlad. (They had never formally met him, but recognized him from the pictures Danny had showed them.) He looked very angry and peered at a fancy watch on his wrist impatiently, tapping his foot as he unlocked the front door.

The driver of the limo emerged, and not to the teens' surprise, he was a ghost. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masters, I flew the plane as fast as I could. At least I didn't bail out of it like I did when you told me to with Maddie and Daniel. I drove you as fast as I could from the airport- "

"QUIET! I am in a bad mood, and I don't mean to be short, but, well," he took a deep breath. "Thanks for the ride. Goodbye, Lester."

"If you ever are in need of my services, just let me know, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Vlad said as he opened his door.

"AAAACHOOO!" Sam sneezed suddenly and loudly. She cringed and threw her hand over her mouth, a look of absolute horror on her face. "I hate flowers." Tucker shared the same horrified look, but didn't fail to say, 'gezuhnteit' (sp?).

Lester heard the sneeze and was upon them in an instant. "My, what do we have here?" he said as he grabbed them, and flew back inside, alerting Vlad of their presence.

"Uh, we just wanted your autograph, Mr. Masters," Sam said with a guilty smile.

"Don't lie to me, Missy. I know who you are. I can't believe you two escaped my dungeon, but oh well."

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you want me to drop them out of a plane without parachutes?" Lester asked, a crazy smile spreading across his ghostly face.

"No, that won't be necessary," Vlad said with a smirk. "I have a better idea." Sam and Tucker struggled to escape Lester's grasp, but could not as Vlad approached and drew out a long sword from a glass display case on the wall. They gasped, wide-eyed.

"Is this familiar?" Vlad asked. I recently 'borrowed' it from a friend of mine, the Fright Knight- the spirit of Halloween. I am sure you must know him. Oh, don't worry. I have a pumpkin nearby in case the old boy gets out of control looking for it. I am keeping him busy by having him search for the lost skeleton key in the Ghost Zone for me. Any way, see you in your nightmares, kids."

With that, he swung the sword and it passed right through the two of them in one swing. Instead of inflicting any physical damage, it sent them to live out their worst fears in a parallel dimension. The two vanished from Lester's grasp, who smiled maliciously.

"Genious, sir!" he proclaimed. "But what about the other halfa?"

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly. He may not get the best grades at school, but he sure isn't stupid, and has a blind devotion to his friends and family. When he does figure it out, he won't need to be slashed with a magic sword to live out his worst nightmares if he doesn't cooperate and do what I tell him."

"Wonderful, sir- an utterly evil analogy."

"It angers me the potential he has that I do not. Skulker was right when he first started hunting him- his scanners sensed that he was one of a kind." He smirked. "Well then that makes two of us if we aren't the same."

"Great, Jorgen is organizing all the fairies and pixies to help us fight if need be," Wanda said as she poofed them all back to Earth from Fairy World.

"Yeah, but our magic doesn't work directly on ghosts or other supernatural beings," Cosmo said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Fight hand to and if we have to, I guess," his wife answered. "Or we get creative, like Danny said."

"You guys," Timmy announced. "If we get Crocker out of the asylum that they sent him to from jail, I bet he may help us whether he realizes it or not."

"How so, Timmy?" Cosmo asked as he desperately tried to pull his wand out of his ear. How it got there, Timmy didn't know, but Wanda removed it for him and placed it back in his hand.

"He is a great inventor, even if no one takes him seriously- heh, kind of like the Fentons. He invented that net that could catch ghosts."

"Ghosts _and_ fairies," Wanda chimed.

"Well maybe if we tell him real ghosts are coming, we could let him go on his own, do his thing, and we just stay out of his way."

"Well it may sound crazy, but why not. We're going to need all the help we can get anyway, if Plasmius sends all the ghosts to earth to destroy it," Wanda retorted.

"I think it is pretty selfish of him to want to destroy the world if he doesn't get what he wants." Timmy said.

"Well let's hope Danny and everyone are hanging in there and that it doesn't come down to that." Wanda said.

"Well everyone in the city is probably going to go to that concert everyone has been talking about tonight." Cosmo said as he pointed to a flyer stapled to a telephone pole, advertising the event.

"That's right, the concert!" Timmy cried. "It's going to be broadcasted all over the place. If we somehow get Chip to announce about our situation, maybe people watching here and on TV will want to help out!"

"I guess you can ask, but I doubt he'll believe you. Anyway, let's go get Crocker taken care of first." Wanda said.

Timmy walked to the asylum and up to the front door wearing his pink wristwatch, and now green hat- (it was way too hot to be wearing a jacket).

"It sure is great that this mental asylum was so conveniently located here on the way to Danny's house," Timmy said, then squinted at two people emerging from the large front doors that appeared to form the only entrance/exit of the looming cement building painted a boringly plain shade of white.

"But mother!" the taller figure exclaimed in a very familiar voice that always seemed to remind Timmy of that of the _Burrito Bell_ spokesman, a talking chihuahua. "I swear there were ghosts!"

"Now Denzel, dear. The first time I bailed you out of a place like this, you swore there were fairies. Now there are ghosts, you say?"

"Yes! Fairies _and_ ghosts! "

"And to think I went through all this trouble to bring your mother here to get you out," another figure emerged, who Timmy also recognized. She was the principal of his school, Ms. Waxelplax. "To think, when I used to date you back in college, I thought you were cool. At least your mother is still nice to me, not to mention _sane_."

"Yes," his mother replied. It sure was nice for her to offer me a ride when I needed one after all these years. You know I don't drive anymore."

"No problem, but don't ask again."

"Well let's go home, Denzel," his mother said. "I'll have to keep giving you your medicine."

"Then when I get back, I'll shred the papers allowing his tenure." Ms. Waxelplax said with a happy chuckle.

Timmy approached the small group. "Oooh! Timmy Turner!" Ms. Waxelplax exclaimed in her characteristic high-pitched squeal. "Fancy running into you here. Are you vacationing with your family?"

"No, I- "

"Turner!" Crocker yelled.

"I actually came to tell Crocker that the ghosts are real, and that the world needs his help. There is going to be a massive invasion and we need him to help stop them!"

Mrs. Crocker looked as if she would faint, while Principal Waxelplax actually did. Luckily, she fell into a kindly gentleman who just happened to be walking by on his way home, practically knocking him over, who had been reading a book of poems by T.S. Elliot. They both helped each other up, and smiled at each other once they were back on their feet.

An eerily happy grin spread across Crocker's face as he broke away from his mother's grasp. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that, Turner, but count me in!"

**AN:** Okay, as far as the sauce thing goes, the salsa bit would work, but it would take many, many years! (I read about it in a random fact book. Supposedly, some prisoners tried it at Alcatraz prison and escaped, but I don't know if the story is true!) I don't know about the 'Nasty Sauce'…


	25. The Realm of the Fright Knight

**Yay! I love the "not-study game" and I wrote another chapter! I noticed quite a lot of people were angry about the whole Canadian accent thing. I didn't mean to offend anyone, and I also know a lot of Canadians who don't talk like that. I didn't know how else to describe the Dairy King's accent. Again, I am sorry.**

**I will also have to watch "MythBusters" I have only seen one episode of it (something about an exploding toilet) but I will keep an eye out for the salsa thing. Thanks for the info.**

**One more thing- this chapter will get very weird in some parts. Let me know if you think I shouldraise the rating. **

**Oops, I lied- one more thing- I put a little D/S 'ness' into this one because so many people asked me too, but just to warn y'all, I suck at writing romance'y' stuff, so I think it is kind of stupid. Let me know what you think. I always appreciate any reviews or flames, or whatever. Now enough of me, and onto the story:) YAY!**

Sam opened her eyes, and her surroundings slowly came into focus. _What happened_? she thought to herself. She sat up with a groan and looked around. She was in her own home, but something felt oddly amiss; she clearly knew something wasn't right. She wasn't sure if it had to do with the emptiness of the place, or just a nervous feeling she had in her stomach. Was their encounter with Vlad Masters just a dream? She got up, and started walking to the kitchen when a knock came at the door.

"Now who could that be?" she said to herself as she went to answer it. She looked through the view hole in the door to see a big eye staring right back at her. It was so close she couldn't tell who it was. Hesitantly, she slowly opened the door. "Uh, hello?"

"HELLO BESTEST BUDDY IN THE WORLD!" a happy voice said, and Sam soon found herself engulfed in a tight hug. It didn't take her long to figure out that Paulina was the one at her door, embracing her in the most-suffocating hug she had ever experienced. In fact, there was a whole mob of kids, including Dash, Quan, Star, Donna, and a number of other people from the popular girl's social circle.

Enraged, Sam pushed her away. "What is your problem, Paulina?" she asked. "Are you trying to publicly mock me or something in your own 'unique' and special little way?"

"Mock you?" the girl said shocked. "I'd never make fun of you, Sam. You're my BEST FRIEND after all! We all just thought that since you were home, we'd take you shopping, in all my favorite clothes stores, and brighten up your wardrobe a bit. I think pink would really suit you. Then, I thought it would be fun to go get our hair done, and nails polished, and a pedicure and a foot massage and …" she continued blathering as Sam tried to figure out what was going on. She looked to the surrounding crowd.

"Why are you all _really_ here?" She interrupted. "I don't imagine you all want to go shopping for girlie stuff."

"No way," Kwan said. "We'll tag along, but we just want to hang out with you."

"Why?"

"Because we all found out your family is loaded! You're the coolest!"

Sam stopped, her jaw hung low enough that one of her cats could have climbed into it. "So you are saying that you found out I am filthy rich, and want to be my friends because of it?"

"Yes," the crowd said in eerie, monotonous unison. "We want to be your friends for all the wrong reasons! We don't value you as a person and your individuality means nothing to us!"

"So come on!" Paulina said and dragged Sam out of her house. She was incredibly strong; impossibly strong, and Sam couldn't pull away.

"Let go of me, Paulina!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Oh, I'll never do that!" the girl said. Her voice got much lower, her eyes narrowed, and started glowing a dim shade of red. The sky suddenly turned dark, and massive swirling clouds appeared in the sky above them. The wind picked up and lightning struck a nearby tree. The light from the lightning seemed to distort Paulina's heavily made-up face, making her appear as some crazed monster as she smiled evilly and clutched Sam's arm. Perhaps this was no illusion. She looked to the crowd who all transformed into terrifying zombie-like creatures. Sam gasped and suddenly felt very defenseless as the monster looked at her face to face. "You are doomed to stay with us FOREVER and EVER and EVER!" she boomed. "AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER…"

"Nooooo!" Sam cried. "Get away from me! All of you!"

"NEVER! YOU ARE COMNG SHOPPING WITH US AND WILL BE OUR FRIEND FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" Paulina bellowed. In a flash, the sky suddenly returned to normal; as bright and sunny as it had been before. Paulina and the others also returned to normal. "Now won't that be fun?" she asked, then giggled and made a ridiculous high-pitched squeal of delight, as she dragged Sam down the street by her arm, followed by the crowd who would make sure she didn't somehow break away and escape.

"AHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she tried desperately to escape. _Well, I guess the soul shredder incident really did happen, and it did know one of my worst fears. At least I'm still alive. I just hope Tucker is okay_, she thought, then continued screaming.

"AHHHHH, GET BACK!" Tucker was screaming as he was being chased around and around a small desert island with a lone palm tree in the center by an enormous floating pad and pencil. His PDA had disappeared, along with his cell phone and every other piece of technical gadgetry that he had owned that was on his person. His clothes had also disappeared, so he was left in nothing but his boxers.

_Well this is all too familiar_, he thought as he dodged the pencil's attack. _At least no one can see me. This is humiliating and embarrassing. Not to mention, my blessed technology is gone- GONE! _He tripped and landed face-down in the hot sand. He jumped up, spit the sand out of his mouth, and continued running.

"This stinks… and tastes horrible! AHHHHHH!" he yelled aloud. _I hope Sam is okay, wherever she is_. He then covered his ears as a loud voice entered his thoughts.

"ATTENTION SHOPPERS! 50 PERCENT OFF SALE ON ALL ELECTRONICS IN RADIO SHED! THANK YOU AND ENJOY YOUR SHOPPING EXPERIENCE." It said in a happy voice.

"I'm in a mall?" Tucker grabbed the pencil out of thin air, and swung it at the pad of paper in one fluid motion. Both fell to the ground momentarily, giving him a chance to gain some composure, get up, and look around. He gazed and saw nothing but water around him, with circling shark fins unnervingly close. But, as he walked along the shore of the small island, he noticed an odd rectangle in the distance. He would have normally mistaken it for sun glare, which was blindingly bright, but now it looked like a door. He squinted harder at it, and realized it was getting bigger- no closer- yes- it was growing bigger _and_ getting closer. Was that what he thought it was? Yes! A door! A gate, perhaps. He could see out it now, clearly. The tiled floor, bright neon store signs- yes! He was in a mall, and he was in one of the shops.

"Okay, this is the weirdest mall I have ever been in. It must have to do with the fact that this is an alternate dimension where anything is possible and the laws of physics don't necessarily have to apply. Now if only I can get across this water and out…" The boy placed his toe in the water, adjusting to the temperature and preparing to swim, but no sooner had he done so, the sharks swam in closer. One came so close, that it could have hit him with its tail if it had tried. Another jumped out of the water and right onto the sand. It got up on its tail, and focused its big, black, beady eyes on him. The boy jumped back and cowered in fear.

"Just try it," the shark said with a sneer. "I dare you." It then jumped back in the water.

"Okay… I'm officially creeped out," Tucker said to himself as he backed away. The pencil and notepad were beginning to stir, and he didn't have much time before they resumed their chase. He threw them into the water, only to have them thrown back by the sharks. His adrenaline was pumping furiously through his body. He was afraid and alone and…" His own thoughts were interrupted when he looked out the door and across the hall. What he saw was the mother of all electronics stores- a _Super_ Radio Shed. He would have fainted on the spot as he stared gawking and googlie-eyed at the massive super-store. "It's so close, but yet so far… MAN! This is torture! Why must I suffer like this? WHY!"

He then heard a distinctive scream that he immediately recognized as Sam's as she was quickly dragged past the store entrance by Paulina and her gang, except now she was being dragged by the foot, her back was dragging along the ground. Wait, was that who I thought it- ? No. Sam would never be wearing anything pink, let alone have her hair fixed up in a fancy style. It must have been a mirage.

Sam had seen Tucker in the brief moment where she passed the odd store's entrance. She had been dragged from one store to the next, had been held down while she had her hair and nails done, and had been forced to wear a humiliating pink ruffly shirt that Paulina had bought for her. She was completely out of breath, not to mention terrified of the mall itself- it was very creepy- it was dark and dank, and although she usually liked dark places, this one gave her the creeps. In addition, the decorative trees had faces and threw things at her while shouting rude remarks, and the wandering people were all zombies that seemed to want to eat her. Thank goodness she saw Tucker! She sighed in relief that he was alive and here with her too. She grabbed at the molding of the store's massive door which caused her momentum to stop. Paulina pulled harder, but Sam wouldn't let go.

"Tucker, is that you in there?" she called despite the fact that her foot felt like it was about to be pulled off.

"Yeah- thank goodness you're okay!" he called back.

"Okay? I'm on the shopping spree from hell with the people I hate most who are horrible, zombie-like monsters and don't care about my individuality!"

"Well I'm stuck on this desert island in my underwear with a giant pad and pencil chasing me, sharks in the water, the blaring sun, and no technology or gadgetry to help me escape!"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Sam cried, followed by a grunt as she tried to pull back toward Tucker. She let go of the wall, and the force of Paulina pulling on her caused them to be flung back, and fall on top of each other.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Paulina bellowed in that deep, other-worldly voice.

"I uh, want to look in that store." Sam pointed to where Tucker was. "I bet the sun will give you a nice tan, while I look around, at least."

Paulina and the gang turned and looked where Sam was pointing. "That's not a store," she said. "It's just where some other human kid was sent to live out his worst nightmare. It just happens to be in a room here in this Mall of Nightmares, as well."

Sam looked around quickly and noticed a _Home DePan_ hardware store next to the Radio Shed. She put on her happiest false smile and squealed happily. "Then let's go shopping in there, guys! I'm soooo excited! Look- a sale on caulk and duct tape! It doesn't get better than that!" In fact, everything in the store glowed an eerie green, and many of the items were alive and snapped at anyone who picked them up. Practically, pulling Paulina, she ran to the store and promptly bought a very strong, long rope, that luckily, didn't try to fight her.

"Why did you buy _that_?" Kwan asked.

"Because I'm loaded and I can! YAY!" Sam said happily, and then resumed her normal frown and ran back out into the mall hallway, the demons were utterly baffled. She wasn't supposed to be acting this way.

"I guess we'll look around then," Paulina said, releasing Sam, and she and the others all started browsing the store. Sam ran out, threw the rope across the water to Tucker, who climbed the palm tree and tied it to the very top. Sam anchored her end of it to the bottom of a bench which growled at her, and she pulled it taught.

"Hurry!" Sam cried as Tucker grabbed the semi-conscious pencil, who wriggled, but stopped when Tucker whacked it against the tree's trunk. He then took it carefully, placed it over the rope, and held on to both sides.

"See ya, guys!" he called down to the sharks as he slid down the rope by the pencil and crashed to the floor of the mall where Sam was waiting. He threw the pencil into the water with the sharks, close behind, and both he and Sam closed the big metal doors to keep any of them from following them out. Tucker turned to Sam and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Sam!" he said. It's lucky that we are in here together.

"Yeah, I suppose that since we were both struck with the sword in the same blow, we were sent to the same dimension, and our nightmares were combined," she said.

"So you are saying that each swing of the sword sends you to a new dimension of fear? And since we were both hit at the same time, we ended up in the same place?"

"I have no idea. It was just a postulation, and the only reasoning I could come up with right now" she answered. "I guess it was good in a way, since we could help each other out, though," she added with a smile, then handed Tucker some cash. "Now go buy yourself some clothes. I'll help you find some that won't eat you when you put them on. At least I learned something from that Paulina monster."

"WHAT!" Paulina yelled. She and her gang had come up right behind them carrying hammers, duct tape caulk, screw-drivers, etc. that were all hissing loudly. One hammer had eyes and large teeth that it was baring as Star held it up and all of them transformed into their demon selves. "YOU TRICKED US TO RESCUE HIM!" Paulina said angrily and balled up her fist and held an electrical cord with the other, which sparked brightly, practically catching on fire, which was also glowing green. "YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! NOW PREPARE TO DIE, SAMANTHA MANSON!" she looked at Tucker and added, "AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, TOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two teens yelled and cowered, eyes closed, preparing for some horrible blow that would send them both to the Ghost Zone permanently, when Sam froze, and her eyes started to blaze a brilliant white. The light from her eyes lit up the dark corridor and the spooky tools and décor cringed while the others backed away, shielding their eyes. Her eyes then changed to a glowing, brilliant green, which Tucker recognized as those of Danny in his ghost mode, except her body flashed a bright blue, before returning to normal.

"Uh?" he asked Sam, her eyes were still green, but her body appeared normal. She got up.

"Tucker? Thank goodness I found you! Where are we? Wait, where's Sam? And what happened to your clothes?" Sam's mouth spoke aloud, but Danny's voice came out.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, eyeing Sam hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you're _in_ Sam."

"I overshadowed her?" he said confusedly, then Tucker saw his friend phase out of Sam's body, and Sam's eyes returned to their normal shade of violet. "But I was just in the RV."

Sam groaned and held her head. "What happened?" she asked slowly then noticed Danny. "Danny!" She seemed to have forgotten about the strange feeling she just experienced and ran over and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here,- but wait, how _did _you get here?"

"I'm uh, not entirely sure. I remember I was back in the RV, and then I had a vision of a dark place and…" he looked around and noticed the baffled demons staring wide-eyed at him that vaguely resembled his peers from school, despite their demon-like façades. He looked at them in confusion again, shook his head, and turned back to his friends.

"And what?" Sam asked.

"And them- about to attack me." He pointed to the demons. "But they shouted your name at me, Sam. Then I found myself here, inadvertently overshadowing you."

"It sounds like perhaps you have a new power," Tucker said. "You can see out of the eyes of people you are close to when they are feeling extremely scared. Then you seemed to have teleported, whether you meant to or not, into that person's body, apparently to wherever they are. That person was Sam in this case."

Danny hovered, dumbfounded. "So I was seeing what Sam saw?"

"I guess so."

"Well don't be doing that all the time, if you know what I mean…" Sam said, her eyes narrowed. Danny seemed utterly confused and didn't seem to catch her drift. She shook her head. "Never mind. I doubt I have anything to worry about from you," she said with a chuckle.

Danny finally realized what she had meant, then reassured her, "I only seemed to do it since you were extremely frightened."

"Well why couldn't you see what _I_ saw? I was really scared too!" Tucker said.

"I don't know, maybe I'm still adapting to the power and can't pick and choose whose body I go to. I really have no idea," Danny answered, then inhaled and exhaled deeply. "So, uh, where are we?"

"Vlad had the Fright Knight's soul-shredder sword and slashed us with it. We ended up in this dimension to live out our worst fears." Sam said.

"Oh, I remember about that," Danny said. "But it isn't Halloween."

"It doesn't matter," Tucker said, "but that probably means you're next."

"Please sir, we must talk to Chip- this is EXTREMELY URGENT!" Timmy tried to convince the security guard to the Amity Arena, where the concert was being held. Unfortunately, the guard would not be swayed.

"Yeah, you and every other fan girl out there," he gestured to a large group of people who lined up early hoping to meet the pop-teen sensation.

"I'll die if I don't get to meet you, Chip!" One girl's voice said. He then was startled by another voice. He turned around.

"You'd better have a good excuse for being here, twerp," Vicky said. "Especially if you are in front of _me_!"

"AHH!" Timmy said as he backed away. He saw that Vicky was here with Dash and his friends, and that they all wanted to meet Chip too.

A female form emerged from the trailer. Her face was heavily made up, and her flaming blue hair shone brightly, as if it glowed with an aura of its own. "He's not coming out!" Ember said, then slammed a power chord on her guitar and the crowd dispersed without saying a word- as if under a strange, other-worldly type of control. Timmy got halfway down the block, when he realized what he was doing, then started making his way back, a little confused as to why he had started to leave. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of him, and Timmy jumped behind a garbage can and listened.

"Yes, three hours have passed and I am back to my old self!" Plasmius said after he had teleported back here from Wisconsin. He felt slightly happy with himself after sending Danny's friends into an eternal realm of fear.

"Now, all I have to do is get the boy, take him back to my lab, get some blood, make a serum for myself, drink it, gain the power he possesses, kill his father, marry his mom, and come back and watch a concert and the destruction of everything. Man, I have to get busy!"

"What!" Timmy blurted out, then covered his mouth, surprised at himself for his sudden outburst in such close proximity to such an evil dude.

Vlad turned and saw him, and his gaze alone seemed to paralyze the boy in fear. "Ah yes, I've seen you. Daniel seems awfully fond of you, kid- which gives me an idea. He turned invisible, and then possessed Timmy, his eyes turning the same red as Plasmius's, before they appeared normal. "Ha ha! Now with my small-boy cuteness I will get in close to Daniel and- " Timmy's voice was cut off by a… talking pink watch?

"What are you talking about, Timmy?" Wanda the watch asked. "Where did that big jerk go anyway?"

"Uh, wh- who or what are you?" Vlad asked through Timmy. I think I suddenly came down with a case of short-term memory loss."

"Yeah, I hear that's contagious," his green hat said. "We're your fairy-godparents, Timmy- we make all your wishes come true. You wished for superpowers, you're helping Danny, and all that stuff. Remember now?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah," Vlad said as the small boy smirked. _So they must have been the real thing. I'll never doubt Skulker again! _"Any wish I want, you say?"

"The boy has a point," the Paulina demon said, as she and her group advanced toward the three of them. Danny flew up in the air, prepared to fight, when he suddenly dropped to the ground, and the blue energy rings appeared, transforming him back into his human self.

"What happened?" Danny asked, and tried to transform again, but could not. He felt his strength leaving him, and his vulnerability increasing.

"Look at that! So, Danny Fenton is the ghost boy," everyone said at once. "We can't wait to tell _everyone_, so they will shun you forever."

"Wait, no!" Danny yelled. "Please don't!"

He was suddenly hit with that all-too-familiar net as Sam and Tucker were thrown backwards and behind a display case that snarled at them, towards the demons as they attacked. The net wrapped itself around him, and he felt like he was back in Crocker's van. He struggled, but as with the real net, he couldn't budge. Unfortunately, there was no hole in the net either. _Great_, he thought. _My powers are gone, my friends are in danger, and I was probably just shot by Skulker with this darn net again and-_ his thoughts were cut off when he saw who had fired the netting at him, and his blood ran even colder than it did in his ghost form. It was his mother.

"YES!" She cried. "Take that, ghost kid!" she said happily as she picked up the net, and slung the immobile Danny over her shoulder and carried him out of the mall and back to their house, except now the giant sign outside of it read "Masters Works." He was also surprised that she didn't seem to recognize him. Despite this, Danny still had a feeling of dread as she opened the door and shouted, "Honey, I'm home! Guess what, dear? I captured the ghost!"

"That's excellent news, Maddie," the voice of Vlad Masters said as he approached and gave the boy a happy smile, but his eyes flashed evilly for a brief second, and his lips curled up into a sneer as he eyed the boy. "Good work, Butterbiscuit," he said affectionately to his 'wife' after giving her a kiss. Danny looked in horror at the two of them, who seemed quite happy, and started to struggle as Vlad touched him with a small instrument and the world (or this strange dimension, at least) went dark.

Danny awoke, feeling sick to his stomach. He was too weak too open his eyes, but he felt funny; slightly cool, and as if he had been pushed into a giant tub of Jell-O. He also felt sharp pinches throughout his body, which were somewhat painful. He directed a great deal of his remaining energy to open his eyes, and as they eventually did, his surroundings slowly but surely came into focus.

He found he was suspended somehow in a cylindrical glass chamber filled with a purplish-colored ectoplasm, which made everything around him appear that color as he looked through it. He was completely submerged in it, and he noticed that there were wires and tubes connected to his body in various places- his neck, arms, torso, and legs. He realized he was not drowning because he was in his intangible ghost form, where he technically didn't breathe anyway. When one phases through rock or the ground, you can't really breathe at all. He didn't know how the tubes were staying attached to him, or why he couldn't phase out of the transparent chamber despite being intangible. He tried to figure out how to get out, but became frustrated when he found he couldn't move while he was in this place. He felt like he was in a giant test tube. He tried to turn into his solid, even invisible forms, but found he could not- it was as if some unknown force was holding him in this particular phase and preventing him from escaping.

He looked around to the outside of the glass. He was in their basement- he could even see the Fenton Portal, now the 'Masters Portal,' and both Maddie and Vlad were there, looking lovingly at each other and taking notes of the computers' readouts on their test subject. Maddie then got up, approached Danny, eyed him curiously, jotted some notes, and backed away from the wide-eyed boy before her. Just then, a young teenaged girl ran down the stairs. Her long red hair vaguely reminded him of Jazz.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" she screamed. "Make me some food NOW!" Danny looked at her- it was true that she looked oddly like his sister, but she was extremely ill-mannered.

"My goodness, you're right, honey. It's getting late. I'll go get make some dinner," Maddie said and ran upstairs to fix up some food.

"Hurry up!" the girl shrieked.

"Thanks, dearest." Vlad called after her as he watched his daughter walk over to Danny and eye him curiously.

"He doesn't look that dangerous and scary," she said in a snobbish, know-it-all tone.

"Darling, why don't you go upstairs and help your mother set the table," her father said. She gave him a rebellious look, but he countered it with an equally-lethal one of his own. She soon complied and went upstairs. Vlad approached Danny who glared back at him.

"Hello Daniel. I am aware that you cannot speak or move, so I will answer all the questions that I am sure you are pondering aloud for you. First of all, yes, I do know you and I still do have evil ghost powers, as does your 'sister.' Maddie is not aware of this. It's our father-daughter secret. In this dimension, your old man met with an…untimely death in a freak backwash incident soon after the Proto Portal exploded, so here, you never existed. I know about you because, well, this is your worst nightmare where anything can happen! Ha ha! Yes, _I_ am married to your mother, and we are very happy together and I intend to rub it in. Secondly, I am about to adopt you as my own son, and lastly, once I hit this button (he gestured to a large, red one next to the vat) it will cause you to fall completely under my control whenever I want. Since you will not do what I would want in the real world, I will control your mind and make you do whatever I feel like here…son." With that he laughed in a way that only Vlad Masters could.

Danny was horrified. He had to stop Vlad from pushing that button. He couldn't live as a son/evil slave here with this fake family. Luckily, Maddie did it for him when she called him up to dinner. "I'll be back soon, son."

_Oh no! This **is** my worst nightmare_! Danny thought frantically as he tried harder and harder to move, or do anything. It was no use. _And even though Vlad isn't real here, it is as if he is_. He felt his body go even limper when he heard someone whisper his name. He weakly looked up and saw Sam and Tucker creeping down the stairs. They must have snuck in through an open window upstairs, somehow made it through the kitchen undetected before Maddie had gone up, (luckily they didn't trigger any alarms), and avoided anyone going up to dinner. Danny wasn't going to question how exactly they accomplished all this, but was just happy to see them.

They got closer and looked at him and in this terrible condition. His body was shimmering, and he was half transparent, stuck in his intangible mode. "Don't worry, Danny, we'll have you out in no time." Tucker said. "After ditching those demons, this should be no sweat."

"Hang in there Danny," Sam reassured him quietly as they both got to work studying the buttons. Danny hoped they wouldn't push the one Vlad had referred to, and his frantic eyes told them to hurry.

"This is ridiculous!" Tucker said. "If I had my PDA…or clothes, for the matter, I could override all of this!" He slammed his fist down on the console in frustration and to their surprise, the tank drained and opened by splitting apart and in half. Danny collapsed onto the floor, instantly becoming human again and promptly began a bout of uncontrollable coughing and wheezing. The tubes and wires disappeared, however his body was shaking uncontrollably. Sam and Tucker knew they had to get out of there right away.

"We were lucky enough to sneak past the Masters' upstairs, but we definitely won't by having to carry him," Tucker said.

"But there's no other way out!" Sam said. "Plus, he said he would be back soon. It's a miracle he hasn't heard us yet."

Danny raised a shaky hand and pointed weakly at the portal after he had stopped coughing. The others nodded.

"It's our only chance!" Sam said.

"But what if it goes to some strange alternate version of the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked.

"Who cares? It gets us out of _here_!" Sam said

They headed to the portal. Suddenly they heard Vlad.

"I'm going downstairs, honey!" He called to Maddie.

"No, not now! Tucker and Sam said as they tried hurriedly to activate the portal. These controls were slightly different from the ones they were used to.

"We need to stall him, or a distraction, or SOMETHING!" Sam said when all of a sudden they heard the doorbell ring, followed by a loud bang on the door and a surprised exclamation from the family.

"HELLO BESTEST BUDDIES IN THE WORLD!" they heard Paulina and the others shout from the front of the house.

"How convenient and lucky for us! They should keep the Masters family busy for a while!" Tucker said as he figured out the right button to push. The gateway opened and the two friends picked up Danny, who was still only semi-conscious, and jumped through it.

They appeared in a familiar setting. A green etherium, glowing doors, and many spirits hovering, apparently preparing for something big and causing a lot of commotion, were everywhere. It was impossible to count the number of ghosts present.

"Guys, I know where we are," Tucker said excitedly. "This _is _the real Ghost Zone! Look! I have my clothes and blessed technology back. You have returned to me, my precious!" he stroked his PDA affectionately.

"And I have my old clothes and hair back too," Sam said happily. "But Danny still looks half dead."

"Well isn't he?"

Sam glared. "Not funny, Tucker. Let's get him out of here."

"I guess that portal led us back here. Perhaps all the zones and dimensions are linked together somehow through similar gateways or portals. I don't know, but I don't care. We're back now, and the _Fenton Portal_ should be this way. He directed them all towards the Portal, and they snuck past all the hovering ghosts by stealthily making their way along the landmasses that were present. They overheard one conversation between two of them, who they recognized as Walker's cronies, and listened in.

"…Yeah, that Danny kid thinks that we are going to destroy the world if he doesn't listen to Plasmius." The first specter said. "I knew that fake conversation that we knew Wulf overheard was going to trick him into telling Danny Phantom about a 'big army' attacking. He actually believed it- the old chump! How ridiculous!"

"If he really knew that Ember was going to control that shiny-teeth kid, into helping her to convince the humans to do it _for us_ by that mind control stuff she does, he might actually be able to stop us," the other replied with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, won't it be funny that the humans will be forced to destroy everything they ever knew and worked for? Then, we will make them all slaves or make _them_ live in the Ghost Zone! No wait, _our _slaves _in _the Ghost Zone! YES! That way, we'll all be able to leave this dreadful place and come back to live on Earth without all those pesky humans in the way. Oh, how I've waited for that day."

"Plus, all this destruction and mindlessness will serve as a big enough distraction for Plasmius to do what he planned to do with that Phantom kid, whether he gets mind- controlled or not."

"Ooh- this will be a great show! All we have to do is sit back and watch. Are you going to the concert?"

"Of course, so is just about everyone- we'll be invisible, and help things along if people resist the mind-control. It will be fun at least, to stir up some trouble if need be."

They continued talking while Sam and Tucker listened in horror. This was even worse than having the _ghosts _destroy the world. They were planning to have Ember brainwash everyone into doing it themselves! They knew they had to go and stop that concert.

When they finally reached the portal hovering above them, they knew they would have to fly, and none of the ghosts here would be willing to help them.

"Danny, you have to wake up and fly. It's not far at all," Sam begged, gently shaking him. "Please!" It looked like it took a tremendous effort for him to open his eyes, but he did so, and nodded. They helped him sit up, and he concentrated. The rings appeared, but then disappeared without changing him. He cringed, as if he was still in some discomfort from the chamber. He was also still too tired. He tried harder, and the second time, he managed to transform completely.

"Well a least his powers are back," Tucker said.

Danny slowly hovered up, and Sam and Tucker held on to him as he slowly made his way up to the floating portal and out. Once out, Tucker hit a button that slammed the portal closed, and Danny fell to the floor, but still managed to retain his ghost form. He was recovering quickly.

"Thanks Danny!" his friends cried. Sam held his head in her lap, his white hair brushing up against her arm, waiting for him to get up. Luckily, his strength seemed to be returning rapidly.

"I'm so glad to be back out here," Sam said, embracing him in a hug. She pecked him on the cheek, and he instantly sat up and his strength seemed to return completely. He stared wide-eyed and blushed slightly, but shakily stood up, a goofy smile forming on his face as he leaned against his friends who were helping him up.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Tucker said. "You feeling any better?"

"I am _now_, just give me a minute and I should be totally fine. That certainly was one of my worst nightmares, but I think losing you guys or my family would be THE worst of them all."

"Same here," Sam replied, her face seemed to blush a little too.

Tucker looked from one to the other, and smiled. He knew they were destined for each other, whether they knew it yet or not. Plus, they were the perfect couple in his opinion anyway. His thoughts shifted to Valerie for a moment, but he changed the subject. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well we have to stop a concert, of course," Tucker replied.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"We'll tell you on the way. We had heard some ghosts talking."

"Alright- let's find the others and then get over there," Danny replied, changing back into a human.


	26. Ember's Guitar

**Okay, I typed this chapter in a hurry, so it may seem a bit jumpy in some places and some of it may not make much sense. I am also not sure what some of you were expecting, but I must admit that I don't think this part is very good- I suck at fight scenes and wasn't very creative when it came to writing the song- you'll see what I mean. Also, I cut down on a lot of the dialogue because well, I really wanted to get this done- I've been writing it forever and was getting bored with dialogue. So, each section will be shorter and more or less to the point. I also couldn't remember everyone's names, like the ghost hunters in MDG or the words to all the songs, so I kind of- well you'll see. Ye have been warned. However, since you all sent me such nice reviews and e-mails about how much you like this story, I figured I'd write a nice long chapter in general to reward all of you for your patience with me and my slowness. I think one or two more chapters should just about wrap this up (I hope). I originally was writing this for my brother and wanted to finish it for him for his birthday. (I actually thought I'd finish it for him for his previous birthday!) He's the one who convinced me to start this, so you have him to thank if you like it. I'd appreciate any reviews, and if you think I should up the rating, please let me know. I also gave a clue about the end of this chapter somewhere else in the story, so don't get too mad at me… ****

* * *

**

"So, you mean to tell me that I can wish for anything I want?" Vlad asked the pink wristwatch and green hat that had just spoken to him, "and I already wished for superpowers?"

"Wow, that short-term memory loss must be worse than I thought- even worse than mine," Cosmo commented. "You wished for super speed, amazing spider powers, telekin… uh…"

"_Telekinesis_, Cosmo," Wanda finished for him, since he seemed incapable of doing so himself. She then turned back to who she believed to be her godchild. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Oh, um, of course," the small boy chuckled as Vlad controlled him, making his voice sound as youthful and nasally as that of the actual Timmy. "I was just playing around."

"Well now isn't the time for that. We need to help the Fentons as much as we can, especially if there is going to be a massive ghost invasion." Wanda replied.

"And you have to get creative since our magic can't directly affect ghosts or other paranormal beings." Cosmo said.

_So they still think the ghosts are going to attack everyone and destroy everything rather than just being the spectators. How wonderful,_ he thought as a smile crossed his face. _They won't even know what hit them, especially if they can't fight back. _

"So what's our next plan of action, Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "We don't have much time before the concert starts."

"Well I plan on making a few more wishes. First of all, I want…" Vlad was cut off by another young squealy voice.

"HI TIMMY! It's taken me so long to find you. Where did you go? Well anyway, I want to help you fight the ghosts- I know about your amazing superpowers and I can be your sidekick and help you and Danny and WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOURSELF? Well anyway- " the little girl paused to inhale when Vlad stopped her from continuing by raising a hand.

"Who are _you_ now, talkative little girl- I mean uh, similarly aged female peer?"

"Similarly-aged what?" she asked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes as if having to come to a significant realization. "Is pretending you don't know me your way of giving me some kind of hint that you don't like me or something?" tears welled up in her eyes. "After all the trouble I went through to find you here?"

_Oh great, the kid's got a little girlfriend_, Vlad figured. "Well why don't you run along missy, and stay out of the way?"

"Hmph! My name's not Missy, it's Tootie, pal. I was going to help you, but now I'll go wallow in my own misery. I bet this whole time you've just been trying to avoid me. You just ruined my entire summer, Timmy Turner!" she turned around and stormed off, small tears in the corner of her eyes.

_Man, the kid will have some explaining to do later, considering he and his friend there survive the upcoming mindless rioting,_ Vlad thought as he watched her storm off. He chuckled quietly to himself. _Not my problem_.

"That was mean, even for you, Timmy," Wanda scowled angrily, a sour look on her clock face.

"Yeah, everyone knows she likes you, but just blatantly ignoring her like that and pretending you don't know her in a time like this was just plain wrong," Cosmo added. "We still need to think of a plan."

Vlad/Timmy rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Danny! Where's Danny? WHERE ARE YOU!" Tootie cried as she searched the sea of people streaming into the area prepared and anxious to see what they thought would be the biggest concert of the decade. Luckily, she ran into Jazz who was going to meet her parents who had parked the RV along one of the nearby side streets.

"Jazz! I'm lost and Timmy's acting weird and I need to ask Danny something-" Tootie said loudly to get the teen's attention. Jazz stopped.

"Aren't your parent's probably looking for you?"

"I dunno. Probably, but I don't know where they are either. I know my sister isn't, but I know she was coming here today with Dash and his friends."

It didn't take much more than that to convince Jazz to take her with her. The red-headed girl sighed. "Oh alright, come on Tootie- you can tell me everything when we get away from the main rush," she said hurriedly, knowing she had to get back to help her parents (and Danny), and grabbed the little girl by the hand, not wanting to lose her in the crowd as they fought their way against the current of people like salmon trying to make their way upriver.

Luckily, they reached the right street and turned down it; the flow of people seemed to ebb momentarily as the RV came into view, looming against the smaller silhouettes of other cars jam-packed along the sides of the road. Tucker, Sam and Danny arrived almost immediately after they had, and Tootie noticed that they too seemed to have just fought a great battle merely by trying to make their way through the morass of people now clogging most streets and all main roads near the concert grounds.

"Wow, that's quite a story you overheard back there," Danny was saying to his two best friends. "If it's true, we have to stop Ember from controlling everyone." He stopped when he saw his parents outside the RV, suited up and preparing for an enormous attack, who both ran over and embraced all of them in a giant hug.

"We're so happy you kids are safe! We feared the worst when we thought you were kidnapped and when Danny vanished. Where on earth were you?" Maddie asked.

"Not on Earth, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker corrected.

"Yeah, we were just sent to an alternate dimension of the Ghost Zone were we had to live out some of our worst nightmares… But we're all fine now," Sam added hastily and in her normal, monotonous tone after seeing the looks of dread on the adults' faces to reassure them. The confused stares she received told her she shouldn't continue with the account. She merely stated, "I'm never going shopping again."

"Please- don't mention nightmares again. I'm still recovering from the whole thing," Danny said firmly with a slight shiver, then noticed the little girl. "Hey Tootie, I see you found us. Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, but Timmy's acting weird. It's almost like he doesn't know me. I know he doesn't like me as much as I would like him to, but he still is never quite like that. I also know your big secret and that you are both superheroes, so I'd appreciate if you help him out."

"Great, who doesn't know?" Jazz asked.

"He didn't seem to know you at all?" Danny inquired, as if trying to see if she really knew what she was talking about with making such a comment. He had not told her too much on her tour of their basement about overshadowing, but she _had_ seen the box ghost after all. However, he knew the look of worry on her face was genuine.

"No, I don't think he did."

"He may be overshadowed," Jack said.

"I'll go see," Danny said. _I hope if that is true, I can get there before whoever possessed him learns they can make magical wishes, or that Cosmo and Wanda have enough sense to figure it out_. And with that, he transformed and flew off to find Timmy. Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Tootie watched him quickly fly off, and then they all went back into the RV where Hans, Cherie and Franz were gearing themselves up and getting ready to fight. (Needless to say, it was a tight squeeze, but they managed.)

"Is everyone ready?" Maddie asked as they crowded into an overly-crammed version of a group huddle.

"It's now or never," Cherie said as she powered up a ray gun while Hans and his brother did the same.

"Wait, you guys," Tucker announced. "There is something we need to tell you." He and Sam restated what they had just told Danny before he had flown off about the mind control plan instead of what they had originally believed would happen with the ghost attack.

"Suffering spooks!" Jack cried. "Those fiends! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
"We just got here," Sam said blankly.

"I'm afraid a change of plans is in order then," Maddie declared handing out Fenton Phones to the lot of them, who placed them in their ears to block out any ghost noise they may hear and be controlled with. "I also think we should call in reinforcements to help- " she continued when a knock was heard on the outside of the RV.

"Now who could that be?" Jazz asked aloud and peered outside.

* * *

"Darn it! Where could that little kid have gone?" Danny thought as he flew, examining the streets with his ghostly vision. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky had turned a brilliant shade of orange which changed into a pale shade of pink as one shifted their vision along the skyline of Amity Park. The temperature was starting to cool off a bit and Danny knew that it wouldn't be long now before it began getting much darker, and the city lights would be turned on. He scanned the throng of people mulling around the concert grounds as well as the constant stream of people that were continuously arriving in cars, by train, by bus, on foot, or any other mode of transportation possible who were crowding outside the arena and in the streets immediately outside of it. Police had closed the roads to incoming cars, forcing them to park farther and farther away, and also making sure that they couldn't run anyone over who was in the street. People everywhere were waiting for the doors to open and the start of the big concert. He also noticed as he searched, that his ghost sense started to go off over and over again, in rapid succession. He glanced up, and noticed hundreds upon hundreds of ghosts appearing and hovering above the concert amphitheater stage and surrounding area. They were invisible to normal humans, but to a fellow ghost, they were quite a sight. There were so many that to him, their ghostly green auras were obscuring the beautiful light and colors of the sunset, and the combination of orange and green was making the sky appear as a shade of grayish brown. Some spirits appeared to be sprawled out on transparent, ghostly, floating lawn chairs, while others sipped at glowing drinks without a care in the world. However, most were just hovering in excited anticipation, and many were idly chatting with each other to pass time. There were even a few laughing and pointing at people in the crowd, making fun of the 'worthless humans.' Danny knew there were too many to fight by himself, but they did seem more like they were about to watch a sporting event rather than attack. _I guess what Tucker and Sam overheard was the real story_, he thought. "They'll never let me get close enough to that stage to grab the guitar though. What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself, when he felt the familiar warmth and a pink mist emanating from his mouth. He looked down and noticed Timmy, sporting a sinisterly wicked grin, and glowing red eyes. Danny's ghost sense went off again as he approached just in time to hear the boy start to make his first wish.

"I wish…" Timmy said just as Danny cut him off.

"Cosmo, Wanda; don't grant any of his wishes!" and with that, the ghost boy shot the younger child with a ray of ectoplasm (much to the surprise of his godparents who let off a shrill shriek) that was just large enough to force the spiritual essence that was Vlad Plasmius from his tiny body without doing either of them any harm. Some people around him stared momentarily, but went back to focusing their efforts on trying to get through the main gates before anyone else could so they could get the best seats in the amphitheater- almost as if they were being mind-controlled already and could think of nothing else.

Timmy shook his head, dazed, while Cosmo and Wanda stared in sheer confusion, or perhaps it was horror, (or maybe both). Vlad turned toward his adversary, with a look of fury so great, it would have caused the Great Sphinx of Egypt to jump up and run for cover, if that were possible.

"Ah, Daniel. Once again, you've come between me and my plans. However, I was just about to wish for a vile of your own hybrid blood so that I could make a serum for myself. However, since you're here, I don't need those stupid fairies."

"A vile of _what _and _why_?" Danny asked confused.

"He's going to make a serum for himself of your blood so that he can drink it and become all-powerful or something," Timmy blurted out as his memory quickly returned.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have been able to grant that anyway, since our magic doesn't work on ghosts," Cosmo said.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Wanda chastised. "Honestly!"

"All-powerful? I think there must be some mistake," Danny said.

"Um, er, eh…YES!" Vlad said, not wanting to make Danny suspicious of his possible abilities. "Of _course_ you don't have the potential for being all-powerful. Er, it's all a joke; a ruse. My way to demean you on the eve of battle- isn't that marvelous, and just like something I would do? Don't you feel all swell and peachy inside that you're about to lose? Oops, my bad." Vlad said as he vanished. _Whew, that was close. If he actually knew and put his mind to it, who knows what he'd figure out how to do. He'll defeat me in a second,_ Vlad thought. _I'll just get the blood at the next opportune moment. Besides, it's not like he can actually beat me… yet. I can't let him find out that he can. It's a good thing I found out about that Madame Babazita from Desireé and her amazing powers of soothsaying and fortune-telling. _

Vlad reappeared at the other end of town, where he surveyed the scene. The ghosts were gathering as well as the humans- _that will be good for when they all start mindlessly rioting and attacking each other._ _Lots of people equals lots of distracting chaos so I can get to Daniel while he is preoccupied with trying to save everyone. How quaint and fruitless, _he chuckled to himself as he thought. Suddenly in a flash of light and swirling mass of smoke, the Fright Knight appeared, holding the one and only skeleton key.

"I have finally retrieved the object that you desire. Now return my Soul Shredder to me immediately," the frightening spirit knight of Halloween commanded.

"Ah, good work, knight, and you couldn't have had better timing. I knew we could come to an accord eventually," Vlad replied as he waved his hand and the enchanted sword appeared in it. "I must admit I had quite a blast with this old thing, but since you maintained your part of our _negotiation_, you may have it back."

"I didn't do it for you," the knight sneered, handing Vlad the key. "I did it to get my sword back. And now that I do, I'll transform this world into my own dimension of terror- AGAIN! Ha ha ha!"

"Not before I do," Vlad said as he split himself into four and each copy of himself attacked the knight with a mighty red ghost ray which incapacitated him momentarily. One of his clones grabbed the sword back, and thrust it into a picture of an ornately decorated pumpkin hanging in the window of a nearby craft store that it had noticed. The window shattered, but since the picture was that of a pumpkin, the poster, the sword, and the knight disappeared back into their own realm until the next time someone was to disturb the enchanted weapon. All grew silent once more. "Thank goodness they always start advertising for Halloween stuff so early," Vlad commented as he eyed the key. "For so long I have searched for this, and now, I can really have some fun. I don't have time to return to the Ghost Zone and free the spirits in Walker's prison, but there will be plenty of time for that later. I'm also sure once he finds out about this little trinket, he'll stop at nothing to possess it. But for now, I'll just free all the criminals in the Amity Park Prison. I doubt they even need to be mind-controlled to cause havoc and destruction. Ha ha ha!" Vlad flew off still cackling to himself. "This will be quite a show, for me and Maddie to enjoy. I'll just have to make sure she stays safe."

He flew over the prison and raised the key above his head; it started to glow as red as his own eyes. He started chanting:

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust;

A soul knows no boundaries, and iron bars rust.

I call on your powers, Skeleton Key of the ages-

Come forth all my minions, ye fools and ye sages!"

As Vlad chanted, the key continued to glow brighter and brighter with an unseen, other-worldly power. Then, all the cell doors of the prison suddenly started to glow the same color, and then all flew wide open. Vlad could hear the cheering of the inmates as they all swarmed the guards, who tried desperately to lock the place back down to no avail, and they left the premises like a swarm of insects. _Excellent. _

* * *

"What _exactly_ did you hear him say, Timmy?" Danny asked the boy.

"I thought he said something about drinking your blood to become all powerful, but I could have misheard, I suppose."

"I could have sworn I heard the same thing," Wanda said.

"I wasn't listening, could you repeat the question?" Cosmo asked, his wife rolled her eyes.

"Well that's really weird," Danny said.

"Even creepier than the fact that you're half-ghost," Timmy added.

"Thanks for that. Remind me to haunt you in my free time."

"Well we can't worry about that now- you all may be dead in a few hours if those ghosts attack," Wanda said.

"They're not going to attack. Ember is going to try to control everyone to attack each other and cause random chaos with a magic guitar that she has. Only, I don't know how to get in close enough to get it from her. There are ghosts everywhere."

"Where?" Timmy asked, looking at the sky and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"You still have that bag of ghost hunting stuff my parents gave you. Look in it and see if there is a pair of goggles."

Timmy opened it up and dug around. Sure enough there were. "Here they are," he said as he pulled them out.

"Good, those are Fenton Goggles. Put them on and you'll pretty much see what I can see. According to mom, they focus in on the energy signature of any ghost in the area, whether they are invisible or not."

Timmy put them on and gasped as he saw a pall of glowing green auras blanketing the sky for as far as he could see. "Whoa!" He looked from them to Danny, whose energy signature was white. He took off the glasses and looked at the sky again. "I think I like it better this way," he replied, but then placed the goggles back on. He noticed a flock of birds fly right through the ghost formation, and they didn't do anything about it. "Hey Danny, can you overshadow animals?"

"I don't know, but I can try," Danny said and smiled, catching Timmy's drift as he glanced at the birds. But first I'll help you guys find my parents so you can stick with them. They're parked over on Maple Street."

"Right," Timmy said as Danny picked him up and flew him as fast as he could back to where his parents were.

* * *

Little did Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda know that a second party had started listening into their brief conversation soon after Plasmius had left. A person who had just somehow mysteriously escaped from jail. A person who had stopped his ecstatic flight when he noticed and immediately recognized the ghost boy when no one else seemed to be paying the least bit of attention to anything except trying to get into the concert grounds. Lurking and skulking in the shadows, he nearly jumped for joy in spite of himself at the mention of the mind-controlling guitar from his hiding place behind a dumpster near enough that he could listen in.

"That's just what I need," the skinny pale faced man dressed in striped prison garb announced to himself. "But first…" He crept back around and ducked behind some bushes as he heard police sirens approaching. After they had passed he ran into a clothing store, and emerged wearing his characteristic black goth shirt and trench coat. Whether he had paid for them or not, the world may never know.

_I am Freakshow_, he thought to himself as he balled up his fist and placed a new top hat on his head that looked just like his old one, _and although I don't know how we were all able to escape from prison at once, my family has been controlling ghosts for generations. Ever since that Phantom kid fought me and destroyed my crystal ball, freeing himself and my other minions from my control, I have dreamed of revenge. Now, if that guitar can control humans too, there is no limit to what I can accomplish and the riches I can amass! Now that's power! I'll get you ghost kid, along with everyone else! No more Circus Gothica for me!_ And with that, he sneakily stole off and lost himself in the throng.

* * *

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting live from the Amity Park Amphitheater, where in just a short amount of time, Chip Skylark and Ember McLane will put on the concert of the decade! Now, back to me, Chet Ubetcha! Ha ha! Man, I love that one. This is Chet Ubetcha (of course) signing off from Dimmesdale Channel Four News. Remember, tune in again for an exclusive interview with the stars of- "

"We interrupt this report with even MORE IMPORTANT breaking news!" Harriet Chin interrupted Chet's broadcast, practically pushing him out of the way of the camera. "There has been an all-out break out at the Amity Park Prison and police may cancel the concert to protect the people from…"

"Nobody's canceling my story, er, I mean the concert!" Chet continued, pushing her back out of the way. "The concert will go on as scheduled, but with extra police protection, just for everyone's safety. It's actually safer to be where there is such a large crowd of people. Goodnight everyone." He then turned to Harriet as the cameras were turned off. "What's the big idea? I thought we were working together on the ghost story."

"Well perhaps eventually, but the world of news is a cutthroat business. A good story is a good story, and my career is at stake. Yours isn't."

"Are they really going to cancel the concert?" Chet asked.

"I doubt it. A security guard had mentioned it, but it would be too much trouble to really cancel it, considering how hard it was to get the two performers together at the same time. It also generates so much revenue for the town anyway; they can't afford not to have it. So what if a few people are mugged by some petty thieves that got out of jail?"

"Excuse me, but did I hear you say that you want a story?" a small boy with buckteeth and a green hat asked the reporters. Timmy and Danny had passed them and heard their report on their way to find the RV. Timmy had recognized one reporter as the main news anchor from his home town, and got an idea. He asked Danny to put him down for a brief second, and the ghost complied, placing him behind a garbage can where he became visible, then approached the two.

"A story you say?" Harriet asked.

"Yes. Put on these goggles and you'll both have the careers you always dreamed of," Timmy said, handing them the Fenton Goggles. "Oh yeah, you also gotta tell everyone to go home and tell the people who are at home, not to tune into the concert."

Harriet and Chet eyed each other, then each took turns looking through the goggles. They gasped, and Timmy smiled. Maybe if they believed him, they could convince everyone else. He ran back to Danny who scooped him up, and flew back to the RV, leaving two stunned reporters trying to figure out if what they were looking at could somehow be an amazingly elaborate hoax.

* * *

Upon arriving back the RV, Danny and Timmy noticed Sam and Tucker stationed outside of it, all geared up and ready to go. Both kept looking up and eyeing the RV nervously, but Danny didn't think much of it. Jazz, Hans, Franz, and Cherie stood near them, also carrying similar equipment. All were wearing jumpsuits.

"Okay, let's get you some gear and you'll be all set Timmy," Danny said as he phased them both into the RV. "Hey mom-" he started but froze. He was quite surprised at who he saw sitting there, helping his parents. "Um, the _mambo _is so much fun, but we have to get moving, kid," he said sharply to Timmy with a frightened and somewhat desperate look on his face. Timmy was surprised, but played along by nodding.

The newcomer turned as they had both entered, as one of her scanners started beeping. She raised one of her many weapons, and pointed a big ray gun right at him. She was wearing a red body suit with a mask that covered her face that was the same color as her outfit, but Danny knew who she was. He even noticed what looked to be a red Fenton Thermos attached to her utility belt. "We meet again, ghost. Put that kid down, or prepare to be sent back to your afterlife, where you can mambo all you want for all eternity."

"Valeri-" Danny stopped himself as his mom approached. He remembered Valerie didn't know who he was.

"Wha- what did you call me?" she asked, a tone of confusion in her voice. "How did you- "

"_Valor_! You uh, didn't let me finish. Valor, bravery, and teamwork is what we are all going to need to beat the enemy."

"Er, that's absolutely right, _Inviso-Bill_," Maddie said, enunciating the name with particular stress as she realized what was going on. Valerie had shown up unexpectedly, and in disguise, but claimed to be a ghost hunter who was willing to help the Fenton's out. She had introduced herself as Valerie, but left it at that. Of course Tucker and Sam knew who she was, but hadn't said a word, and Maddie didn't question her motives. Another helping hand was always welcome (especially in such circumstances), but she didn't want to give away Danny's, Hans's or Timmy's secrets either.

Valerie's ghost scanning devices had started going off wildly as she was preparing to go to the free concert, and she realized something big was about to happen. She also felt bad about stealing some of the Fenton's' stuff, so didn't feel any qualms about offering to help them out.

"Timmy!" Tootie yelled. "You'd better not be possessed anymore!"

"Um, hey Tootie. I'm fine now. You?"

"Oh you do care!" the little girl cried, and wrapped herself around Timmy. He turned blue.

"Valerie, let me introduce to you our secret weapon, Inviso-Bill." Maddie said happily.

"We've already met," Valerie said, raising her weapon again and turning to face him. It charged up with a high-pitched squeal similar to that of the Fenton Thermos, which caused Danny to float defensively backward. "You jerk," she seethed.

"Watch it creep," Danny said in retaliation.

"So you're actually _helping _these people? But you tried to attack the mayor and the town- not to mention the fact that you ruined my life. Why are you behaving yourself now?"

"I'm sorry about the ruining your life thing, it was an accident, believe me. The other scenarios you mentioned were a set up. I'm really a friendly ghost once you get to know me."

"Liar! I'll swear on your grave that that is what you are." Danny's face turned paler than it already was.

"Er, right then!" Jack said loudly to stop the arguing and imminent fireworks as he and Maddie watched the look of disgust on each of the kids' faces as they glared at each other with utter contempt. "But as you just mentioned, we are going to need teamwork to get through this. Dan- uh, I mean _Inviso-Bill_, why don't you try to get that guitar, and we'll all work on keeping Vlad away from you and chasing away the other ghosts. That's about all we can do. Oh yeah, here's an extra pair of Fenton Phones," he said tossing a pair to the two of them. We'd give them out to everyone in the city, but we don't have enough."

"Did you just say _Vlad_?" Valerie asked. "Um, who's that?"

"Bad dude. Not one to mess with," Danny replied then let his mother continue.

Valerie shook her head in shock, but continued listening. _Maybe it's a different Vlad. It has to be_, she hoped, and clutched her gun tighter as Maddie spoke. _After all, Vlad is a popular name, right? Yes, it is a VERY popular name, _she convinced herself

"We even called all our other ghost hunting friends to join us- you remember them, when they were all trying to capture you for that million-dollar bounty on your head?" Maddie asked.

"How can I forget?"

"Well it just so happens that they all came to the area anyway because their instruments picked up the most paranormal activity they had ever seen- right here. They all just arrived at the airport and should be here in a few minutes, providing they can make it through this crowd. I was so excited when I found out they were here and are going to help. I'm saving the rest of the Fenton Phones and goggles for them- make sure you all wear them, and forget how silly they look."

"Great. Just keep those crazy people away from me."

"Don't worry honey- I mean Dan- er, Bill." She sighed as Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"So, where_ is_ Danny?" she asked.

"He's out already, trying to convince the news reporters to tell everyone to go home." Timmy said.

"Good," Jack answered and winked at him.

"Oh, I see," Valerie said, disappointed. Come to think of it, that ghost kid _did_ happen to look a lot like him. _Nah_, she thought and scratched the idea from her mind.

"Well Timmy, here are some Fenton Goggles and Fenton Phones, and a ray gun. Not that I think you'll need it, considering your, well you know,_ abilities_, but you never know." Maddie whispered. She didn't want this newcomer to find out Timmy had super abilities too.

Timmy remembered he still had his superpowers from his previous wish and his fairies. "Right, Mrs. Fenton."

"Then let's go."

Timmy looked at his Fenton Phones and goggles as he followed her out. "I wish that nobody can be affected by the music," he whispered.

"Timmy, for the umpteenth time, we can't do anything that will affect any other kinds of paranormal stuff with our magic, Cosmo said.

"Then I wish that everyone in the city had a pair of Fenton Phones," Timmy said.

"They wouldn't know what to do with them, and everyone is already too focused on getting into that concert," Wanda replied. "Also, if we poof them onto everyone's ears, the surprise may cause a mass panic early."

"Then I wish _you _guys had some of these, so you can see the ghosts and don't get brainwashed from the music," he whispered, and his hat and wristwatch were now looking at him with goofy, goggily eyes, and were wearing mini Fenton Phones.

The sound of police sirens grew louder and louder as they became nearer.

* * *

Danny split away from the group, and wished all his friends good luck. Then, remembering Timmy's idea, found a lone sparrow in one of the trees as he stealthily searched for an animal he could possess without being noticed by the ghosts. Since he possessed a variety of their individual powers, there was bound to be many who could detect his presence with a ghost sense of their own. "Well I did overshadow a werewolf, this should be no sweat." He floated invisibly towards the bird, not wanting to frighten it away, and focused his energy into a compressed, smaller space as he entered its body. He soon found himself looking through the eyes of the tiny avian; his arms were now wings and he found that controlling its mind was not hard to do at all. _Excellent_! he thought, since he couldn't speak now. He flew off into the sky towards the stage, and if anyone had noticed the tiny animal for a long enough amount of time, they would have thought it strange that its eyes were glowing green. Perhaps they would even think it was some lab experiment that went wrong and escaped from over at that Axion facility. Luckily, no one did.

He flew warily past the ghosts; some gave him no more than a sideways glance, some tried to brush him away, not caring that a normal bird wouldn't have felt or seen them anyway. He recognized two of them in particular; Spectra and Bertrand were watching the festivities as eagerly as the rest of them.

"When Ember eventually stops playing, and everyone realizes just what they have been doing, there will be so much misery, regret, and anguish, that we will be able to use it to keep ourselves young forever, and there is noting that Danny Phantom kid can do about it!" Spectra beamed.

"I can't wait," Bertrand answered, and the two laughed wickedly as Danny passed them, enraged.

He flew on towards the stage, but noticed someone clad in black, slinking through a back entryway, somehow managing to evade the security guards who were pushing the large crowd of people back. He was making his way towards Ember's trailer behind the stage, where Chip had been staying since he didn't have his own at the moment and didn't want to sleep in his car.

Danny perched on an electrical cable that ran up to a massive floodlight and kept his eye on the figure as he snuck up to the trailer and peered into the window.

_That can't be Freakshow_, Danny thought to himself. _But it looks just like him. How could he have gotten out of jail and over here so quickly? Better make sure anyway._

He swooped down and landed above the door, peering over the top of the trailer and down at the mysterious man. "It _is_ Freakshow! That must be what all the sirens are for," he exclaimed surprised, which instead came out as a "tweet tweet twirp tweet!" from the throat of the sparrow. Freakshow looked up at the sound of the bird, then realizing it was nothing, looked back through the window, staring at his prize- the guitar was propped up on its stand inside. Danny was certain though at that moment, when he saw that pale face, that it was who he had suspected it was beyond a shadow of a doubt, and wondered why he was here at a pop concert rather than at some dark, dismal poetry house like the one Sam liked to go to. He could no longer control ghosts, and Ember was not a force to be reckoned with.

_What chance does he think he has? He doesn't even have his magic crystal ball anymore._ Danny mused to himself, anxious to hear what Freakshow would say as he rapped on the door with his spindly hand. _Does he even know what she is? _

"WHAT!" A female voice snapped and the door flew open. Freakshow found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. That fiery blue hair, that crazy pale makeup with dark eye-liner so like his own, and the black clothes screamed "goth" all over them to him, whether she had meant to dress that way or not. He was at a loss of words.

"Well who are you and what do you want?" She said shortly, and then continued without giving him a chance to reply. "I didn't think they were letting people in yet or the press for interviews. Now if you don't mind, Chip and I have a concert to do, so bug off, dipstick."

Freakshow looked past her and into the trailer. He noticed a handsome boy sitting straight upright on an armchair, his eyes looked a bit distant, but he kept staring straight at her. He blinked twice when he realized someone else had entered.

"Hey, what am I doing here?" he said confused.

"We're putting on a concert, dimwit," she replied.

"But why aren't we _out there_ yet?"

"Time flies, doesn't it? We don't start for another three hours. They are only going to start letting people in in about five minutes. Plus, some no name cover band is going to start out first. I think they are called the 'Dumpty Humpties' or something like that." She looked at him again then pulled out her guitar. "Until then…" she turned a knob on the guitar and strummed a soothing melody, and Chip resumed his vacant stare. "Stay put until I say so."

"Yes… Ember…whatever…you…say…" he muttered back slowly and monotonously, then continued staring blankly into space.

She then turned to Freakshow. "So what did you say you wanted?" she asked as if she was bored.

"I uh… is your hair always like that?" he spontaneously pondered aloud.

"Yeah," she said, the impatience in her voice was clear by her tone.

Chip jumped up happily as if had had suddenly been slapped in the face without warning. "And my teeth are always shiny!"

Ember looked enraged and put him back into his trance-like state with another strum of her guitar. "Now stay put and shut up!"

"Yes… Ember…whatever…you…say…"

"Is that all?" she continued, turning to her guest. "You know, I can call security and have you forcibly removed."

Danny couldn't tell quite where the guitar was from where he was 'perched'. He exited the bird's body, leaving a confused little sparrow sitting on top of the roof. Invisibly, he entered and listened in. He felt uncomfortable being in the presence of the woman who had almost destroyed his friendship with Sam by deliberately making him fall in love with her, but this time he was prepared and pulled out the Fenton Phones from where he had intangibly been keeping them in the pocket of his jumpsuit, which both reappeared when he left the bird's body. _No ghostly music will control me again_. He placed them in his ears and positioned himself in the corner, where he had a good vantage point of whatever was going on.

"That won't be necessary," Freakshow said, still unaware that Ember's human façade was hiding the fact that she was really a ghost. "I am a… well, a trailer inspector, and must request that you show me around," he said, remembering his original objective. "I must make sure this is safe, especially with all those criminals on the loose. Some may have gotten in here and may be hiding."

"What? No one else has been in here! Securit-"

"Alright, I'm leaving. I don't see why anyone would want to break in here anyway. Thank you for your time." He glanced towards the instrument, greedily.

"Eh, whatever, dipstick. I need to finish getting ready anyway." She lead Freakshow out and slammed the door behind her. He watched her go into the adjacent smaller room, which must have been where she slept, and figured she was probably putting on more makeup. That Chip Skylark was obviously under the instrument's spell, so if he just snuck back in…

He creaked the door back open as silently as he could, and waved his hand in front of Chip's expressionless face, not getting a reaction at all. He smiled a crooked, toothy smile, and tiptoed silently toward the guitar, chuckling smugly as he reached for it.

_No way!_ _How could I have missed that? He's after the guitar too!_ Danny thought and seized his chance by flying over and grabbing it a split second before the creepy thief/ringmaster of the old Circus Gothica show did. The guitar rose into the air for a brief second, before Danny turned it invisible and intangible as he was about to fly out with it. _Yes! In your face, jerk!_ He thought as loud as he could, hoping that Freakshow would somehow hear it, but not wanting to push it by invoking the wrath of Ember if she had caught him.

"What the?" Freakshow exclaimed aloud, forgetting he was trying to be quiet, and immediately came face-to face with Ember again who had stormed back into the room like a bolt of lightning at the noise, her hair ablaze.

"You again! What do you…" but she stopped dead when she noticed the missing guitar. She looked angrily at Freakshow who smiled innocently and turned out his pockets in a silly manner as if proving he didn't take it. "WHERE IS IT?" she screamed, her fiery blue hair exploding in a fit of rage. Startled by the hair flare, Freakshow jumped back from her. Danny wasted no time in flying up at top speed, invisible and intangible, to escape the somewhat roomy trailer when Ember screamed savagely, waved her hand and a sphere of swirling pinkish ethereal energy shot out of her fingertips and encircled the room. Danny slammed head first into it, involuntarily becoming visible due to the shock, along with the guitar which fell to the floor beside him as he lost his grip on the magical instrument.

"YOU!" cried Ember and Freakshow in unison. She was seething to the point that it almost seemed like she would explode, but Freakshow didn't seem too surprised. Chip seemed to stir momentarily in his seat due to the ruckus, but the last magical spell Ember had placed over him seemed to keep him distracted and under control much better than the first.

"My my, so I was right about there being a criminal hiding in this trailer after all. Public enemy number one, in fact! Aha!" Freakshow chuckled, remembering the ghost he had previously overheard talking about the guitar- the same one he had tried to control to make a member of his evil circus and crime ring with a magic crystal ball. He then turned to Ember. "What did I tell you? Looks like he was trying to steal your guitar. Shame on you, _drone_. You see, I was trying to stop him." Danny tried to get up to defend himself, but found he was face to face with the power-hungry singing sensation who was staring him in the face before he could right himself. She had picked up her beloved instrument.

Ember eyed him furiously, but before she could say a word, Freakshow continued.

"You're a ghost too, aren't you?" he asked Ember slyly as he looked at the hair and energy enclosure she had just created with the tips of her fingers. You know my family has dealt with your kind for centuries…"

"Big whoop. What's it to ya?" she snapped. He backed away and she turned back to Danny who was trying to grab it back. "Now, you will pay!"

_Darn it!_ _I should have smashed it when I had the chance_, Danny thought angrily at himself in retrospect, but fired an ecto-ray at her, which she dodged easily and reflected back at him by holding her guitar in front of the blast. He was knocked back down to the floor.

"Good shot!" Freakshow said, his eye still greedily set on the guitar.

Ignoring him completely, she continued fighting with Danny, who had picked up the guitar stand and was swinging it like a sword, as Ember did the same with her guitar. When neither of them seemed to gain an advantage, Ember growled in frustration. "That's it, kid. I've had enough- take this!" and with that she strummed a loud power chord; the sound waves emanating from the strings became a solid wave of energy which slammed into him, throwing him backward into the wall of even more swirling energy that surrounded them all. She then adjusted the knob, and played the same tune that she had played to hypnotize Chip. Danny recognized it and figured what she was trying to do, but the Fenton Phones kept him protected. He played along and sat, behaving like Chip, staring into space and unmoving.

"I'll figure out what to do with him later," Ember said as she turned around, snapped her fingers and the ghostly pink force field vanished. "By the way, she said to the 'frozen' Danny, "Those stupid earrings, if that is what they are, really aren't flattering. Leave the trendsetting to me." She faced Freakshow again. "Thank you for trying to protect my guitar," she said to him, who was still trying to figure out how to get it away from her, but she didn't put it down. "I better keep an eye on this. Chip, show the nice man to the door."

Chip stumbled as he got up, walking like a zombie. "Yes…Ember…" He practically shoved Freakshow out the door, who scowled at not attaining his prize. As Ember left to return to the other room within the trailer, Danny flew up and out. He noticed the arena was now jam-packed with people who were anxiously awaiting the show. Since the bird had long since flown away, he turned intangible and flew underground, poking his head up, between people, to make sure he was going the right way and hoping no ghosts would sense him. He needed to talk to Timmy.

* * *

The remaining Fentons and company had made their way to the concert grounds in the specter speeder to avoid the immense crowds after trying unsuccessfully to convince local authorities to cancel the concert. Sam had put up quite a protest, but could not sway anyone. After the fiasco in the office, Maddie had run back to the house to fly the Specter speeder back to them so they could use it to fly over the crowd while the others had waited patiently for her return in the RV after a disappointing talk with the mayor, who was more concerned about the recently escaped convicts who were sure to make a run for it or losing themselves in the crowd before police could get to re-arrest them. It was a good thing she was in such great shape, and had excellent endurance for running while carrying a lot of heavy ghost gear (just in case) and being able to dodge people in the street. After all, they couldn't risk losing their parking spot, or running someone over trying to get out of it. When she returned, they all scrambled into the floating vehicle and it took off.

"Well that was a big waste of time that could have been better used to help Da- er, Inviso-Bill get Ember's guitar," Tucker said, glancing at Valerie and Sam nodded.

"So vhat's next?" Hans asked as they all sat in the speeder. Cherie, Franz, and Valerie were looking over the equipment they were wondering if any of it would be of any help in the long run. Timmy was debating an idea in his head. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in front of them, and the view before them seemed to split in two, as if someone had just ripped a gash out of the very air before them and stepped out in front of their craft from somewhere else. Valerie jumped up, prepared for battle.

"Hey, it's Vulf!" Hans said happily.

"Cool, he's back," Cherie said as Maddie and Jack smiled.

"And he brought lots of friends!" Franz pointed out.

"Good thing too," Jazz added.

"Okay, so just how many 'friendly' ghosts are helping us out then?" Valerie asked after taking in the view from the front widow.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Tucker said, and then opened the sunroof and peered his head out of it. He couldn't see a thing. He went back down and looked through the window again, clearly confused when he could see the wolf ghost.

"Oh, this window is made of the same material those goggles are- you can see invisible ghosts through it," Jack said upon noticing Tucker's confused expression.

"Mi amikos!" Wulf said with an air of pride. "I have brought some help to stop the invasion." He looked up at the other ghosts. "I see it has started already,"

"Uh, Wulf," Jazz said, "There isn't going to be an 'invasion' so to say. Ember is going to brainwash everyone into practically going to war with each other to create a diversion so Vlad can get to Danny. These other ghosts are just here to watch and cause more trouble if they so desire. They also want to banish us to their realm once everyone becomes so tired that they can't fight back once they stop being mind controlled, so the ghosts can inhabit the earth once more."

"Really? That's not what I heard," Wulf replied.

"They were tricking you," Jazz said. "Plus all those escaped criminals won't need much brainwashing to find an excuse to trash the place, and possibly hurt people."

Wulf stopped for a moment and thought. "Well I brought enough good ghosts with me that we can start up some trouble with these other ones. Maybe if we can get them to flee or panic, then it may create a big enough diversion to get Vlad to forget about Danny, for the moment at least. Ember may even stop playing if she gets scared." Everyone in the van made desperate gestures for him to stop talking and glanced at Valerie who was wearing a smug expression on her face- no doubt due to his mention of the elusive Danny that she had yet to see at all that day.

"I know _Danny_ is a friend of _Inviso-Bill's_, but I doubt Vlad is after him too," Sam said, breaking the shocked silence. Wulf looked confused, but the glare in her eyes told him to agree with her. "Hey, if you don't believe me, Paulina can even attest to it."

"Um… okay, right. Verdad. Good point."

"Well it's the best idea we've got," Jack said from beside his wife. "But I doubt there will be enough of us to fight all those ghosts and send them away." He glanced around outside at all the other good ghosts, and noticed a familiar pair of faces- his own parents. Jazz had only known her grandparents when she was little, but still recognized their ghostly faces as they floated next to the speeder, with proud looks on their faces. Maddie saw them as well, tears forming in both their eyes. Both she and Jack knew though, that they didn't have time to chat.

Sam looked out the window and saw among many, the Dairy King and besides him were a number of transparent white knights, perched proudly on not horses, but ghostly black and white Holstein dairy cattle. She rolled her eyes at the silly sight. She should have known he would have other people fight for him. She was surprised that they had actual armor, and not some cheese substitute, like those ridiculous 'Cheese Pants' snack crackers that were becoming so popular. She also noticed someone talking to him, that she faintly recognized as well, someone who more or less could have been an older male version of herself. Yes, she had seen him in some of her old family albums. It couldn't be, could it? The spirit resembled her great-grandfather Izzy, whose inventions made her family super wealthy- his greatest one being the deli-toothpick cellophane wrapping machine that he had created. There were a few hundred more spirits that she did not know, but hoped she could eventually get to meet him. Was he a friend of the Dairy King? Is that why he had recognized her the other day in the castle? These thoughts flashed through her head as the speeder reached its destination and hovered slightly away from the concert grounds, where the cover band, 'Dumpty Humpty' had already begun playing.

"Okay, you know the plan," Jack said to Wulf. "Start fighting all those ghosts, and we'll take it from there. But first, help Inviso-Bill get Ember's guitar. That's the main priority."

"Right," he complied nodding, and he and all the other good ghosts flew away and up towards the others, who had already noticed their presence and appeared to be trying to figure out what to do about it. It wouldn't be long before they started to retaliate once they realized their intentions.

A beeping light alerted the Fentons that they were receiving a radio transmission from the other ghost hunters. They had arrived and were approaching the concert grounds, with similar goggles as those which the Fentons had made, still in awe at what they were looking at.

"Good, more reinforcements," Maddie and Jack said, knowing that they would still unfortunately be outnumbered.

"Count me in too! I'll be there momentarily to catch the GHOSTS!" they heard a voice over the radio. It was slightly eccentric-sounding, but Timmy knew it was Mr. Crocker.

"Who is that?" Maddie asked aloud, but before she could respond to his radio signal, Timmy stopped her. "He's also going to be helping us. Trust me."

Danny stuck his head through the floor of the speeder directly in front of Timmy, "Psst, I need to talk to you," he said. Timmy nodded, and Danny grabbed his ankle so he could phase him out of the bottom of the speeder. He had been in the back, and no one had noticed he had disappeared. Once out of the speeder, he hovered beneath it, and Timmy grasped the bottom of it, since he still had his spider powers and wouldn't fall off. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their normal forms.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear from Jorgen? I just ran into Wulf, but we need a lot more help if it is going to be just them. Did you see those ridiculous cows?"

"Yeah, he said he'd get the fairies to help, and that he'd even talk to the Pixies." Timmy answered.

"If you ask me, he should just let the Anti-fairies back out and make them attack the ghosts," Wanda retorted.

"Well we are going to need him to hurry up. This is going to be a huge battle whether we want it to be or not. Plus, I couldn't get the guitar."

"So what do we do?"

"Start wishing."

* * *

"This is Chet Ubetcha and Harriet Chin, reporting on the most amazing new fad to sweep paranormal enthusiasts this year." The pair of reporters held up the Fenton Goggles, making up a story about them, since they didn't believe what they were looking at, and it was the only thing they could think of.

"That's right," Chet said "These goggles create the illusion of what is supposed to be spectral energy, and man do they work! A simple explanation is that light refracts into different points of the lens and reflects back at different angles, and er, allows people to have instant hallucinations! Great for college kids trying to get out of exams."

"Plus, they're great for Halloween costumes too!" Harriet nodded. "Now onto our coverage of the Chip Skylark/Ember McLane concert!"

* * *

"Then I wish I knew someone who could grant wishes concerning ghosts!" Timmy said.

"Right over there," said Cosmo and Wanda together, pointing to the ghost of a beautiful woman whose spectral clothing was reminiscent of the Arabian style. Timmy had met her just a day or so before.

Timmy waved his hands to get her attention. "Hey over here, lady!" he screamed.

"Timmy, that's Desiree, and her wishes always come with a price. Be careful."

"Not that I'll grant any wishes now anyway," she said as she floated over, eyeing each of them as if she was bored. "I have decided to stop granting every wish I hear- I learned my lesson," she stated, glaring at Danny. "Besides, this will be much more fun to watch. Also, when we ghosts rule this realm again, there will be no need for me to grant wishes to you mortals anymore. Have a pleasant day," she smiled, and flew off, chuckling to herself loudly.

"Well, that went well. Timmy, you're going to have to think of stuff yourself, since I have to get going. Just be careful," Danny said, phasing the boy back into the speeder, and flying off. He noticed that Hans had jumped out of the craft with his brother and Cherie, and had turned into a Wolfa again, without anyone else having seen him. Danny flew down to them and turned visible.

"Hey, Danny- I mean _Inviso Bill_," Hans laughed, his fangs gleaming and his glowing golden eyes shining as the sky was getting darker by the minute. His tail swished from behind him.

"You think it's a good idea to walk around like that?" Danny asked.

"Eh, nobody's paying attention to anything except that concert," Hans growled, and Danny noticed they were all wearing the Fenton Phones and had the goggles ready. They would surely need them in a few minutes if Danny couldn't get the guitar.

"So have you figured out what the Wulf ghost did to you before?" Cherie asked.

"No, but I haven't given it much thought since. So much has happened since that incident. I feel fine though."

"Good," she, Franz, and Danny said.

"Oh no," Danny remarked as he noticed all the other ghost hunters approaching, and Mr. Crocker. Scardy Cat looked freaked out as usual, but his teammates looked determined, along with the Guys in White, and the Extreme Ghost Hunters. "Don't let them catch you like that," he warned Hans, just as all their equipment started beeping as they passed and they quickly turned his way. "And that's my cue to get out of here. See ya."

* * *

Everyone climbed out of the Specter Speeder to greet the newcomers; a scene which to an onlooker would have resembled a circus act with many clowns getting out of a tiny car. Tootie was told to stay put in the speeder, and she agreed to.

"Maybe we should rename this thing _The Tardis_" Tucker commented after making sure to squeeze out before Valerie did so he could gentlemanly help her step down.

"Well let's all just get in. I got us all security clearance for easy access and so no one will get suspicious of us," Maddie said. "If I tell you how I managed it, I will be forced to shoot you," she added with a laugh after seeing all their amazed yet questioning expressions.

"Let's go dudes!" the female Extreme Ghost Hunter cried. "And when I say 'dudes' I mean girls too."

After being offered a 'Kitty Crunch,' by his comrades, Scardy Cat jumped up and stood at the ready, poised for anything- especially chickening out at any moment. The Guys in White pulled out some gadgets, dusted their jackets off, and were ready as everyone joined them.

As they passed through the back gates as the band, 'Dumpty Humpty' was performing; Timmy froze as he looked out as far as he could see into the audience. "Hey, that's my mom and dad!" he cried. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Then as a second thought added, "I should have known they'd cut their beach vacation short to come see a huge Chip Skylark concert- especially my dad." He cringed as he heard his parents yell "We want Chip… and whoever else you're singing with!" Timmy continued on, knowing he didn't have time to talk to them. As he walked, he also saw Vicky, Dash, and everyone else she had been hanging out with since she arrived in the audience up close to the stage- clearly having pushed their way up there. They were all clearly having a wonderful time without him.

Timmy looked down and reached in his bag, looking for anything that would make him feel a little less nervous about all this. He felt around the Fenton Goggles, ectoplasmic ray gun, and some other gadgets, until he felt something unexpected. Curiously, he reached into the bag and pulled out the red Crimson Chin doll. "Hey, Tootie must have put this in my bag before I left the speeder- for good luck or something. This gives me an idea. I wish that all my comic book superheroes were here to fight too, and they will actually be able to help!"

With a 'poof' it was so.

* * *

Danny kept close watch on Ember as she placed her guitar down backstage and prepared to perform. She had removed the spell from Chip that she had placed on him before so he wouldn't bother her, so that he could sing too, unknowingly helping her to brainwash everyone. Danny quietly flew down, invisible, and zipped over to the guitar. He waited for Ember to turn her back, but she never did. Frustrated and impatient, he sent a beam of ectoplasmic energy at her, throwing her back halfway across the stage with a cry of surprise, and giving him time to grab it. Unfortunately, Ember regained her composure almost instantly, and sent back an equally powerful beam towards him, which he dodged, but in doing so, he could not get to the instrument.

"You think you can try this stunt again, dipstick?" she asked. "You're just going to get your butt kicked the same way." She threw a microphone stand at him, but he turned intangible and it went right through him. They continued fighting, but she kept blocking him from getting to the guitar. She shot him with an energy blast from her hand, but he erected a shimmering green force field around himself to block it. He flew forward at his top speed and slammed headlong into her, sending her careening back into side wall. She retaliated again, still keeping him from his objective, but all this fighting was keeping her from getting to the guitar as well. Her hair flamed up and turned into a giant fiery blue hand, which entangled itself around him, and threw him again. He could hear her wicked laughter as he slowly stood up from hitting the opposite wall.

Neither of them noticed the slinky figure approaching the guitar as they were both distracted with fighting each other. He grabbed the guitar and started playing it- badly. Ember and Danny froze- each had their hands around the neck of the other, but they released their grip and both stood facing Freakshow again.

"Aha! I have it now! At last!" he cried happily, strumming the strings. "As I can now control both ghosts and humans, both this world and the next will soon be mine for the taking!" He jumped out on stage, causing the other band to stop playing in surprise and the audience to look on in confusion. "That's right, my dear minions- you will all soon bow to me!" and he started playing. However, the guitar shot out random bursts of energy, causing people to do everything except what he wanted. In fact, most people were covering their ears and shouting vehement exclamations to get him to stop his horrid playing. Freakshow stopped and looked at the guitar. "Maybe I should have taken lessons."

"You got that right, Jerk!" Ember shouted and lunged for him. He strummed the guitar and the sound waves knocked her back. She got up and replied, "You can't control minds if you can't play, and you frankly don't have the touch!"

Danny soon joined in the fight to retrieve the guitar, and the audience started cheering.

"Like, is this the coolest concert or what?" Paulina said to Star who was standing next to Kwan. "And look, there's the ghost boy too! I knew he'd come!"

"This mindless teenage rebellion stuff is awesome!" Vicky added. "Though I don't know about that creepy guy up there. I can only imagine what it will be like when Chip and Ember play. You know, I almost married Chip Skylark- he came to Timmy's house when I was babysitting him one day."

"Really?" Paulina asked, almost as star struck as she usually was around the 'ghost boy.' "You have to tell us all about it then!"

"Gladly," she answered.

As Ember and Freakshow focused on beating the tar out of each other, Danny turned invisible, approached Freakshow, and grabbed the guitar from him, turning it intangible and sliding it out of his grasp. He then reeled around and shot off at top speed, determined not to be caught by Ember again, but instead came face to face with a wall of ghosts who had come down from their higher vantage points to see what was going on with Ember and her guitar.

"Hey, the halfa is stealing her guitar! Get him!" one ghost shouted, and then hundreds were on is tail. It wasn't long before Danny was surrounded and hopelessly outnumbered.

"Get away!" Danny shouted, and formed the glowing shield around himself again, so no one could get in, but he couldn't get out either. The evil spirits all started trying various methods to get through, and the strain was taking a toll on the ghost boy, who was weakening as he tried to keep the force-field up around him.

"Looks like you're stuck, kid," Ember stated after knocking Freakshow aside and flying up to get her guitar back.

"No, _you_ are!" shouted Jack, who had just appeared behind the stage followed by his wife, daughter, two of the ghost kid's friends, and a bunch of other people who Ember had never seen before- including one who looked like a weird wolf, and a new eclectic bunch of people who were apparently more ghost hunters. He fired a blast of ectoplasmic goo from one of his guns at her, which caught her in mid air, knocking her down, and the globs of sticky goop prevented her from moving off the ground.

"Nice shot!" Danny said, allowing the spherical green shield of energy to dissipate from around him. As an added bonus, Timmy ran over in a blink, and wrapped her up is a cocoon of spider silk to ensure she wouldn't get away.

"Curses!" she shouted as she tried to get free, but then turned to the evil cloud of spirits when she realized she couldn't. "Change of plans, guys. Attack now!"

* * *

It was as if they were standing before a massive avalanche that no one else could see, except it wasn't an insane amount of snow that was rushing at them, but a wall of ghosts that could have rivaled the Great Wall of China.

"We won't let them take us without a fight!" one of the Guys in White shouted as everyone braced themselves and powered up their weapons. Scardy cat and his comrades cowered, but they also each shakily held up a gun and pointed it at the air.

"Darn right!" Maddie shouted.

"Bring it!" Valerie shouted louder.

"They don't stand a chance!" Hans said.

"No they don't," Timmy shouted, "because I called in some reinforcements, and here they are now!" The group turned to see a large amount of people coming to join them. Most were flying, and those who didn't just ran past the guards or jumped the fence. They were wearing outfits of every color, and were instantly recognizable from any comic-book enthusiast.

"Well now I've seen everything," Jazz said.

"Ditto," replied Sam and Tucker.

"Awesome!" Danny exclaimed. "I didn't know these were real people!"

"They aren't. I wished for them out of my comic books."

"Oh, well good thinking, Timmy!" Danny said, "Hey, is that Captain United States and Birdman? Oh wow, there's Wonderful Woman and Flashy too! Incredible!" He then gasped as he started to breathe out sparkly pink mist and feel warm and tingly again. "Are there more fairies too?"

"Oh you bet there are!" Timmy said. "Jorgen convinced every fairy throughout this world and Fairy World to come, along with all their godchildren so they can make wishes too. Danny even saw Jorgen, so excited about getting to fight that he could barely contain his glee. "He is so ready to kick some butt," Timmy cheered.

"Excellent!" Danny said eyeing all the fairies and children that were appearing out of nowhere before them in clouds of fairy dust. Almost instantly, he could hear them quietly making wishes so no one would learn their secrets, and then giant robots appeared, along with monstrous toys such as slingshots and baseball bats poofing into existence which floated up towards the malevolent specters and began chasing them, who had no idea what was going on. (Neither did the spectators watching the concert, who could not see the ghosts, but saw all these children and giant things appearing. The cover band decided to make a run for it, while everyone else just figured it was all part of the show.) Timmy also could have sworn he heard Crocker shouting "FAIRIES!" from the distance instead of "GHOSTS!" for a brief moment. How was he doing anyway? Timmy didn't have time to wonder too long about it, and went back to join up with the Fentons.

The Fentons and company (who were wearing the Fenton Phones and goggles) began fighting, firing energy rays everywhere, along with the other friendly ghosts, who had caught up with them in a huge counter attack. Hans jumped up, with his now supernatural strength and wolf-like agility, pouncing on any ghost he could get to that wasn't intangible. In their panic, many of them became visible, much to the surprise of the audience, who continued cheering, thinking it was all part of the show and done with laser lights and other special effects equipment. Timmy even saw his hero, the Crimson Chin fighting, but didn't have time to wish himself to become Cleft, his sidekick. Danny also continued to fight on, as the incoming tsunami of ghosts rushing at them showed no signs of receding. It was a mess. _Fighting hand on-hand like this is very difficult when it's five to one, and they just keep coming_, Danny thought, swinging Ember's guitar and sending what seemed to be at least six or seven ghosts careening away. All this commotion had gotten the attention of Vlad, who appeared before the attacking group and faced Ember who was stuck to the ground and wrapped in a spider web.

"What are you doing?" he roared at the fiery-haired ghost, freeing her from the stickyness that she was caught in. "You aren't supposed to attack, you're supposed to make _them _attack each other!"

"You know, I hate it when you adults start trying to control our lives- that's my job. I'm a spontaneous person, and when I couldn't get my guitar from that phantom kid, I decided a change was in order."

"You have no authority to do that!"

"Well they all follow my lead, Pops. That gives me plenty of authority by default, but if you are _so_ intent on making them all go and kill each other or something, so be it." He tossed her aside, and she flew off. "Get my guitar, fools!" she shouted to the other ghosts, who all piled onto Danny at the same time, grabbing at the instrument. Their combined efforts were too much, and Danny was torn away from the guitar by one group that grabbed him, as another group pulled on the instrument and returned it to Ember.

"No!" he shouted as it was ripped from his grip and pulled backwards. As he struggled and looked around, he saw the enormous battle waging overhead, and couldn't help but think why most of the people didn't seem to be giving it much thought whatsoever. There was Wulf clawing at the spirits, the ghostly knights on ghostly cows were charging, and some guy was waving his hand and causing the evil spirits to become wrapped up in glowing green cellophane, along with hundreds of others who were fighting as well. He looked oddly like Sam… Also, were those his grandparents?

"Finally!" his attention turned back to her. "It's amazing what you can achieve when there is some motivation, eh Danny?" she sneered at Danny who glared back, trying to break away from the spirits who were holding onto him, but couldn't. "Now, just sit back and watch the chaos unfold until Vlad shows up for you!" She walked to the front of the stage, and watched the battle going on in the skies. She prepared to start a song, then remembered she was one person short. "This is why I don't normally do duets, but hey," she snapped her fingers, and Chip Skylark appeared next to her.

"That was weird," he said a bit flustered, "but let's get rockin'!" he shouted, and a roar was heard from the audience. Timmy's dad made a girly shriek as Ember slammed a power chord and started.

"Oh Ember, you will remember…" she sang. "Ember, one thing remains…"

"Shiny teeth, shiny teeth…" Chip continued singing his famous song at the same time, their syncopation flawless.

"…You will remember my name."

"Hey Vicky, you're oh so Icky- Icky Vicky!" he continued with his medley of different songs.

"HEY!" Vicky shouted from the audience, and then turned to Paulina. "He wrote that song for me, ya know."

As Ember started to play more on her guitar, she turned the dial and the sound waves started to take control of people. She started to wail on the instrument, getting louder and louder, and as she did, everyone turned to their neighbors and started fighting amongst themselves. Many of the prison inmates who hadn't gotten very far in their flight from the country turned towards the town and starting breaking windows and stealing cars. Many started attacking other people, who mindlessly fought as well, until the whole city seemed to be in an uncontrollable ruckus.

"Stop right there!" Jack yelled as he jumped onto the stage, followed by Maddie, who fired a shot at Ember with a Fenton Bazooka, and she flew back, dropping her guitar. Jack picked it up and tried smashing it against the ground, but it wouldn't break easily. Sam arrived and held up a Fenton Thermos and aimed it straight at Ember.

"You people are such a drag," Ember said. "I'm tired of this and so outta here. I'll see you all on my comeback tour, and Vlad can cry all he wants if I don't keep playing now. _He_ can't control me- stupid adult! Oh- and since you want this guitar so badly, you can have it, I'll just build myself another! Muwahahaha!" she laughed evilly and flew over, pressed a button on it while Jack was still holding it, and then disappeared in a ring of blue fire.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, eyeing a now blinking light that read _SELF DESTRUCT_ next to the dial on the body of the guitar that Ember had just apparently activated. The dial had now become a countdown clock- numbers had appeared on it, and it was spinning, displaying that they only had about two minutes before the blast.

"Oh no, Jack!" Maddie panicked upon realizing what Ember had just done. "If that guitar explodes, I calculate that the amount of spectral energy that will radiate from the detonation, will be enough to wipe out half the city! Give it to me, I may be able to stop it, but there isn't much time!"

"Oh good heavens!" Jack cried, as he handed it to her and looked around at the crowd- parents and children who displayed dazed looks on their faces and some minor bruises were looking around both anxiously and confusedly, smiling as they expected the concert to continue, having no idea what was about to happen, or what had just happened to them before Ember stopped playing. Chip Skylark stood confused as well- he had no idea what just happened either. Jack knew that there would not be enough time to get any of them out of the blast range in time. He turned back to Maddie who was frantically pulling the instrument apart, pulling out various glowing wires and reattaching them to others. She was getting more and more nervous and frightened with every passing second.

Danny couldn't break free of the mass of spirits that had been holding onto him, preventing him from moving. However, as his mother became more frightened, his eyes began blazing white again, and he saw what she saw- she was doing something to the guitar. He saw the clock and noticed that it read 'three seconds left' when his mother cut a wire, but it continued going. He had a ghastly feeling as to what was going on. "Mom no!" he cried, and vanished as he had before, just as it exploded.

He awoke, looking up at Jack and everyone else. Jazz was on the verge of tears, while Sam and Tucker looked sad as they looked down. The other ghost hunters looked worried, and Valerie had taken off her mask and bowed her head. Timmy looked upset and Hans and his group were equally as distressed. He realized he had felt this way just before, when he had appeared in Sam's body after seeing what she had seen when she was frightened. The only thing was that this body felt different- it was empty and unfeeling, as if void of another consciousness. In other words, there was nothing he had to 'overshadow.' He had never experienced this weird feeling before, but as he opened his glowing green eyes, he saw his dad staring at him worriedly.

"Oh Maddie, we were so worried about you when that evil ghost's guitar exploded. The ambulance will be here shortly, but luckily you were able to adjust the blast so that it was much smaller than it should have been. There is only a small hole in the stage, but since you were the only one caught in the blast, we feared the worst…"

"Dad," Danny said through Maddie, and then floated up out of her, becoming visible. She fell back to the ground unmoving. He didn't want to have to say it, but he knew, and the truth was terrifying and horrible all the same. He also didn't care who knew his secret now, and hovered for all to see before his mother's body and announced quietly, "Mom's dead," before falling from the sky, consumed in tears. He was no longer able to focus on controlling his ghost form, and transformed back into the human Danny Fenton as everyone else was at a loss of words and hugged each other for comfort.


	27. End of Day Three

**Woohoo! The last chapter of my one and only fan fiction piece! I can't believe it took me so long to write this stupid thing, but I finished in time to give the completed version to my little brother in time for his birthday. I saw a lot of you were upset that I killed off Maddie. I admit, I hadn't intended to, I just felt like it one day so I did. But if you had read the whole story, you shouldn't have been worried! I really had no plan for the plot- I thought I did, but had so much going on that I kept changing it and making random stuff happen out of nowhere. I didn't know how to end this one, so I did what I could. **

**I also kept the events of "Reign Storm" out of this story- No special suit, Valerie doesn't like Danny, no more D/S "ness," etc. I left out any more romance between Danny and Sam because it makes me sick to my stomach to write romance'y' stuff like that, and the chapter that I did put some fluff into made me almost throw up. Sorry I'm so unloving. **

**I also didn't know about how the ghosts got to the Ghost Zone to begin with, or if they were spirits of people and other creatures who had died (interesting concept though)- I assumed they were, due to the whole Dairy King thing in "BR" and how he used to own Vlad's castle, etc, so I wrote this as if ghosts were spirits of deceased people. Sorry if you don't like it that way, but the show doesn't really clarify exactly what they are, so I took it into my own hands. **

**One more thing- I also had some requests to make this next chapter more oriented towards Danny and his group, as well as more dramatic- so I tried the best I could, without leaving Timmy and the others out. I hope it's alright and that you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!**

**Sayonara and good riddance, y'all!

* * *

**

The fact that Jack's son was the ghost boy hardly seemed to faze anyone in the group who hadn't already been aware of the fact. Based on their reactions to his transformation, it was if they hadn't even noticed him at all, especially in lieu of the tragic event that had just occurred. They all stood, focused on Maddie, weeping and remembering their fallen comrade as the ambulance pulled up behind the stage and the paramedics ran out and confirmed what they already knew. It seemed as if every other emergency vehicle in the city had arrived shortly after everyone had sustained injuries from beating each other up and destroying everything in sight while Ember had briefly controlled them. There had been no other reported deaths, but many others needed medical attention.

Everyone in the group watched sadly as the paramedics lifted Maddie's body onto a stretcher and into the ambulance in a last-ditch effort to try and revive her, but to no avail. They invited one family member to ride with them as they took her to the hospital, and Jack more than willingly volunteered, as they asked him questions about what had happened and how she had been so badly burned.

"But Jack, we need you to help us!" one of the Guys in White said.

"Yeah, you're like, the main dude here," the first of the Extreme Ghost Hunters said. "You know, with all the gear and stuff."

Jack did not reply at first, but after a long pause, he muttered, "You guys are on your own for now, and I'm not worried a bit."

Sam simply laid a hand on his shoulder gently as Jack walked off and shook her head, and the hunter got the hint to back off and that he should let the subject rest. The man's wife had just been killed and he needed some time alone to grieve, whether he was the main expert on all the gear they had been using or not. (In fact, it really had been Maddie who was the main creator of all their equipment in the first place).

Jazz watched as her father climbed in, enveloped with tears. Danny approached her, his eyes bloodshot as well. Valerie watched the two of them wrap their arms around the other's shoulders as they watched him sit down next to her. She also saw Sam and Tucker approach, to try and console them. She couldn't help but feel miserable about the whole situation.

_I can't believe Fenton's mom just died_, she thought. _That's terrible. But, I can't believe he's been Inviso-Bill, or Danny Phantom or whatever he calls himself this whole time! No wonder he was always wary of me. _She turned back to the ambulance, whose doors had just been shut, but she could see the looming mass of Jack Fenton through the back window. He seemed to have suffered a total mental breakdown as he sobbed uncontrollably, holding his dead wife's hand as the vehicle made its way through the crowd and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The battle still waged on full-force up above, as everyone in the audience watched in awe from the ground. Ghosts and what looked like comic superheroes moved so fast above them that they seemed to be nothing but blurs colliding with blurs most of the time. Some people were confused as to what all the giant flying toys were doing in the air, and how more and more kept randomly appearing and chasing the glowing blobs that were ghosts. Luckily no one noticed all the additional children wishing for them in the audience, and their various accessories whose eyes blinked back at them. None of the ghost-hunters seemed to care what was occurring at this point, now that Maddie had been killed. They all stood on the ground behind the stage, as if they didn't know what to do next. Danny and Jazz seemed to have slumped into a deep state of depression, and Tucker could see Penelope Spectra and Bertrand inching closer and closer from above, snickering to themselves that they may soon be able to feed off all their misery. 

"Hey Bertie, maybe if we kill a few more of these measly humans, there will be even more anguish for us to feed off of," he heard her say, and sneered at her. He raised his ecto-gun in case she got too close.

"Ooh! Wonderful idea, Penny. We shouldn't kill too many though, or there will be no one left to be upset about it. Ha!"

"Oh Bertie, I always loved your sense of humor."

Bertrand looked at her with an expression of adoration that would have made anyone sick to their stomachs, but then he asked, "So after the massacre, do you want to stop for a cappuccino?"

"Marvelous idea- " she started, only to be blasted by an ecto-ray from Valerie before Tucker could pull the trigger on his.

"Lay off it, spooks!" she cried. "You will do nothing of the sort. Now GET OUT OF HERE!" she blasted them again from her hover board, and they each flew off with a screech. Her blast seemed to wake everyone up from their stupor of misery, and she took advantage of their attention. "Now listen up, all of you! I know we are all upset, but it's getting us nowhere. Mrs. Fenton would not want us moping around and letting the town and the world get into more danger. She risked her butt out here today for all of us, and what are we doing to repay her for saving our lives? We have to get back out there and keep fighting, for her sake and for everyone else! It's what she would want us to do! Now who's with me?"

"Wow, she has a point," Sam said.

"She's a good motivational speaker, at least." Tucker added, then turned to Danny. "Come on man, for your mom's sake."

Danny balled up his fist and stammered, "they were _applauding_."

"What?" Sam and Tucker said together.

"When mom was killed, I heard people applauding. They thought it was part of the show- like a stunt or something I guess."

"Danny, they didn't know," Sam said, and Jazz nodded.

"Yeah Danny, you can't blame them for that, even with the ambulance. Ambulances are all over the place and people are used to seeing them at concerts." Jazz said. "Not to mention they were all kind of confused to begin with ever since Ember started playing."

"Ember!" Danny seethed and clenched his teeth in hatred. "I'll kill her when I find her!"

"Calm down, Danny. You have other things to focus on now. Besides, how do you kill a ghost?" Jazz asked.

"I'll find a way."

"Enough, Danny," Sam said firmly. "Ignore what the people were doing. It's your responsibility to help save us all and to make sure your mother didn't die in vain."

"Yeah I know, but it still bothers me."

"Well get your act together and fight for your mom, _Inviso-Bill_, or _Danny Phantom_, or whatever." Valerie shouted. He looked wide-eyed at her and remembered he had transformed in front of them, and on stage for the matter. He wondered if anyone else had seen him from the audience or if they all were watching the skies above. He hoped that if anyone _had _seen him, they would have thought it was another special effect, like they apparently had with his mom. Either that, or that they were too confused to begin with- no one was even looking at them now. He crossed his fingers hoping for the best and Valerie smiled at him behind her mask as he looked around to the other ghost hunters, who stood in agreement.

"That's right Danny," a woman ghost hunter said as she fed her ghost sniffing tiger, Scardy Cat, a Kitty Krunch. "Here, you're among friends."

"Absolutely," both Guys in White said, loading their tiny weapons.

"You're like so totally awesome dude!" The woman extreme ghost hunter exclaimed.

"Right on! You're like, a ghost AND a human! Wicked gnarly bro! That's totally righteous!" her partner said, then turned to Hans. "And you're like a weird werewolf human creature. Sweet!"

"Heh, ja, you can say dat," Hans said, then looked at Danny. "Now do your thing Danny, and ve'll do ours!" he said, smiling in his wolfa form, his golden eyes blazing as Cherie and Franz stood armed at his side.

"And I too, shall help you bring these fiends to their packaged doom!" Danny looked and saw the Box Ghost had appeared before them.

"I appreciate it."

"Plus I have my bubble wrap of death, and the _tiny_ black box **OF DOOM**!"

"The what?"

"Here, just take it and you may find it useful, but for now, BEWARE!" he shouted and flew off after throwing Danny a tiny black box. Danny looked at it quickly since he was kind of pressed for time. "Is this what I think it is? Wow, thanks!" he called after the ghost and placed it in his pocket in case he'd need it. He then balled up his fist and in a flash of light and two rings of blue energy, had changed back into his alter-ego. "FOR MOM!" he shouted and lunged himself into the battle above while the others followed and chanted "FOR MADDIE!"

* * *

Timmy, who had been so quiet the whole time, looked at his fairy godparents sadly as he watched the others go into battle. "I should have just wished for the guitar, so Danny and everyone wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble to get it." 

"We wouldn't have been able to poof it here anyway," Cosmo said. "It's a ghost item, and for the hundred millionth time, our magic doesn't work on other paranormal creatures or stuff."

"Wow, you were actually counting?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"No. I can't count."

The buck-toothed boy was about to go join the fight, since he still had his superpowers and some gear the Fentons had given him, but a thought crossed his mind. "Hey guys, can I wish to go back in time?"

Wanda, who had a clue of what he was getting at, thought for a moment. "Er, how far back do you want to go?" she questioned with an air of trepidation in her voice, though she already knew the answer.

"Back to before Mrs. Fenton died," he whispered.

"Well we technically _can_," Wanda started as she poofed **Da Rulez** book into existence in front of her and she turned into her fairy self momentarily to leaf through it. "But, I am pretty sure we can't go back for the sole reason of bringing someone back to life who has recently died." She leafed through the book again, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. "I don't see anything here that says we can't though…"

"Oooh! Oooh! I smell a loophole!" Cosmo cried.

"Well _I_ am here and _I_ say you can't!" they heard a voice billow from behind them. Jorgen had just whacked Skulker in the head with his giant magic wand, knocking him about twenty yards away. Jorgen could see Danny fly over to him in the distance to finish him off.

"But why? And how did you know what we were talking about?" Timmy asked, clearly surprised that Jorgen had just appeared there.

"Whenever there is a question regarding Da Rulez, I am always the first to know," Jorgen emphasized. "And going back in time will henceforth be prohibited. Sightseeing and touring without interfering with history is one thing, but if everyone with fairy godparents figured out they could do that to magically save other peoples' lives, or change other events in history, imagine what could happen to the population, not to mention that the very fabric of the space time continuum would unravel and the- ."

"Okay, we get it," Timmy answered as Jorgen waved his wand and a new paragraph appeared on the page, restating everything he had just said, but more eloquently.

"Such things are best left in the hands of the afterlife and the Ghost Zone." Jorgen said. "I've been reading up on that place and it really is quite fascinating- " he stopped as another ghost tried to attack him, and he jumped back into the fight as if he had never stopped. Timmy actually thought he looked happy to be seeing so much action and being able to put his massive muscles to good use.

"So can you free the anti-fairies to fight the ghosts, since_ they_ can with their magic?"

Jorgen took a second to whack another ghost that looked like a giant squid and watched it hurtle backwards into the air, before he answered. "Well I suppose I could, but they're uncontrollable and wouldn't just cause bad luck for the ghosts, but for us as well. I can't allow them to endanger us farther."

"Oh." Timmy said, all out of ideas. "Well I know I can't wish to bring anyone back from the dead, so what else can we do?"

"We fight," Wanda said solemnly. "So start wishing."

"Wheee!" Cosmo cried.

* * *

The fact that Ember and Chip had stopped playing made everyone a bit antsy and rowdy, but still hopeful that the concert would continue. They all watched the sky in wonder at what they thought was the most realistic combination of a fireworks and laser light special effect show ever going on in addition to the stuff on stage. Many applauded loudly as spirits and superheroes attacked each other as they flew around, blasting ecto-rays, high-tech weaponry, etc. at each other. The few people who had witnessed Danny's transformation thought nothing of it, except that he was using a cheap lighting trick to try to fool everyone into thinking he was the illusive Inviso-Bill. Timmy's dad even shouted, "Hey, nice costume kid! Where can I get one of those?" but no one else heard him. 

"Wow, come to think of it," Paulina started, "now that Danny is wearing that costume, I can't help but notice certain similarities between the two. Oh well. He's still a dork," she stated dimly and continued watching the sky 'ooh'ing and 'ah'ing with the rest of the crowd.

"Fenton and Inviso-Bill?" Dash asked. "As if. I don't see what you're talking about."

Chip Skylark just stood there stunned, first of all because there had just been a small explosion right next to him and a heavily-armed woman in a blue jumpsuit had been taken away in an ambulance, and secondly, that everyone had just been acting so violent towards each other, and then just stopped as quickly as they had started.

Timmy's parents could be heard over the roar of the crowd as they started to demand that Chip and Ember continue playing, and many other people joined them chanting "We want Chip and Ember!" "We want Chip and Ember!" but continued watching the battle in the sky as more and more ghosts became visible as they fought.

Timmy could tell that the superheroes had just finished rounding up all the escaped convicts and putting them back into jail because the Crimson Chin had just started a long-winded soliloquy celebrating this accomplishment that had something to do with the fact that as long as there was a single piece of raw fish in a roll of sushi, then there would always be a meal of justice, or something equally as ridiculous.

"You really should start helping out, Timmy," Wanda said. "You can make a wish or use those powers of yours."

"You're right. Stay with me guys!" Timmy said, and his fairies transformed into a green mask and a pink cape to hide the boy's secret identity. Timmy shot a strand of spider silk from his wrist, and using his super speed, swung off into battle to fight bravely besides the others.

* * *

Danny had just assisted Hans in taking down a large group of ghosts approaching the audience by conjuring an ecto-force field around them with one hand, and firing ecto-rays out of his other at another group. Hans was able to leap through the field since he wasn't a spirit, slashing at the captured ghosts with his claws, which made them vanish. Whether that was good or not, he didn't know, but assuming they were sent back to the Ghost Zone, he kept at it anyway. The amphitheater's lights had just been turned on, and now the darkness had become like day again. If Franz hadn't known better, he would have sworn he saw a dark black ghost among the gazillion others scream and run for cover. 

"Thanks!" Danny said to him after he had beaten them all, then shouted "Hans, look out!" as another ghost ray fired from some other entity headed at him from another direction. Danny knew he couldn't get there fast enough, and Hans would have been hit if Cherie hadn't fired her weapon at it, deflecting the ray. They watched it ricochet around a dozen times in the air, knocking out a few other evil ghosts that it hit before it dissipated.

"Whew! Thanks for dat, Cherie!" Hans said graciously.

"No problem, but this is endless! They just keep coming!" she cried, as a huge ghost that resembled some kind of prehistoric pterodactyl-like creature grabbed her, carrying her up high into the air.

"NO!" Hans cried and snarling with rage, transformed into his full werewolf form.

"Whoa!" they all cried. "I thought he couldn't do that anymore." Looking at the sky and past the zooming figures, they realized that the moon wasn't even full yet.

"He'll kill everyone! Don't let him scratch or bite you!" Franz and Cherie yelled at the same time, even though she was still in the creature's grasp. None of the other ghost hunters were in sight that may have been able to help them either. Danny prepared to overshadow him as he had done before when the creature held up his hand to him and yelled "STOP!"

Danny and Franz froze, wondering why the werewolf wasn't attacking.

"It's me, guys!" Hans rasped in his full werewolf form, his voice now deeper and more guttural now that he had fully transformed. Danny and Franz could see his huge, pointed teeth that shone in the radiance of the surrounding electrical lights and ghost auras. "I don't know how or why, but I can control myself even though I'm now _this_."

"Maybe that was what Wulf did to you back there- gave you total control of your full form so you would be able to fight with all your full and enhanced abilities whenever you want," Franz thought aloud.

"Must be," Hans said, because now I can really go all-out. Hang on Cherie!" he called and with a great leap, he had jumped up to where she was and had slashed the creature so fast that it dropped her in surprise and disappeared in a flash. Hans's golden-yellow eyes focused on her as she fell screaming. Even more agile than he was before, he did a twist in midair as he started to fall back down too, and caught her as gently as one would catch a butterfly in one's hand. He landed easily and set his girlfriend down.

"Whew, thanks for saving my life, Hans. I can't wait to tell all the girls at school that I am dating the bravest, strongest, not to mention fluffiest guy around!" she kidded and gave the looming creature a hug (then petted his head). Hans chuckled and hugged her back when anther ghost tried to attack. Luckily, a tiny boy zoomed by and almost instantly afterwards, they saw the same ghost hanging from a light pole entangled in a glob of spider web. Hans realized he had to keep fighting, and thanked Timmy as he waved, slung a web, and swung off into the air. Han's muscles tensed as he started to battle again and Cherie and Franz jumped right in with the terrifying creature that had just saved its girlfriend from coming to a messy end. He leapt off and up towards the ghosts, and all but Danny had trouble keeping up with him.

* * *

Vlad Masters had been watching most of the battle from above- mainly laughing at that Crocker fellow who was trying so hard to capture ghosts with that ridiculous netting of his, but didn't seem to be having much luck. He just seemed to be catching other people in the audience instead, who were not amused in the slightest. Vlad couldn't help but laugh at him whenever he thought he had caught what he was after and shouted, "FAIRY- I MEAN GHOST!" when he finally saw Danny, two others with ecto-guns, and was that a werewolf? He didn't know or care, but zeroed in on his prey. 

"Ah, Daniel, how lovely to find you and your companions alone without your parents, who I assume are fighting as valiantly as you all are somewhere in this mob. But, I don't see them anywhere, and you stand no chance against me with or without them. Not like they know what you are anyway. So, are you going to come quietly or are you going to make me humiliate you in a fight again?"

Danny suddenly was overcome with even more rage then before. Vlad must not have seen that his mother was killed. He summed up all his nerve and flew right up to his arch enemy and looked him in the face. "Mom is not going to ever be fighting ghosts again-"

"What?" He interrupted. "She's not the type to just quit when the going gets tough."

"She was _killed_ when Ember set her to guitar explode! And she's dead partly because of YOU! This never would have happened if you hadn't staged this stupid plan to get to me in the first place, and now innocent people are paying the price of your greed and hunger for power!"

"No! She can't be dead. You're lying to get me to drop my guard to attack, and my my, what a lie it is. You are learning from me after all, and you don't even want to admit it."

"Do I look like I'm lying? We are all grieving and fighting in her honor right now, and here you're mocking me?"

Vlad looked at him for a moment contemplating what he just heard and not wanting to believe it if it was the truth. Just then, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and the Guys in White all caught up with them and shot their various weapons at Vlad and chanting "FOR MADDIE- SHE DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN!"

"Prepare to be permanently sent to the Ghost Zone, dirtbag!" Sam yelled and fired at him, but he dodged quickly, and deflected the shot back at her. It knocked her clear across the area she was standing in, and into a group of people, who were only starting to figure out that this wasn't supposed to be going on and that others were getting hurt. Jazz and Tucker shot back at him.

Vlad vanished, then instantly reappeared next to Danny and had his hand around his throat before he could retaliate. "If what you are telling me is true, you are the only one who can bring her back and merge her body with her soul again. Madame Babazita prophesized that you were the only one who could do it. If not, I'll just have to live with your mother forever as her spirit wanders the infinite realm of the Ghost Zone."

"I'll never let you do that, and why would you trust that crazy woman?"

"I have my reasons… I'll just leave it at that."

Danny eyed Vlad with sheer contempt, but a glimmer of hope shone in his ghostly aura. _Mom is lost somewhere in the Ghost Zone_, he thought _and I have no idea where to look_. "So how do I do it?"

"Heck if I know, but you better get to work, or these ghosts won't go away. Look here's more now." He spoke and gestured towards an enormous green glowing pirate ship floating in the air and approaching quickly. The crowd gasped as they realized (at last) that this was a ghost invasion. Duh. "Well, I'm off to demand an explanation from Ember and find Maddie's ghost. You'd better figure it out soon." He disappeared and Danny was left to face the enormous ship again.

"Ahoy, maties!" he heard the Captain, Youngblood, call above the tumult of the fighting. He appeared no older than Timmy, except that he had a wooden leg and an angular hook for a hand. His childish demeanor also did nothing to ease the tension. "Once I figured out how to turn the ghost shield off from the inside of my ship, My skeleton crew and I were able to get it up from the ocean floor and into the air again when we all pitched in and heaved it by hand. Now, I'll use you humans for fuel for my ship, and since Ember isn't here to hypnotize you into mindlessly working and generating power by physical labor, we'll just force you to do it on pains of being tossed into the black abyss of Johnny Jone's Locker!" he laughed.

"It's _Davy_ Jone's Locker," His ghost parrot corrected.

"Oh, right, whatever. We'll just transport the surplus humans into the Ghost Zone so we can take over and live in their town instead. Argh!"

"Hear hear!" the other spirits and members of his 'skeleton crew' chanted as they approached the people who were packed like sardines and couldn't evacuate quickly enough to escape the new ghost threat. People started screaming and mass panic spread quicker than a wildfire. Shadows danced everywhere as people pushed and shoved each other to try to get away from the rapidly approaching ghosts, who generated an eerie green glow in addition to that of the amphitheater lights.

As the ghostly pirates swooped down, grabbing people to power their ship, everyone was doing all they could, including the superheroes and kids with fairy godparents, who now couldn't touch the specters since they had all turned themselves and their captives intangible. Danny and the other ghosts fighting with him, were the only ones whose powers could affect them, but once again, they found themselves hopelessly outnumbered. Suddenly, a ray of ectoplasm was shot out of the darkness from beyond the grounds, and knocked a few ghosts out of the air. Everyone in the audience turned and saw the Specter Speeder hovering above them.

"Who's piloting that?" Danny asked.

"Tootie!" Timmy yelled as he saw the blaster swivel around and fire at the pirate ship, causing it to lurch backwards and away from the concert grounds with a massive thud.

"Go get 'em guys! I love you Timmy!" he heard her call over the built-in megaphone.

Timmy groaned, but smiled a little after Tootie's announcement, then got back to fighting.

_Was that Tootie's voice talking to Timmy?_ Vicky pondered as she, Dash, and his gang ran as fast as they could, pushing their way through the crowd when they ran straight into Ray Nitchky. "Nah" she thought, then called to Ray. "Hey Ray! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Ray!" Dash called along with the others who tried to get his attention.

"Good to see you, but you came to the show?" Quan asked.

"Yup. Came to see the show, just like you. Thought I'd try to get ideas for a new half-time show. I'm just glad I found you guys- your dad (he motioned towards Dash) told me you all were coming here tonight. Now let's ditch this mob scene!" he said firmly as they all grasped hands so they wouldn't get separated and followed (more like were pulled) towards the exit by the football star. "This is worse than the time we defeated the New York Jets when…" he started, but his voice was lost in the clamor of the crowd.

* * *

"We are here, in Amity Park, where a massive ghost invasion is taking place," Chet Ubetcha said to the camera from the back of the arena as he shouted into a microphone. 

"Where just a couple of hours ago a young boy warned us of the impending disaster by giving us these goggles to view the so-called 'ghosts' that were invisible to the human eye." Harriet said, holding up the glasses. "Um, unfortunately we couldn't warn everyone in time." They were broadcasting from their hiding place inside a custodial closet underneath the stands.

"That's right. They uh, were all here and not watching their televisions!" Chet said, thinking quickly on his feet, not wanting anyone who heard their report to know they hadn't believed Timmy in the first place.

"The huge number of spirits is staggering, but there also are massive flying toys, and superheroes fighting too," Harriet started.

"Yes, Harriet. It's almost as if they were magically wished out of a young kid's comic book collection." Chet added. "However, there is also a group of ghost hunters who, according to our sources were being lead by Jack and Maddie Fenton, who have seemingly disappeared after a small explosion occurred on stage. We couldn't get in close enough to find out what happened though."

"That's right Chet, but now that they have vanished, it seems the new leader of their group is the infamous Inviso-Bill. He seems to be leading them along with another band of rebel ghosts and what appears to be a huge, vicious dog in a counter attack. There is also a floating vehicle with a laser cannon that seems to be assisting as well. We'll be keeping our fingers crossed for them, providing we can keep hiding."

"We'll be back with more exclusive live coverage. This is Chet Ubetcha and Harriet Chin, signing off."

"I think you mean, Harriet Chin and Chet Ubetcha," Harriet corrected before the cameraman had to sign off and run for cover.

"Whatever."

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever find mom's ghost in time," Danny said to himself. He knew Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't be able to help him in that department either. "She could be anywhere, and I'd be wandering throughout the endless Ghost Zone looking for her for all eternity. It's like looking for a single planet in the entire universe! I don't have time for this!" he said angrily as he kept on fighting and trying to figure out what to do. He realized he had to do something soon though, or Vlad would do something drastic. _I have to go to the hospital_, he thought. He found Timmy and told him to tell the others where he went before flying off. 

"What! We need you to help us!" Timmy cried.

"I'll be back soon. But if these ghosts keep coming, it won't matter. I've just gotta see if I can help mom."

* * *

Vlad reappeared in the midst of the battle fuming. "That girl! I can't believe she would do that. I mean she's evil, but that's like something I would do to Jack! Never to Maddie! I can't believe I couldn't find her either. Ember, YOU WILL PAY WHEREVER YOU ARE!" he shouted to no one in particular, as his eyes began glowing brighter than they ever had before. The world went spinning around him, and he found he no longer cared about any of it. He had lost the only love of his life, and it all boiled down to the fact that it was more or less his fault for setting this whole plot up to begin with. _Daniel was right_, he thought. _It was my fault, especially for bringing Ember into all this. I should of known she'd be uncontrollable as well. But none of it matters any more! Maddie's gone, Danny will fight me even if it kills him- more now than ever, and I have nothing left except my huge fortune. Why should anyone else be happy when I can't be? WHY! Well I'll just destroy everyone and everything in my way, starting with each and every one of the remaining Fentons and those ridiculous people who call themselves ghost hunters. Then on to the rest of the world until there is nothing left! "_MUWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed more evilly than he ever had before. He could feel himself losing all control, as he quickly went insane with anger, hatred, love, and remorse. He could feel power building up within him, and in an explosive burst, he released it, wiping out an entire city block, as the shockwave of spectral energy that he had just summoned knocked building after building over like they were giant dominoes, shattered windows, and sent cars flying, as if an enormous hurricane had blown into a city made of cardboard boxes and model cars. Any ghost, person, super hero, or giant floating toy in the proximity was also blown a good distance away. It was a good thing the superheroes were able to catch as many people as they did, and it was a miracle no one had been killed.

"Whoa! What was that?" Timmy yelled, looking around and then towards the hovering Specter Speeder, and seeing it had almost blown away. Luckily, Tootie found the small rocket booster activator and hit the button on the console, allowing her to ride the wave as the rockets forced the craft in the opposite direction until it had passed_. Man, she's a good pilot_, Timmy thought. _I hope my parents and everyone else is okay_.

"Major wave of spectral energy, according to this scanner," the Extreme Ghost Hunters said, pointing to their device.

"It's Vlad Plasmius, and he's gone insane!" a few of the friendly ghosts said. Wulf and the Dairy King quickly arrived and confirmed that it was Vlad.

"Great," Timmy said. "I hope Danny hurries up and gets back here quick!"

"Great jaws of justice!" the Crimson chin cried along with various other catchphrases exclaimed by other heroes.

"Holy clichéd catchlines, Catman!" they could hear the hero's sidekick exclaim aloud as they all laid eyes on Vlad, seething with anger, and not caring about a thing in the world. Suddenly, he started laughing as he saw them, split into four, and each copy of himself fired a ghost ray at their group.

"Prepare to die, all of you!" he cried, cackling horribly, as a wicked grin that only the Joker himself would have been proud of spread across his face.

* * *

Danny arrived in the hospital, and by phasing invisibly through wall after wall, found it was just as chaotic there as it was at the concert grounds. Ghosts were destroying equipment, nurses were screaming, and there was Jack Fenton, sitting next to a bed in which there was the form of his wife, covered entirely by a white sheet. Apparently the hospital staff had been too busy to take care of the body due to the ghost attack. His face was buried in his hands and he was sobbing heavily. He made no move to fight the ghosts. 

It pained him to see his father like this, despite what had happened. He had always been a happy, goofy guy, who was more or less intelligent when he tried to be. He also knew that his father was not usually the type to let these specters get away with what they were doing. He looked away, wiping away his own invisible tears, as he hovered above Maddie's body, and thought about how he could bring her back. He didn't have time to find that crazy gypsy woman and ask her himself, and he knew Vlad didn't know either, but he had been told that he was the only one who could bring her back, and he would try everything he could to do that.

He phased through the sheet and into her body once again, feeling its emptiness and coldness as his form took the shape of his mother's. He called out mentally with all the energy he had, and thought about all the memories he had shared with his mother from as far back as he could remember. He did not know why he was doing this, but just felt a sort of instinct take over that told him he should, as he continued to focus on the memories, and found that he felt her body becoming warmer. His eyes (well Maddie's now) glowed brighter and brighter as he focused until suddenly, they turned the same blazing white they had before, and he felt just as he did when Tucker had been turned into a ghost and they had both overshadowed Paulina at the same time. It was kind of as if he was crammed against another consciousness, fighting for control, and having to make room. He knew instantly it was his mother he was competing with now. He had successfully called her spirit from the Ghost Zone and it had appeared back in her body.

_Well I didn't know I could do that, but I guess that's because I never tried_, he thought as he left her body and became visible to Jack, who jumped with a start upon seeing him appear out of thin air. Maddie's wispy spirit floated out of her body and became visible to them. Jack stared wide-eyed at her transparent, smiling face.

"You did it, honey! You found me Danny," she said happily as she hugged her son, who was just as surprised as his father. "I was so scared and lost, and had practically lost hope of ever seeing you guys again even though we all study ghosts. I didn't think I'd ever find a portal back since so few do anyway, but soon found myself being called back by the memories I used to know. I saw them clearly in my head, and soon found myself here again. Thank you again, honey."

"Maddie?" Jack asked. "Is it really you?"

"Yes dear."

"Well get back into your body!"

"I'll try," she said and went back into the body lying lifeless on the table. Nothing happened. "It looks like something has to fuse my spirit back into my physical body," she said.

"You can't overshadow yourself?" Danny asked, never having ever thought about it himself.

"I guess not, or ghosts would be doing that all over the place, and people wouldn't be staying dead."

"So what can we use to um, _fuse _your spirit or whatever we need to do?" Danny asked hopefully, since his mother always knew the answers. "How about the ghost portal, like what happened to me?"

"I suppose we could, but there's no time. There also is no way we would know if it would work fully or what the effects on a ghost would be. You were human when you stepped into it. Who knows what it would do to a ghost."

"We can't risk it," Jack said. "It may rip her entire essence apart, since it kind of killed you- er, partially, I guess. Plus there's chaos everywhere. I doubt we would be able to get through the crowd outside carrying a dead body."

"Well I can-" Danny started, when he felt the building lurch and all the windows broke as a shockwave passed the building. He placed his hand on his dad's shoulders and his other on his mother's body and tuned them intangible so that debris falling from the ceiling would go right through them. After the worst seemed to be over, Danny released them, and Timmy suddenly appeared with a poof next to Danny after having wished himself there.

"Hey, who are you?" Jack asked the boy who was clad in a green mask and pink cape.

"I'm Timmy," he said, pulling off his mask (that also had its own set of eyes).

"Wow, that certainly does a good job of hiding your secret identity."

Danny and Wanda rolled his eyes; Cosmo crossed his goofily despite the circumstances. "So Timmy, what the heck just happened?"

"Vlad's back and it looks like he's gone insane!" he blurted. "It looks like he's just destroying stuff for no reason now."

"I guess he couldn't find Ember then," Danny said. "And the only way to get him to come to his senses now is if I can get mom back to life. I just wish I knew what to do or had some help in figuring it out."

"I wish you did too," Timmy said, winking to his godparents.

"Well that just might work," Wanda whispered to Cosmo who nodded. They held up their wands and with a poof, the door flung open wide. Maddie turned invisible, just as the ghost hunters, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Tootie, Hans, Franz, Cherie, and Valerie (tight squeeze, huh?) all crowded into the room, clearly confused about how they had gotten there.

"We like, had a feeling we should come here, and then we were like, _here_ man," one of the hunters said and then fed Scardy Cat a Kitty Krunch as the white tiger walked into the room.

"Yeah, it was weird. We all felt like we should come here, and then we just appeared here." The Extreme Ghost Hunters said. "Totally extreme!" they cried, then the mood turned somber again as they realized where they were, and that Maddie's body lay before them. Danny looked at them all as he hovered, and both he and Timmy gave Cosmo and Wanda questioning looks.

"Hey, he wished for help to figure it out," Cosmo whispered to Timmy as the others all looked on at Jack, Maddie, and Danny.

"Yeah, you only heard the last part," Wanda said, "but I'm sure they'll do something."

A nurse burst frantically into the room, apparently running from one ghost or another, shrieked upon seeing them all, and was about to tell them that they weren't supposed to be there when Hans bared his fangs and Danny's eyes started to glow green again.

"Oh my gosh! A werewolf!" Cherie cried. "Run for your life!" she was interrupted as a few other malevolent ghosts phased into the room, and started making pests of themselves. The nurse ran screaming and everyone prepared to fight, including Jack (after enjoying a brief laugh). However, it was Maddie who appeared visible to the others for the first time, who stared the ghosts in the faces.

"DO YOU MIND? WE'RE KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" she cried and shot a blue beam of ectoplasm out of her eyes. The ghosts yelped and darted away. "Whoa, I didn't know I could do that. Neat!"

The others all looked amazed.

"Yes, it's me," Maddie said in a matter-of-fact manner after seeing the puzzled looks on their faces and before any of them could say anything. "Danny called me back to earth, but I can't seem to get back into my body.

"Well how do _you_ turn human, Danny?" Tootie asked.

"I don't know, I just sort of think about it and I do. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Can you teach your mom?" Timmy asked.

"I could try, but she's not a halfa like me- she's completely dead, I'm just half dead- I think. I'm still not totally sure what I am."

"Danny!" Sam cried as she seemed to have figured something out. "Why don't you try changing back into a human while touching your mom? It may be enough energy to fuse her spirit back to her body."

Danny nodded. "Well it's worth a try," he thought and Maddie's ghost nodded. She phased back into her body, and Danny grasped her shoulders, concentrating. Two energy rings formed around him, and as they started to move apart to transform him back into a human, he felt some of that power being transferred to her. However, it was so draining, that he lost his focus, and had to stop halfway through or else he probably would have fainted. The rings moved back together, and his ghost self remained.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"I, I don't…know…" Danny said. He felt exhausted. That little stunt seemed to suck the energy right out of him and he hovered dizzily, but they had had no success.

"Vell, it looked like something almost happened," Hans said.

"It looks like you just need something more."

"Like what?" Danny and Jack asked. Jack looked at all his gear, but couldn't find anything that looked like it would help.

Jazz stood up. "Love," she said. The others stared, but she continued. "It was Danny's love and memory of her that pulled her back from the Ghost Zone. Maybe a little more from us may do the trick to fuse her spirit. As long as we remember all the love we shared with someone, they never truly leave us after they die, right?"

"Well that's an idea at least," the guys in white said.

"Maybe that's the trick," Tucker said, looking at Danny, more hopeful now. "But you'll have to find a better, more efficient way to channel all that energy."

The ghost boy nodded, just as the building shuddered again, and everyone covered their heads with whatever they could to protect themselves. As if following instinct, Danny knew what he had to do.

"Hurry, Danny!" Jazz pleaded.

"Good luck, Gho- I mean, Danny," Valerie said.

Danny nodded, took a deep breath even though he didn't technically have to, then closed his eyes and focused harder than he ever had before, summoning a power he had never used before. His body started to glow a bright purple- the same hue as his mother's eyes. His form seemed to flicker in and out of existence as he focused harder and harder.

"What is he doing?" Valerie asked.

"Heck if I know," Sam replied.

"I don't know if _he_ even knows what he's doing. Looks like he's in some kind of trance," Tucker added. They all looked and realized his face had become blank and expressionless. His eyes were no longer glowing green, but the same shade of purple as the rest of his body. Suddenly, it was if he was made of the very air itself. He closed his eyes and the bright purple glow became much dimmer for a brief second and they could barely see his now transparent outline before Danny's form just fell apart before them, like a wisp of smoke does in a gust of wind, and became a softly glowing type of purple mist which suddenly turned a blazing white.

Everyone gasped as they watched Danny, or rather the radiant white semi-transparent mist that he had become, hover over Maddie's body in which her ghost awaited, and then enveloped her briefly before it disappeared within her, bonding to both his mother's spirit and her dead human flesh. Maddie's body started glowing white, and the light got brighter and brighter until it reached a peak where it didn't get any brighter. Everyone had to shield their eyes momentarily to adjust to the brightness as they realized the light had spread to them as well and they were all glowing white too; not as brightly as Maddie was, but they were glowing all the same, as if they all had visible auras around them.

The building shook again, and night tables were knocked over along with ceiling panels and lamps which shattered on the floor. "Now, everyone!" Jack said, as they all focused on all the love and memories they had shared during her life. Even though some of them hadn't known Maddie very long, they focused on her kindness and determination against all odds. These feelings, thoughts and memories manifested themselves in the form of visible rainbow-colored auras and lights which appeared in the air around them, glowing brighter and brighter.

"It resembles the aurora borealis," Sam commented as she remembered how nice Mrs. Fenton had always been to her.

"It's beautiful," Jazz said, watching the swirling colors fly around the room.

"But now what do we have to do?" Jack said anxiously as he remembered the excitement and anticipation he always felt when his wife baked her famous snickerdoodle cookies.

"I guess we have to send these emotions and memories back to Danny and Maddie." Tucker said.

"Think harder! Focus people!" Valerie called, but the swirling lights just stayed where they were. Danny couldn't use them to help him as long as they stayed where they were.

"Is it working?" Timmy asked.

"Quick Timmy, he needs help- he's never done this before. Hold this above Maddie!" Wanda called and made her wand appear in his hand before anyone noticed.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay…" Timmy started, and held the wand above Maddie' glowing body. It started floating above her, and Timmy released his grip on it. Suddenly, the wand started glowing, catching the feelings and emotions in the star-shaped tip, as if it were an antennae, and channeling them down into Maddie through a narrow beam of golden light, no thicker than a pencil that appeared to form at the base of the handle.

Danny felt the rush of all their thoughts, memories, and feelings flood into him, and the power generated from them surged through him and directly into Maddie as his very essence held his mother's spirit and body together. He felt them and saw them all, experienced the joy, pain, sorrow, etc. that everyone else had experienced with her at some point throughout their lives as if he was each and every one of them. He felt like he was burning, but fought to stay in this mist-like form and finish the job.

When he could take no more of it, Maddie's body emitted a bright golden glow, brighter than the white light before, and everyone covered their eyes again. Danny changed back into his spirit form, but no one saw him since he was still inside his mom's body. He was not fighting for control as if he was overshadowing her, he was just there inside her, like he was whenever he phased through a thick, solid object. He floated out of her, obviously exhausted, but grasped his mother by the shoulders, and transformed back into a human; the blue rings of energy forming, moving apart from each other, surrounding both himself and his mother. He focused as hard as he could to get them to move apart, and with a great strain, they did, changing him back into a human, and finishing the job of fusing Maddie's ghost back to her body.

"And that's why that kind of stuff doesn't happen every day," Tucker said, but no one seemed to listen.

Danny practically fell over from fatigue as Maddie sat up. He smiled at her weakly, before Jack picked him up, and embraced him and his wife in a huge hug in which everyone joined in.

"Danny, you did it! Thank you so much honey! I've never felt more alive than I do right now!" Maddie exclaimed. "Though I am going to miss being able to shoot energy rays out my eyes and turn invisible." Danny looked frazzled. "Oh I'm just kidding! Being alive is so much better than being dead."

"Not just me, everyone helped," Danny said quietly.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll never have to do that again," Franz said.

"I don't think I could do it again even if I tried," Danny said faintly, "but I'm glad you're back mom," he finished before falling unconscious into her arms.

"But how did that happen?" Timmy asked his godparents away from the others. "You know, with the wand and all. I thought magic doesn't affect anything that relates to ghosts."

"Love is the greatest magic of all, Timmy," Cosmo said.

"Absolutely right, snoogums," Wanda said, giving her husband a kiss on his cheek. "I couldn't have said it better myself," she smiled. "Danny was using an ancient form of magic that all creatures can tap into as well, including ghosts. That magic is love. We just helped him along a little, since it looked like he needed a little help and was getting worn out.

"So that must be why that fortune teller lady said Danny was the only one who could do it." Timmy thought aloud. "He's the only halfa (since there are only two) who truly loves and values his family and friends. Vlad doesn't have family or friends to help him, and even though he loves Maddie, that's all he loves besides his money. Not enough to do any good. He's mostly evil now anyway and desires to use the power for personal gain- he must plan to raise an army or something of that nature. Danny used it to help another.

"Plus he had us," Cosmo said. "Vlad doesn't."

"Love is the root of our own magic," Wanda said, "and he used it well. Even fairies can't bring the dead back to life."

Another shudder of the building reminded them that there was still a battle being fought outside; especially when another group of ghosts phased into the room, except these were fleeing from something.

Before anyone could raise a weapon, Maddie had already cornered them with a weapon that looked like a type of laser sword that she had pulled out of her utility belt. "What are you running from?" she demanded.

"Pla- Pla- Plasmius! He's coming this way!" they stammered before screaming and flying off. They all looked out the window and saw hundreds of people running in the streets, knocking into others and falling over each other in a desperate attempt to get away. Suddenly Vlad appeared before them, and they all raised their weapons.

"Oh please," Vlad said evilly and released another burst of energy that disabled all their equipment.

Danny's eyes shot open at the mention of the name, and he jumped up, only to fall right over again. "Danny!" Maddie said.

"I wish he was strong enough to fight again!" Timmy whispered, and with a poof, Danny was standing and poised for battle.

"Wow, that was a quick recovery," Jack said.

"I'll say," Valerie replied.

"Ah! Here you all are! I swore I'd kill you all first, and here you are all together for me. You made my job much easier."

"Get out of here, Vlad!"

"_That's _Vlad?" Valerie said amazed. "He's like Danny?"

"Ooh, I'm so scared of you Daniel," Vlad said mockingly. "Your ghost friends have all ready been more or less captured, and those superheroes will only take a matter of time. Those flying toys are a nuisance though... But, do you really think you and your little group have the slightest chance of stopping me?"

"We'll all just have to try," Danny said. "Who's with me?" he cried.

Everyone all cheered that they would fight, lastly joined by Maddie. She frowned at Vlad. "And I will too," she said firmly.

Vlad looked like he had seen a ghost (ironic huh?). "Maddie? Is it really you?"

"Yes, and as a friend, I beg you to call off these spirits, and just leave us in peace."

He looked at her, and the angry spark that was in his eye disappeared momentarily, but was back just as fast. "You don't matter anymore. You never loved me, and I don't care at this point. Nothing matters and neither do you anymore!"

"Vlad wait!" Maddie cried, but he prepared to emit another massive energy burst.

The others all rushed at him, ready to fight hand-in-hand if necessary since their weapons didn't work anymore, but Danny transformed back into a ghost and threw up a massive shield around themselves and the hospital, and another one within theirs which surrounded Vlad as he released the surge. The inner shield more then held, protecting them, but the containment of the burst knocked Plasmius down and weakened him enough that he could no longer maintain his ghost form. He turned into a human, and faster than he had ever flown before, Danny had dropped the shield and had Vlad Masters pinned.

"You probably want to kill me, Daniel," Vlad said. "And you have every right to. You finally have me at your mercy. Just make it quick and painless. We really are a lot alike, you know," he said somewhat grinning oddly knowing that his end was near.

"I'm nothing like you. I'll let you live and continue being lonely and miserable your whole life, living with the knowledge of what you've done."

"I underestimated you, Daniel. But, if you know me at all, this isn't over yet!" He grinned and transformed back into a ghost as two black energy rings encircled him, and threw Danny backwards. "You see, I still have the skeleton key, and can make your life more of a nightmare with it than the Fright Night's realm was sure to have been. I can release every prisoner in this world and the next to keep you busy for quite some time. Plus, while those other ghosts are creating a distraction for your other ghost friends who haven't been captured, I can do this!" He formed three other clones of himself which appeared beside the original that Danny held pinned to the ground. They grabbed him and pulled him away. Danny fought them off, and shot an ecto-ray at them, which was strong enough to vaporize each copy.

"What?" Vlad yelled. "You were never powerful enough to beat three of me at once. But I still have the skeleton key, and will even awake the ghost king with it if I have to!"

"Well times are changing," Danny retorted, but before he threw the final punch, Vlad had multiplied himself again, but powered by his rage, there were now six of him.

Danny focused; harnessing the power that he had called upon, which was added to the power that the others had transferred to him when he brought his mother back to life, which now had become a permanent part of him. He then formed five more clones of himself, making the total six on six. He was determined to get that key. The others gasped, and Vlad was totally speechless as each of his copies stared at one of Danny's.

"ATTACK!" each of the Vlads called out as they lunged at the multiple Dannies. They fought, but seemed to be at a stalemate as neither set seemed to gain an advantage as they shot ecto rays and fought hand-in-hand. Timmy even helped by wishing various obstacles- walls, massive stones, trees, etc. to appear in front of the Vlads, which only hindered them and slowed each one down slightly, as they had to take the time to phase through them all- so the Dannies could get to them sooner.

"Hey, I wish I could do that!" Vlad heard a boy shout in the crowd. One of his copies looked and saw a blond boy, standing next to his favorite football player of all time.

"Hey, I actually did that once," Qwan said, "when I had that weird ghost disease and they put us all in that creepy hospital."

"Awesome!" Vicky said.

"Let's stop gawking and get out of here!" Ray Nitchky said as he grabbed all the kids, and kept pulling them towards the exit, through the crowd.

"No, no wait!" each Vlad yelled. "Can I have your autograph? PLEASE?"

"Wha-?"

"Hey Timmy!" Danny said and whispered something to the tiny boy who smiled and whispered something to his godparents in disguise. A football was poofed in front of them and Timmy ran over with his super speed and gave it to the football star.

"Ask him to play!" They boy said.

Ray looked confused, but shrugged. "Um excuse me, Mr. Big Scary Ghost bent on destroying us- would you uh, want to play a quick game?"

"Vlad looked absolutely amazed and happy. "Really? Throw it long!"

Ray threw it, and each of the Vlads ran for it. The original caught it.

"Throw it here!" Dash called, and he, Vicky, Quan, Paulina, and the others all joined in in a football game.

"Make room!" Vlad cried, and blasted a bunch of people out of the way, forming a makeshift field outside on the lawn. The amphitheater was in plain sight from there. They stood up and ran off, no one venturing onto the empty space.

"Excellent," Danny said, looking down, and made one more clone of himself appear. He sent the six of them to watch the game where Vlad could see them, but then he turned invisible and stole the key right out from Vlad's grasp. He hadn't seen or felt anything as Danny had so stealthily flown over and taken it, as he thought all of his copies were watching the game. He then flew back to his parents, who ran to put it in a safe in the Specter Speeder that had a ghost shield around it.

The other ghosts, both good and bad had all stopped, along with the super heroes and watched the makeshift game, cheering for either the Vlad team or the others. Youngblood and his crew looked on from the floating pirate ship. Valerie had also gotten into the game, swooping in on her hover board, and playing for Ray's team. She had caught the ball when Timmy looked and saw Crocker in the crowd aiming his net.

"Throw it to Vlad!" he shouted.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright…" she said, throwing the ball to one of the Vlads, who caught it, ran to the end of the field, and made a touchdown.

"YES!" he cried, and merged back into one body.

"NOW!" Timmy cried to Crocker, who shot him with the net- making a dead on shot, and entangling the football obsessed villain within it.

"YES! I FINALLY CAUGHT A GHOST!" he shouted.

"Oh Butter biscuits!" Vlad said as Sam's great grandfather Izzy, wrapped him up in additional glowing ghostly cellophane to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"You have captured Plasmius!" The Box Ghost yelled happily, then turned to Danny. "Use the Tiny Black Box of Doom!" he bellowed before shouting "Beware!" and flew off.

Danny remembered the small black box the ghost had given him before, and pulled it out of the pocket on his jumpsuit/costume. Smiling, he threw it at his foe. It opened into a larger cube and quickly closed around his fallen adversary, allowing only his head to stick out through a small hole in the top.

"NO! Not the Spectral Energy Neutralizer!" Vlad spat as the box cancelled out his ghost powers and he was forced to change back into a human.

"Is that Vlad Masters? That Billionaire guy?" people in the audience were wondering aloud as Harriet Chin and Chet Ubetcha tried to push their way through the crowd to get a closer look, but didn't have much luck.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Vlad shouted, then turned to Ray. "Not you- them!"

"No, ghosts everywhere will pay to see _you_!" Danny said. "Skulker, Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course," the ghost hunter said, grabbing the box and throwing it into a larger ghostly cage that had appeared in front of him when he pushed a button on his armor.

"Skulker? I don't understand," Vlad said.

"He's been on our side since the Box Ghost gave me the neutralizer. I fought him soon after and decided to made a deal with him- instead of hunting me, he could hunt you with my help, and put you on display instead of me," Danny said. You seem to know so much about making deals yourself though, so I guess I don't have to go into too much detail."

"And I fixed his PDA," Tucker chimed in, joining them.

"Traitor!" Vlad yelled, but Skulker ignored him.

"Free the prisoners," Skulker said to the other ghosts. "As much as it pains me to say it…"

The other ghosts released those that had been captured, including Wulf and a few others.

"TRAITORS, ALL OF YOU!" Vlad roared.

"We never really liked you anyway," Walker said. "We just liked the action. You sure you don't want me to lock him up, Skulker?"

"I got it covered," the ghostly ghost hunter said. "He's going to be the main attraction in my zoo, and I'll make sure he won't escape."

"NO!" Vlad yelled, as Skulker picked up the box and flew away with it. The thousands of other spirits all got up and followed, as they flew back to the Fenton household and back through the portal.

"I guess the Ghost Zone isn't so bad." One ghost said.

"Yeah, if the humans aren't going to leave, we might as well not stay," another replied.

"Arrgh!" Captain Youngblood cried. "Until next time maties!" and he and his pirate ship disappeared, along with the rest of the spirits.

* * *

It was over as fast as it had begun. The spirits had decided it wasn't worth forcing the humans from their homes if people like Danny, Timmy, and the others would be fighting them the whole way. Danny had grown too powerful anyway. Plus, they had defeated Vlad, so now they didn't stand a chance. 

"We couldn't have done it without you guys," Danny said to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"And we had the adventure of a lifetime!" Timmy said.

Sam approached and thanked Timmy and the others for all their help, then went back to stand near Tucker, who had seen some ancient relative of his in the crowd of good ghosts that had stayed behind. She looked around for her great grandfather and saw him talking the Dairy King, who was standing next to his knights on their cows. She approached them, and both spirits turned.

"Ah, Izzy, I presume this is yer great granddaughter. We met a short while before, in my castle."

"You did?" the other ghost replied, smiling at Sam, who smiled back at him.

"Well sure. I knew 'er as soon as I saw 'er. She looks just like ya, doncha know?"

"Of course," Izzy replied. "And I couldn't be more proud of her." Sam beamed at these words.

* * *

"So, Danny. Nice work there," Jazz said approaching her brother. 

"Thanks."

"Mom and Dad have someone they want you to meet. Come on," she said, pulling Danny towards where they were.

"I'll just fly us there, it will be shorter," Danny said, and picked her up and flew her to the Specter Speeder, where his parents stood, talking to two spirits. Danny knew they were his grandparents, even though he had never met them while they were alive.

"Danny, come meet the grandparents," Jack said as his grandparents swooped down and gave him a hug.

"Well we met your sister, but it's so nice to see you, dear." His grandmother said.

"You and your friends are quite the heroes, and we thank you." His grandfather added.

"We all worked together," Danny answered and they continued talking as the concert-goers dispersed.

"You know, that Vlad fellow will probably escape sooner or later," his grandmother said.

"I'm sure he will," Danny replied.

"Well when he does, I'll have a cat ready to give him from the shelter," Sam butted in, having said goodbye to Izzy and coming joining them. Tucker also joined them after speaking to his relatives.

"We done here, dude?" he asked.

"Yup," Danny answered.

"Where are Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda?" Tucker asked.

"They went to find his parents. They might give him a ride back home."

"Well let's go home, gang!" Jack said after giving his wife a kiss. "I'm all adventured out," he said before turning to Maddie. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. Let's just go home."

* * *

"WAIT!" two exhausted reporters called to their group before they left. Danny turned invisible, since he didn't have time to change into his human form. 

"Can we… have a… quick interview?" Chet huffed, practically gasping for breath as he had just forced his way through the crowd with Harriet.

"This…is the …story of the century!" Harriet panted, holding up a mini-recorder and note pad.

Danny saw that his parents didn't want to be bothered, and neither did anyone else. He decided to help them out and became visible in front of the two. "How about an interview with Inviso-Bill, instead?" Danny asked. "It's bound to help your careers."

The reporters stared stunned at the once urban legend and supposed trouble maker, now hero, and nodded anxiously. "Do you mind if we film this live?"

"Why not."

Somewhere on the other town, Mr. Lancer and Ms. Waxelplax were enjoying a cup of coffee at a sidewalk café. They had seen the ghost battle from the distance, but chose to stay away and keep a safe distance. After all, the ghost hunters were doing all they could. A television store across the street showed the footage of the ghost attack on the concert grounds and the interview with Inviso-Bill. Harriet and Chet seemed so happy with the story and the fact that they had survived the attack together, that they couldn't have appeared more contented.

"You know, I never noticed it before, but that ghost looks and sounds a lot like a student of mine," Mr. Lancer said.

"Perhaps it may be one of his ancestors," his companion replied.

"Perhaps."

"Either way, I'm sure Crocker will rub it in my face when we all get back to Dimmsdale."

* * *

"So what did you tell them?" Sam asked after they had left. 

"Don't worry, nothing much," Danny replied. "Just how Plasmius was defeated, the ghosts disappeared back into the Ghost Zone, and I even gave that Crocker guy credit along with all of us for helping in the battle. Maybe he'll be taken more seriously in the future. That's about all the info I offered them about what went on. I didn't mention who Plasmius really was, or who I was, you know."

"Good job."

Hans, Cherie and Franz approached. "Vell, I think it's time to get going," he said, now back in his human form.

"It was nice meeting you all," Cherie added.

"Thanks for everything. I'm sure we'll see you in school," Danny said.

"Yup," Franz said, and the three turned to leave, and Danny, Sam and Tucker waved as they left.

"I'm going to go check on Timmy. You guys want to come?" He changed into a human.

"Sure."

They all walked to Dash's house and saw that Ray had brought them home safely, but had left quickly after. They heard Vicky screaming at Tootie for some stupid reason, and Dash sided with her as they exited the house to load up their van.

"Hurry up and move it!" Vicky shouted at her parents as she made them lug all her luggage out and pack it away in the car.

"Hey, it was great to hang with you, Vicky. Come visit soon, okay?" Dash said.

"I'd love to. Thanks for including me in all the stuff you guys did."

"No problem." He then noticed Danny, Sam, and Tucker staring from the sidewalk. "What do _you _losers want?" He seemed like the same old Dash.

"Well we first wanted to thank you guys for helping Inviso-Bill and the others save the town. That football distraction really helped," Tucker said.

"Big deal. It was fun and that clone guy didn't stand a chance. Plus, we had Ray help us, and now he's off to tell the greatest story of all to his teammates and family."

"True," Sam said.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, Fenton, I owe you a knuckle sandwich from the other day that I spared you one. No bus will get you out of this." He balled up his fist and hauled off at Danny, but he turned intangible, and the punch went right through him as he turned tangible, faster than a link of an eye. "What the- " the blond jock asked.

"Uh, you missed me," Danny said cheekily.

"It can't be," Dash said amazed, then after a brief pause, he spoke again, but more quietly. "You're not the ghost kid, are you?" Dash asked, shocked.

"Of course not. Then who's that?" he asked, pointing to the sky where a clone of himself flew by in its ghost form.

"Oh. I guess I did miss then. I'll get you later," he said, then helped Vicky's parents pack her stuff into the van along with Tootie's. Timmy hadn't come out yet.

"I bet you will," Danny mused with a sly smile.

"Getting pretty good at that doubling thing, huh? Tucker asked.

"Yeah, you can double yourself in your human and/or ghost forms now," Sam said.

"Yup."

"Now you can really drive Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishyama crazy," Tucker suggested.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" the boy replied with a smirk and a wink.

Timmy came out of the house, carrying his small suitcase and his fish bowl that had two beaming goldfish within it. "Hey guys!" he said upon seeing them in the darkness. "Dash's parents invited us to stay another day, but Vicky's folks wanted to get moving tonight, even though it's so late. I guess Vicky's okay with that- or she's too tired to argue with them."

"That's probably the reason they're leaving now," Sam said with a laugh.

The three chuckled. "Yeah, she seems like quite a handful," Tucker stated.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"They left from the concert and offered to take me home, but I wanted to see if I could find you guys and say goodbye first. Plus, I feel like I should spend some time with Tootie, you know."

"That's sweet of you, Timmy," Sam said with a smile.

"Well if you ever want to visit again, Amity Park is just a poof away," Danny told him, and winked at his goldfish. "You all made amazing ghost hunters."

"Thanks for everything, you guys," Cosmo and Wanda said. "We're just glad we helped out the best we could."

"Thanks for the help with my mom too. You don't know what it means to all of us," Danny continued.

"Of course," Cosmo and Wanda said.

"You guys were great!" Tucker said. "But what happened to the other fairies? I know all the ghosts went home, but did they?"

"Oh yes. They returned with their godchildren back to their homes." Cosmo said.

"Oh, I spoke with Jorgen before he left too," Wanda said excitedly. "He told me that the pixies would take control of Vlad's assets. Apparently they were more than willing to take control of his money."

"I don't know much about pixies, but I'm sure he's in for a surprise if he ever finds out that his money is no longer in his own hands," Sam said with a chuckle. "But it's going to take a while for everything to calm down in this town anyway."

"You know, I could just wish that everyone forgot about what happened," Timmy said quietly.

"That's a good idea, but I think it's good if the people remember what happened so they'll take precautions in case it ever happens again." Danny said. "Plus, they'll think Inviso-Bill is the enemy again, and I don't want them to be afraid of me. I'm also kind of glad my family all knows my secret. They'll keep it a secret too, and I can use it against Vlad if I ever have to in the future. People will take them seriously now."

"Good point," Wanda agreed.

"Well if I don't wish for that, I'll wish for the city to be fixed along with everything else that was destroyed," Timmy said, and with a poof, it was done. "I also wish all the superheroes were back in their comic books and that I didn't need my powers anymore." Cosmo and Wanda drew their wands and made it so.

"We're all proud of you, Timmy," the three told him. "You and that imagination of yours really came through."

"Thanks."

"Hey, whatever happened to Chip Skylark?" Tucker asked.

"I saw him drive away in a hurry," Timmy said. "I think he had enough ghosts for one night. Who knows where he is now."

"I think we've all had enough for one night." Danny said.

"Hey Timmy, before you go, do you think you could wish my house to be fixed too? It still has that gaping hole in the kitchen wall and my mom is still mad at me about it."

"It has already been done," Timmy said. "My last wish covered everything."

"Thanks dude."

"TIMMY, GET IN THE VAN NOW!" he heard Vicky screech.

"I have a little surprise for her," Danny said as his ghostly clone flew over and hovered in front of her much to her surprise.

"Ahhh! It's you!" she cried as the street lights made his ghostly aura seem even brighter and spookier.

"That's right, Danny number two said. "It is I, Inviso-Bill, (he waved his hands in front of his face for dramatic effect) and I have come to thank you for helping me and these two children in defeating the strongest ghost menace in the history of Amity Park. You all were an asset in the fight, and if you cause Timmy or Tootie any grief, I may have to haunt you for all eternity. They're quite the heroes, as are you all." And with that, he turned invisible and merged with his human self so no one else would notice.

"Darn right, Inviso-Bill!" Dash said.

Vicky blinked, then turned to the two. "What does that mean? And why did he say that you two were heroes? It was me and Dash and everyone else who helped. Not you! You weren't even there… were you?"

"Sure we were. We went with Danny and the others," Tootie said. "You should have been watching us."

"Well I don't care. Why do _you_ get credit too, twerp?" she fumed.

"Does it really matter?" Timmy said, clutching his Crimson Chin doll.

"YES!" she roared and stormed into the van.

"She'll never change, will she?" Danny asked.

"Nope, and it's a good thing too, because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy said.

"And without them, my mom would be dead, and we may not have won the battle nor had the superheroes to fight for us and return all the criminals to jail."

"I guess you owe a lot more to her then, Danny," Sam said.

"I guess so," Danny said then turned back to Timmy before Vicky hollered at him again. "Here's a Fenton Thermos and some snickerdoodles that my mom made a few days ago in case you get hungry on your drive. You can keep the other stuff we gave you too, just in case. As long as those ghosts keep coming into our world, there will always be a job for us."

Gee, thanks. I'll see you around then," he said, and got into the van. Tootie suddenly jumped up and ran over to him.

"Thanks for the adventure, guys," she said. "And your secret is safe with me. I'm also not going to tell anyone Timmy's a superhero too."

"Right. Well thank you Tootie. Take care now," they said as they watched her climb back into the van and it drove off into the darkness, towards the sliver of moon that was visible in the night sky. Timmy would have quite a story to tell Chester and AJ when he got back- save for a few details. He quickly drifted off to sleep as he remembered his new friends and the adventure they had throughout the last three days.

* * *

Valerie stared at her ecto-gun in her father's apartment. She had rushed home to make sure her dad was alright, before throwing on a pair of pajamas and hiding her gear in a box in the back of her small closet, then covering it with some clothes and blankets to make it inconspicuous if anyone happened to glance inside. She saved the gun to hide under her pillow, and stared at it in contemplation. She knew she had helped save the town and perhaps the world from the ghost threat, and had even met a werewolf. 

She had also found out the true identity of her mysterious benefactor, and it made her quite upset about the whole thing. _Maybe it would be better if I just sold all this stuff to the government or someone- I'm sure this is all worth a fortune and could bring us back to our old quality of life- before Fenton and that stupid dog destroyed dad's job and our old comfortable lifestyle. But I can't forgive him for that,_ she thought. However, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at Danny Fenton the same way again- knowing that he had been the ghost she had hunted for so long.

_Well he turned out to be quite a hero in the end, and he even brought his mom back to life. I've got his back from now on_, she thought, _whether I want to or not_. She even found that she liked hanging with the other ghost hunters, and felt a calling that she should continue doing what she did best. _Good luck ghost kid_ _with whatever the future may bring, just stay out of my way.

* * *

_

"Well what should we do now that we saved the town and the world from ghosts?" Tucker asked the next morning as he and Sam came into the Fenton's kitchen.

"How about the movies?" Danny suggested.

"Nah- I told you, nothing good is out," Sam said.

"The mall then?" Tucker suggested.

"Boring," Danny said indifferently.

"The zoo?" Sam suggested. "We could visit Delilah."

"Better yet, we could bring her to see Vlad in his exhibit," Danny jested.

"Are you mocking me?" Sam retorted.

"How about the water park?" Jazz said, as she walked into the room. "I'll drive. I took the day off from work, and we could all use a little break."

"Thanks Jazz, but why don't we all just relax at my house? We've had a long weekend and we still have the rest of the summer ahead of us to do all that. You're welcome to come too, if you want. We can watch movies or bowl in the basement or something."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tucker said and Danny nodded.

"Alright then," Jazz said. "Sounds nice."

"So what did guys decide to do today?" Maddie asked, coming up from the basement.

"We're hanging at Sam's house," Danny answered.

"Well have fun kids, but before you go, I made this for you, Danny. I've been working on it and I guarantee it will be effective." She handed him a vial of filled with a clear liquid that looked like water but was more viscous. "Drink it, honey."

"Uh, what is it?" Danny asked.

"The antidote for your ghost powers. I told you I'd make it. Now I know your powers helped save us all, including me, but I want you to take it so you can live a normal life. Your father and I will handle everything from here on in."

Danny stood horrified along with his best friends, then smiled slyly, not wanting to start an argument. "Alright, but I'll be back in a second. I have to go to the bathroom first." He ran upstairs, and transformed into his alter-ego. He then doubled himself, and the copy turned human again. He stayed upstairs as his clone went back down and took the antidote.

"I'm proud of you honey," Maddie said. Now go have fun."

"I can't believe you did that, Danny," Jazz said as Maddie went back down to the lab.

Danny floated back down and hovered before them, his green eyes glowing brightly. "_I_ didn't-_ he_ did," he said cheekily and overshadowed his now human counterpart and bonded himself back to him, as he had before when he merged back with his clones. This cancelled out the antidote, and he stood as a human, just as he was before- but with his halfa status reinstated.

"Good one, Danny, but do you think she'll find out you cheated with the antidote?" Sam asked.

"Mom may be a genius, but I kept it a secret before. I can do it again," he replied. "It may not be as easy, but I'll figure something out. Now let's go have fun."

Jazz beamed at her brother. "Right."

* * *

And with that, our heroes had parted ways; each one having taken a different path as they had returned to their homes. However, where they would end up next is another adventure altogether. ;) 

**THE END- FINALLY! **

**Thank goodness! Exhales**


	28. Author's Note and Time to Vote

**A note from me (plus a pole- YAY! Time to vote!) **

Wow, when I first started this, I never expected to get the huge amount of comments, reviews, and e-mails that I have received for this story. I just thought it would be nice to get your input so I could make it better as a gift for my little brother. I'm so happy it became more than that. I just wanted to thank you very much for that, and I appreciate it all.

I also realize I didn't always answer questions as so many of you do, because I just flat out forgot and it would have taken too long anyway (I'm just lazy, as you can tell). So I'll try to respond to those that I got for the last chapter now:

**Master of Procrastination: **I think I should steal your username- lol. I'm glad you liked it. I thought it would never end too. You were right- I see you paid attention. Hooray for you! We are on the same wavelength!

**Liobit: **I did think about having Danny tell his real superhero name in the interview, but this was written before "RS", so I kind of thought he liked having the anonymity of Inviso-Bill. Kind of a secret identity of a secret identity. My bad. It probably would have been better if I had, but I don't feel like changing it. I'm lazy. I tried not to forget anyone, but I think I did with a couple. No sequel, but you can vote on which fic I should write. (Listed later). Thanks for the review!

**The Violent Tomboy**: Thanks. By the way, love the username. A lot like me. Ha ha.

**Faith's Melody:** No complaints? Wow, that is quite a nice review. I'll definitely have to catch up on your fics too! Haven't had much time to do anything recently though.

**dArkliTe-sPirit**: Thanks, but no sequel from me. You can write one though, if you'd like. lol.

**Kitsune07:** Thank you for your kind words. I don't have time for a sequel, but I had a lot of fun doing this one. I never expected to get so into writing a fan fic. It's addicting, let me tell ya!

**Angeliz**: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the ending. : )

**SquirrelGirl:** Thank you.

**Cakreut12: **Yeah, I didn't know how to end this, plus I was kind of rushed anyway. I always try to finish what I start, no matter how long it takes:P I'm glad you liked those parts.

**Writer's-BlockDP**: Thank you for making this a favorite of yours. I am honored. I'll definitely have to check out your story too. Thanks for your kind words. I can definitely think of a few other fics that would be cool if they were made into episodes too.

**Raye Sun:** Yeah, I forgot it was still only three days until the end, and I was like, "Oh shoot!" so I had to cram it all in. Ha ha. I'm glad you liked it and my brother did too. Thanks.

That's it I think. If I missed anyone, please let me know. Thankies!

* * *

Many people also sent me individual e-mails about this (I don't know how, since I took my address off this site, but nevertheless- I guess many of you have good memories). Just about every one of them asked me to do a sequel. I just wanted to say that I will not be doing one, but if any of you want to continue this, you are more than welcome to and have my permission. After all, there are quite a few loose ends that I left (yes, I did forget about stuff) like how does Babazita know what she knows, what will happen with Crocker now along with Harriet and Chet, Lancer and Waxelplax, Timmy and Tootie, Danny and Sam, etc. Also, where did Ember go and why? Will Vlad escape? I realized I didn't address any of this and more, and actually have no clue about any of it- did I with the rest of the story? I also totally left out Poindexter. Oops- kinda forgot about him.

Finally I decided that perhaps I _may_ do another one, since so many people asked me to, but it will be very short; maybe a one-shot or just a few chapters- and only when I have a free moment which is hardly ever. People even wrote me e-mails begging me to do another one involving only DP characters, so I came up with some quick ideas (quite random) and figured I'd let you vote on the one you like best, or give me some more ideas if you don't like any of mine. I'll try any show I've seen or any idea within reason. Mind you some of these may not be G-Rated because of violence, etc. I get bored quickly unless there's action, and DP does have a lot of potential in my mind. Hey, that's why it's fan fiction.

**Random Idea 1:** Mr. Lancer takes his (history?) class on a trip to Gettysburg, PA. to study the area's heritage or something. (My class went there too). However Danny and the gang soon realize that something has awakened the spirits of the civil war soldiers who were killed there, and they still think the war is going on, and that the living people are their enemies. It's up to the three kids to convince them otherwise.

**Random Idea 2:** Danny and Jazz are brought along to investigate a creepy old haunted house with their parents. Unbeknownst to them, the house is inhabited by the ghost of a little girl who died there centuries ago. The child is very angry and lonely (and also a bit of a brat with some interesting powers of her own) She had placed the house under a spell where no one who is alive can ever leave, and has to stay with her and be her friend until they died and their spirit moved on. It is up to Danny and Jazz to talk to her (a little psychology from Jazz- her forté) to find out the secrets of her past and discover why the ghost is so angry, and perhaps find her a friend forever so they can escape. (Klemper, Kujo… etc…?)

**Random Idea 3:** Danny has to use his powers for some reason that doesn't have to do with fighting evil ghosts. (Sam convinces him to haunt some place she doesn't like- Axion, etc.; or he has to catch human criminals for some reason; or secret agent work; etc.) You pick.

**Random Idea 4:** The gang meets a new student at school and become friends. They hang out, do stuff, etc. until this kid has to 'go home'. They realize the kid had been dead the whole time they had known him/her after he/she leaves because they find the kid's tombstone some time later. Dum dum dum…

**Random Idea 5:** Danny and co. meet the ghost of a person who had been killed and stuff happens. They need to gather proof, etc. to convict the perpetrator or something along those lines.

**Random Idea 6:** Something involving the powerful ancient ghosts that originally sealed Pariah Dark away in "Reign Storm." Perhaps they think the wearer of the ecto-suit poses a greater threat and should be sealed away as well?

**Random Idea 7:** (Takes place in the future) Danny is a teacher in Casper High and married to Sam I guess. Maybe they have a kid? He works for the now principal or superintendent Lancer, and has to fight ghosts and not let his students or boss find out. (Plus more perhaps? Dunno)

**Random idea 8:** Something involving ghost animals…?

**Random Idea 9**: Something involving any other kind of ghost monsters.

**Random Idea 10:** Klemper goes insane because no one will be his friend.

**Random Idea 11:** Danny's transformation was caught on a security camera- uh oh…

**Random Idea 12: **Casper High School and its students get transported somehow into Poindexter's 1950's 'ish' ghost realm. What will happen? I don't know…

**Random Idea 13:** What _did_ happen to that ecto-suit?

* * *

Okay, that's all I can think of for now. (13 random ideas- who'd a thunk?) I'd appreciate any votes or new ideas. The first few had somewhat of a plot, and the others I just threw in. Let me know what you'd like me to do. Now is the time I'll take requests from someone other than my brother. : ) If anyone wants to use any of these ideas, feel free to. I'll post which one is the winner- eventually, and maybe I may just get to write it. You guys _did _ask so nicely...

Again, thanks for everything!

-Anomaly25


End file.
